Teller's New Life
by zouzou816
Summary: The Teller family are going to be welcoming a surprise that Jax never thought would happen to him. How is he going to react and adjust to the new change in his life…? Stay tuned for the new changes to come. JAX/OC... Doesn't follow particular season.
1. Chapter 1 - Jailhouse baby

**Hi guys, here's another story on the site. This is my second SOA story. I love Jax Teller and this is so Teller Centric.**

 **This is going to be Jax/OC**

 **NOTE: This doesn't follow any particular season or storyline. Just my idea of how Jax and my OC deal with new changes in their life.**

 **Summary: The Teller family are going to be welcoming a surprise that Jax never thought would happen to him. How is he going to react and adjust to the new change in his life…? Stay tuned for the new changes to come.**

 **Please review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 1 – Jailhouse Baby**

They were 16 when he asked her to wear his crow. He loved her so much and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Mia wasn't stupid. She was raised in the MC life. She knew there were going to be hardships and that in their life, the club always came first.

Mia couldn't say no to him. No matter what the hardships, she knew that she would deal with it. But she never expected to go through this alone. She never expected to be 9 months pregnant and alone. She wanted Jax to enjoy and experience these monumental life moments with her, but he was locked up.

She didn't blame him. She knew it was hard for him and that he felt guilty for leaving her to deal with this alone. She tried her hardest to put on a brave and happy face whenever she went to see him.

Being Jax Tellers wife and Old Lady is not the easiest thing in the world but Mia handled it beautifully. The guys all wondered sometimes how she managed being a doctor and club life at the same time.

Jax was grateful for his wife. He worshiped the ground she walked on. No one else would put up with his shit, his mother, the dangers of his life and do it all with a smile.

It was not hard to decide to have a family and have kids. The last time he was in this situation was 5yrs ago when he had a beautiful baby boy. To say he was pissed for having missed the birth of his son was an understatement. It was his first child and he and Mia were newly married. He wanted to be there for her but he wasn't. He promised to try harder and not miss anything like that again but here he was in the same situation.

He was locked up for another couple weeks and he was going to miss the birth of his new baby. Mia has been visiting him at every opportunity but when she got too pregnant, she couldn't make the trip to see him anymore. His mom, Jenny and his lawyer kept him updated on her status. They brought him pictures for every month when she was pregnant to keep track of her pregnancy.

 _Jax was on edge. He was in his cell pacing. His lawyer told him that Mia had gone into labor hours ago but he still hasn't heard anything. The guys knew that Jax was nervous. The guards came over and arranged them all into a conference room. Their lawyer was waiting for them in the room._

 _Jax immediately pounced on her, "what's going on with Mia? Did she have the baby?" he asked._

 _Heather shook her head, "not yet. I talked to Gemma 20 min ago and they were still in the thick of it. She did say that Mia wanted to pass on that she loves you, wants you to be careful and get out of here" she passed on the message._

 _Jax smiled, "tell her I love her too. I love her so much and I am proud of her. Is that why we are here?" he asked, while sending Mia another message._

 _Heather shook her head, "no, I have a gift for you" she pulled out a laptop of her bag and placed it on the table._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mia was asleep when she felt a cramp in her abdomen. Being 9 months pregnant, she knew that any pain was something to be concerned about. She got up and all of a sudden felt like she wet the bed. She knew what that meant.**

 **She got up, changed into some yoga pants and one of Jax's shirts before calling Gemma and her sister.**

 **Jennifer was asleep in the guest room, so Mia walked down the hall and shook her awake. "Jenny, wake up" she shook her shoulder.**

 **Jennifer looked at her sister with bleary eyes, still asleep, "Mia, what's going on?" she asked.**

 **Mia smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, "my water broke, it's baby time" she replied.**

 **That got Jennifer to wake up and jump up and look at her sister excited. "Seriously? Are you okay? We need to go" she jumped out of bed and threw on some sweats over her clothes.**

 **Mia just sat back and watched as her sister ran around the room with her head cut off. "My water broke like 5 minutes ago. I am not that far into the delivery. We need to call Gemma and get the guys here to watch Abel at the hospital" Mia reasoned.**

 **Jennifer looked at her sister and nodded, "yeah, that's a good idea. You go get the baby bag and your stuff. I'll wake up Abel and call Gemma" she said, leaving to wake up her nephew before Mia could say anything else.**

 **Mia just shook her head and laughed. She was sad that Jax wasn't there and her family knew it. She knew deep down that Jenny was just trying to distract her and get her mind off the sadness. She appreciated all their help throughout her pregnancy and especially now. Besides, if nothing else, this was going to be an entertaining delivery.**

 **Gemma, Opie, Kozik, Sack, Phil and Piney were at her house within minutes of each other. Gemma was more excited than anyone. She was excited to have another grandbaby to spoil. She also understood better than anyone what Mia was going through. She knew what it was like to give birth without your husband by your side. She wanted to do everything she could to make sure this was good for Mia.**

 **They kept the prospect with Abel at the house until the baby was born. They didn't want to wake him up just to have him wait at the hospital, so Gemma told the prospect she would call with news when it was time to visit his new sibling.**

 **Mia was all settled in bed, hooked up to various machines, a belt around her belly to monitor the baby, content as can be. Jenny and Gemma stayed with her for the epidural so she was starting to feel numb a bit, but that didn't stop the pain.**

 **Through each contraction, Gemma and Jenny took turns holding her hand, rubbing her back, wiping sweat off her forehead, feeding her ice chips. It made Mia very grateful to have them here with her but they knew that she was missing Jax.**

" **God this is horrible. I don't remember it being this bad with Abel" Mia wiped her tears as a contraction passed.**

 **Gemma smirked, "that's because you were 18 when you had Abel" she teased.**

 **Mia laughed, "shut up, it's not like we planned to have a baby that young, but after getting his crow, Jax became like a freaking nympho around me. I used to be sore all the time, he never had enough" she replied.**

 **She was so emotion and hormonal, she really didn't care what was coming out of her mouth.**

 **Jenny smirked, "can you imagine what it would have been like during your pregnancy if he was here? You wouldn't have been able to keep your hands off of him with all your hormones out of whack" she added.**

 **Mia nodded sadly, "I know, that's the one thing I regret about him not being here while I was pregnant. He didn't get to experience the pregnancy things with me, twice" she replied.**

 **Opie smirked from the couch, "there's always a third time" he stated.**

 **Mia glared, "you talk to me about a third time when you have your body ripped in half by a watermelon coming out of a golf ball sized hole" she argued, causing all the guys to burst out laughing.**

 **Opie took in what she said and looked like he wanted to be sick, "yeah on second thought, screw Jax" he took back what he said in a heartbeat. That was a visual he did not want to have of his sister-in-law.**

 **After another couple hours of waiting, walking the halls and bouncing on exercise balls, the doctor finally told her that she was ready to have this baby.**

" **Mia, you are 10cm and ready to start. I am going to get gowned up and let you say your goodbyes" Tess told her before leaving the room to get ready.**

 **The guys each took a turn to hug and kiss her, wishing her good luck on their way out. They didn't even want to imagine what was about to happen in there.**

 **Before leaving, Opie pulled out a laptop and placed it on the table by the bed. "Me, Heather and Jenny cooked this up before he got pulled in, I hope you like the surprise" he said as he set up some things before finally turning the screen around to face her.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Jax scene_

 **Mia scene**

 _Jax watched as Heather put the laptop down on the table in front of all of them. She started to type some things and he heard apps opening and stuff. He really wasn't paying attention until he heard his best friends voice through the laptop._

" **Me, Heather and Jenny cooked this up before he got pulled in, I hope you like the surprise"**

 _Jax looked up at Heather confused before she turned the laptop around and he saw Opie on the screen._

 **Opie smiled at the look of shock, surprise and confusion on his friends face before he shook his head and turned the laptop around to face the bed.**

 **Mia looked at the laptop and couldn't help but start crying when she saw Jax and the guys on the screen.**

 _Jax flew forward and pulled the laptop closer when he saw Mia on the screen. He could see that she was in the hospital. He saw his mom and Jenny next to her._

" _Mia" he said, tracing her on the screen._

" _She can hear you. We thought since you couldn't physically be there for the birth of your baby, you could watch it happen and be there virtually" Heather explained._

 _Jax saw Mia crying into her hands. He knew that this had to be hard for her. He let her down again but he wanted to make the best out of the situation._

" _Mia, princess can you hear me?" he asked._

 **Mia wiped her tears and smiled at the screen, "Hi baby, I can hear you. Are you okay? I miss you so much" she said as tears ran down her cheeks.**

 _Jax smiled, "I miss you too beautiful. God, you are so beautiful. I am so sorry I'm not there. You have no idea how much I miss you and how much I wanted to be there with you right now" he replied. He knew the guys were behind him listening and watching, but he didn't care. This was his moment with his wife._

 **Mia glared, "don't do that Jackson Teller. This is not your fault. Come on, let's not dwell on the past. We are here now and we are having a baby" she said.**

 _Clay put his hand on Jax's shoulder, squeezing in comfort. He knew his step-son felt bad about missing this. "Listen to her son, don't dwell on the bad. Make this opportunity a good one" he said._

 **Before anyone could say anything else, Tess came back into the room all gloved and gowned up. "Are we ready to have this baby?" she asked.**

 **Mia smiled and nodded, "yeah Tessy, let's do this" she said. Seeing Jax, seeing him on the computer. Knowing that he was going to be there with her, she knew that she could do this.**

 **Tess helped Mia put her feet up in the stirrups and put the blanket over her knees. Jenny rearranged the computer so Jax could see Mia's face the whole time.**

" **Okay Mia, on the next contraction, you can start pushing. Just take shallow breaths and bear down as much as you can until I tell you to stop" she instructed. Sure they were doctor friends and she was happy for her friend, but she still needed to do her job.**

 **Mia nodded, "okay, let's do it" she said as Jenny helped her get situated and grabbed her hand. Jenny was on one side and Gemma was on the other. They held her hands and were ready to help her through this.**

 **When Mia felt her next contraction, she started to feel her stomach cramp and she couldn't help but wince. Her sister and Gemma knew to be ready to help.**

 **Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the wave of pain tearing through her body as she started to push, bearing down as much as she could. She knew she was squeezing the life out of Jenny and Gemma's hands.**

 _Jax couldn't keep his eyes off the screen. He was amazed at the sight before him. His wife was amazing. "Come on baby, you are doing great" he reassured every once in a while when he could see her falling._

 _He counted with Jenny when she started counting. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, his palms sweating. He could see her getting tired._

" _You're doing really good baby. Keep pushing for me" he said._

 **Jenny wiped her sister's forehead, "You're doing great sissy. A couple more pushes and you'll have your baby" she comforted her sister.**

" **The baby is crowning Mia. Take a deep breath and brace yourself. On your next contraction, give it your all. Your baby is almost out" Tess updated her.**

" **You're almost there honey" Gemma said as she fed her some ice chips.**

 **Mia shook her head, tears rolling down her face, "I can't do this JJ, I can't push anymore. I'm all alone. I am doing this alone. I can't do this anymore. Please, I'm so tired" she cried. She was exhausted. She didn't know if she had it in her.**

 **Jenny turned to the computer and gave Jax a pointed look.**

 _Jax wasn't stupid. He recognized the look in Jenny's eyes. He knew it was his time to man up and help his wife get through this._

" _Come on baby girl, you can do this. You are stronger than this. You can do this. I am right here with you. We are doing this together. You can do this. Take a deep breath and push" he said._

 **Mia closed her eyes and did just what her husband told her to do. She took a big deep breath and squeezed her sister's hand as she beared down and pushed.**

" **The head is out!" Tess said. "Come on Mia, give me another really good push and you'll have your baby. You can do this" she reassured.**

" _Come on baby, you can do this. We almost have our baby. You're doing great" Jax said._

 **Mia gasped as she rested her head back, trying to catch her breath. She took one more big breath before pushing harder than she has ever pushed before and gave it her all. She could feel the baby slide out of her as she bared down and pushed one last time.**

 **Mia sagged back against the bed, exhausted, smiling as she heard the cry ring out in the room. She couldn't keep the smile off her face or the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She was so happy. She was even more happy that Jax got to see it and go through it with her in some way.**

" **Congratulations Mama, you have a beautiful baby girl" Tess said.**

 **Gemma and Jenny started crying. Jenny followed the baby to the side as she got cleaned up and they started to take her vitals.**

" **You did great Mia, 6lbs and 9oz. Baby Teller is 21 inches long. Lungs sound good, heal stick normal. Baby is all good" the nurse called out all her stats.**

 **Mia laughed, "she's perfect," she said as she heard the guys through the computer cheering and clapping, congratulations running through the screen.**

" **That's funny as hell, Jax Teller having a baby girl" Jenny teased.**

" **Shut up Jenny" Mia said, "be nice" she added.**

 **Jenny came over carrying the baby, "I think someone wants to say to their mama" she said as she transferred the baby into her sister's arms.**

 **Mia snuggled her daughter, taking her in. "Hi princess, don't listen to your Aunt Jenny, she's just being silly. You are my perfect little angel. You are going to have your uncles, aunt, brother and your daddy wrapped around your finger. My little miracle" Mia spoke to her daughter as she ran her finger across her daughter's cheek.**

 **Mia raised her arms and twisted a little towards the computer, pulling the blanket from her face so there was a clear view.**

" **Say hi to daddy" she said.**

 _Jax couldn't help the tears in his eyes. When he heard the cries of his daughter, he couldn't help but bow his head and cry. He was so happy. He couldn't help it. None of the guys said anything. They understood._

 _Clay patted him on the back, "congratulations son" he said. The guys all patted his back congratulating him and cheering him on._

 _It was then that he heard what the doctor said,_ _ **"congratulations Mama, you have a beautiful baby girl."**_

 _The words just played over in his head like a song on repeat. Baby girl, he had a baby girl. He couldn't believe he was a dad to a little girl._

 _When he heard Mia talk to their daughter, he looked up and couldn't help the proudness that swept over him. He couldn't believe how amazing his girl was to give him this gift._

 _He watched as Mia lifted the little girl up in her arms, pulled the blanket down so he could really see his daughter._

 _He reached forward and traced the little girls image on the screen, "Hi princess, it's daddy" he said, smiling when the little girl made some noises._

" **She looks just like you Jax, she has your nose and your chin" Mia said as she took in her daughter.**

" _That's okay, I'll take the looks, just as long as she follows her mom's lead in the smarts department" he replied causing the guys behind him to start laughing in agreement._

 **The guys were tripping over themselves as they pushed their way into the room. They were excited to see the baby.**

" **What is it?" Kozik asked as he walked into the room.**

" **It's a beautiful baby girl" Gemma said.**

" **Ha, I knew it was a girl" Kozik cheered as he collected money from all the guys.**

They all had a bet going on when she first told them that she was pregnant about the sex of the baby. Every appointment they kept asking her if she found out what she was having.

They all groaned when she told them that she was going to wait to find out what she was having until she had the baby. She said that since she was so young the first time and didn't really know what was going on, she wanted to do things different now that she was older and understood. The guys didn't really care, they just wanted to see who was going to win the bet.

 **Abel was the most excited. While everyone else stood around the bed, leaving room for the computer, Abel came in with the prospect carrying balloons, flowers and a teddy bear.**

" **Hi mama" he greeted as he crawled onto the bed.**

 **Mia smiled at him, "hi buddy, look who else wants to say hi. It's your new baby sister" she said showing him the new baby.**

 **Abel smiled at his new sister and caressed her hands, "hi baby, I'm your brother" he greeted before looking up at his mom, "what's her name mama?" he asked.**

" **Well daddy and I decided to pick a name after grandma Kate. So, what do you think of the name Katherine Elizabeth Teller?" she said looking at the computer.**

 **Abel followed his mom's gaze and got excited to see his dad on the computer. "Hi daddy" he waved before turning back to his mom, "I think that's a great name mama. I think grandma would like it too" he said.**

" **I agree with Abel, that's beautiful honey" Gemma said. She was so happy for her son and their family.**

" **I'm sure mom is watching us right now and looking down on this little princess. She would be so proud of you"**

 _Jax smiled at the sight of his family sitting there all together. They were his whole world. He felt guilty. They were all there and he was missing it._

" _HI buddy, are you being good for your mom?" he asked._

 **Abel nodded furiously, "yeah daddy, I helped mama just like you told me" he reassured his dad that he was being good and doing just what Jax asked him.**

 _Jax nodded with a smile, "that's really good buddy. I need you to do one more thing for me" he said._

 **Abel turned fully to the computer, ready to do whatever his dad said. "Okay daddy, what can I do?" he asked.**

 _Jax smiled at his eagerness, "okay buddy, now that Katie is here, your mom is going to need extra help around the house. I need you to be a good boy and help her out. Clean up your toys, don't give her a hard time in the morning and listen to her okay. Make sure you help out with Katie when your mom needs help" he instructed._

 **Abel nodded, "I promise daddy. I miss you. Are you going to come home soon?" he asked.**

 _Jax nodded, "yeah, I'll be home soon. I promise buddy. I have to go now okay. I love you guys so much. Mia I am so proud of you baby. I'll see you soon when I come home" he said before it was time to shut the computer._

 _Heather came back in and took the laptop. Jax was sitting with his head in his hands, taking it all in. Seeing what Mia was going through without him, seeing her deal with all this was getting to him. Especially missing the birth of his daughter._

 _Heather packed up the computer and sighed before handing Jax an envelope. "The guards will be in to escort you all back to your cell but first, Mia asked me to give you this" she said handing the gift._

 _Jax wiped his eyes, took the envelope confused. He thought the skype session was the surprise. He opened the envelope to see a Congratulations card. He opened the card and couldn't help the tears that appeared at the sight._

 _It was a picture of Mia, Katie and Abel on the hospital bed. He looked at her confused. He saw the whole birth. When did they have time to do this. "When did they take this?" he asked._

 _Heather smiled, "Jenny took the picture and emailed to me while you were watching the birth. She sent the card from home. I just had to print the picture, put inside and give it to you after everything was over" she stated._

 _He nodded in understanding. That was his girl. Always one step ahead of him. Here she was going through this life changing experience alone, without him and she was thinking of his needs._

 _He smiled up at Heather, "thank you for this. You don't know how much this means to me" he said referring to what she did for him today._

 _She smiled and nodded, "it was my pleasure to help. Congratulations Jax" she said before taking her leave._

 _Jax turned to the guys and smiled, "I have a little girl" he said with a silly smile on his face._

 _Clay smiled, "that's great son. She's going the most protected girl on the planet" he said regarding his granddaughter._

" _You think, I pity the fool who thinks he can come around our princess" Tig added._

 _They all made a silent promise the moment they saw Katie that she was their princess and they were going to do everything in their power to keep her safe and happy. No one was going to hurt her or they were done for._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital**

After the guys left, Gemma took Abel to her house to watch over him while Mia was in the hospital. Due to her high risk pregnancy and medical history, they wanted to keep her in the hospital for a couple days just for observation.

Jenny staid with her sister to help her in the hospital. After they took the baby to the NICU and washed her up, they brought her back for her dinner.

Jenny stood next to her sister's bed listening carefully as the OB nurse helped Mia latch the baby to her chest.

Mia took the top of her gown down on one side and situated her daughter in the position against her chest to latch on. It didn't take long for Katie to latch on like a champ and begin feeding. Mia held her daughter against her and rested against the pillows as her daughter fed.

"Damn she has Jax's mouth too" she said referring to way her daughter was forcefully sucking.

Jenny snorted, "you are so gross" she laughed at her sister.

She sat next to her sister and rested against the pillows, really taking her sister in. She was so proud of her. Not only for doing this alone but for doing it alone and not complaining. She had accomplished so much in her life and now she had a beautiful family as a reward.

"Are you okay Mia? I mean for real. No bullshitting" she asked.

Mia sighed and shrugged, "it's out of my control JJ, what am I supposed to do? You know me. Whatever life throws my way I just take it and work my way through it. There is nothing I can do about this situation. Do I want him here with me and out kids, absolutely but he can't be? I know it wasn't his choice, it's just the life we live. I knew what I was getting into when I married Jax. I'm not going to try and change him. You know me. I'm not like that" she replied.

Was this hard on her, no doubt but she wasn't the type of women to try and change the man she married just because things got rough. She knew who she was marrying and she wouldn't change him for anything.

"Yeah I get that. Well who needs Jax. You have me and Gemma. You know she is going to be there to help you with Katie and Abel" she reassured her sister that she wasn't alone.

Mia smiled, "Thanks JJ, I don't know what I would do without you. You have always been there for me" she said referring to her sister. They went through some tough times when their parents died, but they were always there for each other. They always looked out for each other.

"Come on Mia, you know I am always going to be there for you. You are my baby sister. I am always going to be there for you and my niece and nephew. Don't worry about that. You just rest right now" she said as Mia detached her daughter.

Mia tied her gown back in place as Jenny took her niece and put her back in the basinet. The nurses came back to take the baby back to the NICU for her bath. They wanted to wipe away all the germs she could possibly have caught from her many visitors.

With everyone gone, Jenni saw her sister fighting to stay awake. She would be there for the baby if she needed anything. She wasn't leaving her sister in the hospital alone.

"Mia, I'm calling Tess for another pain shot. You need to sleep and don't rest. Don't worry about Katie, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" she said.

Mia smiled at her sister and nodded. She didn't have the energy to argue. The nurse gave her the medication for the pain and she was out like a light. She couldn't fight it anymore. The exhaustion caught up to her.

Jenni peaked over the basinet to talk to her niece. "Hi princess, don't worry okay. You may be a jailhouse baby with your dad in the slammer but that doesn't mean you are alone. You have a lot of people in your corner kiddo. We are going to make sure you grow up happy and loved. I promise" she leaned in and kissed her forehead before getting comfortable on the chair besides her sister's beside.


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome Home

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading. I appreciate all the support from the first chapter. Please continue to read/favorite/follow and let me know what you like or don't.**

 **I am going along with this journey just like you so please be patient with the updates. I am a student so I will try to update as much as possible.**

 **NOTE: This does not follow any particular storyline or season. Just my own fantasy land.**

 **Jax has a baby girl, keep reading to see how a girl changes things for the macho MC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 2 – Welcome Home**

After having Katie, the doctors wanted to keep Mia in the hospital for a couple days for observation. She had a rough pregnancy and her medical history was complicated so they wanted to be safe and watch her to ward off any complications.

To say she wasn't happy about it was an understatement. Although she knew she wouldn't be alone, she still didn't want to stay. She didn't think she needed it. She felt fine. She didn't want to stay.

Jenni stood in her sister's hospital room arguing with her for over an hour. She spewed out all the medical data and stats that she could think of to get Mia to stay in the hospital. She knew her sister was scared that something was going to happen, but Jenni tried her hardest to reassure her. She kept telling her that she wasn't alone. She had her, Gemma and the boys. There is no way they would leave her alone.

As a doctor, she knew that she needed to stay. She has told her patient's the same thing, spouting the same data that her sister was, but there was just something about staying in the hospital without her husband. She just wanted to be normal and feel like a normal person for once. She didn't want to stay and she was determined to get her point across. She was putting her foot down.

Jenni was out of options. She knew that they couldn't keep her sister against her will. If she was really persistent they would have to let her go. Jenni didn't want that to happen. She knew as a doctor that her sister needed to stay and get some help. She did the only thing she could think of to get her sister to listen. She knew she was playing it low but she was out of options.

She walked into the hospital room with a cellphone to her ear. Mia was holding her daughter, feeding her when her sister walked in. She saw her on the phone and looked at her confused, "who are you talking too? If that's Opie, tell him to bring the van to pick me up. They better not come on their bikes" she said.

Jenni smirked, "oh no, it's not Ope. Ope told me to leave you alone and let you do what you wanted to do but I am your sister and I am stubborn. I am just looking out for your best interest. This may be low but you pushed me to this point" she said as she handed Mia the phone.

Since she was holding her daughter, she rested the phone against her shoulder and her cheek. "Hello?" she said.

" _Hi beautiful, how are you feeling? How's my princess?" the person said on the phone._

Mia glared at her sister, "that's low Jen, you called Jax. He's my husband. You really think he's going to be on your side?" she argued.

Jenni laughed, "I have to go check on a few patients for rounds. You talk to your husband. Maybe Jax can talk some sense into you" she said before waking out.

 _Jax laughed as he heard Jenni's side of the conversation. Jenni sent him a message that Mia needed to stay in the hospital for a couple of days for observation and she was putting up a fight. She told him that she needed his help to try and convince Mia to stay._

 _Jax knew what he needed to do. True he wasn't there but Jenni was keeping him updated. Opie told him that Jenni was being like a commander in the Army when it came to Mia and Katie. She was on them like bees on honey. Jax was forever grateful. He knew that if Jenni was telling him that Mia needed to stay in the hospital, she needed to stay._

" _Come on beautiful, Jenni told me what's going on. She's been keeping me updated. She told me that the doctors want to keep you in the hospital for a couple days to make sure everything was okay with Katie. What's going on? Why are you being so stubborn?" he said._

Mia glared, looking down at her daughter, letting out a sigh. "Jax I don't want to stay. I feel fine. Katie is doing great. She's eating like a champ and the doctors said that she got a clean bill of health. I don't need to stay. I want to go home and be with my daughter at home. I don't need to stay here" she defended herself.

 _Jax let out a sigh and a stressed breath. He really hated not being here for her during all this. If he was there, maybe he would be able to handle the situation differently. He would have a better handle on the situation if he was there and he was able to take care of his family._

" _Princess come on, don't be stubborn. You are a doctor. You know better than anyone that if anyone has a complicated medical history like you do, you stay in the hospital for observation. Especially if you just had a baby. Come on, we all know your pregnancy was complicated. It was high risk. Your doctor and your sister have been there for you since day one. If they tell you that you need to stay in the hospital a couple extra days then I trust them. They are just looking out for you. Since I can't be there, Jenny is my eyes and ears. She's keeping me updated. If she says that you have to stay, then stay. Just think of it as getting some extra help until you go home in a couple days" he tried to reason with her._

 _Jax knew she was stubborn. He also had a feeling that she didn't want to stay in the hospital because she was on her own. He was there with her. He knew that if he was there with her, she wouldn't be as worried and she would follow orders. He could tell that she wasn't completely convinced to stay. He was only looking out for her the best he could._

" _Besides, if you stay it would really give me a piece of mind. I would know that you are being taken care of and there would be someone there to help you if you needed it. Please, stay for me. It's just a couple days" he pulled at her heart strings._

Mia sighed and let out a little laugh, "you have been talking to Jenny too long. She's rubbing off on you. Shame on you Mr. Teller, guilting your wife into doing your biding" she teased.

She knew he was scared for her. She also knew that he was only saying those things to look out for her. She didn't want to make it any more difficult for him. She didn't want him to feel any guiltier than he already did.

"God, fine. Okay I'll stay" she relented.

 _Jax smiled at the sound of defeat in her voice. "I love you" he said. He knew it was hard for her to give up control, especially when she felt alone._

She smiled, "you should" she teased.

 _He laughed, "I'll see you soon beautiful. Be careful and let people help you" he said before hanging up. He didn't have enough time to talk to her like he wanted to but he was able to get his point across._

 _It helped to put his mind at ease. At least he knew that she was going to be in the hospital and she would be taken care of. He was terrified something would go wrong when Jenny told him that the doctors told Mia that her pregnancy was high risk. He was afraid something would happen with him being locked up and her being alone. If it wasn't for Jenny, he wouldn't know what he was going to do. She had his back and kept him updated._

Jenny walked back into her sister's room, with charts from her rounds. She looked at her sister who was holding Katie in her arms, cradling her and talking to her about their family. She looked up and saw Jenny looking at her as if waiting for an answer.

"So, did Jax talk some sense into you?" she asked.

Mia laughed and shook her head, "yeah, he did. He talked me into staying. You know you two are like two peas in a pod. Going behind my back, guilting me into staying in the hospital for my own good" she stated.

Jenny smiled big and picked up her niece from her sister's lap. She cradled her into her chest, walking around the room with her. "Take a note princess, if you want anything in life, all you need to do is tell your daddy. One look at you and he'll be wrapped around your little finger" she teased, kissing her cheeks, smiling when Katie started to gurgle.

Mia laughed and shook her head at her sister's antics, "don't be giving her any ideas. Jax is already stressing about having a baby girl. He was really expecting a boy. I don't think he's prepared to be a dad to a little girl" she said.

Jenny smiled knowingly, "tell me about it. It's going to be fun watching him try to do this with a little girl. A big bad macho biker playing tea and dress up. Don't worry, your daddy is going to love you" she played with the little girl.

Mia was glad to be surrounded by family. Throughout her two days in the hospital, the guys didn't let her feel alone. They were there from the time she woke up in the morning to the time the staff kicked them out.

It was really sweet how they were supporting her. She appreciated all their love and support. With them being around all the time, her two days in the hospital went by in a flash. She didn't even notice the two days. It was nice not being cooped up all alone. She was in the hospital enough as a doctor. She didn't need to be stuck there anymore than necessary as a patient.

To say the guys were excited for Mia to come home with the baby was an understatement. Gemma was more excited than anyone. She spent the entire two days Mia was in the hospital decorating the house and getting it decked out for a little girl. There was pink everywhere.

Jenny and Opie picked up Mia and Katie and drove her home. Once inside their house, they were greeted with a big sign in the living room, hanging over the banister in the walkway with big pink and purple letters painted on saying, 'Welcome Home Katie!'

The entire club was there standing in her living room with flowers, balloons and stuffed animals. They were more than excited to have Katie home.

Being associated with the club meant that you are family. Especially if it was someone like Mia who was the daughter of a First Nine. When their mom died, they were sent to live with their dad in Charming. They were only 5 and 6 years old. They grew up with the club. All the guys though of them like their own family. They watched them grow up. So, to say that the guys were excited and proud to see Mia, all grown up with a family of her own was an understatement.

Abel was jumping up and down with excitement. He was happy that he had a sibling to play with. Even if she was a girl. He wanted to do what Jax told him and make his dad proud, so he spent all morning cleaning his room and helping his grandmother get ready for his sister and mom to come home. He couldn't wait to help his mom with the baby. He wanted everyone to give his dad a good report when he came home.

"Hi Mama, welcome home" he said as he walked over and hugged her legs. With the help of Opie, Mia was able to kneel down and hug her son with her free arm. She missed him while she was in the hospital.

"Hi buddy, how are you doing? Were you a good boy for grandma?" she asked as Opie and Jenny helped her to the couch.

She settled in, holding Katie with one hand and Abel in the other. "I was good Mama, I promise. I cleaned up all my toys and helped grandma get ready for Katie to come home" he said holding his sisters hand.

Mia smiled and caressed his hair, "that's really good buddy. I am so proud of you for being a big boy and helping your grandma. Daddy is going to be a very happy when he hears that" she said, smiling at how excited he was.

Gemma and the girls spent all day cooking and making enough food to feed an army. They were all fighting each other to get their hands on that little girl. Mia was enjoying the sense of family and togetherness that she felt. She loved that her kids were always going to have someone watching out for them, no matter what happened to her or Jax. They were always going to be protected and loved.

The guys each took turns holding and gushing over the little princess. It was odd and slightly amusing to see these big bad macho motorcycle riding guys gushing and fighting over a 6lb little bundle in pink. The pink blanket stuck out against all the leather. It was a sight to see, but it overjoyed her heart. Abel was being the little man he was, following his sister as she was passed from guy to guy.

She could see Tig and Kozik standing by the kitchen looking at her and whispering to each other. She knew something was up. They hated each other so the fact that they were standing together gossiping like a bunch of school girls made Mia's red flags go up.

"What's going on with you two? The fact that you are even standing next to each other tells me that you are up to something" she said.

Tig and Kozik looked at each other like they were caught with their pants around their ankles. They kept glancing at each other before looking at Opie and Jenny, as if they were asking permission or waiting for something.

Mia had enough of the secrets. "Okay, seriously, what's going on? The fact that you two are willingly talking to each other on something other than club business tells me that something is going on. I know I'm right so spill" she said from the couch.

Jenny glared at the two club members. "What she was going to find out eventually. At least now she gets to experience the surprise with her favorite biker" Tig defended himself, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Excuse me, I think you were talking about me. I am her favorite biker" Kozik argued.

Tig looked at him like he had 3 heads, "I do believe you are mistaken. It's me that's her favorite biker" he replied.

Mia laughed, "relax guys, I have enough love for the both of you. Besides I am going to need you guys to look out for my little princess. Believe me, with her dad still in jail, I'm going to need all the help I can get" she calmed the situation before it escalated. With Kozik and Tig, you never knew what was going to happen.

"Come on, please can't we just show her?" Kozik begged like a little kid.

Jenny laughed and waved to the stairs indicating for them to go ahead. Kozik walked over and slowly wrapped an arm around Mia's waist, helping her off the couch. He kept a firm arm around her as he, Opie, Jenny and Tig made their way upstairs. Mia was still sore, so they literally went one step at a time.

When they got to the top landing, Kozik covered her eyes as he led her down the hall. Jenny opened the door to the room and walked in a little, making room for Mia.

Kozik led her to the doorway before taking his hands off her eyes. "Surprise" he said as he watched her reaction.

It took Mia a minute to realize what exactly she was looking at and to take it all in. She walked into the room and stood in the middle with her jaw dropped. She had tears running down her cheeks. She just spun around looking at everything.

The royal blue walls, white royal trim, a stencil of Cinderella's castle on one wall, Cinderella and Prince Charming dancing on the other with the words, "dreams come true" written above the stencil. The white furniture around the room with royal stencil atop them. It was like it was made for a princess. It was beyond beautiful.

The closet was full of clothes. More than enough clothes than she's going to need for the next couple years at least. Mia had no doubt that was Gemma's doing.

"Well, what do you think sweetheart?" Gemma asked.

Mia turned to the guys all gathered in the doorway, anxiously awaiting her reaction, with tears running down her face. She was speechless. She didn't know how she could ever thank them for something like this.

"Did you guys all do this?" she asked.

Opie nodded, "Jax planned the whole thing. He told me about it the last time I went to visit before the baby was born. He mapped out the entire layout. It was really his idea, we just put it to life since he couldn't" he explained.

"There's also a basinet in the master bedroom for you to have her with you" Jenny added.

Mia nodded and wiped her tears, "thank you all so much. I have no words…I don't even know where to start to try and thank you for everything you have done for me and my family. I can't thank you enough for everything" she said, freely crying.

Gemma walked over and wrapped her in a hug, "princess we are your family. We are always going to be there for you and those babies. You are never going to be alone. We can promise you that" she said, rubbing her back in comfort.

Mia smiled and wiped her tears, nodding. She knew they were always going to be there for her. They were her family.

Jax was coming home in the next couple weeks. She was literally counting the days until he got out. She was excited.

Gemma and Jenny came and stayed with Mia for the first week that she was home and Jax was still inside. Jenny didn't know very much since she didn't have any kids of her own, but she was still able to help her sister and more importantly, learn from Gemma. The women had tips and tricks that the women knew was amazing. She literally had answers for everything.

Mia appreciated them helping. She would pump so there was filled bottles in the fridge. It made Jenny feel useful when she was able to get up in the middle of the night and actually help her sister by feeding her niece. It also helped that Jenny and Gemma were able to help take care of Abel. The little boy was excited to help out.

What Gemma showed Mia and Jenny was great. She showed them how to hold Katie when she got gassy, how to swaddle the little girl so she didn't hurt herself. It was great. Being a doctor helped Mia and Jenny know some stuff, but she didn't know all the little tips and tricks that only an experienced mom would know. It was the best week that Mia had. The only thing that would have made it better was Jax being there.

Jenny looked at her sister on the couch, holding her daughter and knew what she was thinking about. Jenny sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "1 more week sis, just 1 more week" she said.

 _ **1 week later…**_

The day the boys got out, the remaining boys went up to pick them up. The boys couldn't wait to get out. Jax couldn't help but look up at the sky, the beautiful sun shining down on them. He couldn't be happier. He was going home to see his family.

"Jax" he heard the familiar call of his brothers.

It wasn't a minute later before he was swept up in a hard hug. Sunglasses were slapped into his hand before he was able to focus on who he was actually hugging.

"How's the freedom taste, brother?" Opie asked.

Jax smiled, "pretty damn good Ope. How are my girls? How's Abel?" he asked, happy to see everyone. He was anxious to get to see his family.

Opie smiled, "the girls are good. Katie and Mia are doing great. They are both getting clean bill of health last time I asked. Abel is just excited to have his mom and little sister back home" Opie informed.

Jax smiled and nodded, "good, I can't wait to see them man" he said, clapping Opie on the back. He was glad to be home.

The ride back to Charming was loud and chaotic. The guys were excited to be back home. They wanted all of Charming to know it.

"There's a big party set up at the clubhouse for your homecoming" Opie informed them.

"Good, because I need me some prime piece of ass" Tig was elated.

"Everything waits until after church. Besides, we have some business we need to get out of the way first. We have to meet the first princess of SAMCRO" Clay said referring to Katie.

Jax smiled, "tell me about it" he added in agreement.

When the van pulled into the lot, the guys could hear the cheers roaring outside. Jax looked out the windshield and saw everyone he loved. All the guys and friends were there. Jax knew that Mia wouldn't be there. She couldn't with the baby and Abel.

Gemma was the first one to greet him. "Hey mom" he gave her a big hug. Gemma's arms tightened around her son. She was so glad that he was home.

"Hi baby, welcome home" she kissed is cheeks.

Jax smiled and couldn't help but look around. He knew she wouldn't be there, but he had hoped she would surprise him.

Gemma saw that he was looking around. She knew who he was looking for. She smirked and smiled at her son. "What's wrong baby?" she asked.

"Nothing, just want to go see Mia and the kids" he replied.

Gemma smiled, "I know they are excited for you too honey" she said.

Before Jax could say anything, he heard someone yell from behind him that caught his attention, "DADDY!"

Jax turned around shocked at the scene before him. Abel was running out of the office towards his dad with a big smile on his face.

Jax knelt down and caught him halfway. "Hi buddy" he picked him up in a hug, "God I missed you" he hugged him to his chest tight, taking him in.

"I missed you too daddy. Are you coming home now?" he asked.

Jax smiled and pulled away so he could look at his son, "yeah buddy I am back and I am coming home for good okay. I promise" Jax said.

"Aren't you going to say hi to mommy now?" Abel asked curious.

Jax looked at him surprised. He followed his son's gaze to the doorway of the office. He saw his wife holding their daughter, leaning against the doorway.

Jax smiled big and walked over. He couldn't believe she was there. He quickly made his way to the office.

Mia was waiting for him with a smile. She was sore sure, but she was getting better. She wanted to make sure she was there for his homecoming. This was his home and she wanted to be there for this big moment.

He saw Katie first. He just looked at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in person. Jax put Abel down and took his daughter into his arms.

"Hi princess, it's daddy" he said, trying to hold back his tears. She started to squirm and opened her eyes, really looking at him. Jax smiled and chuckled, "God, you are so beautiful. I love you so much okay. I promise that I am always going to be here for you. You are always going to have your dad, I promise" he kissed her forehead, rocking her a little.

Mia couldn't keep the tears from falling. She imagined this scene over and over a 100 times in her head, every day since Katie was born.

Jenny came over and took Katie from Jax, Opie took Abel to give the couple some space. Jax smiled as he cupped Mia's face and wiped her tears. He rested his forehead against hers, "God babe you did good" he pressed his lips against hers. Mia pulled away, leaving it a quick kiss, "you look good baby, are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are you feeling? You still sore?" he raked his hands down her body.

She nodded, "I'm okay. I'm getting better. I missed you so much Jax. I am so glad you are home" she was thrilled to have him back.

Jax couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't help but rake over body. She had on some loose jeggings, tennis shoes and a black loose shirt that hung over her shoulder. Her hair was back in a ponytail, so her neck was exposed.

He framed her face and leaned in. He tried to go slow, tried to enjoy the feeling but he couldn't. It had been too long. He pressed his lips against hers and he lost all control. He was going at her lips like he was starving.

She opened her mouth, gasping at the urgency in his kiss. He took advantage and sucked on her lower lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth to battle with hers.

He played with her tongue, making Mia moan out loud, pressing herself against him even harder, rubbing herself against him. She was making him crazy.

Jax groaned and reached up, twisting his hand in her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss, pressing her into the door as he started to grind against her.

Mia reached down and pulled at his hips, pulling him as close as possible before slipping her hands up under his shirt. The feel of her fingers against his skin caused something to snap inside him. He raked his hand down her side, brushing the side of her breast, along her back and down to cup her ass, squeezing her hard.

The sounds of the cheering, whistling and cat calling they heard from outside in the lot caused Jax to pull away, pressing his forehead against hers as she turned red as a cherry. Jax smiled and cupped her face, tilting her head back, kissing her quick before pulling away.

He held her against his chest, waving them off, knowing that she was embarrassed. He tilted her head back so she was looking at him. He smiled, "God babe, I missed you so much. You are so beautiful. You did so good. You have me my kids. God, our girl is so beautiful" he gave her a soft kiss.

Mia smiled and took Katie from Jenny, while Opie walked Abel over. The kids clung to their parents. Mia handed Katie to Jax, while she held Abel's hand. Jax was just happy to have his family with him. He was grateful to Mia for taking care of everything while he was inside.

"Thank you" he said all at once.

Mia looked up at him confused, shaking her head, waiting for him to explain. "Thank you for keeping our family together. For giving me my little girl. For looking out for my boy. For staying with me while I was inside. I know it wasn't easy, being pregnant, working and dealing with everything…" he started to say.

Mia shook her head and put her fingers on his lips, signaling him to be quiet. "Jax you are my husband. I am going to be with you and support you no matter what. Don't you ever forget that" she said.

Jax smiled and leaned over his daughter to give Mia a kiss. "I love you" he replied.

She smiled, "you should" she stated causing everyone to laugh. Jax just laughed and pulled his family into his arms and held on for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Routine

Hi everyone, thank you for reading and taking interest in my story. I really appreciate all the support so far. Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!

So Jax is home and things are different. How is Jax going to handle being home, raising two kids, especially a girl.

As always, please review, follow and favorite. Most important, let me know what you think!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 3- A New Routine**

"Thank you" he said all at once.

Mia looked up at him confused, shaking her head, waiting for him to explain. "Thank you for keeping our family together. For giving me my little girl. For looking out for my boy. For staying with me while I was inside. I know it wasn't easy, being pregnant, working and dealing with everything…" he started to say.

Mia shook her head and put her fingers on his lips, signaling him to be quiet. "Jax you are my husband. I am going to be with you and support you no matter what. Don't you ever forget that" she said.

Jax smiled and leaned over his daughter to give Mia a kiss. "I love you" he replied.

She smiled, "you should" she stated causing everyone to laugh. Jax just laughed and pulled his family into his arms and held on for dear life.

Mia left to let Jax handle club business. She knew there was going to be a party for their homecoming. As VP of the Mother Charter, she knew that Jax was required to make an attendance. Mia and Jenny packed up the kids and took off.

They gave their guys room to do their thing. Jenny went to help her sister and Mia didn't want to see all that went on at those kinds of parties. She didn't want to expose her kids to that.

Jax was standing outside the clubhouse with Opie, smoking when he started to vent. "How are you feeling being out bro?" Opie asked.

Jax shrugged, "I am excited to be with my family and my kids, but I am terrified man. How am I supposed to be a dad? My kids don't even know me. How the hell am I supposed to do this?" he was stressing, wiping a hand over his face.

Opie padded him on the back, "you take it one day at a time man. Mia was having a hard time when she found out she was pregnant. She didn't let anyone help her. Jesus man, it was weeks before she let us into the house and that's only because Jenny broke down the door and pushed her way in. She was in her room, curled in bed crying. She put on a face man. She tried to be strong for everyone but she was falling. She missed you. Trust me, she is going to need you" he informed.

Jax was surprised to hear all that. No one ever told him that. Mia didn't tell him, his mom or Jenny. They visited him all the time, talked to him over the phone and threw letters. No one ever told him that his girl was struggling and having a hard time.

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me?" he asked.

Opie sighed, "she didn't want you to know. She didn't want you to worry. Don't be mad about her. She told me that you had enough to worry about, staying alive in there" he replied.

Jax nodded in understanding. That made sense. It sounded just like his wife. It was definitely something that she would do.

Jax didn't stay long at the party. He partook in the festivities, had a few drinks, paid his dues and left. He wanted to get home to his family.

Mia told Jax that she got a new, bigger house when he was inside. He was happy that she was excited about it. The guys helped her move in, Gemma and Jenny helped her decorate and watch the kids. Jax was excited to see it. He knew she could make any place feel like home.

The new place was in the perfect location. It was in the middle of everything. It was close to the clubhouse, close to the hospital and close to their family. The house looked great from the outside. There were flowers in the garden and the lawn looked well kept. It was like a page out of a home decorating magazine.

Jax took a look around the neighborhood and smiled. This was just like the neighborhood he wanted his kids to grow up in. The house was two stories. There was a 3-car garage that attached to the house. Flower pots on the porch, a patio set already up. The best part of all, his girl's car in the driveway. This was his home.

He looked forward to having somewhere to go after having a long day at the clubhouse and just relax and be with his family.

Jax parked next to Mia's jeep and made his way into the house. Opie gave him a copy of the keys so he was able to get into the house without bothering Mia or the kids.

He stood in the doorway and looked around the house. The dining room was to his right, living room to the left, kitchen in front of him. He walked through each room in the house and took it in. Jax couldn't help but smile at the little nicks and nacks that made the house a home. Mia had pictures and figurines of the family on the mantle and the shelves.

He walked through the house up the stairs to the bedrooms. He found one room an office with all Mia's doctor's books and paperwork with pictures of them as a couple and the kids. Smiling, he walked out to continue searching and investigating the house. He noticed a laundry room, a play room each having their own space. The house was big enough.

Finally, he found the kids room. The room was painted blue. One on side of the room there was painted a Cinderella princess stencil with a castle and royal trimming in white. The furniture was beautiful. There was a crib, a rocking chair, a dresser and changing table. On the other side of the room, there was Harley painted on the wall with Abel's name on top of it.

He walked further into the room to see a room connected with a playpen, a baby swing, a futon, TV and a toy chest. Jax smiled when he saw one of those little tyke bikes in the corner charging.

He saw picture frames on the walls and the shelves. There were pictures of him and Mia, Gemma and Clay, Opie and Jenny. Pictures of him and Mia when they were kids, the kids when they were babies. It was beautiful.

He smiled when he noticed his family on the floor playing with bikes and other toys. Mia had Katie laying on a blanket next to her as she played with Abel and his toys.

Mia noticed him in the doorway and smiled at him, "hey" she greeted.

He smiled, "hey" he replied.

She nodded to the play mat they were sitting on. "Stay a while daddy. Come play with us" she said.

Jax smirked and knelt on the floor next to his family. He leaned over and kissed Mia quick, "I'll play with you later" he whispered against her ear before turning to play with his son.

It was great for Jax. This is what he pictured all those nights in Stockton alone in his cell. Being back home with his family. His girl and their kids. He was lucky as hell that Mia stuck by him and supported him while he was inside.

The whole family routine was new for Jax. According to Ope, Mia had it down to a science. Not that he was surprised. She's a doctor. She's used to things being organized and controlled. He pretty much stood back and let her do her thing, helping when she asked or when he saw an opening.

Mia knew he was nervous to help with the baby. When Abel was born, Jax was in jail. He didn't get out until Abel was at least a year old. By that time, he was easier to take care of than a newborn. She knew that this was his first go around with babies and she wanted him to experience things like normal parents do.

After getting the kids down and to sleep, they curled into bed with each other. Jenny told Jax that he shouldn't even think about mentioning sex or any kind of physical contact until Mia was past her 6 week checkup and even then, he should let her bring it up. He didn't want to push her and make her feel uncomfortable.

He was grateful to her for keeping their family together and he was more than happy curling in bed, nuzzling into her. He buried his head as far as he could into her hair, nuzzling the crook of her neck. The vanilla of her body wash and shampoo overwhelming his senses. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as tight as possible against his body. He missed her so much.

"Welcome home Teller" she said against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her, pulling away before he lost control. He was already on edge. Watching her take care of their kids, really got to him. He was a touch away from throwing caution to the wind and he didn't want to do that.

"Thanks babe. It feels good being back. I missed you and the kid so much" he said.

She nodded in understanding, "I know, Abel missed you too. He had a countdown in his room for when you would come home. We are really happy to have you back Jax. I don't know how I survived without you the last few months" she stated.

Jax took the opportunity as an opening. He wanted to ask her about what Opie told him at the clubhouse. He was pissed that she was in trouble and no one told him. He could have made sure someone helped her and got her what she needed.

"Speaking of that, I was talking to Ope at the clubhouse. He was downloading me on the months I was gone and he told me somethings" he started off easy, waiting to see if she would interject and give him what he wanted.

Mia knew what she was talking about as soon as he opened his mouth. She silently cursed her brother in law for bringing it up at all, but she knew he was just worried about her.

"I already where you are going with this. I am sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to worry. You already had enough on your plate. You didn't need my shit to worry about too. Besides, there was nothing you could do" she explained, waving off the importance.

Jax gave her a credulous look. "Mia, I don't even understand what happened. Opie didn't go into detail and I doubt he will. I doubt any of them will. The way they were talking about you and the kids. You don't think I already feel jealous. My brothers have a better relationship with my wife and my kids than I do. You need to let me in. I am your husband. It's my job to take on your shit and try to fix things. You can't keep things from me. Remember when we first got together and you asked for the whole story, no questions asked. Well that goes double now that we are a family. I want this to work, but I need you to talk to me" he exasperated.

He really wanted to be a part of his family. He knew he screwed up by getting locked up and missing the crucial moments in his kids' lives. The important moments that you are supposed to share with your wife, his wife shared with his brothers. That was eating him up inside.

"I'm scare Jax. Every time something big happens, you aren't there. I know that you are sorry and I know that you love me and the kids but I am scared to count on you in case something happens and you get pulled away from me again. I can't lose you again. I can't go through what I went through this time" she said.

Jax turned her to her back so he could look at her face. He wiped her tears, "listen to me babe, I had a lot of time to think over the past few months. I know I messed up. You will probably never understand how sorry I am. I missed the most important time in our lives when I missed out on your kids' lives. But I realized something while I was inside and made a promise to myself. Now I am making that same promise to you. I am never going to leave you again. You and the kids, you are my number one priority. You will always come first, no matter what. I swear" he said.

She smiled and couldn't help the tears fall, "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you" she said, causing Jax to laugh.

"Fresh start babe. You me and the kids" he promised.

Mia nodded in agreement, "fresh start" she agreed. They needed to start on some stable ground and from that point on, that's how they were going to run their family. Putting each other first.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax was having a hard time sleeping since being in prison. He was happy to have his girl beside him and he always felt comfortable with her beside him but he couldn't fall asleep.

The troubles of getting out of prison, the conversation with Opie and Mia on repeat in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about what she said. He wanted her to be able to rely on him and trust him to take care of her. He knew he hasn't been there for her like he promised when they first got together. He knew he gave her enough reason to be cautious. But he wanted to change that.

He was given the first opportunity when he heard cries coming through the baby monitor. Mia gave him the rundown on where things were and what to do if Katie woke up in the middle of the night. Jax insisted she tell him where things were so he could help. Mia told him not to worry and just rest since he just got out. Jax insisted he start to help out.

He looked at the clock and saw it was 4am. He shut off the baby monitor and looked over at his wife. Mia was curled in between the pillows, buried under blankets. Jax noticed the bags under her eyes. He knew she wasn't sleeping and taking care of herself.

He could tell that she got up the first couple times that night. He felt her leave the bed. He figured she needed to pump or something and that's why she didn't wake him. Not that he minded, he just wanted to be needed. He needed to figure out his role in the already made up family unit.

He left her sleeping and got out of bed. He put on some sweats and quietly made his way to his daughter's room. He peaked on his son to see him still sleeping, so he walked through the bathroom to his daughter's room.

"Shsh, it's okay princess. Daddy's here" he whispered as he picked her up out of her crib. He cradled her to his chest and rocked her around a little. The little girl settled into her dad's arms, her crying lessening as she felt her dad's warmth. Jax smiled down at her as she began to settle into his arms, "come on princess, let's get you some food" he said as he walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

Jax kept her in his arms, rocking her as he pulled the bottle out of the refrigerator and put it in some water to boil on the stove.

"Okay kiddo, I know you are hungry but I am doing this step by step, just like your mama showed me. It's going to be a couple more minutes" he said to her as if she could understand.

Just like Jax promised, it took a few more minutes for the bottle to be done. Jax was sure to test the milk on his wrist just like Mia showed him.

He carried her back into her room and turned on the night slight as he settled into the rocking chair, with her in his arms. He propped his feet up and started to rock slowly as he fed her the bottle.

He just looked down at his daughter and smiled. He caressed her cheek with his finger as she ate her food. "You are so beautiful you know that" he said.

She just looked up at her dad, trying to focus on him as she ate her milk. "I know you are probably like who is this guy talking to me but I am your dad. I know I haven't been around a lot and I wasn't there when you were born, but I am here now and I am never going to leave you again. I am always going to be here for you princess" he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Katie just continued to look up at him as she drank her bottle. Once she was done eating, Jax put a rag over his shoulder and lifted her onto it to burp her a little before continuing to feed her.

"I am new to this okay, so give me a chance. I know I'm not as good as this as your mom but I am trying okay. You got to help me out with this" he said as he burped her after another couple ounces. Once she was burped and fed, he walked her back to her crib and laid her back down.

He smiled down at her and caressed her cheeks as he leant over and kissed her forehead, "goodnight princess. Daddy will be back in the morning. We'll give mommy a break today huh" he said to her before he walked out.

When he got back to the bedroom to see Mia stirring. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and turned to sit up a little, "what time is it?" she asked.

He smiled and wiped some hair from her face, "a little past 4:30 in the morning" he replied.

Mia groaned and wiped a hand over her face, sitting up, "damn, sorry babe I was supposed to get up with Katie. It's your first night out, I wanted you to rest" she said, sitting up against the headboard.

"I told you that I wanted to help out. I wanted you to rest, you look like you haven't slept in days. Why did you even get up the first few times to begin with. Besides, I wanted some alone time with my daughter. There's going to be a new routine now that I am home" he replied.

She smiled and nodded, "oh really? Well I am glad you had some alone time with your daughter. Those are my favorite moments with her but I had to get up earlier. My boobs were really sore and felt really full. I needed to feed our little princess and then pump" she said.

Jax nodded, "I figured you needed to feed her. I just want to help" he replied.

Mia smiled and caressed his cheek, "I know and you are going to do great. Let's just go one day at a time" she reassured him.

She knew this was going to take time, but she also knew that Jax was not as patient as she was. He wasn't used to taking care of two kids. It was going to have to go slow.

Jax laid back on the bed and sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall back asleep. "What's wrong? Can't fall asleep?" she asked.

She noticed that he was tossing and turning throughout the night. She figured that was why he was up when Katie started crying.

"No, I can't fucking fall back asleep. God, I am tired but I can't all asleep. It's been like this since that fucking asshole got to me in the phone line while I was inside." he groaned, putting an arm over his eyes.

Mia got herself comfortable next to Jax, curling onto his side, "close your eyes and take some deep breaths to relax. Don't think about that type of stuff right now. We are out of that situation. Thank God everything worked out alright and now you are here with us. Just take a breath and think of all the happy times you are going to have with us. " she suggested.

He sighed, "I am closing my eyes. I can't fall asleep. It's useless" he said.

Mia ran her hand across his chest and stomach, "close your eyes, just relax. Take some deep breaths" Mia whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Jax closed his eyes and tried his best to relax. He couldn't do it. Being away from Mia and not being able to be with her and touch her while he was in jail, the feel of her hands on him, so close to his dick, it was turning him on.

He couldn't relax with her being that close. There was no way. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her hand from moving, "stop," he whispered.

She was about the ask him what was wrong when she heard the certain tone in his voice. She knew what was wrong. He was turned on. She slid a hand down to his boxers and teasingly stroked his erection with her hand. She kissed his stomach and laughed when he heard him suck in a breath.

"Missed me?" she teased.

"You have no idea. I thought we couldn't do anything" he said through clenched teeth. He was trying to keep his composure. He was hanging on by a thread.

"We can't have sex, but that doesn't mean I can't do other things to help you relieve some stress. Besides as your wife, it's my duty to welcome you home" she explained.

Jax nodded, "yeah, that sounds good" he let go of her hand and let her continue her ministrations.

Mia tightened her grip slightly as she began to stroke. "Besides, I feel completely unattractive right now and everything is sore, so I am more than happy to help you out" she stated as she began to trail kisses down his chest.

She alternated her grip as she kissed her way up his body. Jax dug his fingers in her hair, keeping her mouth against his as he thrust his hips into her hand. He bit at her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to battle with hers.

He completely lost it when she slid her hand under his boxers and her skin touched his for the first time in months. He lost all control and started to buck against her hand, groaning as she pumped him.

Mia squeezed him hard as she raked her nails up and down his shaft, reaching further to squeeze his balls. It didn't take long after that. A couple more pumps, the feel of her nails raking over him, he bucked up and let go of months of tension.

Once he was done, Mia made her way to the bathroom to clean up. Returning to bed, she saw his boxers were back up and he was slumped in between their pillows. She got into bed and pulled the pillow from his face, only to smile triumphantly. "That good huh?" she teased with a giggle.

Jax pulled her down against him and kissed her, "you have no idea how much I missed that" he said, smiling at the look of triumph on her face.

Mia smiled as she wrapped an arm around him, "good, I'm glad I was of service" she smiled at him, kissing his chest before resting back against him.

"I feel selfish babe. Let me do something for you" he was in the process of turning to her around when she stopped and curled against his side.

"Jax, I feel disgusting. We can't do anything yet. I am sore and gross. You can make it up to me when I am all healed up" she said through a yawn.

He kissed her temple, "whatever you want babe" he let her sleep.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Abel woke up first the next morning. He woke up to see his sister already awake in her crib. She was only a couple weeks old. She didn't do very much yet. Abel wanted to play with her and do things with her, but she was still young.

Abel woke up and stood at the side of the crib. "Hi Katie, good morning. It's your brother, it's Abel. Do you want to go have breakfast? I'll go get mama and daddy" he said.

Abel walked out of the room and went straight down to his parent's room. He was about to open the door when his dad came out.

"Morning buddy" he knelt down and picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"Morning daddy. Katie is awake and she want's breakfast" Abel informed him.

Jax smiled and laughed, "oh yeah, well we better get breakfast ready for you both huh" he said.

Jax put Abel down and picked up his daughter, carrying her downstairs, "good morning princess, let's go get some breakfast" he greeted her with a kiss to the cheek as he carried her downstairs.

He set Katie down in her swing and Abel in front of her in the living room. He set the TV to some cartoons and made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Jax made them some eggs, bacon, and hash browns as he cut up some apples for Abel. He set him up on the island as he sat next to him and fed his daughter.

"Daddy, shouldn't we wake up mommy?" Abel asked Jax.

Jax smiled and shook his head, "not today buddy. Let's let mama sleep. Now that I am here, there is going to be a new routine and some things are going to change. We need to give mama a break and let her rest up. I can take care of things" he said.

Abel nodded, "okay daddy. Mama is always tired too all the time. She always takes a nap when we come home" he explained.

Jax took in the information and nodded, "what else happens buddy?" he asked.

Abel shook his head, "nothing else daddy. We missed you daddy" he said.

Jax sighed while listening to his son. He knew his family missed him but he didn't think it affected his kids as much. Katie was a baby, she didn't even know what was going on. Abel being 4, Jax didn't think he was as affected. He was still a kid.

"I'm sorry buddy, I guess I didn't think that you knew what was happening" Jax said.

Abel nodded, "I know daddy. You had to go away and mama needed my help. I helped with Katie and the house. I made sure mama was okay daddy, I promise" he reassured Jax that he was a good boy and helped out his mom, just like he was told to do.

"Don't worry buddy. Now that daddy is home, things are going to change. We are going to do things together, go places together and have fun like a normal daddy and son" he tried to focus more on the positive.

"You're not going to go away again daddy?" Abel asked.

Jax picked up his daughter and carried her in one arm, while he wrapped his other arm around Abel. "You are never going to be alone without me again. I am always going to be with you, your sister, and your mom. I promise that I am never going to leave you again. Things are going to be different now that I am home. There is going to be a new routine that everyone has to get used to okay" he tried to explain.

His son was smart, but he was still just a kid. He didn't want to put too much pressure on the little man. Abel nodded and was starting to look excited. "We are going to do some fun stuff?" he needed to be sure that his dad was serious.

Jax smiled, "oh yeah. We are going to do all kinds of stuff. We are going to go to the zoo, we can go the park, the library to get some books, go the movies and all kinds of stuff" Jax told him, smiling when he saw his son's eyes light up.

"Really daddy?" Abel asked. He was really excited to get to do things with his dad, just like a normal father and son.

Jax smiled and looked down at his daughter, rocking her and bouncing her a little bit, "oh yeah, would you like that Princess. Hanging out with your dad and your brother?" he asked.

Abel leaned over and nodded, "yeah Katie, don't worry, you'll like it. We are going to have a new routine now that daddy is here. Don't worry, we'll have fun" Abel convinced his sister.

Mia smiled from the hallway. She was used to getting up early and heard Jax talking to the kids in the kitchen. She just staid back and leaned against the wall, listening to them. She couldn't help but be happy that Jax was having time with his kids. She was glad that Jax was able to get everything out in the open with Abel. She was happy that Abel was excited to spend time with his dad.

Mia walked up to them in the kitchen, not able to get through the living room before Abel ran up to her and jumped at her, "mama, daddy says we are going to have a new routine to get used to, now that daddy is home" he squealed excited.

"I'm glad buddy" she reassured.


	4. Chapter 4- Daddy's Day

**Hi all, thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I really appreciate all the support. Please continue to let me know what you think about my story!**

 **So Jax promised to do more fun things and be more present with his kids and his family. Let's see how Jax handles two kids all alone.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 4- Daddy Day**

Jax smiled, "oh yeah. We are going to do all kinds of stuff. We are going to go to the zoo, we can go the park, the library to get some books, go the movies and all kinds of stuff" Jax told him, smiling when he saw his son's eyes light up.

"Really daddy?" Abel asked. He was really excited to get to do things with his dad, just like a normal father and son.

Jax smiled and looked down at his daughter, rocking her and bouncing her a little bit, "oh yeah, would you like that Princess. Hanging out with your dad and your brother?" he asked.

Abel leaned over and nodded, "yeah Katie, don't worry, you'll like it. We are going to have a new routine now that daddy is here. Don't worry, we'll have fun" Abel convinced his sister.

Mia smiled from the hallway. She was used to getting up early and heard Jax talking to the kids in the kitchen. She just staid back and leaned against the wall, listening to them. She couldn't help but be happy that Jax was having time with his kids. She was glad that Jax was able to get everything out in the open with Abel. She was happy that Abel was excited to spend time with his dad.

Mia walked up to them in the kitchen, not able to get through the living room before Abel ran up to her and jumped at her, "mama, daddy says we are going to have a new routine to get used to, now that daddy is home" he squealed excited.

"I'm glad buddy" she reassured.

 _ **5 weeks later…**_

Abel spent the rest of the time telling anyone who would listen that his dad was going to take him and his sister to do some fun things together. He didn't really care what they were doing, he just wanted to spend some time with his dad.

Jax was even more excited that his kid. He knew that Mia had to go into the hospital on Friday and work on some paperwork and stuff for her return. She told him that she would take the kids and put them in the daycare at the hospital if he was busy with club stuff, but he refused. He wanted to spend some alone time with his kids.

Jax spent the entire day and part of the night on Thursday planning things and getting things ready for his daddy day with his kids. He was excited to be able to do cool stuff with them. Since they were a family at SAMCRO, he even enlisted the help of the guys. He wanted to include them on his day.

Around 9am, after breakfast, Mia got ready to leave for the hospital. She was a little apprehensive on leaving Jax with the kids. Not that she didn't trust him. He just didn't have the experience that she did. He wasn't used to it. She didn't want him to get overwhelmed. She made sure to have Jenny and Gemma keep an eye out in case he needed help.

She was also curious. She watched Jax get everyone's help planning the day except her. He kept telling her, "it's my day with my kids. I want it to be a surprise." She wanted to know what he had planned so she could get the kids ready, but he insisted he had it handled.

She grabbed her bag and jacket before turning to Jax, "okay, it's your last chance to ask for help" she said.

Jax put his coffee down and smiled, walking over and wrapping her in his arms, "I love you. Don't worry, we'll be fine. I have everything handled. You just be careful today and don't overdue yourself" he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled and nodded, "okay if you say so. I'll see you later when I come home. I shouldn't be late tonight" she said before leaving.

Jax was excited to start his day. Mia left him with instructions on how to take care of Katie throughout the day. There were things on there that Jax didn't even know babies did. He wanted to follow Mia's instructions and made sure she did things right.

He has been home a month now and things were going great. He wanted to stay on that track and not do anything to mess everything up.

Jax had Abel in his room playing with his toys and getting dressed for the day while he tended to Katie. Since Mia had left him instructions, Jax knew exactly what to do.

Opie was told by his wife that he needed to take time out his day to go check on Jax and make sure that things were going okay with the kids. He pulled up to the house and parked next to Jax's bike. He noticed Mia's jeep was gone, so he knew Jax was alone with the kids.

He watched his sister-in-law with the kids while Jax was inside. He knew how hectic the mornings usually were with the kids. He was curious to see if Jax was handling things.

He walked into the house, stopping in the living room, shocked at the sight he was seeing. "What the hell are you doing man?" Opie asked his friend as he closed the door and made himself comfortable on the couch.

It was really a surprising sight to see. Jax laying on his stomach, staring at the little princess across from him, propped up on the U-shaped pillow, kicking her feet. Jax was thrilled to be doing this with his little angel. He didn't care what he looked like. It made him feel productive, like he knew what he was doing with his family.

Katie was propped up on the pillow, slightly bobbing her head a bit before she fisted the pillow to keep herself steady, watching her dad make funny faces at her to keep her distracted.

"Mia said that she is supposed to lay like this for an hour a day to help her stability. She said that she cries and freaks out less if she is distracted. Besides, it's my time with my princess. We were having a serious conversation here" Jax informed his best friend.

Opie nodded and he made himself comfortable, "I think Jenny said something about this the last time she was here, when we were on the run last week. She said that Katie hates this little tummy time thing that Mia is making her do" Opie added, thinking back to something his wife told him when she stayed with her sister.

Jax nodded, "yeah it's supposed to strengthen their muscles or something. I don't exactly know, I just know that Mia told me that she needed to do this so I am doing it" he stated.

Opie smirked at his best friend. Now he knew the real reason Jax was doing it like this. "I see, so you are just doing this because you are scared of your wife" Opie teased.

Jax laughed, causing Katie to start smiling and squealing, "you're one to talk. Jenny has your balls in her hand" he defends himself.

Opie laughed, "damn straight" he was proud of his girl.

Jax was getting more tired than Katie. She was having a good old time, talking to her dad and playing with her pillow. He got up and picked up his daughter.

"Okay kiddo, let's get you and your brother some lunch, then we'll go the park" he said. He called one of their best friends from school that they were still in touch with. She was Mia's best friend growing up. Jax called and told her husband to meet him at the park that afternoon, so the kids could play with each other.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Park…**

"Mark, follow your brother and Abel up the ladder son" Nick called out to his eldest son, who stood at the base of the ladder to the slide while his brother managed to wobble his way up the metal rungs of the playground.

Jax laughed as he lightly pushed Katie in the baby swing, a pink hat perched on top of her head to protect her from the sun. "You know you should just put a slide in your backyard to save you some time. It would keep those boys occupied for hours" he teased.

Nick scoffed, "tell me about it. Tess has been after me about that for years. Since the kids were old enough to walk. I just haven't gotten around to it. I think it would just be easier to move to a bigger house with a bigger backyard, thanks for that by the way" he said.

Jax laughed, "it wasn't my choice man. My girl took care of everything while I was inside. I got out and there we were, the whole family was moved into a 2-story house with a backyard and pool. It's great for the kids but it's a lot to get used to" Jax replied.

Nick nodded in understanding. He knew things had to be rough for Jax, getting out of jail and having everything changed in his family life.

"Daddy look, I'm on the slide" Abel called as he followed Mark up and down the playset to go down the slide.

Jax smiled and waved, "good job buddy, just be careful okay" he called out before mumbling under his breath, "your mother would kill me if you got hurt on my watch," he shook his head at the thought of what Mia would do to him.

Nick threw his head back and laughed, "I hear that," he teased. "How's it feel to be out man? Raising two kids ain't easy" he asked.

Jax nodded, "tell me about it. It's been a month and I think I am even more in love with my wife than ever before. I don't know how she did this by herself" he said.

Nick patted him on the shoulder, "don't worry man, everything will work out. Just love on your kids and more importantly, love on your wife. Everything will be fine" Nick offered some sound advice.

Before Jax could say anything in reply, Abel came running over. "Daddy, can we go on the big slide?" he asked. He was too excited to Jax to say no. He tried to let him down easy.

"I don't know buddy, that's pretty high up" Jax tried to change his mind. Abel was like his mom in the fact that when he put his mind on something, there was no changing it.

Abel shook his head, "dad we can do it together. We can take Katie too. She would have fun" he said before looking into front of the swing at his sister, "you want to go, right Katie. We'll have fun" he confirmed with his sister before looking up at his dad, "see dad, me and Katie already decided" he put the final foot down.

Jax smirked and glanced over at Nick, who was smirking with his hands up, before looking down at his son. "Okay buddy you win, let's go on the slide" Jax picked up his daughter out of the swing and followed his son to the bigger playground to go on the slide.

They stood in front of the bigger playground and took it all in. This part of the park was for bigger kids. It had more complicated playsets.

Jax followed Abel up the set with Katie in one arm. They got to the part with the slide and sat on the top of it. Jax had Katie in his arms, with Abel sitting next to him.

"You ready buddy?" Jax asked.

Abel nodded and squeezed his dad's hand really tight as they inched closer to the slide. Jax squeezed his sons hand and held his daughter close to his chest before he pushed them over the edge and slid down the long, S-shaped metal slide.

He smiled as he heard Abel and Katie's squeals the whole way down. Jax made sure to have his daughter face into his chest so she wouldn't get wind burn and get scared of what she was seeing. When they got to the bottom, Jax put his feet down to slow them down a little so they didn't fly off.

It was when they stopped that Jax got to see happiness in the purest forms. His son had the biggest smile on his face and Katie looked just as happy. She was so excited but didn't know why, Jax thought it was great.

"That was so fun daddy!" Abel was bouncing with excitement.

Jax smiled, "you are so right buddy. That was super fun. How about we got back to see Mark and Uncle Nick" he led them back to the benches to see that Opie had now joined the group.

"Hey kiddo" Opie high fived Abel before taking Katie from Jax. "Hi little angel, did you have fun with your daddy and brother today?" he asked her.

"Don't take too long with her, I only get her to myself for a short period of time since Mia has her during the day" Jax stated.

Nick and Opie laughed, "you hog you child from your own wife? That's badass Jax" Nick laughed. He and Opie knew that Jax was trying his hardest to spend time with his kids since he got out.

"She gets to spend all day with her during the week. It's only fair that I get to spend time with her on the weekends" Jax explained.

Opie smirked, knowing all about this from his wife, "they are married with a custody agreement" he teased, causing Nick to laugh.

"It works for us, although I know that Mia is itching to get back to work. Today she went to fill out some paperwork or something for another doctor" Jax said.

"How long do you think she will last without working?" Nick asked.

Jax shrugged, "I'm not sure but I know it won't be long now. She's wanted to be a doctor for as long as I remember. It's who she is. She's not going to last very long. I think she's just stalling because she feels guilty for leaving Katie" Jax explained.

"Where is Mia and the she-devil anyway?" Opie asked.

Jax laughed as Nick smacked Opie on the back of the head, "don't talk about my wife that way" Nick defended his wife.

"They went to the hospital and then Mia said they were going shopping afterwards" Jax informed him.

"Tess said that Mia needed to get out and do some girl adult things, whatever that means" Nick added more information.

"I'm sure the girls are going to take care of her" Opie stated. He had no doubt that Jenny and Tess were going to make sure Mia had fun.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Seriously Tess, you are like superwoman, I don't know how you did it with two kids" Mia praised the experienced mother.

Tess laughed at Mia as they browsed a baby store with Jenny, collecting clothes for their kids. "Oh come on, I'm hardly superwoman" Tess waved her off.

Mia shook her head, "no I completely disagree. You totally are superwoman. I honestly don't know how you did it. Staying at home is driving me nuts. I am pretty sure another couple weeks and I am going to lose my mind. I just feel guilty for leaving Katie and Abel alone. I mean, it was just us while Jax was inside and now I feel bad that I want to be at work instead of at home with my kids" she sighed as she put her head in her hands.

She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help it. Mia is a doctor. She's used to having all the power in a situation and talking about serious things. Lately, all she's been talking about is baby stuff. She needs to cut something open. She needs to do surgery.

"Mia, I've been there. Trust me, when Nick started back at the DA's office, it was just me and Mark. I would go to my sister's or my mom's so I could have an adult conversation. I used to go the clubhouse, hang with Opie and Jax, just to feel normal" she explained.

Mia smiled, "I'm sure you had more than a few conversations. You trained Jax to get his act together and ready for me. You and Jenny whipped him into shape" Mia teased.

"Well someone had to put you two out of your own misery" Jenny stated.

"Tell me about it, if it wasn't us, it was going to be the guys pretty soon, trust me" Tess added.

"Well now we are working things out. Don't get me wrong, things have been great since Jax has been home, but it's been an adjustment. He's been wanting to spend more time with the kids and stuff since he missed so much of Abel's life. That's why they went to have a 'daddy day' today" Mia informed them as she filtered through clothes on the rack, picking out some stuff for boys and girls.

"I get that. When Opie was inside it hurts. It cuts straight to the heart. Your whole life is torn is torn apart. You don't know what to do. That's why it helps to have family to support to help you get through the tough times. That's why you need to let people help you" Jenny nudged her sister.

Mia smiled and shoved her sister, "okay, we all know you are talking about me. It's hard when you are pregnant. That's why I am glad Jax is out now. He gets to spend time with the kids and be a real dad. Abel missed him so much, I am just glad they get to spend some time together now" she said.

"Yeah and you, how are you doing? I bet it's different having Jax home" Tess asked. Mia always put everyone before herself.

Mia nodded, "I'm fine with it. Sure, it's been a rough road trying to figure out where he fits into the routine, but we are doing great. Figuring it out. The only thing that sucks is that he wants to be with me and I still feel gross" she replied.

"You had your checkup already. Teresa gave you the all clear. You are a doctor. You know that physically you are able to go all the way. Are you scared of wanting Jax or are you comparing yourself to the club girls and are scared you aren't good enough?" Jenny pegged her sister's fears exactly.

At her six-week checkup, Teresa told her that she had healed nicely, and that as long as she felt comfortable, she could resume having sex with her husband. Her exam wasn't entirely painful, so Mia figured that if she gave it another week, she would be ready for sex. The only thing she needed to get over was herself.

"Jax didn't get to see me pregnant. He only remembered me as I was before he went inside. I was a size 4, skinny thing that wasn't afraid of anything. Now I feel gross. I still don't have my abs, can't exercise like I used too, it's just hard when they are literally surrounded with women who are clawing at the chance to be with them. How do you compare to that?" Mia vented.

Tess put her arm around her friend, "I have known you and Jax for a long time. I know for a fact that the boy is in love with you and he always has been. That is not going to change because you had a baby. In fact, I am pretty sure it is going to grow into something more. Don't doubt your relationship" she advised.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mia knew she had been feeling ridiculous, pushing Jax away because she didn't feel pretty enough to have a husband like him. She wanted to make it up to him and what a perfect day like daddy's day to do it.

Before leaving the mall, she made a special stop at Jax's favorite store. She wanted to make sure everything was going to go according to plan.

She made it home before the boys. She quickly put everything away in her closet, took a shower and changed into something more suitable for her husband with a big fluffy robe on top. She curled her hair and fixed her make-up.

Jax on the other hand was having the time of his life spending the day with his kids. They had so much fun at the park, the kids were zonked out when he got home. They stopped at Hal's diner for dinner before going home. Jax thought the perfect end of the day was to have ice cream with his kids. Sure, Katie couldn't partake in the activities, but she had fun hanging out with her dad and her brother.

Jax carried the kids in the house and smiled at the sight before him. Mia was sitting on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table, an ice tea in her hand. She smiled up at her family when she heard the door open.

"Hi, I see you tired out our kids" she teased as she took Katie from him and carried her into her room. "We had a great time. Abel literally went nuts with Mark when they saw all the options in the playground. He went on everything possible. He didn't want to miss out on anything" Jax smiled at her.

He was thrilled that the day turned out to be a success. Once they got the kids in their prospective beds, Jax joined Mia in their bed. He was still pumping on adrenaline. "Abel was so excited. We had the best time ever. We went on this huge as slide, like I'm talking about a slide that was built for teenagers. He wanted to go on it so me and Katie joined him. They were squealing and laughing with excitement. It was great," Jax explained to her.

Mia smiled, "so I assume we are making this 'daddy day' a tradition to continue on every year?" Mia asked.

Jax nodded, "hell yeah. I have always wanted my kids to have days like this. The fact that were completely normal today, just playing in the park, it was like a scene out of a movie" he stated.

Mia smiled and decided to put her plan into motion, "I'm glad you guys had a good time Jax. You deserve to have more days like this with our kids" she said, validating his feelings.

"Abel really missed me while I was gone" Jax was starting to feel guilty again.

Mia knew she needed to finish this day off on a positive note and keep him happy. "Well," she moved to the center of the bed, straddling Jax's waist with her hands on her hips, "Abel isn't the only one who missed you while you were gone" she said as she slowly untied the robe.

Jax's eyes trained on her hands like a hawk. He watched as she untied the robe and slowly pushed the offending article of clothing away from her body.

Jax's eyes clouded with lust. His eyes bugged out of his head. He raked his eyes from her hair down her body. She had on a black lace brazier connected to her black lace panties with a garter and suspenders. She had on black fuck-me pumps with cloudy make-up. She looked hot as hell.

"Jesus Christ Mia" he got out in a husky voice as he looked her over, his eyes landing on her chest. Since having Katie, her breasts were bigger. Shen went up two bra sizes during her pregnancy. As a doctor, she knew that the swelling would go down as she continued to breastfeed, but it wouldn't all go away.

She smiled as she leaned over to wrap her arms around his shoulder, "do you like?" she teased, already knowing the answer.

"You are the most beautifully, sexy wife that I married all those years ago" he replied, his hands caressing her soft skin.

"Good, because we can do this, but we have rules we need to follow first" she said pulling back a little.

He looked at her confused, "babe, I'm an outlaw, we don't follow rules" Jax smirked, giving his smartass reply.

Mia shook her head, "if you want a chance at getting lucky tonight, then you will be a good little boy, sit back and follow the rules" she reprimanded.

He smirked and put his hands up in surrender, sighing, "fine" he said. He pretended to act irritated, but in all reality, he was going to do whatever he could to get into her pants.

"Okay, rule number one- you can't touch my breasts" she started off.

Jax pouted immediately. Before the kids, those were his girls. He loved playing with them. Besides her face, they were the favorite part of her body for him. "What? Why?" he acted like a 5-year old kid.

"They're sore, and they are currently your child's only food source- therefore, you can't touch them. They are off limits" she explained.

Jax sighed, looking slightly disgusted before nodding, "fine" he motioned for her to move on. He couldn't hold it in for very much longer.

"Rule number two- when we want to have sex, after you know…we do what we do, we have to go slow. I mean, you are huge and while I am all healed, I am still a little sore so you are going to need to tell me before you put it in" she was bright red before as she explained what she needed.

Jax laid back with his hands behind his head, smirking. He loved that she was embarrassed but he loved that she was able to tell him what she needed. It was the best end to his day.

"You know, you could just say that I have a big dick" he clarified with a laugh.

Mia smacked his chest, feeling the burn of her blush spreading throughout her body. "Must you to be so crude! God, you are making me sound like a teenager talking about sex for the first time" she teased.

He laughed, holding his stomach, smiling at her. "Would you stop laughing, I am trying to be serious here" she said.

Jax tugged her down so she was laying over him. He gently flipped them over so she was underneath him. "Listen because I am really only going to say this once. I am going to do everything I need to do to get in your pants" he said, causing her to laugh.

Jax slowly removed her panties and unclasped her bra. He slowly slipped them down her body, dragging his tongue and lips down her body. She arched into him, squeezing his shoulders.

"You have to tell me to stop, I don't want to hurt you" he whispered in her ear, sucking on the lobe.

She smiled and nodded, "I'll tell you" she reassured.

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers, biting her bottom lip, running his tongue along the roof of her mouth. She couldn't help but moan and arch into him. The feeling of his lips on hers, his body intertwined with hers, she could feel it in her veins.

Jax wanted her to feel good. He wanted to make it good for her. As much as he wanted her, he needed to make this right.

He pressed his lips to hers, drinking her in as he dipped his free hand down her body, circling her navel, watching her squirm as he traced her pelvis. He cautiously dipped a hand between her legs, his fingers between her folds, rubbing against her sensitive flesh.

She moaned into his mouth with each flick of his finger, arching, squirming, clenching the bed sheets until her knuckles were white.

"Jax" she moaned as he dipped a finger inside of her, slowly pumping in and out, before adding another finger. Mia jerked up, her muscles clenching.

Jax continued to kiss her hard, pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth when he broke apart for air.

"You're so wet," he whispered as he trailed his lips to her chin and down her jawline as he inserted another finger carefully, massaging her, smirking as she moaned. "Does this hurt?" he asked.

"No" she breathlessly replied, bucking her hips to match his rhythm.

He kept his thumb rubbing against her clit, speeding his movements slightly as she gasped and thrusted her hips up against his fingers. Jax knew it wouldn't take much more before she came. Her muscles were clenching and sucking his fingers like a vacuum.

Sucking against the pale skin of her neck, he heard her gasp his name as he felt her release against his fingers. She couldn't help but arch up and moan his name, covering her mouth as to not wake up the kids.

She fell back against the bed, sated. She couldn't help but feel all the muscles in her body relax as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Jax moved his hand to his lips and started to suck. Mia looked over at him and smiled. He wiped some hair from her sweaty forehead, "are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "more than okay. Are you okay?" she teased.

"Never better," he replied with a smirk, "even if it wasn't going all the way" he replied.

She slapped his chest, "you are such an asshole" she laughed.

Carefully, Mia turned them over and crawled on top of Jax, still catching her breath. She placed her hands on his chest, his hands immediately going to her waist to stable herself.

"Don't worry about me this time. It's daddy day, let's end it with a bang" she said as she leaned over and framed his face before melding their lips.

Jax ran his hands up her back, squeezing her ass as he pressed her down against his growing erection. He was going to explode if he didn't get relief soon.

Mia reached between them and grabbed his dick, causing Jax to break the kiss and grunt, his head thrusting back, sucking in a breath.

"God Mia, please" he sighed.

She smirked as she slid it through her folds, stopping at her entrance. She inhaled sharply as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Jax never felt so good. He was sure he had died and gone to heaven. The moment he had been dreaming about all those nights alone, finally coming to life.

Mia could tell he was in his own world. She kissed his nose, "hey," she caressed his face, "you with me?" she asked when he smiled up at her.

He smiled, "Oh trust me, I'm here" he replied. He didn't want her to know that he was thinking of being back inside.

Mia just sat there, with him inside of her, letting her body adjust to the feeling. Jax held her hips in a bruising way. She winced slightly, gasping at his size. After a few minutes, she managed to slide herself completely onto him, exhaling slowly as her insides became reacquainted.

"Okay, I think I'm ready. We just have to go slow" she said.

As much as Jax wanted to pound into her, he knew that she was stubborn. She didn't like to ask for help. She didn't like to admit when she was in pain.

"Mia" he said in a warning tone. He needed to make sure she was okay. He didn't want to hurt her. "No, really it's okay," she slowly rotated her hips as she steadied her hands on his chest. "Just be easy" she instructed.

Jax did his best to steady his breathing and get it under control. He knew he wasn't going to last very long no matter how fast they went.

Jax slowly flipped them over so he was on top. He felt her clench around him. He rested on his arms, framing her face as he thrust into her, groaning at the sensation, his head falling into the crook of her neck.

He was careful not to thrust too hard, but he needed release. "God Mia," he hissed as his hips found a rhythmic rotation, groaning loud when she lifted her hips to meet his and follow his rhythm. "Jesus Mia" he let his head against hers.

Mia moaned and sped her hips up to meet his, the sensation between them becoming more pleasurable with every moment. They could feel themselves getting higher on emotion. They were so close.

Logically, she didn't expect him to last as long as she did. She wasn't looking for another orgasm. Today was about him not her. She already had her one orgasm, she wasn't expecting another.

Mia could feel him coming. She could tell when he was about to release. She couldn't help but wince at the jerk of his orgasm. She felt him cum inside her, feeling like it went on forever. She knew he needed this more than her. She could feel it.

Jax literally collapsed on top of her. He hadn't cum that hard and intense in his life. All the missing her, the nights alone without her, he let it all out. "God Mia, I'll get up in a minute" he panted.

She smiled and raked her fingers through his hair, "Are you okay?" he asked looking down at her, pulling up a little. She smiled and nodded, "yeah, are you okay?" she replied.

He smiled and wiped hair from her face, "never better. Thank you for doing this for me. Are you sure you're okay? I don't want to push you too hard" he saw her wince when he came. He knew she was hurting, he just didn't know how much.

Mia leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, "I'm fine, I promise. Just a little sore, but that's normal for the first time. Nothing to be concerned about" she reassured him from a doctor's standpoint that she was really okay.

Jax nodded and rested against her, "good because this was the best damn end to a dad's day that ever existed" he teased, causing her to laugh.

"Good, I wanted to make it good for you today, you deserve it" she replied.

"Well it's official, daddy's day is going to be a yearly tradition" he stated.


	5. Chapter 5- Tellers

**Hi Everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews, the follows and favorites. I really appreciate all the support. Please continue to tell me what are thinking and how you are taking the story.**

 **So, things are starting to finally click for the Teller family. Let's hope things stay on the up and up.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 5 – Teller's**

Mia could feel him coming. She could tell when he was about to release. She couldn't help but wince at the jerk of his orgasm. She felt him cum inside her, feeling like it went on forever. She knew he needed this more than her. She could feel it.

Jax literally collapsed on top of her. He hadn't cum that hard and intense in his life. All the missing her, the nights alone without her, he let it all out. "God Mia, I'll get up in a minute" he panted.

She smiled and raked her fingers through his hair, "Are you okay?" he asked looking down at her, pulling up a little. She smiled and nodded, "yeah, are you okay?" she replied.

He smiled and wiped hair from her face, "never better. Thank you for doing this for me. Are you sure you're okay? I don't want to push you too hard" he saw her wince when he came. He knew she was hurting, he just didn't know how much.

Mia leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, "I'm fine, I promise. Just a little sore, but that's normal for the first time. Nothing to be concerned about" she reassured him from a doctor's standpoint that she was really okay.

Jax nodded and rested against her, "good because this was the best damn end to a dad's day that ever existed" he teased, causing her to laugh.

"Good, I wanted to make it good for you today, you deserve it" she replied.

"Well it's official, daddy's day is going to be a yearly tradition" he stated.

Things with the family had been going great. Jax was having a great time spending family time and enjoying the quality time with them. The kids were finally starting to get used to having him around.

Jax never really knew how much Mia did until he was home and could see it for himself. She never once complained while he was inside. All the times she came to see him, the letters, phone calls, nothing. He realized that Opie was right. Mia took everything on and kept up a strong face for him not worry.

Jax wanted to do something special to thank her for sticking with him through this tough time. He knew she was disappointed when she found out she was pregnant and he was inside. She was even more depressed when she had to give birth alone. It was hard for her. Jax didn't think he could have done it. He had his turn, she needed hers.

Abel had been talking all week about his soccer game. Mia had him signed up with the community team for his school. He had the whole clubhouse going to the game. He was most excited that his dad was going to see him play.

With Abel at practice, Jax, Mia and Katie were having a lazy Saturday morning lounging on the couch. Mia was laying back on the couch, her feet up on the table, Katie on her stomach, playing with her mom's fingers.

Jax thought it was the perfect moment to bring up the date. "So…" he started, not really sure how to bring it up.

Mia looked over at Jax curious. He wasn't usually this nervous unless it was bad news with the club. "So.." she teased.

Jax laughed and gave her a look, "well, I was thinking, it's August. Abel's in school, Katie's almost 6 months and um…" he was having a hard time bringing this up.

Mia took the moment to tease him, "Katie, when your daddy starts using words like well and um, it means he had done something and he knows that mommy isn't going to like it" she teased to her daughter, winking at Jax.

He laughed and bit at her toes as Mia dug her heel into his thigh in response. It was really like they were 5 years old with each other. "If you want more kids, you better watch where that foot goes princess" he teased grabbing her ankle, locking her foot in place.

"If you want more children Teller, then I suggest you learn to play nice with others" she mocked, while making funny faces at her daughter to keep her occupied.

She looked at Jax, putting all the kidding aside and could see that he was struggling to say something. She didn't want to rush him, but she didn't have much patience for bad news anymore.

"Okay so I was thinking that since the kids are now old enough and I had such a great daddy day, it's your turn. Gemma and Clay have already agreed to watch the kids" he said all at once.

"We could do that. I am sure the kids would have as much fun as Gemma and Clay" Mia teased with a smile. Since her dad didn't get to see her as a mother, she was grateful for Gemma and Clay being there for her.

Jax smiled and stole his daughter from his wife, picking her up by the waist, holding her up in the air, smiling when she laughed at his faces. "What do you think angel? Want to spend the night with Grandma and Grandpa?" he asked.

Katie's eyes instantly brightened at the sound of grandma and grandpa. Both Abel and Katie were attached to their grandparents. They spoiled them rotten.

Mia laughed at her daughter's reaction, "I don't know who's going to be more excited, Katie or Gemma? Besides, this way, we have the night to ourselves, we can go out to dinner or something" she teased.

Smirking, Jax put his daughter down so she was standing with his support, "why Mia Teller, are you asking me out on a date?" he loved playing with her.

"Only if you're paying?" she replied, her eyes going dark with lust.

Jax laughed, causing Katie to laugh, "your mommy thinks she's so funny" he whispered in his daughter's ear, kissing her cheek.

Mia got off the couch and picked up her daughter, stopping for a kiss from Jax on the way up, "if daddy continues to tease mommy, he won't get lucky any time soon" she teased.

Jax couldn't help but let out a laugh, "don't worry angel, daddy is already lucky" he replied, causing Mia to smile and give him another kiss.

"I'll call Gemma and tell her about our plans" she said.

Mia put Katie in her bouncy chair so she could keep an eye on her from the kitchen. She wanted to start lunch, so she picked up the phone about to call Gemma when her phone rang.

"Teller Residence" she answered.

" _Mia, we need you at the clubhouse. We have a situation that needs your expertise. Bring your surgery bag" Opie said._

Before Mia could even turn to call Jax, he was on the phone. She assumed it was someone from the clubhouse. He met her gaze and nodded at her.

She sighed, "I'll be right there Ope" she said before hanging up.

She went to grab her stuff as Jax got dressed. She packed her surgery stuff in her duffle bag and then grabbed stuff for her daughter. She packed her a change of clothes and re-stocked the diaper bag.

Jax put on his cut and helped Mia load up her jeep. He buckled in Katie before meeting Mia at the front seat. "I'll follow you there" he said, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Yeah okay, I'll see you there" she pulled out and headed to the clubhouse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The clubhouse was chaos. There were bikes lining up the driveway. More bikes than usual. Mia noticed they were from a different club.

She parked in her usual spot and got out but didn't even think to try going into the clubhouse. "What's going on Jax? Is it safe for Katie to be here?" she asked taking her daughter out of the car.

Jax took his daughter from Mia and wrapped his free arm around her. "Come in with me and stay close to one of us until I figure out what the hell is going on" he said leading them in.

Mia nodded and squeezed tighter to him. Something was going on and she was freaking out. It was just like in a trauma. You freak out on the inside but you reign it in and stay in control.

They walked into the clubhouse to see that it was packed. Clay and Gemma walked over to them with the Charming guys.

"What's going on? Is it okay for Katie to be here?" Mia asked right away.

"We were helping with Mayans run when something went down. Alvarez got shot in the shoulder. He needs your help Mia. We have him in church" Clay said.

"Jesus Christ? What the hell are the Mayans doing here? Since when did Mayans ask for SAMCRO help? This shit never ends, I swear to God" Mia argued as she made her way into the clubhouse.

Jax watched his wife walk away and huffed, "okay, Ma, you take Kate into the office and watch her. I got to go deal with my girl" he said giving Katie to his mom.

"Come on baby, let's go work on some paperwork" Gemma led her granddaughter into the opposite direction.

Once Mia got into the clubhouse, the guys went into protective mode. Happy followed Mia into church where she saw Alvarez. He was laying on the table, his shoulder bleeding out.

The Mayans all looked her over when she walked in. "We ain't need no ho in here" one of the Mayans said.

Happy was about to step up to defend her but she put her hand out to stop him. "¿Ho es la que lo único que en el camino de fijación de hombro de su jefe, así que miraba mi boca si yo fuera tú, no?" (This ho is the only thing standing in the way of fixing your boss's shoulder, so I would watch my mouth if I were you, no?).

Alvarez smirked, looking between his men and Mia. "Está bien ese" Alvarez said to his men indicating that it was okay for Mia to help him.

She smirked and made her way in. She dropped her bag on the side of the table by his feet. "Mr. Alvarez, I'm Mia Teller. I am going to take a look at your shoulder" she said as she tied up her hair and put on some gloves.

As she was looking through the wound, Jax came into the clubhouse and leant against the doorway of church. He just smirked as he watched his girl in action. "Okay Mr. Alvarez, the bullet went into your shoulder and did not come out. That means I am going to have to cut into your shoulder a little to extend the wound and pull it out so we don't risk an infection" she said, looking up at a smirking Jax.

Alvarez followed her gaze to look at Jax, "You got a hell of an Old Lady Teller" he said referring to Mia.

Jax smirked at his girl, "don't I know it" he replied winking at Mia.

She smiled and shook her head, getting to work. Chibbs helped her with the surgery. It took Mia at lest 2 hours. The bullet was deep in the muscle tissue. It took a while to get the bullet out.

As she was working on the surgery, her phone rang. She looked at Happy to pull out her phone from her jeans. He pulled out the phone and put it to her ear. "This is Dr. Taylor" she answered.

" _Hi, Dr. Taylor, this is Julia. I am dropping off Abel after practice. We just finished and are on your way to your house now" she said._

Mia closed her eyes and silently cursed on the inside. She put on her "American housewife" look and nodded with a smile, "Okay Julia, thanks. I am going to have my husband meet you at the house. I am uh…" she thought about what to say as she looked down at a bleeding member on the table and around the club. "Uh… I'm in surgery right now, so my husband will be home" she promised.

" _Okay, that sounds great. We'll be there in about 20 minutes" Julia said._

"Thanks Julia, I really appreciate this" Mia really pulled the niceness card.

" _Not a problem, you do so much good, it's the least I can do" Julia replied._

Mia scoffed, looking around at everyone staring at her, "you know, a doctor's work is never done" she made a smartass remark, causing everyone to laugh.

Once Mia hung up the phone via Happy, she took a look around the room, not noticing when Jax left the room. "Happy, where's Jax?" she asked.

"He's in the other room, talking to Clay. Want me to get him?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I have a better solution," she teased, throwing him a wink before calling out, "TELLER."

The guys smirked as Jax walked in with a smirk, "you called" he replied as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her from behind. "Can I help you princess?" he whispered in her ear.

Mia smiled and curled into his touch, his hands on her hips. "One of the soccer moms is bringing Abel home from practice. Since I am still in surgery, I am going to need you to go and meet her at the house. I should be done in about an hour, then maybe we can salvage our evening" she said into his neck.

Jax smiled against her ear, "babe, I don't think I can wait through dinner" he pulled her hips back into his, revealing his already hard member.

Mia smiled and turned her head further into his neck, "play nice and trust me, nice things will happen to you too. I promise" she said, biting his earlobe.

He laughed and kissed her pulse point, "I'll see you at home princess. You have 1 hour before I come back here and kidnap your ass" he said holding her to her word before leaving.

"Damn Mia, you have him wrapped around your finger" Opie teased his sister-in-law.

Mia smiled, "that's not all I have him wrapped around" she mumbled.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax took the kids to his mother's house. Mia was right. He didn't know who was more excited. Jax packed Katie and Abel's bags, got all their stuff and drove over to his mom's. He went over everything just like Mia told him to do.

He went over Katie's schedule as his mom completely ignored him on the floor playing with some toy that was in her diaper bag. He looked at Clay, who appeared to be listening, but not really. He was sitting on the couch with Abel on his lap, talking about something, he didn't even know. Basically, he was talking to himself because no one was listening. He set the diaper bag on the floor and looked at his kids.

"Katie will be fine and so will Abel. Go be with your wife" Clay said.

"Okay, but just please get them to bed at a normal time. Mia has to work tomorrow early and I am going to be exhausted after tonight. I won't have the energy to deal with two sleep deprived kids" Jax teased, hinting at what was going to happen later.

Gemma smirked up at her son, "does Mia know about your plans for tonight?" she asked.

Jax smirked and shook his head, "nope, it's a surprise. That's why I am here to read you the riot act when she is still at the clubhouse. I have to go get ready for everything" he explained before making his way over to his kids.

He picked up Katie and held her up in the air, kissing her cheeks, "daddy will see you tomorrow okay. I love you princess. Have fun with grandma and grandpa" he said before moving on to Abel and pulling him into a hug, "bye buddy. Have fun tonight and look out for your sister okay" Jax said to his son.

"Yeah daddy, me and Katie be okay" he kissed his dad's cheeks.

Jax smiled, "good buddy, I'll see you tomorrow" he said before getting up and leaving. He had a shit load of things to do before Mia got home.

It was 2 hours before Mia got home. She had to really dig for that bullet and it took her forever to get home. She pulled into the driveway to see Jax's bike already in the driveway. She waved Happy off as she walked into the house.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I'm late. That surgery was a pain in my ass" she called out, not even paying attention to anything.

When she took a minute to look around, she saw that the lights were dimmed, candles were lit everywhere in the house, rose petals on the floor. It was romantic and completely unexpected.

"What the hell? Jax?" she called.

She saw a sign on the kitchen table that said to go to the bedroom. She dropped her stuff in the living room and made her way through the roses to the bedroom.

There were rose petals on the bed, candles all over their room. Mia just stood there taking it all it. It was beautiful. It was then that she noticed the bathroom door open a crack with a glow coming from it. Mia opened the door to see Jax sitting on the edge of the tub still in his cut.

She pushed the door open and leaned against the doorway with a smile on her face. She couldn't help it, this was a big surprise. "Hey handsome, what's all this?" she asked.

Jax smiled and got up to pull her into the bathroom and wrap his arms around her. "You have been working yourself thin lately. You need to relax. I promised you a night with just the two of us. That got a little side tracked today, but that doesn't mean we don't have the night to enjoy each other. I thought I would have a bath with my wife" he explained.

Mia smiled and reached up to kiss him. "That sounds like a great idea" she teased letting him go to get ready for her bath.

Jax sat at the edge of the tub and just watched her. He watched as she walked over and stood in front of the mirror.

She pulled the clips and bobby pins, undoing her hair when he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. Mia knew what he was doing. He started to softly lay kisses from her ear down her neckline until he reached her pulse point.

As he started to suck on her pulse point, Mia's head lolled back against his shoulder. He took advantage of her distracted state and let his hands trail up her stomach under her t-shirt and up her stomach to cup her breast.

Mia couldn't help but moan and pull up on her tip toes, pushing her chest out into his hands for more attention, "Jax" she moaned pushing back into him. She was so warm, she felt on fire. She couldn't help but writhe against him a little at the sensations.

Jax squeezed her breasts roughly as he spoke in her ear, "be careful princess, you keep going against me like that I won't make it to the tub" he teased.

Jax turned her around, pinned her to his chest, pushing her into the vanity. One hand on her jaw, keeping her in place and the other arm locked across that stomach. She could feel his arousal growing, pressing into her bottom. His hand slid to the button of her jeans, his palm warm against her skin.

He paused between her belly button and the snap of her jeans. His thumb brushed over her tattoo on her hip, tracing it. Mia sucked in a breath. When she did, the tips of his fingers slid under her waistband.

"I want to touch you princess, have wanted to touch you all day" he murmured in her ear. Mia's breath quickened and she pushed back against him more, melting against his chest.

"Jax…" she couldn't take much more. Her nerves were on fire. Mia's fingers curled into the counter as desire coursed through her veins.

Jax's palm slid down into her pants. The heat of the room, the ambiance of the whole situation was really starting to get her. Her hands on the counter tightened as if that was possible.

"Shsh, relax princess. I just want to make you feel good princess" he whispered.

Jax lowered his hand until his middle finger slid over her, stroking gently. It dipped lower, into her wetness and then pulled back to stroke over her again. She felt her knees weaken. Jax must have felt her lose it because he locked an arm around her to keep her balance.

"I've got you sweetheart" he whispered into her ear.

Jax lowered his mouth to her throat and latched on, sucking. Her head lolled to give him better access. The room was spinning as his fingers worked her. She couldn't prevent the way he overwhelmed her with sensations, though she knew she'd done little to make any effort to stop him.

"So sweet, so sexy and she's all mine" he teeth nipped her earlobe, suckling her neck, marking her.

"GOD, don't stop. Please, don't stop" she moaned. She'd never experienced something so erotic and she's been with Jax since she was 16.

Jax could feel her getting there. He could tell she was trying to hold on to some control. He stroked harder and faster. She could feel it building. "Jax" she hoarsely called out. She was on the edge.

"Let go princess. I got you" his hold on her tightened. "Come on, let go for me" he added, pushing her over the edge. Mia couldn't help falling apart in her arms. His free hand coming up to hold her up as she crumbled in his arms.

As she slowly came down from her high, Jax released her a little and gripped her hips to pull her back into his body. She could feel his breathing brushing across her neck and his racing heartbeat as his fingers gripped her harder into her hips, making her smile. He was just as affected as she was.

"Jesus princess, that was hot" he kissed behind her ear.

Mia smiled and melted against him. "Thanks baby for the preview but if we don't get in that tub right now, I am not going to last much longer and won't be able to enjoy all the work you put into tonight" she explained.

Jax smiled against her neck. Jax slid his hands around to her front and hooked his fingers into her undone jeans, pulling them down along with her underwear. He then slid his hands up her stomach, pulling her t-shirt with him. Once that was out of the way, Mia turned to face him only in a black lace bra.

She didn't want to be under his control anymore. She started undoing his pants and pulled them down, taking his boxers with her. She pushed his cut off his shoulders and hung it on the counter before pulling his t-shirt off.

"Tub, right now" she said directing him to the tub.

Jax smirked, knowing her got her into a state. "Yes ma'am" he teased as he got in the tub. He watched as she took off her bra and followed him in the tub. She stepped in and sat between his legs, straddling him so she could face him.

He cupped her face and pushed her hair away from her face to behind her ear, "thank you for today" he said, kissing her nose.

She smiled at his cute gesture. It really got to her that she was the only one who got to see this side of Jax. Sure, he was a big bad monster doing things as VP that were necessary for the survival of the club, but to his credit, he never brought it home. When he stepped through those doors every night, he was just Jax, the boy she fell in love with.

"I would do anything for you Teller, you know that" she replied by wrapping her arms around his neck, slowly starting to grind against him, teasing him like he did her earlier. Smiling when she felt him stiffen and grow underneath her.

Jax smirked at her smile. He knew she was doing this on purpose. "You are playing with fire princess" he stated. It was a known fact. He had to have her.

She grinned big leaning forward to rest her forehead against his, "maybe I want to get burned" she replied, smiling when he smiled at her response.

Jax moved his mouth down to her neck. She grinned against his him before leaning back, letting her head fall back, eyes closed. As she leaned back, he leaned forward and latched onto one nipple hungrily as his hand massaged the other.

Mia gasped, her hands tangling in his hair pulling him closer, keeping his head in place. "Jax" she moaned. She moaned and rocked against him as he tortured her breast. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled his head back and latched her mouth against him.

She left her mouth against his as she reached down grabbing his arousal, guiding it to her entrance. She impaled herself onto him in one swift motion, making him moan in her mouth. Mia smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, reveling in the feel of him inside her, her muscles clenching around him.

He bit her bottom lip, squeezing her hips under the water, pushing her against him. Starting a rhythm, hinting at her to move. "Jax..." she said breathlessly.

He smiled and nodded, understanding her plea. His lips meshed against hers against she started to roll her hips against his keeping up with his rhythm. She pulled away from his mouth, leaning her forehead against his, reveling in the pleasure coursing through her as he began to thrust his hips up to meet hers.

Mia decided to get him back for marking her neck as she knew he did. She moved her mouth to the side of his throat and started to suck, nipping lightly. Smiling when she felt his hands tighten around her hips and his growl of pleasure.

Jax couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to get her there because he was ready. He slid a hand down between them until his thumb started to circle her nub.

Suddenly it felt like the world was imploding. Pleasure coursed through her body as she flew over the edge. Mia literally fell against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder in the crook of his neck as she came down from her high.

"Damn babe, that was beyond incredible. I didn't hurt you, did I? I know that was our first time since Katie was born and I was kind of rough but couldn't wait anymore" he trailed his fingers up and down her back, eventually through her hair.

Mia smiled at his concern. She traced her fingers over his chest. "Don't worry Teller, I am still in one piece. I was actually surprised it took you this long. I was waiting to see how long you would last without going all the way" she teased.

Jax smiled, "I was heading some advice and not even bringing it up until you were ready" he replied.

Mia pulled up to face him, "thank you Jax. You really made me feel special with all this. I really appreciate it and I want you to know that. I love you so much Teller" she kissed him softly.

Jax smiled against her mouth, "right back at you princess. I love you too" he replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **1 week later…**_

It was game day. Abel was so excited to have his whole family at his game, especially his dad. The whole club showed up. It was a sight to see. All these big bad bikers sitting on the bleachers amongst the common folk, watching a bunch of 5 year olds running around the field.

It was obvious they were drawing attention to themselves. The people around them couldn't keep their eyes off them. It was like they were waiting for something bad to happen.

"We look like we are waiting to kill someone" Jenny took the words right out of her sisters mouth.

"Well if anyone messes with the kid, they are going to get their ass beat" Tig stated.

Mia gasped and hit Tig over the shoulder, "Tig, they are just kids" she reprimanded.

The guys just shrugged. They were protective over the kids. They were like the kids from everyone. All the guys saw them as their own.

The girls were sitting in the row in front of the guys. They were talking and gossiping about girl stuff. The guys were great. Jax and Opie were wearing Abel's team shirts with his number on it under their cuts. They looked so cute.

Mark sat with his dad with the boys. Mark traveled over down the line to his favorite uncle. "Uncle Jax, up" he called.

Jax smiled at the little boy and lifted him up onto his lap. "You ready to cheer on the boy's buddy?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, go Abel and Bobby" he pumped his hands up and down. Jax smiled and nodded, "good job little man" he laughed at his attempt to cheer on the older boys.

At the sound of the whistle, everyone took their seats as the game was ready to begin. Abel was standing next to Bobby against their "enemy" Philip. He looked over to his family to see the whole club there and smiled big with a wave to say hi.

Being they were only 5 years old, it wasn't real strict or organized like a real soccer game, but Jax was excited anyway. He was just glad to be there and see his son doing what he loved to do. The kids were literally running around and chasing the ball in swarms. Half the time, the ball wasn't even going towards a goal. They were just kids having fun.

The game was close over all, each team staying neck and neck during the first two periods of the game. Mia was holding Katie just watching the guys. They were cheering when they had the ball, yelling at the referee when it was a bad call. Sure, they were only a small section on the bleachers, but they were definitely loud. Abel and Bobby were eating it up. They were loving the attention.

By the time they were close to the ending of the game, it was a tie game. Abel had scored 5 goals and Bobby 3. They were playing with each other running the ball down the field.

The game dwindled down to the final minute, with the game still tied. The men stood up behind the women on edge. Bobby and Abel were racing the ball up the field towards the goal. Just as Abel was about to kick the ball into the goal, he was pushed down, flat on his back.

The guys instantly jumped up yelling at the referee. Mark and the kids started to yell at them just like their dad's. The girls just started laughing.

Bobby helped Abel up and stood next to him, "are you okay?" he asked his friend.

Abel nodded to his friend and nodded to the referee if he asked him if he was ready to get back to the game. Abel was ready to take his penalty shot and made the goal. When he saw the ball go in the goal, he threw his arms out to the side and ran around flying, his teammates jumping on him in cheers and congratulations.

He ran right to his dad. Jax met him halfway and picked him up into a hug. He squeezed him hard against his chest. "Good job buddy. You did really good. I am so proud of you" Jax kissed his head and swung him around while still in his arms.

He then was passed on to the guys as they congratulated him on his win. "Uncle Hap, did you see my goal?" he squealed with excitement.

"I sure did! You did good little man" Happy exclaimed, looking around, "now where's the little asshole who pushed you?" he asked trying to scope out the field.

"His name is Philip and he's a total pussy" Abel replied.

Happy laughed, "don't let you mother hear you say that word or else your ass is going to be fried you get me?" he asked.

Abel smirked just like his dad and nodded, "I got it" he said, zipping his mouth.

"Way to go little man, you did a great job at the game" Clay said rubbing his head. Abel smiled, "thanks grandpa" he replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, Philip came barreling over with his family. "Hey Teller, you got lucky. You are lucky you made that shot, otherwise you would have never won" he sneered.

Abel stood up for himself, "yes I would because I am a Teller and we are winners," he said to Philip before turning to his dad, "right daddy?" he asked with a smile. Jax couldn't help but grin and nod, coming to stand next to his son, pulling him to his side, "damn straight little man" he reassured his son.

"Tellers never lose" Jax added, making his son's point.


	6. Chapter 6- Barbeque MC Style

**Hi everyone, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows and just for reading. I really appreciate the support.**

 **So, the Tellers are finally reestablishing themselves as a family. Jax promised his son to do more things as a family.**

 **This chapter is going to be more about the Tellers and their little family. Be ready to mushy, cute, romantic scenes.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 6 – Vacation Teller Style**

He ran right to his dad. Jax met him halfway and picked him up into a hug. He squeezed him hard against his chest. "Good job buddy. You did really good. I am so proud of you" Jax kissed his head and swung him around while still in his arms.

He then was passed on to the guys as they congratulated him on his win. "Uncle Hap, did you see my goal?" he squealed with excitement.

"I sure did! You did good little man" Happy exclaimed, looking around, "now where's the little asshole who pushed you?" he asked trying to scope out the field.

"His name is Philip and he's a total pussy" Abel replied.

Happy laughed, "don't let you mother hear you say that word or else your ass is going to be fried you get me?" he asked.

Abel smirked just like his dad and nodded, "I got it" he said, zipping his mouth.

"Way to go little man, you did a great job at the game" Clay said rubbing his head. Abel smiled, "thanks grandpa" he replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, Philip came barreling over with his family. "Hey Teller, you got lucky. You are lucky you made that shot, otherwise you would have never won" he sneered.

Abel stood up for himself, "yes I would because I am a Teller and we are winners," he said to Philip before turning to his dad, "right daddy?" he asked with a smile. Jax couldn't help but grin and nod, coming to stand next to his son, pulling him to his side, "damn straight little man" he reassured his son.

"Tellers never lose" Jax added, making his son's point.

Jax sat up in bed a bit, stretching his arms up over his head. He was exhausted. He sat back against the headboard and wiped a hand over his face. He looked down next to him and saw his beautiful gorgeous wife sleeping next to him.

Jax leaned over, sneaking his arms under the covers to wrap them around Mia's waist. Mia smiled and started to roll over, curling into his embrace.

"Good morning gorgeous" he laid butterfly kisses along her neck.

Mia smiled, "good morning" she laughed as Jax started to really get into it. He started layering open mouth kisses up and down her jawline.

"Jax, we don't have time for this. He's going to be in here any minute, jumping on the bed, acting like a monkey" she stated referring to Abel. It had been a recurring theme lately for Abel. Mia thought it was to make sure Jax was still there.

Jax laughed, "why do you think I'm on my side? I'm protecting the family jewels. Last time, I nearly lost a testicle" he replied.

Mia couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jax playfully smacked her ass, leaning over, and brushing her hair away from her neck as he continued his line of assault. "You won't think it's so funny when we want to try again in a few years for another one" he teased.

Moving her head just a bit for better access, she looked up at him and smirked. "Being that I am a doctor, I know for a fact that you only need one to get the job done, though I must admit, it would look a bit awkward down there" she couldn't help but tease him some more. He was the one who started it.

"You're awful, a terribly awful wife you torments and teases her husband to no end" he exclaimed, moving to straddle her hips as she rolled onto her back.

Stripping his boxers down his legs, Mia grinned as she felt Jax hike up the hem of an old t-shirt from him, "if by awful you mean incredibly sexy…" she teased, waiting for him to get to his surprise.

"…and not wearing panties" he growled in her ear, grabbing her waist, and lifting her hips. "You better make this fast Jax. I am serious because any minute," she gasped as he teased his tip into her slightly, "your son is going to barge in here" she warned.

Jax barely pushed his way inside her when the door burst open, causing Jax to collapse onto her. "Mommy, we are having a biker party today, we have to get ready!" he exclaimed as he stood in the doorway.

Mia could hear Katie gurgling and squealing through the baby monitor. Mia guessed she was talking to Cinderella and Prince Charming on the wall. She thought it was cute. Jax groaned into her neck, causing her to laugh a little at their timely interruption.

"What's daddy doing?" Abel asked looking sideways at his dad, trying to figure out why he was on his mom.

Mia glanced at the clock and pinched Jax's side under the covers as he continued to groan into the pillow next to her head, hiding his smirk at the question.

"He's hugging mommy buddy. He just misses me since I have been working all week" she completely lied through her teeth.

"He sounds mad" Abel countered. He was a smart kid. He understood things over his age. He knew his mom was lying, he just didn't know why or what for.

Mia hid her smile, "well we all know daddy doesn't like to get up early in the morning. You have about 30 minutes before I have to leave and Uncle Opie comes over. Why don't you go keep Katie occupied until mommy gets up and starts breakfast?" she instructed.

"Okay mama, maybe Katie can help me make a fort in the living room" he said before running off to his sisters room. Mia could hear Abel explaining his morning to his sister over the baby monitor.

As soon as Jax hear his son's voice through the monitor, he knew they were in the clear. He pulled up onto his forearms and looked at his wife, who wrapped her arms around his middle, thrusting herself onto him. Jax's eyes grew dark with lust and surprise. "Minx" he teased.

She laughed at his surprise, "you have about 10 minutes until Abel comes back here asking if 30 minutes has passed. You better make it count" she winked when he smirked.

"Now you are asking for trouble" Jax didn't need to be told twice. He launched at her.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Twenty minutes later, Mia was dressed in green shorts, a blank layered tank top while Jax was still in bed, his boxers now on, with a pillow over his face. He was definitely not a morning person.

She smiled and leaned over him, pulling the pillow up so his lips were free and gave him a kiss, "I'll see you at the barbeque. If I don't leave now, your mother is going to kick my ass" she mumbled against his lips.

Jax smiled and nodded against her lips, "see you there babe" he kissed her again before she got up to leave.

They needed this barbeque. Mia's been working her ass off at the hospital and he's been busy with the club; between that and their two kids, they barely had time for each other, or to spend as a family. Jax didn't want that. He promised his family when he got out that he would redefine 'family' for the Tellers and planned to make good on his promise.

Jax ended up falling back asleep when Mia left. He didn't mean too but he was exhausted. With Clay blowing up his phone or knocking down his down his door to get him to the clubhouse, he was exhausted. It wasn't until he heard another knock, more like pounding that he woke up.

Bleary eyed and lethargic, he stumbled into the master bathroom. He smiled every time he went in there. Mia was a clean freak. She liked everything spotless. You could probably eat off their bathroom floor it was so clean, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wipe away the smell of vanilla and all spice. It reminded him of her and their times together.

He took a quick shower before making his way out of his room to find his kids. He vaguely remembered Mia mentioning that Opie was coming over before the barbeque. Honestly, he didn't know why the guys even had their own house. They lived at his house more than their own anyway.

As expected, Opie was sitting at his kitchen table, looking like he invited himself to one of the showers in the house, helping himself to a bowl of cereal shirtless.

Jax smirked and shook his head, "make yourself at home why don't you" Jax pretended to glare as he joined his friend at the table, pouring himself some cereal.

"Don't mind if I do" Opie replied, looking all too pleased with himself.

Jax just laughed and shook his head, pouring himself some cereal as he looked over to find his kids playing in a blanket fort, his living room furniture rearranged.

"Where's Jenni?" Jax asked, smiling at his kids before turning to his friend.

"She left about an hour ago. Stormed out of the house, yelling that she'd see me at the park" Opie replied.

Jax smirked, "I see," he knew the real reason she left, "so she left for a vent session. Which means that you did something to piss her off and she needs her sister for back-up" he reasoned.

Opie looked down sheepish, not really confirming or denying anything. Jax figured it out anyway. No reason to boost his already huge ego.

Jax laughed, "Damn Ope, she hasn't even been off 24hours. What the hell did you do?" Jax asked. It was true. Both Mia and Jenny left work at the same time yesterday evening. They were working on a big trauma and didn't get to leave until everything was settled. There couldn't have been time to get in trouble.

"I didn't do anything. She just pissed over nothing" he tried to defend himself.

Jax laughed, happy it wasn't him for once. "Well if this blows back on me and gets me in trouble with Mia, I swear to God Ope, I am going to kill you" Jax teased totally serious.

Opie carried his bowl to the sink, rinsed it out and placed it in the dishwasher. It's like Jax said, they spent too much time at his house. "She is supposed to help Gemma and Mia with the food, they got a lot of running around to do and shit. You know, just some shit to get out of the house" he said.

Jax nodded in understanding. He and Mia had more fights about stupid shit in their relationship than he wanted to remember. "Don't worry Ope, if anyone knows about getting into arguments with the Taylor girls, it's me. One way or another, everything will work it's self out. Mia will help Jenni see reason and get over it. If not, then I suggest you beg and pray that she's in a good mood" he replied.

"Yeah, I guess, we'll see how things go at the barbeque" Opie stated.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The barbeque was in full swing by the time Jax pulled with Opie and the kids. Jax pulled the van next to Mia's. He and Opie got the kids out of the car and carried them into the park to join the rest of the club. The park was full of all their family. The guys that would die for him and his family, his brothers, and their families.

As Jax took in his surroundings, he couldn't help but smile. The girls did good. Every inch of the area, that was usually reserved for things for the community was full of their family. There were inflatable castles for the kids. Tables loaded with all kinds of food and desserts, coolers stocked full of beverages and ice cream, were placed throughout the area.

"Head's up man" Kozik slapped Jax on the chest, seeing Gemma making her way towards them.

Gemma and Clay made their way over to them in unison. They reached Jax and the kids at the same time.

"Your late Jackson" she glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry ma, I had to wait for the kids to be ready" he replied, using a weak defense.

Gemma glared as she nodded, "Oh really, blaming the kids. That's cute Jackson. You're lucky I love my grandbabies" she said as she took Katie from him.

Jax laughed as he watched Abel run off to play with the other kids and his mom walk away with Katie in her arms, to go sit with the other old ladies. They all started fussing over Katie as soon as his mom sat down. He just smiled and shook his head. He put the kids bags down by the table and grabbed a beer before joining the guys.

"Where's your old lady Jax?" Tig asked.

Jax took a look around and shook his head. "Ma said she sent her out for some more ice or something. She should be back soon" he replied, but after a minute added, "why?" He wanted to know why they were so interested in where his wife was.

The guys just looked at each other like they were trying to hide something. Jax noticed the secret looks and finally looked at Clay for an answer.

"Okay really, what the hell is going on and why does it involve MY wife?" he asked.

"We need some help getting back on our feet after being inside. I had to call in some of our allies up north" Clay explained cautiously.

Jax nodded, "yeah so what? What does that have to do with…" he took a minute to really think about what Clay said before sitting up a little straighter, "no way, The Devils are coming? Hawk is coming?" he was pissed.

"I don't know what you are worried about. Nothing ever happened with them. They were just friends. You should be grateful. They looked out for her while she was in school" Opie said drinking his beer.

"That doesn't mean I have to like the guy" Jax defended himself. He couldn't help but be jealous of Hawk. The relationship they had, it was closer than Jax has ever been with Mia.

It was then that Mia decided to pull into the lot. She barely made it out of the car before Abel came running over. Mia knelt down and pulled her baby into her arms. "Hi baby boy, are you having fun?" she asked as she picked him up and walked over to greet everyone.

"I'm playing with Mark and Uncle Nick mama. Look there are castles here" he said pointing to the inflatables.

Mia smiled at the look of excitement on his face, "yeah buddy, I know. Aren't they fun?" she played along with him. He nodded and wriggled free out of her arms to go join all the other kids at the park.

Mia walked over to the table to join everyone else. "Hey guys," she greeted each one with a kiss to the cheek.

Jax pulled her into his open knees by looping his fingers through the belt loops of her shorts. He pulled her in until her hips pressed against his. Jax leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and pulled away before it could get too deep.

She pulled back, still in his arms and studied his face. She smiled when she figured it out, "this little PDA in front of everyone, wouldn't be because Hawk and the Devils are coming down would it?" she asked, causing the guys to burst out laughing.

"Damn man, she has your bullshit down to a tee" the guys laughed.

"I hope I'm wrong about this because you have nothing to worry about. Hawk and I are old friends. Besides, you better not even begin to talk or do we have to bring up Ima?" she asked before walking away from him.

Opie slapped Jax on the shoulder, "that was pretty shitty man" he stated the obvious.

Jax wiped a hand over his face, "son of a bitch" he slammed his fist into the table.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The rest of the barbeque was great. Everyone was having a good time. The kids, oblivious to what was going on with their parents brought smiles to everyone's faces.

Katie was being passed around to all the guys. They loved their little princess. "You know," Tig started rocking Katie in his lap, his eyes raking the baby from head to toe, "there's a bit of the doc in here" he stated.

Jax looked over at his daughter with a smile. The little girl was looking at Tig like she was trying to figure him out. He liked that both of his kids looked like him, so long as they took after their mom in the school department. "Maybe just a little" he conceded.

"So long as they take after their mom in the smarts department" Bobby added.

"Amen to that" Clay agreed, the guys raising their beer in agreement.

"Hey, it's not like it's my fault they look like me. Maybe we'll have better luck with the next one" he stated.

"The way I hear it, that might not be far from the truth the way you two are going at it" Bobby added.

He scanned the park to find his girl. She was sitting with Jenny and his mom. She was laughing at something they were saying. Her shorts were tight, hugging her thighs, hips and ass in an extremely hot way. He couldn't figure out how the black tank top brought out her eyes but it did, dipped low over her breasts, clinging to her torso. He smirked at the guys, "can you blame me?" he stated not taking his eyes off her.

The guys liked to have fun with Jax, just because it was so easy to do. "For being about your old lady or trying to knock her up again?" Bobby asked with a sly grin. They were really just teasing. They knew that Mia was right for their VP.

Jax laughed with a smirk, "I can't deny either of those reasons. Come on man, look at her, she's hot as hell. I can't keep my hands off her and none of you sorry assholes can blame me" he replied.

Before anyone could say anything, they saw Ima coming their way. Jax got up to stop her from coming further when the guys put their hands on his shoulder to stop him. "Let her do this brother" Clay said to his step-son.

Mia noticed that slut the moment she walked through the park. She tensed and stood a little straighter when she saw her walk towards her husband. She was done putting up with this bitch. She handed her sister her cup and made her way over to her husband.

She noticed Jax tense when he saw her walking towards them. She knew he wanted her to know he wanted nothing to do with Ima, but after watching your body change, knowing women through themselves at your husband, you get a little insecure and overbearing.

"Hey Jax" she greeted him, trying to come on to him.

Before he could even think about saying anything, Mia walked over and wrapped her arm around his. "What are you doing here Ima?" she asked ignoring the greetings.

"Hi Mia, I would say you look good, but I don't lie" she faked smiled her way through it.

Mia could play that game. She wasn't naïve or stupid. She wasn't some jealous little girl either. Jax was hers and she wanted Ima to know about it.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" she asked again, ignoring Ima's attempts to get to her.

"I was invited to be here" she pressed, looking at Jax, trying to press herself closer to him again.

Mia moved to step in front of Jax, fully aware that everyone was watching her. She didn't care. This needed to be done.

"Don't even think about it" she said crossing her arms across her chest. She looked Ima straight in the face.

"Listen close because I am only going to say this once. Next time I see you near my husband, my family or my kids I am going lay you on your ass. I know it's hard for you to understand but Jax is married. He's officially off the market. Has been since he put his crow on me when we were 16. Even if he wasn't, you are never going to mean anything to Jax. I know you want the Teller name but let me clue you in on something, you are never going to have it. I have it. I always have and I always will. He's mine and he will always be mine. Going after second pickings, you are pathetic. You have another thing coming if you think I am going to let you ruin this family. Us Tellers stick together. You show your face at another club family function and I can promise you that you are going to have the whole Teller Family on your ass, so I suggest you get out of here before things escalate" she warned tensely.

Ima turned to Jax, "do you let your wife talk for you Jax?" she continued to play it up.

Mia was about to really loose it and launch at her when Jax wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her back. "I would listen to my wife Ima. I don't go against my wife or my family. Get the fuck out of here before I have you dragged out of here" he said.

"I wouldn't forget you occupied his time when you were away all those years. You may have had him when he was a kid and now, but I had him in between. Never forget that" Ima stated before leaving.

Mia was so pissed she was literally in attack mode. She was about to launch at the porn slut, and she would have if Jax wasn't holding her back. Once she saw Ima leave, she pushed her way out of Jax's arms. She was fuming, she was seeing red.

"Get the fuck off Jax, I can't deal with you right now" she pushed him away and walked away from him.

Before anyone could say anything, Clay stopped Jax from going after her. They all knew she needed some space to cool down.

"You know I hope Clay's right and those kids do get their mother's brain. Yours sure as hell don't fire on all cylinders" Piney stated referring to the Ima situation.

Jax frowned, not in the mood, turned to glare at the old man, "thanks Piney, missed you too. Jesus, I barely see you and you are already giving me shit" he said.

"I'm old and tired. That girl is special to me and you know that. She sacrificed a lot for you and you've given her shit to deal with. You better get your shit together" the older man advised Jax.

Jax noticed his mom and the girls pretty much surrounding Mia. He was waiting for a sign to know when it was safe to approach. It took a minute and a couple more of him pacing to get the sign from Jenny that he was in the clear to approach.

He literally took Mia's hands and led her away from everyone else. He needed to talk to her alone and make sure he understood what he was about to say. Once he was sure they were away from prying ears, he turned to face her and kept her hands in his.

"Mia, I need you to understand something. I love you so much. There has never ever been anyone but you in my heart. I know I have done things that are beyond terrible that would drive other people away but you staid. You staid and gave me two beautiful kids. I am so sorry for everything that I have ever done. I know that I don't deserve you. You deserve so much better than me but I thank God, every day that I have you in my life. All those girls, they meant nothing to me. You and those kids are my life. I promised you that I would redefine family for us Tellers and I am doing a shit job but I need you and those kids in my life. You 3 are my everything and I need you to believe that" he said.

Mia wiped a hand over her face and let out a stressed breath, "Jax, you didn't see me pregnant. Your body changes. I do not look like I used to when you first got put away. It's hard for me to feel sexy or even like myself sometimes. I try to keep everything in for the family and be strong, but I'm not strong all the time. I can't take much more of this anymore. I know that we are Tellers and we are supposed to deal with all the bullshit but I can't. Not this time. We need to redefine the word family in the Teller vocabulary" she stated.

Jax nodded, "I swear to everything Mia, I am going to prove to you that I want our little family" he stated completely serious.

Mia smiled and decided to lighten the mood a bit now that she was able to calm down. "You better Teller because I am not going anywhere" she winked as she said it.

Jax smiled and laughed, pulling her closer for a kiss, "you couldn't if you tried princess" he stated before leaning down to give her a kiss. Finally, something was going right for them. Sure, it was hard trying to figure out their family situation. A lot happened. Jax got out of jail, Mia had the baby. It's a lot to handle, but for the Tellers, a lot is like a challenge. Just one more step to the top.


	7. Chapter 7- Happy Anniversary

**HI everyone, thank you all for the support, reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate all the support.**

 **Jax has reassured the Mia that the Tellers are going strong and firm. He reaffirmed that he was going to keep the family spirit alive.**

 **More on Jax and Mia's relationship and how they overcome a huge hurdle.**

 **Thanks for taking interest. Please REVIEW!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 7- Happy Anniversary**

"Mia, I need you to understand something. I love you so much. There has never ever been anyone but you in my heart. I know I have done things that are beyond terrible that would drive other people away but you staid. You staid and gave me two beautiful kids. I am so sorry for everything that I have ever done. I know that I don't deserve you. You deserve so much better than me but I thank God, every day that I have you in my life. All those girls, they meant nothing to me. You and those kids are my life. I promised you that I would redefine family for us Tellers and I am doing a shit job but I need you and those kids in my life. You 3 are my everything and I need you to believe that" he said.

Mia wiped a hand over her face and let out a stressed breath, "Jax, you didn't see me pregnant. Your body changes. I do not look like I used to when you first got put away. It's hard for me to feel sexy or even like myself sometimes. I try to keep everything in for the family and be strong, but I'm not strong all the time. I can't take much more of this anymore. I know that we are Tellers and we are supposed to deal with all the bullshit but I can't. Not this time. We need to redefine the word family in the Teller vocabulary" she stated.

Jax nodded, "I swear to everything Mia, I am going to prove to you that I want our little family" he stated completely serious.

Mia smiled and decided to lighten the mood a bit now that she was able to calm down. "You better Teller because I am not going anywhere" she winked as she said it.

Jax smiled and laughed, pulling her closer for a kiss, "you couldn't if you tried princess" he stated before leaning down to give her a kiss. Finally, something was going right for them. Sure, it was hard trying to figure out their family situation. A lot happened. Jax got out of jail, Mia had the baby. It's a lot to handle, but for the Tellers, a lot is like a challenge. Just one more step to the top.

"They are knocked out" Jax was saying as he carried his sleeping kids into the house.

It had been a long day, with the other charters rolling in, Jax spent all day with his family. He loved it. Seeing his son running around, playing with the other kids from the club, his brothers… seeing his girl taking charge and setting up the barbeque, getting everyone together, he loved it.

Mia smiled as she looked at her family. She pushed some hair of Abel's forehead as she put the kids bags down in the living room. "Tell me about it. I think we'll forgo the baths for tonight. There is no point in waking them up" she said taking Katie from his arms.

"You go hop in the shower first, I got them" she said.

Jax walked into Abel's room and put his son to bed. He tucked him in and got him settled before walking through the playroom to Katie's room. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall, watching Mia change Katie and put her to bed.

"Thank you" he said all of a sudden out of the blue. He watched how Mia was with their kids, with their club family, how she stuck it out with him all these years after all the bullshit he threw at her. He was forever grateful.

"For what?" she asked as she turned around.

"For them, my kids" he stated.

She was smiling as she turned towards Jax, making her way to where he stood she slipped her arms around his waist. "Jax, it's like you said. We are a family. Tellers stick together and that's we are going to do. Sure, it'll be hard, but we can do it. We love our kids and they love us. We are going to be fine" she reassured him.

"I know babe, I love you and those kids more than life its self but I didn't see all the work you were doing while I was inside. You are the glue that held the family together. It's because of you that we are here today" he said kissing her forehead, keeping her close.

"Okay, come on, go shower" she pushed him towards the bathroom.

Jax hesitated in the doorway, "I was thinking that we could shower together" he suggested.

Mia stood still and turned to look at Jax. She was all for being a family and sticking together but she wasn't ready for that right after the barbeque and the showdown with Ima.

"Jax you know I love you and I am trying to get past everything but I can't today. Not after the showdown with Ima today. I can't get into it" she explained.

He nodded with a sigh, his head down, "I get it but just know that Ima, all the other ones that came before…they were nothing compared to you" he kissed her forehead before leaving her to take a shower.

Mia got the rest of their things together and got ready for bed. She was just about to change into her pajamas when her phone rang. Jax walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist as he walked into the bedroom to find Mia on the phone.

"Hello" she answered, holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder. Jax couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but he could see his wife's reaction. She looked pissed and annoyed. "Yeah okay, bring him by the house and I'll take a look at it" she snapped.

Once she hung up the phone, she hopped out of bed, swung her feet around and threw some sweats on over her boyshorts.

Jax leant against the doorway confused, "what's going on?" Jax asked as he walked over and clicked the bedside lamp on. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as she brushed around the room.

"There was a fight at the club and they are bringing Jamie over to get patched up" she said as she finished getting dressed.

Jax looked at her confused and surprised, "they're bringing him here?" he repeated as if not really hearing her right.

She nodded like it was no big deal, "yup" she replied, shrugging him off.

"No, no, what the hell? This isn't some fucking infirmary. It's our home, dammit! I told you when we first got together that I wasn't going to bring this shit home and that goes double for the guys" he vented.

Mia sighed and just gave him a bored look, "I know babe and I appreciate that but while you were gone I had Abel and couldn't exactly jump to the club whenever they needed me. We had to improvise and that's how it was done. You think that's going to change now that you are home?" she meant it as teasing but Jax took it to heart.

"Mia why the hell would you let them bring that shit here? I don't want all that hate and violence from the club to touch this house or the people in it" he explained.

Mia sighed, "Jax I get that, really I do but sometimes it was unavoidable. Your brothers don't exactly get hurt during regular business hours. Besides, I had Abel with me. Like I said before, I couldn't exactly run to the clubhouse when I needed too. It was easier this way" she reasoned.

True she didn't do everything right when he was away but she did the best she could. She tried to make the best out of a bad situation.

"Okay well I'm home now and like _**I**_ said before, things are going to change" he stated. He hated feeling like he was left out of his family. He didn't know the ins and outs of his own family and he was still learning all Mia's tips and tricks with the kids.

"Okay, then you stay here with the kids and I'll go to the clubhouse" she retorted already knowing his answer.

"You are out of your mind if you think I am going to let you drive to the clubhouse by yourself in the middle of the night" he gave her a _'yeah right'_ look.

She could see the annoyed look on his face and could tell that he was starting to get pissed off. Mia knew he hated feeling like he was left out of the family.

She walked over and stood between his legs, his arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist. "What do you want from me Jax?" she asked teasingly.

"You here with me naked and alone" he replied.

Mia smiled big, "then tell your brothers to stop being stupid" she stated.

Jax smiled, "you're preaching to the choir babe" he teased.

It didn't take long for the guys to get to the house. Jax leant against the laundry room/medical room watching as the guys made themselves comfortable in his house with his girl. It still took some getting used to.

"It's such a shame, that pretty face all scarred up" Tig joked as he made himself comfortable on top of the washer.

The guys were spread around the house. Juice rummaging through the kitchen, helping himself to their food; the rest of the guys spread between the living room and the laundry room. The room looked like a room in an ER, a desk, medicine cabinet with all Mia's medical supplies. Jax just shook his head at the little defacto clinic the room became.

"Girls love scars, right doc?" Jamie asked through a busted lip, black eye, and bruised cheek, smiling at her, "they think it's sexy" he reasoned.

Mia just laughed and shook her head, "There's something to be said about the whole tough guy, bad boy look, which you are definitely going to have after I patch you up" she stated as she finished cleaning the wounds.

"Personally, I like the surfer look" she teased Jax over her shoulder.

Jax smiled at her winking before turning to the guys. Each one had their hands covered in ice for their bruised knuckles. Neither one of them said anything as to what happened.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" he asked looking from each one.

"Nah, we're all good man" Opie said answering for the group. Neither one wanted to say anything about the fight.

Jax nodded taking a hint and dropped the subject. He had no problem sitting back watching his girl work. No matter how many times he saw her in action, it still got to him. He had always been proud of her. She'd gotten into college, made something of herself. She became a doctor, a surgeon. She was calm, cool and collected. She assessed the situation and handled it accordingly. Watching her work, it turned him on to no end.

Mia looked over at Jax to ask him to get her something when she saw the look on his face. She has seen the look before. He was turned on. She smiled and shook her head at her husband's antics.

"Hey doc, that shit hurts" Jamie went to pull away from her.

Mia nodded, "I am sure it does. I'll get you something when I finish" she said as she finished stitching up his cheek wounds.

Jax couldn't help but smirk. Mia finished her work on his cheek and covered up the wound after patching it up and making sure it wasn't infected. She took her time putting on ointment and bandages, not really paying anyone any attention. Jenny called it her doctor zone.

"Anything for the pain yet doc? It hurts where I got bit" Jamie asked.

Mia turned to look at him surprised and curious. "Bit?" she asked before something clicked for her and she turned to Tig, who gave her a look to say, 'it wasn't me' shaking his head.

"Where were you bit?" she asked looking him over. Jamie followed her gaze and looked down at his lap.

Mia turned to Tig expectantly. "Tell me you didn't" she said.

"I swear to you princess, I didn't. You know me, I may bite but another man's cock, no way" he defended himself.

Jax grabbed the bottle Mia had used earlier to clean Jamie's wounds, a few gauze pads and slapped them into the prospects hands, "you are going to have to take care of that yourself bro" he said.

Mia just rolled her eyes as Jax pulled her into his arms, away from the prospect. Knowing her, she would want to help and there was no way he was letting that happen.

"No part was bitten off, right?" she asked.

Jamie shook his head adamantly, "no, no nothing like that. There's just some cuts on it" he explained.

She nodded, "well you are going to need to disinfect that and like Jax said, you are going to have to take care of that yourself," she said before handing him a bottle of pills, "take two when you get home to help with the pain. I'm going to bed" she said to him before turning to Jax and giving him a quick kiss, leaving him with the guys.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **1 week later…**

Their first anniversary, Mia was 7 months pregnant with Abel and Jax was locked up. She was 18 and paranoid about everything. Jax was locked up so she was all alone. She literally picked up and bought all the literature that talked about what not to do during pregnancy. It didn't matter where she read it, she made notes and studied them.

Lucky for him, his lawyer got him extra time on the phones that night. He remembers literally sitting there on the edge of his seat, gripping the phone with white knuckles, sweating bullets. Listening to her on the phone, talking the way she did…he would never forget it. It would be burned in his memory forever.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She was sitting in the tub, a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other. The phone was on speaker on the stand next to the tub.

" _It seems like you have been telling people out secrets" she said over the phone._

" **What are you talking about princess?" Jax replied.**

 **To be honest, he was enjoying talking to her, imaging her in the tub, naked and wet. It was getting to him. He wanted to be there with her, touch her, tell her he loves her, but he couldn't. He was doing all he could, making the best out of a tough situation.**

" _Well it seems like we aren't the only ones who enjoy desert while having desert" she stated vaguely. She knew he didn't get it._

 **Jax literally sat there listening to what she was saying, half hearing her and half thinking of her in the tub. He was trying to figure out what she was talking about.**

" **Babe, seriously, what are you talking about?" he asked.**

 _Mia smiled, "I am reading a book that I think even you would enjoy and let me tell you, it's dirty" she teased._

 **Jax quirked an eyebrow curious. He hated reading and anything related to school. The fact that she said that he would like the book had his interest.**

" **Oh really? And what kind of dirty book is that?" he inquired.**

" _Yep, the dirty kind. The one that would make even Tig blush" she informed, giving him more details about the book she was talking about._

" **Alright, I'll bite. Care to tell me a bedtime story princess?" he replied, his voice lowering. He knew Mia would recognize the voice and know he was in the mood.**

 _As if reading his mind, Mia recognized the voice right away. She knew she was getting to him. She couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to turn Jax on._

 _She flipped back to the beginning of the chapter she wanted to read to him and nodded, "Okay babe, you ready?" she asked as she made herself comfortable._

 **Now it was Jax's turn to laugh, "I'm always ready baby" he smirked over the phone.**

 _Mia took a second to take a breath before letting her inner vixen come out. "He leans down and kisses me, his fingers still moving rhythmically inside me, his thumb circling and pressing. His other hand scoops my hair off my head and holds my head in place. His tongue mirrors the actions of his fingers, claiming me. My legs begin to stiffen as I push against his hand. He gentles his hand, so I'm brought back from the brink…I come instantly again and again, falling apart beneath him…them I'm building again…I climax, calling out his name" she paused as she heard his breathing pick up and become labored._

" _Jax?" she asked after a minute._

" **Jesus Christ babe, who knew your reading, could turn me on so easily" he half chuckles, half sighs at the fact that he is hundreds of miles away. It was at these times that he wished he was there with her. He wanted her.**

" _Jax" she says his name in a whisper, her voice dropping to that alcove._

 **Jax sighed, "soon princess, I promise you that I am going to make this up to you" he said.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax smiled, shaking his head at the memory. He promised that this year was going to be different. He wanted to make it up to her for all the mistakes he made over the years. Sure, they were only eighteen when they had their first anniversary, but he always felt guilty. Their first year of marriage was nothing like he thought it would be. He messed up big time.

Their second year was less stressful, they were working strong, the club business was calm so they weren't apart as much as in their first year. Besides, they had Abel by that time, Mia was in school so they were trying to be a family. Jax wanted to make this year better.

Mia got home from work and immediately went into mom mode. She started taking care of the kids. "Daddy's going to be home soon and we are going to go out and have a date" she explained to Katie and Abel.

She sat Katie in her highchair and pulled out some jars of baby food. Katie squealed as she clapped her hands on the highchair. Mia smiled, "yes he is princess, and when he comes home you can show him what we have been practicing" she stated to the little girl.

Katie babbled, smiling and laughing, only stopping when Abel gave her more bananas to eat and play with on her table.

Mia had an apron on over her dress she picked out special for this evening, protecting it from her daughter's dinner as she laughed at her kids. Abel was making silly faces at Katie while Mia fed her dinner. "And you two are going to stay with Uncle Opie and Aunt Jenny" Mia explained.

"YAY, Uncle Opie lets me play the car game" Abel exclaimed excitedly.

Mia smiled and laughed, "that's because he is trying to beat your score. Aunt Jenny told me he has been practicing" she teased her son.

Babbling some more, talking her brother as Abel told her about the racing car game he played at Opie and Jenny's. They were all dressed ready to go. Abel was excited to go and Katie just wanted to follow her big brother around.

It wasn't long before they heard the door open, "MIA!" Jax called as he walked into the house. He dropped his bags off in the closet and smiled at the sounds of his kid's laughter filling the house. This is what he wanted to come home to.

"In the kitchen" she yelled back, putting the empty jars on the counter. She grabbed a wet rag, handing one to Abel and the other she used to wipe Katie's face. Immediately her hands going up to move her mother's hands away, jerking back, trying to get away. "Oh, stop it, you're fine" Mia laughed as she pushed her daughter's hands away.

Jax laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Mia was trying to wipe Katie's face, her pulling away; Abel trying to keep Katie occupied. It was a sight Jax always wanted to see, a scene he dreamed about when he first got with Mia.

"Torturing my princess, I see" he laughed as his daughter looked at him, reaching towards her dad to help.

Mia laughed and shook her head at her husband's antics. She picked up her daughter out of the highchair and settled her in her arms before turning to her son, "go get your bag ready for your aunt's house" she instructed.

Abel didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up from the table and ran to his room to get his stuff together.

Mia turned her daughter towards Jax and pointed, "who's that princess?" she asked. Hopefully it would work, they have been practicing for days.

Jax looked at her curious before he heard every dad's favorite words, "da!" Katie squealed, waving her hands in the air.

Jax looked at his daughter in shock before looking at his wife, "did she just say what I think she said?" he asked.

Mia smiled and nodded, proud of herself and her daughter. She's never seen Jax so happy or filled with pride. "All day," she said with a laugh. "When you left her at daycare, she's been looking at everyone and calling them da, then she started crying when she realized you were gone" she said as she handed the little girl over to her dad.

"Da!" she clapped her hands on his cheeks, a big toothy grin on her face.

Jax smiled and hugged Katie close, showering her face with kisses, "that's my girl. I knew you were my little angel," he said to his daughter before turning to his wife, "well I guess we know her favorite is now" he teased, winking at Mia.

"Shut up" she swatted his shoulder, moving to get the kids ready to go.

Opie and Jenny were more than excited to have the kids over. Opie set up the racing game on the Wii, Jenny had a play mat with a bunch of baby toys ready for Katie. They had a nursery room set up for the kids. A bed in there for Abel and a crib for Katie. They were more than ready to watch the kids.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax had a whole night out planned for them. He reserved a table at a really fancy restaurant a month in advance. He was excited about making things right. He wanted to make things right with Mia. Jenny and his mom told him that the restaurant was the place to go if he wanted to make things right, so he really had no choice but to pick that place. It was going to put him out, but she was worth it.

Unfortunately for them, their night out didn't last long. The whole time they were standing at the restaurant, they were arguing, or better said, Jax was arguing with the hostess. She was sure that she couldn't find their reservation but Jax was sure he made one.

Mia thought it was a blessing in disguise. They weren't the fancy kind of people. Mia knew exactly why Jax chose this place. He was trying to make up for being gone during their hard times, when she needed him. She appreciated the effort but this wasn't them.

She smiled at the hostess and turned to Jax, pulling him aside, "babe, I appreciate the effort and I have a pretty good idea what this is about. I appreciate all the fancy shamsy that you are trying to do here but this is not us. Why don't we just go home and order some pizza or something" she said trying to calm him down.

Jax shook his head and wiped a hand over his face, "babe, I wanted to make things nice for you to make up for all the bullshit you put up with" he explained.

Mia smiled and reached up to kiss him, "I know babe and trust me, I appreciate it but I know we would be more comfortable at home. Come on, let's just go home and enjoy each other's company. Don't let this restaurant ruin it" she reasoned with him.

"Okay fine, let's go" he relented after some convincing.

They finally left the restaurant after Mia convinced Jax not to make a scene. They stopped at Andy's Pizza parlor around the corner from the club and brought home some pizza. They stopped at the grocery store and picked up a cheesecake for dessert before going back to the house.

When they got home, Jax sat Mia down on the couch and blindfolded her. He didn't let her move. He put all their stuff on the kitchen table, unpacked everything and poured two glasses of wine. He set everything up in the living room in front of them so they could relax in front of the TV.

Jenny helped him get romantic stuff to decorate the house, so he moved to them next. He dimmed the lights, pulled the curtains to block out the light and placed the white candles closer together with the bouquet of roses he got her. He finally pulled off the blindfold.

"Open your eyes" he instructed.

Mia opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She gasped as she took in the room in front of her. "Jax, this is beautiful. You did all this or me" she asked surprised. They had been really busy at the club. She knew for a fact he didn't have time for all this.

"It's our anniversary, I wanted to make it special for you" he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled and reached up to lay butterfly kisses on his lips, keeping it quick. "Thank you, I appreciate this" she stated.

They dug into their food with gusto. Mia leaning over to pull on Jax's cut to pull him closer, soon finding herself straddling his waist. "You look beautiful tonight princess" he stated, taking a bite of her pizza. She smiled, "you don't look so bad yourself" she mumbled against his lips, kissing him as she felt his hands sliding up her dress, caressing her thighs.

Mia smiled at the feeling, "we aren't finished with dinner yet" she whispered, leaning her head back as Jax began pressing her lips against her jaw.

"We could be or better yet, let's take a break and finish when we are finished" he whispered against her skin.

She laughed, pressing her forehead against his as his fingers massaged her thighs. "Well I guess if we did that, you get two of your presents early" she stated. She had an ace up her sleeve that Jax didn't know about.

Jax pulled back and looked at her questioningly, "two?" he asked.

Mia laughed at his curiosity. He was like a 5-year-old kid in a candy store. "Yup, the first being under this dress" she indicated to her underwear.

Jax nodded with a laugh, "and the second?" he was itching to get at her clothes.

Mia smirked and looked down to her chest, "your daughter is officially weaned" he stated.

Jax looked confused, "weaned?" he had no idea what that meant.

"She only drinks formula now, and since she has been for the past couple weeks, you can officially have your girls back" she remarked.

Jax's eyes grew dark, lust completely taking over, "you better not be messing with me doc" he was barely holding on to the control not to throw her down on the living room floor.

She shook her head, "I promise you, they are all yours. Nothing is going to come out. They are back to normal" she explained.

"Thank God" he barely got out before he was dragging her upstairs. She barely had her feet on the ground before she felt herself being pressed against the door, Jax's lips crashing against hers hungrily.

She didn't realize how much she wanted him or missed him until that moment. Sure, they were intimate and touched all the time, but being with him as he took control was something she craved. She couldn't help the groan of approval that escaped her lips.

Jax smirked as he swallowed the sound greedily and moved his hands around her back to pull at her dress. He stripped her dress from her body, dropping it to the floor. Mia returned the favor, throwing everything to the wind and pulled his kutte from his body. She reached to the side and threw it somewhere on the dresser next to them. Next, she pulled his shirt from his body, not wasting any time in devesting him of his clothes.

She hissed in pain when he jerked on her hair, tipping her head back and making it bang against the door. He followed the action by burying his face in her neck, nipping and kissing the flesh hungrily. Mia heard the groan that slipped from her at the feel of his hot mouth on her over-sensitive flesh and she wanted to cry at how good it felt.

"Fuck Mia, you feel so good" he growled at her, his hands dragging across her body, fingers snarling the clasp of her bra open, the lacy garment finding it's way to the floor.

"Fuck Jax" she retorted, her hands unbuckling his belt before going for the clasp of his trousers. She could feel his hands pushing hers away, going for the belt and clasp himself, not having the patience to wait for her to get them off. He shoved the jeans down his legs, before reaching for her underwear.

She went to bend over to take off her heals when he reached under arms and pulled her up, holding her to the door, "leave them on" he instructed, smirking at her before he crashed his lips against hers again. Mia wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands tangling into his blonde hair as she clung to him.

He stepped out of his own jeans and strode across the room towards their bed with Mia clinging to him, making him feel wanted and needed. She could feel his hard member poking her near her nether region insistently but he had yet to impale her.

She huffed at the feel of him dropping down on the bed on top her, her head hitting his pillows. He crashed his lips against hers even harder, until Mia swore she sore stars.

"Ungh," she groaned, not even able to form words, biting her lip and pulling away from his mouth when she felt him drive two fingers inside her wet slit. God, it felt so good. She returned the favor by reaching down and palming his member, smirking when she felt him shudder at the touch, causing him to drive his fingers into her harder.

"Fuck Mia" he cursed quietly, pressing his face into her neck as they worked each other over.

"God Jax, I love you so much" she replied breathlessly as she felt the tension inside her coil tight, ready to spring free. She'd been wet since he's surprised her with a kiss in the living room. Her words seemed to turn on even more and Mia knew she was getting to him. She could feel it.

She knew that beneath everything, all the drama and bullshit, that they still craved each other. They still felt the raw need for each other. She loved the way she and Jax were. They were passionate, rough and loving. She liked having the control over him to make him so desperate for her. She liked having him desperate for her.

Jax was so desperate for her, he was fucking her hard. He was using her like a whore and secretly, she liked being a closet whore for him.

" No you don't" she hissed, pulling his hair as he kissed a line of burning kisses across her stomach. Hooking her legs under his arms and around his hips, she used the grip to try and drag him backwards towards her lips. She knew that if he got down there, he was going to torture her and drag on the pleasure. She couldn't deal with that right now. She needed him fast.

"Mia" he warned, his voice husky and feral with need. He levelled her a glare, his fingers still playing in her swollen passage.

"Don't even think about it," Mia shook her head at him, resisting, refusing to let his mouth any closer to her aching sex. She couldn't stand it. The last time he'd tongued her, he'd tormented her for what felt like forever. Pushing her right to the edge and then backing off. She'd had enough of the waiting and being desperate for his touch, she wanted him now, hard and fast.

"I'll get you for that later" he promised her.

"Later" she reassured him, almost delirious from the feel of his fingers working inside her. Using her legs, she dragged him back up her body until his member nudged at the apex of her thighs. Mia fished his hands away from there, canting her hips to the right angle to take him in.

"Having fun?" he smirked at her. He didn't help her at all. He loved the way she was controlling his body, taking what she wanted.

"Not yet" she teased before digging both heels into his lower back and drove him deep inside her. She'd have been embarrassed at the strangled sound of pleasure he wrung from her if it weren't for the groan she heard spill from his lips at the feel of him spearing through her until he was fully sheathed in her wet heat.

God, this was her favorite part. There was nothing like feeling Jax inside her. She loved the way he stretched her and pressed deep inside her. The feel of him nudging so deep inside her she could almost taste it like it was nothing she'd ever known and Mia loved the feeling.

"Jesus Christ Mia" he growled, "Fuck" he groaned.

Mia knew he was enjoying himself. She angled her hips and bucked them against his, rolling her pelvis into his. He hissed in a breath, lifting himself up on his elbows so he could glare at her. Mia could see the fire in his eyes, his love for her burning bright. She knew it was reflected in her own eyes. She held his gaze as she bucked her hips again, her ankles locked at the small of his back, his cock deep inside her, her heels pressing him closer to her.

Jax tangled their hands together, interlacing their fingers, pulling her hands up above her head, holding them there as he slammed into her, squeezing her hands tight. Mia gasped a breath, letting out a blood curling scream as she launched into an orgasm. He released his hold on her hands with a smirk as she bucked up, arching into his body.

Jax swore he saw stars as her body clamped down on his tighter than a vice, spasming and throbbing with the power of the orgasm that slammed into her. Mia knew there were tears trickling from the corners of her eyes when she opened them to hold his gaze. She was flying over the edge and couldn't help bucking against him, trying to ride out the pleasure, clawing his back, dragging him on to her.

"Jesus Jax" she gasped into his ear when he lowered it close enough, fighting for control. She was going to take it from him. The tail end of her orgasm caught him when she clenched her internal muscles voluntarily, surprising him with the additional, powerful spasm.

"Dammit Mia" he groaned, thrusting harder for a few more seconds before burying himself deep, deep inside her as he came exploding inside her. Mia literally had the wind knocked out of her when he collapsed on top of her but she didn't mind. The high of her orgasm had left her too sated to care.

She was so tired, she just wrapped her arms around him and cradled him into her, pulling the covers over them, just feeling being together.

"Happy anniversary babe, I love you" he reached up and kissed her lazily.

Mia smiled against his lips, "Happy anniversary to you too handsome. Thank you for tonight. It was the best night ever. I love you so much" she replied with a lazy kiss before pulling away and making themselves comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8- Happy Halloween

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate the support. I am sorry for the late update. I have been working a lot so please bare with me on the updates, I will get them out as soon as I can!**

 **There is a time jump in this chapter…more family time in this chapter, showing just how well Jax deals with being a dad to a little girl.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 8- Happy Halloween**

Jax swore he saw stars as her body clamped down on his tighter than a vice, spasming and throbbing with the power of the orgasm that slammed into her. Mia knew there were tears trickling from the corners of her eyes when she opened them to hold his gaze. She was flying over the edge and couldn't help bucking against him, trying to ride out the pleasure, clawing his back, dragging him on to her.

"Jesus Jax" she gasped into his ear when he lowered it close enough, fighting for control. She was going to take it from him. The tail end of her orgasm caught him when she clenched her internal muscles voluntarily, surprising him with the additional, powerful spasm.

"Dammit Mia" he groaned, thrusting harder for a few more seconds before burying himself deep, deep inside her as he came exploding inside her. Mia literally had the wind knocked out of her when he collapsed on top of her but she didn't mind. The high of her orgasm had left her too sated to care.

She was so tired, she just wrapped her arms around him and cradled him into her, pulling the covers over them, just feeling being together.

"Happy anniversary babe, I love you" he reached up and kissed her lazily.

Mia smiled against his lips, "Happy anniversary to you too handsome. Thank you for tonight. It was the best night ever. I love you so much" she replied with a lazy kiss before pulling away and making themselves comfortable.

Jax and Mia had a great anniversary. They spent the entire night together and even the next morning. They were even lucky enough to have brunch with their kids at the clubhouse with their family, who were just glad they made it another year together.

Jax was busy with the club business. They were dealing with another MC trying to take over their territory and Jax was trying to deal with his emotions on having Hawk and the devils coming into town. He knew they needed their help but really didn't want the guy in Charming.

As the VP, he was part of the welcoming committee. He stood outside with Clay as the Devils lined up their bikes. Hawk and Cole walked over and shook hands with Clay. Hawk tensed when he got to Jax, but being a VP himself, and for his girl Mia, he shook his hand out of respect.

"Jax" he greeted.

Jax nodded, "Hawk, thanks for coming" he said.

Hawk squared his shoulders and nodded, "some assholes are coming after your club, meaning they are going to come after your families, meaning they are going to come after our girl. That doesn't sit right with us. Mia may be your Princess but she was ours first. She's always going to mean something to us. We are always going to be there for her, no questions asked" he explained.

Jax nodded and squared his jaw. He didn't like how Hawk was talking about his girl. No matter how many years have passed. Hawk was still a sore spot.

Clay noticed the tension and nodded in agreement, "thanks for that, we appreciate it" Clay answered for his step-son.

They spent the whole day getting down to business. The Devils were gathered around the table in Church while SAMCRO gave them the rundown. It was pretty simple when all the details got down to it. After hearing everything and airing out possible troubles, the Devils were all for it.

With the business done, the guys were gathered around the bar drinking and celebrating the newcomers completely oblivious to anything else. They were having a good time.

Hawk was the one who saw Mia first. She was walking in with the kids. Katie in one arm, a bag of food on her shoulder and Abel holding the other hand. She was laughing at something Abel was saying. Hawk took the chance to look her over. She looked good, even better as a mother. He could tell she was happy. That was all he cared about.

Jax was supposed to be on a run during Halloween so Mia was going to take the kids trick or treating. She had a plan though. She was planning on bringing Katie and Abel to the clubhouse before Halloween, all dressed up and have a little party with their dad. She wasn't going to let him miss Katie's first Halloween. But, she also wanted Jax to feel included, so they were going costume shopping. It was Katie's first Halloween and Abel's with his dad in tow.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Samcro Princess" Hawk teased as Mia came into the clubhouse with the kids. The guys all turned to see that she was there. They were so preoccupied that they didn't even notice her walk in.

Mia smiled when she saw her old friends. The Devils, Hawk and Cole especially were really there for her when she was in Medical School. Clay and the guys from Tacoma reached out when she graduated college. The guys were all there, standing for her in place of her parents. They wanted her safe and Yale was out of their reach. Clay knew Cole's father, Jake, who was president of the club at the time and he agreed to keep an eye on Mia. The club kept their word when Jake stepped down and died.

"Hi smartass," she said, reaching up to wrap Hawk in a hug. Hawk wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up into his chest, kissing her cheek when he pulled away. Keeping her at arm's length, looking her over. "I missed you baby girl. Being a mom looks good on you" he said.

She smiled, "thanks Hawk, I miss you guys too. You promised me you would come by to visit when I came back home. Liar" she teased.

Hawk smiled as Cole came over, wrapping his arm around her shoulder from the side, pulling her into him. "Don't blame him sunshine, he's had his head up his ass, you know that" he teased.

Mia turned to him with a smile, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I missed you Cole" she said into the hug. Cole was her rock when she was in school. With the stress of her classes, work and missing her family, Cole and Hawk were there for her. They would meet her after class, stay with her for movie nights or take her for rides to get her to relax. She missed them a lot.

"We missed you too sunshine. All the guys send their hellos, hugs and kisses" he said, keeping her in his arms.

"I miss them all too. Is everyone okay? They are all doing okay?" she asked, worried about everyone. She liked to talk to them at least once a week, sometimes a couple weeks. She always tried to keep in touch, especially with Vanessa, Coles wife and Shannon, Hawks girlfriend. She loved those girls like her sisters.

Cole nodded, "they are all good. Sorry they couldn't come see you. When they heard about all the trouble going on, they were more than happy to help out" Cole explained.

While his wife was greeting her old friends, Jax was tensing. He was trying to keep it together for his wife's sake but seeing her relationship with the guys, didn't help any. Gemma noticed the look in her son's eyes. She knew he was getting jealous. She gave Cole a look, saying to change the subject.

"And we appreciate you guys coming" Clay stepped in, leading the guys into a different direction.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A week later and the Devils left back home. They got all the information they needed from Clay and Samcro regarding their new conflict with the white hate going down in Charming. They were going to look into the connections, on their end.

Mia loved seeing the Devils. She missed them so much since coming home. Sure, she talked to them over the phone and had a few skype dates, but she hasn't seen them in person for a couple years. The guys loved seeing her too. They met her kids, got to see her as a mom. It was a sight to see. They were happy for her, as long as she was happy. Hawk made sure she was okay and happy. He and Cole both took some time to talk to her in private and make sure everything was okay with her and that she was happy with Jax. Hawk also wanted to make sure that Jax was taking care of her and the kids.

Now that the Devils were gone, Mia wanted to make things normal for family. The situation with the club was being dealt with so she wanted to move on and do something fun with her kids.

For the past couple weeks, Jax couldn't help but sit back and smile at what was going on in his house. Mia was literally making their house look like a haunted house. She had Halloween decorations everywhere. He didn't mind though, the look on his kids face as they looked at all the pumpkins, orange lights and everything, was all worth it.

Besides decorating the house, the only thing left to do was find costumes for everyone. Abel wanted to be a biker like his dad so they just needed to pick Katie's outfit. Of course, Gemma and Jax wanted Katie to be a little biker girl, while Mia wanted to dress her little girl up like a princess.

She got off work, picked up the kids from daycare and made her way to the clubhouse. When Jax saw them walking into the club, he smiled. He could tell that Abel was excited about something and he was sharing the joy, making both his sister and his mom laugh. He smiled as they made their way over to him.

When Abel saw his dad, he let go of his mom's hand and ran right into his father's awaiting arms. "Daddy" he squealed while running. Jax smiled and picked him up into a hug, cradling him to his chest, "hi little man, did you have fun at school today?" he asked.

Abel nodded, "Yeah daddy, we are going to have a Halloween party daddy" he exclaimed as he put Abel down and moved to greet his baby girl and his wife. He leaned in and gave Mia a kiss, and grabbed his little girl, cradling her to him. "Hi princess, daddy missed you today" he peppered her face with kisses.

Mia made herself comfortable on the picnic table as the kids flocked to their dad. "So, how was your day today?" he asked as she wrapped her arm around him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It was okay. We were busy but not too bad. Besides, I had Connor working with me today so it was a breeze" she stated.

"Good, I'm glad that he was there to help you. You do not to be doing stuff like that on your own anymore. They take advantage of you too much there anyways" he replied.

"Says, you. So, are you ready to go?" she asked. He groaned, he was not looking forward to this. That got everyone curious. "Where are you guys off to?" Bobby asked.

Mia smiled at Jax's groan and the guy's curiosity. "We are going Halloween shopping for the kid's costumes" she informed. Everyone nodded in understanding. They were working on Halloween. They knew that Jax was disappointed that he was going to miss her first Halloween with them. They were going on a run that weekend.

"Yeah well I get to miss it because of the run with the Devils. It's going to suck ass. How is that fair?" he protested.

Mia smiled and laughed a little, "at least you are with the guys, Hawk and Cole will be with you and you all can look out for each other. besides, we'll take tons of pictures and make sure you are included. You'll see her in the morning before you leave, it'll be fine" Mia reassured.

They staid a little while longer to see all the guys and really make their debut before they packed up to leave. "We'll see you guys later" she said before they left. Jax loaded up the kids in the jeep before waiting for Mia to get in the driver's seat. "I'll follow you to the Halloween store" he leaned in the window and kissed her quick before jumping on his bike.

As promised, Jax followed Mia to the Halloween store. He parked right next to her and helped her with the kids. Abel held his hand, while he carried Katie, following Mia through the store. She knew what she was going to get. Abel already told her that he wanted to be a biker boy so they were going straight to get his costume first.

Once they got to the boy's section, they walked straight to the leather. Mia searched through the rack to pick a few different biker outfits and held them out. "Alright buddy, they only have these two options, so which one do you like?" she held them so he could see them.

Abel literally looked at all of them through the plastic, as if to inspect them. He wanted to look like his daddy as much as possible. "This one mama, it looks just like daddy's, right daddy?" she asked looking up at Jax. Mia gave Jax a look over her kids head, to tell him it's okay.

Jax smiled down at his son and inspected the costume, smiling at Abel, "you got it buddy, it's perfect" he approved of the costume.

Abel was jumping for joy, excited that his dad approved. "Now we need sissy's costume" he stated.

Abel was right. Although, picking out Katie's costume was not as easy as picking Abel's. Mia was walking through the aisles of little girl costumes looking through each one, trying to pick out something cute for Katie to wear.

She was waiting to have a little girl because she wanted to have a little princess. She wanted what, in her opinion, every mom wanted, a little girl to play dress up with and make her like a mini me of herself. She wanted to take her time to find her baby the perfect princess outfit.

"Come on babe, just pick something, it's not like she is going to remember" he said, bouncing around his little princess through the store. "I mean seriously, we could dress her up in her pajamas and say she is a sleeping baby or something, she won't know" he argued, wanted to go home.

"Jax this is her first Halloween. She is going to be the cutest baby out there" Mia said. She made it her mission to get a cute costume for Katie. Abel didn't mind, he was having fun looking at all the toys and different Halloween stuff.

"Mia, come on, just pick one" Jax protested after another couple minutes went by. He was literally worse than a child. Her kids weren't even giving her this much trouble. She laughed at him over her shoulder, "Jax, would you stop. You are literally worse than our kids right now" she laughed.

He ignored her and bounced Katie up and down. "You get me right baby girl?" he asked. He knew his daughter would be on his side. Katie smiled and nodded, completely oblivious to anything going on, "dada" she squealed, cupping his face.

Jax smiled big and kissed her forehead, "see Katie agrees with me" he stated. Mia laughed at the three beside her. All the kids always stuck with their dad and took his side. He always used Katie and Abel in their banter. They were like a tag team. "Would you stop complaining and go look down that aisle?" she pushed them down one aisle and went down the other.

She finally found the cutest little princess costume. It was a Cinderella dress, with a wand, and a tiara. She grabbed it and went into the next aisle to find Jax and the kids. She was about to call out to them when she saw Jax showing Katie and Abel a plastic motorcycle. He was telling her about all the gadgets and parts of the bike.

As she got closer, she could hear what he was saying to her. "See this here princess," he pointed to the backseat of the bike, "this is called something that I can't really tell you because your mom will kill me, but this is where your mom sits when she gets on my bike and where you are never ever going to sit on someone else's bike. You are only allowed to ride on the guys, your dad and Abel's bike. That's it" he said to her.

Mia smiled and walked down the aisle some more. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. "Hey, you three look comfortable. Look what I found for our little princess" she held out the Cinderella costume.

Abel, Jax and Katie looked at each other before looking at the costume again. "It's a little girly, isn't it?" Jax asked. "Well, she is a girl Jax" Mia teased.

Mia glared, "very funny smart ass. I know she is a girl, but I was thinking about something like this" he held out the black leather, biker outfit for girls.

Mia looked at the two costumes and shook her head. They could be farther from each other on the spectrum of girlyness. "Okay, tell you what, let's get them both. On the actual day, Katie and I will decide which is the winner" she suggested.

Jax and Katie thought it over for a minute before nodding. "Sounds good to us" he said. She nodded and decided that was it. They bought both costumes and would decide on the day. That night, they got a pizza and had a chilling night with their little girl and biker boy.

A few weeks later and Halloween was finally here. Jax woke up first because he had to go on the run that afternoon. Mia took the day off that day so she could spend it with her kids for Halloween. She wanted to make it special for them.

Jax quietly got out of bed and made his way into Katie's room. She was still asleep. He kneeled down next to her bed and kissed her forehead. "Hi princess, today is Halloween and I know it's your first Halloween, but I am going to miss it. You have to stay with your mom and Abel. I have to work so I won't be there. I'll miss you and your brother so much. I want you guys to have fun and get a lot o candy for me okay. Don't forget, pick out the biker girl costume and tell your mom to take lots of pictures" he said before moving to his son's room.

Same as he did with his little princess, he knelt down and kissed his son's forehead. "Hey buddy, I already talked to your sister, but you need to be the man here and take your daddy's side. I need you to have fun, get a lot o candy, tell your mom to take pictures and make sure your sister picks the biker costume to match you okay" he kissed his forehead before making his way downstairs.

Mia felt the bed shift when Jax got up, so she knew he was having his morning conversation with the kids. They made it a daily thing when he was going on a run. He always has his morning chat with the kids. He used to do it with Abel and now he was doing it with Katie. It was his thing with the kids, so she just got up and started breakfast. When he said his goodbyes to the kids, he heard the coffee and Mia downstairs, so he jumped in the shower.

After his shower, he put on some jeans, his white t-shirt and kutte. He made his way downstairs and dropped his duffle bag by the door before walking into the kitchen. He couldn't help but just stand by the island and stare at his wife. He knew he was lucky. He prayed to God every day thanking him for his girl.

Mia was wearing one his shirts and was standing over the stove making some eggs and bacon. After a couple more stirs, she turned off the stove and poured them into a container on the side of the counter before turning to finish getting breakfast ready, seeing her husband standing there behind her, "Jesus Jax, your scared the hell out of me, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" she gasped.

"Couldn't help myself, it was a great view" he smirked, looking at her from under his brow. His hair was slightly wet at the ends and ruffled. She smiled, he was precious in the morning, looking more rugged than he ever did on his bike.

"Your next anniversary gift is going to be a collar with bells so I can here you come and go. How are the kids? Still sleeping?" she teased as she grabbed a mug rom the cabinet and poured some coffee.

"Yeah they are sleeping. We had a chat his morning and I know for a fact that they are going to go my way on the Halloween costumes. You'll just have to wait and see" he said pretty confident in himself.

Mia smiled and laughed, "sure of yourself, are you? Well we shall see when they get up, do you want breakfast?" she teased, going back to making her family some pancakes, wiping her face, smearing flour everywhere.

"No thanks, I am going to be gone for 4 days, I have my mind set on a different breakfast, thank you" he said started stalking towards her.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" she teased, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She could see it in his eyes. He always got like this before he went on a run.

He didn't say anything, and instead of words she heard a low growl from somewhere deep within his chest and a chair being tossed aside. She knew he was coming at her. She could feel it in her bones. He put his hands on her hips, going through the same motions as she was on the dough she was making.

"You have flour all over you" he whispered into her ear, biting impatiently on her neck. Mia tried to keep a cool exterior for at least 10 more seconds before she completely lost it.

"Do I?" she teased. She really might have, she had no idea. She was cooking all morning, so she had no idea.

His hand came down hard and unexpected on her ass, she shivered, gasping, standing on her tip toes rom the surprise.

"Not any more" he teased, biting her neck.

He continued kissing and nibbling on her neck and shoulders, while she tried to keep kneading the dough for the biscuits, but all she could focus on was clutching it tightly, unable to think about anything other than Jax's hot and hard stomach against her back and his raging hard on pressing into her tailbone.

She gave up when he moved his hands up her stomach under the shirt she stole from him and cupped her bare breasts, pressing into her violently, like it hurt him being away from her.

"Drop your pants" she breathed out, throwing her head back, letting him kiss her anywhere he could reach.

"As you wish" he turned her to face him, her hands smeared in flour.

He lifted her slightly, the tiny thing she was compared to his build, and kissed her, hard. His lips bruising against hers. He thrust his tongue out to tease her lips, asking for entrance.

She gladly opened her mouth, letting their tongues battle for dominance, letting Jax win after a while. She slid her hands from his chest to his waist, moving them under his white t-shirt, feeling his muscles twitch under her touch.

Jax pulled away at the sound of rumbling from his driveway. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He smiled at the look of bliss on her face. He cupped her face, digging his hands into her hair, "you know I have flour all over me right?" he teased.

She opened her eyes and laughed at him, "Sorry, but it's your own fault" she replied before making her way off the counter and to the bedroom. She grabbed a pair of sweats as he washed his stomach off. the guys were all outside waiting for him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to the door. She stood in the doorway, Jax's arms around her, his hands in her hair, kissing her once more before kissing her forehead. "I love you princess. Take lots of pictures, have fun with the kids and stay close to the guys" he said.

She smiled and kissed him before pulling away, her hands on his hips, to keep balance. "Be safe and don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You just worry about getting things done safely and coming back to your family" she replied with a little kiss before letting him go.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

With Jax gone to deal with the club situation, Mia was able to focus on the kids and their Halloween experience. She wanted them to have fun. She had the house decorated like a haunted house. Abel was eating it up. He was having a blast. Halloween, Gemma was having a Halloween party at the house for the kids and the remaining guys.

Jax had been calling all week, to check on them and trying to figure out what Mia had planned for Halloween. She wouldn't tell him, distracting him by telling him she would send pictures and that his mom was having a party for them. Or, she would talk about the kids and what they were doing in school/daycare. Jax loved hearing about the kids, but he knew his wife. She was up to something.

 _After getting off the phone with Mia in Charming, Jax sat in the Devils clubhouse with a smirk as he shook his head, thinking about his conversation with Mia._

 _Hawk came in from the garage and noticed Jax sitting there with a certain look he instantly recognized. He laughed, "she gave you the run around didn't she?" he asked._

 _Jax nodded, "how'd you know?" he replied._

 _Hawk smiled and wiped his hands from grease as he grabbed a beer and took a seat next to Jax. "You don't know how many times she's pulled that look when she was in school here. She was a mischievous little piece of shit, getting away all kinds of things" he stated._

 _Jax nodded, trying to keep himself calm. It was one thing knowing that your wife had a relationship with another man and another thing knowing details. "Yeah, sorry, I forgot you knew her back then" he stated._

 _Hawk saw the tension in Jax's body. "Listen man, you need to understand something. As much as you love her, we love her. She was apart of our lives for 5 years. We grew up together. Cole and I helped her through some terrible things. Things were going down with the club and we helped each other get over rough stuff. Her leaving here, we all promised her that no matter where she was or what she was doing, we were always going to be there for her. She is always going to be part of our lives and we are going to be apart of hers. It's up to you to deal with that" he said to Jax before leaving._

She refused to tell him everything. She definitely had something planned. She had an ace up her sleeve, and she refused to tell him.

When Mia pulled up to the clubhouse, she saw the guys outside smoking, so she waved them over to help. Literally the entire clubhouse that was left in Charming came to help her. Gemma had a table set up in the entrance of the garage for the local kids to come up and get candy. It was cute seeing the big bad bikers passing out candy.

The guys knew that if Mia came to the clubhouse, she never came empty handed. She always brought them treats, especially if it was a holiday. Gemma came out of the office and Piney came out of the garage to see where everyone went, only to see them carrying trays of food from Mia's car.

Gemma couldn't help but smile, it was like feeding time at the zoo. The guys went nuts over all the food.

"Where's my grandbabies?" she asked as she came over to greet Mia.

The young doctor smiled, "they are in the back" she indicated to the car. She couldn't help smiling as Gemma opened the car and gasped. She found Mia's surprise.

"OMG! I didn't think it was possible for them to look any more like Jax" she gushed over the babies.

"Yeah well I wanted to surprise him since he was so bummed about missing Kate's first Halloween" she said as she helped Abel out of the car. "We have a carbon copy of his daddy, Biker boy here," she referred to Abel, causing the guys to laugh. They knew the little guy wanted to be just like his daddy.

"And we have a little biker princess over here" she said as she pulled Katie out of her seat. "Damn, she looks like the girl version of Jax" Opie stated.

Mia laughed, "yeah, I do all the hard work and they end up looking nothing like me" she pretended to be upset.

Jenny laughed and wrapped her arm around her sister, "maybe next time sis" she teased. It was a running joke that the kids ended up looking nothing like their mother. They got all their looks from the Teller side of the family.

After spending some time with the guys at the clubhouse, Jenny, Gemma, Opie and Mia took the kids trick or treating around Mia's neighborhood. She wanted them to have some normalcy in their life, even if they were considered biker kids.

As they walked through the neighborhood with the guys and the kids, they came across many different costumes. There were witches, batman, superman, superheroes, ninja turtles…they were all very cute and creative.

Mike and Tessa's kids were a little older than Abel, so they ran to the houses while Katie stayed nestled in her mom's arms, just enjoying the evening. She had on a little coat on top of her own costume coat because of the wind. It was perfect weather for the night, but since she was a baby, Mia didn't want her getting sick.

She had one arm around his neck and the other carrying a little pink pumpkin for her candy, not that she could fit a lot in there. Mia just wanted her to be included. Mike's kids, especially Mark, felt bad for Katie. He wanted her to go up and get candy with them, but Opie took one look at all the big kids pushing and shoving to get candy and kindly refused. There was no way he was letting his best friends little girl get stuck in that mess.

Mark was like her little buddy. He was 6, turning 7 in February, and he looked out for Katie. Whenever they came over to the Teller household, he was always the one to play with her and Abel. He was Abel's best friend.

Abel and Mark walked up with their friends to the door and rang the doorbell. "Trick or treat!" they roared excitedly. The woman who answered the door was dressed as a princess. She looked over every costume and complimented all the kids. She grabbed the bowl of candy and gave each child a few pieces of candy. "What do you all say?" Opie asked all the kids. They looked up at the woman and smiled, "thank you" they said. He watched them walk down to the adults and hung back a bit. The woman looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Could I get a few pieces for my little sister? She's just a baby and can't walk up here with all the big kids" he asked. The woman followed his gaze to the sidewalk. She smiled when she saw a little girl in the arms of her mother, totally oblivious as to what was going on.

"Yeah, she only has a little pumpkin" Mark added. He liked Katie. She was like a little doll they played with.

"It's her first Halloween and she's dressed like a biker princess" Abel added. He was really proud of his sister.

How could anyone say no to that? The woman gave Abel extra candy in his hand and put some extra in Mark and the other kid's baskets. "Thank you" Abel said before leading his friends back to their parents.

"Hey little man, what took you so guys so long?" Mia asked. She stayed back with Katie and waited for the kids while Jenny and Opie went with the other kids to the next house. Abel held up the pieces of candy for his sister and put them in her basket. "These are for Katie" he said, smiling big at his mom and sister.

Mia smiled at her kids, "what do you say princess?" she asked. The little girl, wrapped her arm around her brother's neck, squealing, "bel, bel" she said her own way. Abel smiled, "you're welcome sissy" he kissed her cheek.

Mia looked at Opie curious. He had a big smirk on his face. "They were supposedly getting Katie extra candy for her basket, but they totally scammed the lady with Abel in the lead of the pack" he explained.

Mia just threw her head back and laughed, "God he is so much like his dad, it's unbelievable" she mumbled.

All the guys laughed, it was definitely something that Jax would have done when he was a kid. Hell, him and Opie did worse when they were kids. It was crazy how much those kids took after their dad.

"Good, I didn't like the way she was looking at Opie. He is married for crying out loud. I mean she's a grown woman and she's dressed as a princess, please" Jenny exclaimed, completely jealous.

Mia laughed at her sister, as Opie wrapped his arm around Jenny. She smiled up at him and stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "Way to keep it together sis" Mia teased.

Opie couldn't help but smirk at his girls passiveness. "Wipe that smirk off your face Ope" she said, smiling at him.

Opie laughed as they continued their way through the neighborhood with all the kids. They all had a blast. The kids made their way into the Teller house, all sitting on the floor in the living room, going through their candy. They were so excited as they compared treats and candy load.

Mia sat down on the floor with Katie in her lap, looking on with a smile on her face, "did you guys all have fun tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah mama, can we talk to daddy?" Abel asked.

Mia smiled and nodded, "yeah buddy, let's call your dad" Mia replied. She reached over and pulled up facetime on her phone.

 _Jax was sitting at the bar when his phone rang. He pulled up his video message to see that it was his family. He opened the video and smiled when Mia came into view._

" _Hi princess, how are my monkey's?" he asked._

Mia smiled and laughed, "take a look for yourself" she said, pointing the phone in the kids direction. She showed him Katie first, then Abel. "Say hi to daddy guys" she said, pointing the phone in their direction.

Abel took the phone from her, "hi daddy, look at my candy. Me and sissy got lots of candy" he said showing his dad all their candy before pointing the phone back in his direction.

 _Jax laughed at his son's excitement, "that's good buddy. You make sure to share with your mama and make sure you save me some. You know which ones are my favorite" he said to his son before talking to his wife._

" _I see my little princess became a biker overnight" he stated with a smirk._

Mia smiled and laughed at the smirk she could hear in her husband's voice, "yeah well, she decided to make both her mom and dad happy, so we decided on being a biker princess. It was a total hit with all the bikers in her life by the way. How are things there? How are things going with Hawk and Cole? Are you behaving?" she asked.

 _Jax smiled. She was still worried about him. "We are fine princess. Everyone is getting along fine. We are getting things done here. The Devils have a different way of doing things. We should be home in a couple of days. Miss, you guys" he replied._

Mia smiled, "miss you too biker boy, you guys be safe and come home to me. I have to get these munchkins to bed, I'll call you tomorrow" she blew a kiss to the phone before hanging up.

As she got the kids settled, she kissed Abel's forehead, "goodnight baby" she said. "Goodnight mama, Happy Halloween" he replied.

She smiled, "Happy Halloween baby" she stated.


	9. Chapter 9- Merry Christmas

**Hi All, thank you all for reading and taking interest in my story. I am sorry for the late updates, I am a student in grad school and working night shifts, so please bare with me.**

 **Jax and Mia are finally in a good place, Jax is getting used to being a dad and things are finally looking up for the Teller family.**

 **Time jump in this chapter, so please bare with me and let me know what you are thinking. I love hearing from you all.**

 **Please review and continue to read**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 8- Merry Christmas**

Abel took the phone from her, "hi daddy, look at my candy. Me and sissy got lots of candy" he said showing his dad all their candy before pointing the phone back in his direction.

 _Jax laughed at his son's excitement, "that's good buddy. You make sure to share with your mama and make sure you save me some. You know which ones are my favorite" he said to his son before talking to his wife._

" _I see my little princess became a biker overnight" he stated with a smirk._

Mia smiled and laughed at the smirk she could hear in her husband's voice, "yeah well, she decided to make both her mom and dad happy, so we decided on being a biker princess. It was a total hit with all the bikers in her life by the way. How are things there? How are things going with Hawk and Cole? Are you behaving?" she asked.

 _Jax smiled. She was still worried about him. "We are fine princess. Everyone is getting along fine. We are getting things done here. The Devils have a different way of doing things. We should be home in a couple of days. Miss, you guys" he replied._

Mia smiled, "miss you too biker boy, you guys be safe and come home to me. I have to get these munchkins to bed, I'll call you tomorrow" she blew a kiss to the phone before hanging up.

As she got the kids settled, she kissed Abel's forehead, "goodnight baby" she said. "Goodnight mama, Happy Halloween" he replied.

She smiled, "Happy Halloween baby" she stated.

The kids had a great time during Halloween. They mostly loved being with each other. It was cute to see them in their costumes and going through their candy.

Jax got back from the run up north and Mia could tell that something was different. Not in a bad way, but something was up. She had a slight suspicion that Hawk and Cole were behind it, not that they would say anything. The only thing she could get out of them was that the run was great and they had nothing to worry about. The threat was taken care of.

Jax wasn't any more forth coming. He just told her that he now understood things a little better and he was grateful to her for sticking through the tough times with him.

Mia didn't make any more of a fuss. She was just glad for things to go back to normal with her family. Besides, she thought that all this gratefulness was in with the season, as Thanksgiving was right around the corner.

As expected, things went back to normal after the boys came back. Mia went back to work at St. Thomas, enrolling Katie in daycare since Abel had school. Jax and the club were finally moving in the right direction, so all was good with the Tellers, each busy in their own regard.

Mia had to work the holiday so Jax took the kids to his mom's house. She had a big thanksgiving dinner for everyone. Jax being Jax, after dinner, he loaded up Abel and Katie and took them to see their mom. They surprised Mia in the ER with a hot plate of real food. It was the best thanksgiving Mia could ask for. She was just thankful to have her family happy, healthy and together this year.

Since she worked over the thanksgiving holiday, she had Christmas off and she was forever grateful. Ever since she was a kid, Christmas was her favorite holiday. It was going to be even better now with Jax and the kids home.

As excited as she was about the holiday, she was more excited to be getting off work. It was finally the start of her holiday vacation, and it couldn't have come sooner. Ever since she got off maternity leave and went back to work, the ER has been crazier than usual. Between working at St. Thomas, taking care of the new house, her family and keeping up with the boys when they were hurt, she was exhausted.

Her sigh was the only sound she heard when she walked into the front door of her house. She was beyond exhausted.

She just got off a 24-hour shift and she was looking forward to coming home and sleeping. She literally shrugged her arms out of her coat and hung it up in the closet with Jax's leather and the kid's clothes. Her shoes were next to go, joining the others at the bottom of the closet. No matter how tired she was, or how little time she had in her day, she always made sure to keep a clean house.

She quietly walked up the stairs and peeked in the kid's rooms to see them sleeping, cuddled with their stuffed animals. Tucking them in, kissing her kids on the forehead, she smiled and made her way to her bedroom.

She flicked on the bedside lamp and smiled. She climbed into bed and laid down facing her husband with a smile on her lips. She smiled at the sight of Jax asleep, laying on his back, one arm covering his eyes, the other across his stomach. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, brushing her thumb against the scratchy stubble that adorned his face. She caressed her thumb on his bottom lip, parted in his sleep.

She saw his eyebrows twitch slightly into a furrow before smoothing, and she ran her hand down from his face to his bare chest then to the waist band of his boxer briefs. "Jax" she whispered to him as she slid her hand beneath the waistband to rest on his backside and graze her fingernails against his skin. "Jax, I'm home" she whispered once more.

Jax slowly opened one eye and looked at her, then the corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. "Missed you doc" he said sleepily and yawned widely as he wrapped his arm around Mia and pulled her close to his chest.

She smiled, "I missed you too Teller" she continued to run her fingers over his chest, "it was a pretty quiet shift" she stated.

"Hm?" he hummed, his tired way of conveying that he wanted to hear more. She always did this when she worked. She came home, cuddled up to him and talked about her shift. With work, the club and the kids, they needed to find time for each other when they could. He trailed his hand down her back, slipping his hand under the bottom of her shirt, pushing his hand up to rest on her lower bare back.

"Yeah," Mia nodded with a smile and moved her lips closer to his. "I had a lot of time to think about things" she stated, hinting at something.

Jax moved his head forward a little and pressed his lips to hers softly and tensed his muscles when she dug her fingernails into his thigh, closer and closer to his member. "Think about what?" he murmured.

Mia withdrew her hand from his boxers and rested it on his lower stomach. "Many things," she murmured and looked down to watch her hand travel down to rest on the bulge of his boxers. "Mostly you…" she teased. She felt him tense up slightly and she moved her thumb across his clothes member. "Me?" Jax asked after a few seconds.

Mia hummed and nodded slowly, "You" she repeated and lifted her eyes to look at him. "Thinking about coming home to you," she stated.

Jax moved his head closer, so when he spoke, their lips brushed together. "And what did you hope to happen when you came home?" he knew where she was going with this. He could tell she was feeling horny.

"That's the fun part" she smiled. "I had hoped that you would be naked, but this is close enough, isn't it?" she pressed her palm fully against his boxers and heard his intake of breath. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to tell him such things. They had been married long enough for them to know when the other had needs or desires.

"Hmm, well Dr. Teller, those are entirely inappropriate thoughts to be having in the workplace" Jax teased with a smirk as he dropped his hand to her ass to pull her closer to him, turning her to lie on him completely.

Mia smiled and pressed her lips to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "I can't help what I think about, that's scientifically proven. Besides…" she replied and grazed her teeth over his skin, "if I want to think about my husband, naked in bed, and all the things we can do…" she trailed off, lifting her head up, "then so be it." She kissed the smirk right off his face and pushed her hips against his. Jax breathed out harshly through his nose, and she moaned against his lips at the feeling of pressing themselves against each other, but she sat up and placed her palm flat on his chest.

Jax looked up at her, pupils dilated and chest rising and falling quicker than normal. He moved his hands up her thighs, under the pencil skirt she always wore to work, and maneuvered it up, over her hips. She smiled when he discovered her lacy underwear, seeing his eyebrows quirk upwards when she began to grind her hips against his. She moaned and let out a shaky breath as she continued to rock her hips against his, the only fabric separating them being their underwear.

His fingers spread across her hips, gripping her flesh, and his thumbs hooked into her underware, pulling them down as much as possible. "Come on then," he murmured, eyeing her again. "Show me what you were thinking of" he prompted her with a smirk.

She grinned and pressed herself against his boxers whilst taking his hands to guide them to her shirt. While he unbuttoned her shirt with shaky fingers, Mia made a steady rhythm against his cock, hard and covered still by his boxers. A particular roll of her hips made her moan loudly and try to replicate that exact movement to cause pressure against her clit.

Another moan came from her lips when Jax's hands opened her shirt and pushed down the cups of her bra to palm her breasts. Her jaw was slack as she stared down at Jax, who was looking back at her with just as much lust s she was feeling. Her fingers curled into his chest and she ground herself against his front harder until she stopped herself.

As much as she wanted to experience the always earth-shattering orgasms that Jax was capable of giving her, she didn't want it from grinding against him like they were teenagers. She wanted him. She lifted herself onto her knees, and Jax got the message instantly and with a grin of his own, his ass lifted off the bed so she could pull his boxers down.

Mia let out a squeal and slight giggle as Jax wrapped an arm around her waist, cradling her to his body as he turned them around so she was laying against the mattress. Shrugging out of her shirt, she then put her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him hard, slipping her tongue between his lips to touch his, gasping against his lips when the head of his cock pressed against her.

"Jax" she moaned, sliding her hands down his back to hold tight. She arched her back and the feeling of her breasts pressed to his chest sent a pleasurable feeling between her legs and the accompanying groan Jax sounded, sent shivers down her spine. His hand slid between them, thumb touching her clit with just the right pressure. He knew her body so well; every freckle, every bump and scar, every part of her that mattered to make her turn to putty in his arms.

She was at his mercy when he had his hands on her. "No more, please Jax, no more" she breathed and reach between them to wrap her fingers around his length.

"Just what the doctor ordered is it?" he teased, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth clumsily as he thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself within her. Even in the midst of sex, the things he said sometimes made her roll her eyes, but she really wouldn't want it any other way. He growled against her shoulder on his next thrust when her nails dug into his back, urging him on. She moaned, when her back arched, his strong hand went beneath her back to hold her against his chest.

"Jax," she breathed, her cheek pressed against his. "Jax, as much as I love you…" she panted, "I've been wanting this all day, no more playing arounnn…." Her words dissolved into a loud moan as his hips thrust against hers and one hand moved between them to move his thumb hard and fast against her clit. His heavy breathing, her gasps and moans, and the sounds of their hips against each other, filled the room as he gave to her what she'd been thinking about since the moment she'd woken up the previous morning. She was looking forward to this all day.

She could feel the curl in her stomach telling her she was going over the edge soon. The crease between his brows, the dash of redness across his face, he was close to finishing too. Mia pushed at his shoulders, squeezing for leverage. Jax smirked as his hands traveled up her stomach to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples. Her lips parted as she looked down at him, moving her hands to his chest to grind against him.

It wasn't much longer before their moans were loud enough to wake the neighborhood, her thighs gripping his waist tight as she fell against him, coming down from her high.

"God, I needed that so bad" she breathed against his shoulder, kissing her way to his lips.

"You're incredible babe," he murmured against her lips. His large hands covered her ass, pushing her closer to him. "You should think those thoughts more often at work" he teased.

She smiled and laughed, "who says I don't" she retorted. Laughing at the look on his face, she added the real reason to her spontaneous behavior, "besides, this is probably going to be the last time we get to spend with each other before the holiday madness begins" she stated.

He laughed, "does my mom have you on Christmas duty already?" he asked.

She smiled and curled into him, "you know how she gets around the holidays. It's even worse now that we are all together and we have the kids" she replied.

"Whatever you want to do babe, just tell me what I need to do" he stated. He knew Mia was excited to have the family home for Christmas where the kids where slightly old enough to understand what was happening, well, Abel at least.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** 😊

By the end of the week, their whole house looked like a picture out of a magazine. It was like a Christmas wonderland. With Mia off from work and only taking call when they needed her, she had a lot more time on her hands. She was able to fully decorate the house just like she wanted, with the kids and Jax by her side.

Jax was just enjoying seeing her happy. He hasn't seen her smile that much in a long time. He was just going along for the ride. He was enjoying seeing his kids happy. Its everything he hoped for, everything he hoped his kids would be, normal and not tarnished by his life.

Currently they were at the mall standing in line to see Santa to take Katie's first picture with Santa. Jax was enjoying teasing his son, pretending to be oblivious when it came to the big fat man in red.

"So, you're telling me that kids believe that Santa flies all over the world in a sled, pulled by reindeer, to deliver toys?" Jax asked feigning disbelief.

"Yeah daddy, it's magic" Abel explained.

"Why are we doing this again?" Opie asked.

"Don't ask questions. Unless you want my old lady to kick your ass, you better keep your mouth shut" Jax stated.

"I am just saying. This is pretty ridiculous. We are standing in line to see a creepy stranger dressed like a mythical man that flies around the world" Ope stated.

Jax opened the bag of cookies they bought and handed one to Opie. "Eat this" he said.

"Why?" Opie looked at the cookie confused.

"Because if you are eating, you aren't talking" Jax replied.

"You really think giving him more sugar is a good idea?" Jenny teased, watching her husband licking the icing off the cookie like a child. "He's already had three" she teased her husband.

Opie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, "is it my fault my wife is extremely talented in the kitchen" he teased, biting at her earlobe. Jenny smirked, "oh my talents far exceed the kitchen" she replied, causing Mia to shove her sisters shoulder.

"There are kids around" she chastised.

"Oh please, like you are any better. We all know what you and Jax are like behind closed doors" she teased in a whisper in her sister's ear.

"It's our turn mama" Abel exclaimed, excited as he and Mark walked up to Santa, sitting on his lap as Santa ho-ho-hoed and beamed brightly at the boys. Jax took Katie out of Mia's arms and set her next to Abel, the little girl holding onto her dad as if her life depended on it. "Come on Katie! It's Santa" Abel stated to his sister.

"No!" Katie cried to her brother before turning to her daddy, holding his arms around his neck tighter, "no daddy, no" she dug her head in the crook of his neck.

Jax laughed, curling into his daughter, "okay princess, it's okay. You don't have to. Maybe next year we can try this again" he kissed the side of her head.

"No" Katie whined again squeezing her dad's shirt tight as Jax shifted her in his arms.

Mia came over and laughed at Jax, as he protected his daughter from Santa. "It's okay baby girl" Mia rubbed her hand up and down Katie's back. Katie turned and wrapped her arms around her mom's neck, curling into her mom's arms.

"Katie can sit with me mama" Abel said.

Mia smiled as she leant over and placed Katie in Abel's lap, between Abel and Santa, the older man doing his part to hold the little girl, keeping her safely balanced on his lap. Stepping back, waiting a minute to see how she would react before moving to stand next to Jax.

Santa looked at the boys with a twinkle in his eyes. They looked beyond excited. "I am assuming you both have been good this year?" he asked.

They enthusiastically nodded, handing Santa their lists. "Super good" Abel said. "And I got good grades this year at school, me and Abel got soccer trophies and we help with Katie" Mark added for extra measure.

"But we both need new bikes just like daddy, a new soccer ball, one for each, a goal to kick it in and bunk beds" Abel said.

"Yeah, definitely bunk beds" Mark added.

"What does he want bunk beds for?" Jax asked Mia. She shrugged, "for when his friends come over" she stated.

"And what about your sister?" Santa asked Abel, nodding in Katie's direction.

"Probably a doll" Mark stated. "Or a teddy bear" he suggested.

Abel nodded enthusiastically, "she loves teddy bears. She might need a new stuffed one. The one she has is all gross cause she drools on it" Abel stated.

Laughing, Santa motioned for the lady elf to get ready and take the picture. When they were finished, Mia took her princess back and collected the boys from Santa. "What do you boys say?" she stated. They both turned, "thank you" they chimed together.

It was fun for them. The whole mall was decorated for Christmas. Mia wasn't sure how it would be, shopping with Jax and the kids, but she was pleasantly surprised. She already got all her Christmas gifts, she just loved to window shop. Besides, it was fun hanging out and spending time with Jax doing normal family things.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Christmas Day**

"Someone's awake awfully early. You must know there are presents downstairs for you," Clay whispered, picking up his granddaughter out of her crib. Trying to be quiet, as Abel was still sleeping. Smiling, he kissed her cheek before Katie sighed, resting her head on Clay's shoulder as they quietly made their way to the hallway.

Gemma was still asleep, tucked under the covers. Shutting her door, Clay checked across the hall, peering into the other spare room, he found Jenny and Opie asleep, Opie snoring as loud as can be. Katie looked up at the noise, looking at her godfather curiously as he slept with his head sandwiched between Jenny and the pillow. "I know what you are thinking, Katie, but unfortunately, the godfather decision your parents made is irreversible," Clay whispered, shutting their door.

Walking down the hall a little more, Clay peaked in and found Mia and Jax, completely wrapped up in each other as they slept soundly. Mia was practically on top of his step-son, her head resting peacefully on his chest, as he held a protective arm around her. Clay looked at Katie, staring at her parents lovingly and smiled, "you won't be sleeping like that with a guy until you are at least 40 and I am good and dead" he teased, laughing a little when she giggled.

He shut the door and peacefully backed out into the hallway. He quietly made his way downstairs, where the glow o the Christmas tree lights dimly illuminated the living room. Sitting on the couch, Clay cuddled with his granddaughter. She was happy to have a cuddle with her grandfather, tucking into his arms.

It wasn't long before Abel woke up and realized it was Christmas. He looked to the crib to see his sister missing. He got up and ran to his parent's room and jumped on the bed. Clay laughed when he heard his son's "oomph" when Abel landed on him.

"Hey little man, give us a heads up" Jax warned.

Mia laughed and sat up, giving Abel a kiss on the cheek, "Merry Christmas buddy" she said. Abel smiled and hugged his mom, "Merry Christmas mama" he replied.

"Should we go see what Santa brought us under the tree?" she asked.

Abel practically leapt out of the bed and ran down stairs. The sound of elephant steps coming down the hall and down the stairs, making Clays' head turn with a smile. He ran down the stairs jumped down the last one, running into the living room.

Abel jumped on the couch and hugged his grandpa and sister, "Merry Christmas Grandpa, Merry Christmas Sissy" he said to them.

"So, here's where the party is at," Jenny teased as she came down the stairs.

Mia laughed at her sister. "Merry Christmas" they went around hugging each other and wishing each other Merry Christmas.

"Mama" Katie squealed reaching out for her mother.

"Hi princess," she cooed. "Are you hanging out with Grandpa Clay?" she leaned over the couch and kissed the top of her daughters head. "Are you excited to see what Santa bought you?" she squealed at the little girl.

"Or what daddy spent until two in the morning building?" Jax mocked, laughing as Mia smacked his stomach. "Shut up Jax" she warned him. She was all about making this the best holiday for her kids.

He shrugged, "it's not like she understands" he defended himself.

"Excuse me, aren't you the one who said that the kids take after me in the smarts department?" she asked, looking up at him as he slid his arms around her waist.

Grinning in her ear, "yes I did" Jax kissed the crook of her neck.

"Then don't assume they don't understand," she smacked him again. Picking up Katie from Clay, walking over to the Christmas tree with her kids, sitting down in front of the massive amount of presents. "Look how pretty the tree is," she wrapped her kids in her arms, "can we open presents mama?" Abel said reaching for one of the presents.

"Not yet buddy" she said to her son before turning to Jax, "don't you want to wake your mother?" she asked.

"I'll get her" Clay replied, getting up from the couch.

Jax walked over and took a seat next to Opie on the couch, staring at him, shaking his head, "what?" Opie asked.

"You look like a monkey out of the jungle right now" he laughed. Opie sat on the couch, shirtless, his beard and hair long and down his shoulders. Opie shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, that's my monkey you are talking about" Jenny teased from her spot on the floor next to her nephew.

Jax just laughed at his sister-in-law, "well I feel sorry for you Jen, having to look at this every morning is a rough start to anyone's day" Jax replied.

Everyone started laughing when Jennifer slapped Jax in the stomach. "What is this, pick on Jax day?" he teased, putting his hands up, trying to defend himself.

"You had that one coming" Mia teased.

Gemma and Clay came down the stairs, only to be greeted by Abel running over to them, Gemma especially. "Merry Christmas Grandma" he greeted as he ran into her legs.

Gemma smiled and reached down to pick up her grandson, squeezing him to her in a hug, "Merry Christmas sweetheart" she kissed his cheek before putting him down. He grabbed her hand, "come on grandma, Santa brought us presents" he dragged her to the living room.

"He did, that's so nice of him" she teased, joining her family in the living room.

Watching Abel open presents was a trip. He was exactly like Jax. He tore into his presents like there was no tomorrow and they were his life source.

As promised by "Santa" he got a little tyke junior motorcycle, a leather jacket with 'Teller' written on the back and a bunch of sports things. When it came time for Katie's turn, Abel took it upon himself to help his sister open her gifts. Like her brother, she got a little tyke Barbie car, a bunch of coloring books, princess dolls, a biker teddy bear and some new clothes.

"WOW, thanks Santa, these are exactly what I wanted" Abel said to no one in general as he opened each gift.

"Mama, how did Santa know?" he asked his mom.

"Magic buddy. That's the magic of Christmas. Santa watches all year to make sure you are good and then he rewards you" she stated.

"Well that's good, because I was good boy and Katie was a good girl. We got everything we wanted" he replied.

"That's good buddy" she wrapped him in her arms and kissed his cheeks.

Abel looked at Jax excitedly, waiting for the nod to put their plan in motion. He left his mom's arms to reach under the tree and grab the last present. He wanted over and handed it to his mom. "What's this?" Mia asked looking at Jax for an explanation.

Jax put his hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me, it's from the kids" he replied.

"I hope you like it mama" Abel said.

Mia grabbed him and pulled him into her arms so he was sitting in her lap with his sister. "Help me open it buddy" she said, as she started to open the gift.

She opened it to reveal a black velvet box. Abel was watching his mom intently, so she smiled as she opened the box. Once she saw the inside of the box, she started crying.

"Don't cry mama" Abel wiped her tears.

She smiled and wiped her tears, "thank you baby, I love it" she kissed her kids and pulled them into a hug.

Letting the kids go to enjoy their gifts, she passed the gift to her sister, to show everyone before walking into Jax's open arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and greeted him with a kiss. Jax pressed her closer and deepened the kiss, gaining entrance in her mouth, biting her bottom lip, before she pulled away, "thank you Mr. Teller, that was beautiful" she said.

He smiled, "you're welcome Dr. Teller, Merry Christmas" he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas" she replied with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 - Happy New Year

**Hi Everyone, thanks for all the readings, follows, favorites and reviews. I really appreciate it. Please continue to read and review. Let me know what you are thinking.**

 **Things are good for the Tellers, hopefully the new year will bring them more good luck and good news for SAMCRO.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 10- Happy New Year**

Abel looked at Jax excitedly, waiting for the nod to put their plan in motion. He left his mom's arms to reach under the tree and grab the last present. He wanted over and handed it to his mom. "What's this?" Mia asked looking at Jax for an explanation.

Jax put his hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me, it's from the kids" he replied.

"I hope you like it mama" Abel said.

Mia grabbed him and pulled him into her arms so he was sitting in her lap with his sister. "Help me open it buddy" she said, as she started to open the gift.

She opened it to reveal a black velvet box. Abel was watching his mom intently, so she smiled as she opened the box. Once she saw the inside of the box, she started crying.

"Don't cry mama" Abel wiped her tears.

She smiled and wiped her tears, "thank you baby, I love it" she kissed her kids and pulled them into a hug.

Letting the kids go to enjoy their gifts, she passed the gift to her sister, to show everyone before walking into Jax's open arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and greeted him with a kiss. Jax pressed her closer and deepened the kiss, gaining entrance in her mouth, biting her bottom lip, before she pulled away, "thank you Mr. Teller, that was beautiful" she said.

He smiled, "you're welcome Dr. Teller, Merry Christmas" he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas" she replied with a kiss.

Since Christmas was at Gemma's, Mia agreed to host New Year's Eve for everyone. Mia had spent most of the day trying to contain the chaos of her house before the guys arrived. She knew they wouldn't care about the decorations or the ensemble, but she liked everything to be festive.

Sparkling grape juice for the kids, wine and champagne for the adults, and with their finest party hats/noise makers, the evening would be spent enjoying each other's company while they countdown the moments to the new year.

She spent all day cooking and making sure everything was ready for the new year. She literally cleaned everything in her house. It was so clean that you could eat off the floor. Jax didn't understand why Mia was going through all the trouble. The guys wouldn't notice anyway. She even had Abel going around the house cleaning and putting all his toys in the playroom, Katie crawling behind him, amusing herself.

Once everything was all ready to go, she set up the kid's toys in the playroom, making sure they were occupied. Katie was sitting in the middle of the floor with Able, playing with some foam blocks and racing bikes with her brother, babbling to him about something only she could understand. She kept all the toys in a basket in their room to keep her occupied while she was cleaning.

They definitely had enough stuff for just two little babies. It made Mia smile thinking about having more babies. She and Jax both agreed they wanted a big family. She just wanted to wait until Katie was a bit older.

Turning around, Mia placed her hands on her hips at her kids, watching as Katie stood, her hands holding onto the coffee table for a moment for some stability. "Mama, sissy's standing" Able announced excitedly.

"JAX!" she screeched. "Jax get down here! Quick! JAX!" she yelled.

He heard her cries and freaked out, he practically ran down the stairs as if the place was on fire. His trampling feet could be heard throughout the house. "What?" he exclaimed, catching his breath as he screeched to a halt in the family room. "What is it?" he asked.

Mia smiled with mischief in her eyes, biting her lip as she pointed to their daughter, still standing at the coffee table with Abel behind her. She wasn't even using it very much, her hands waving at her brother and clapping when she saw Jax. "Dada! Dada, mama mama" she squealed.

"Jesus, she's standing. She's standing. Isn't it too early for her to be standing?" he got over the shock and turned to ask his wife. He had no idea about baby stages.

Jax dropped to his knees and held his arms out to his daughter smiling. "Come on princess, can you walk to daddy?" he asked, practically begging her to walk to him.

Mia just sat back on her legs and smiled. She found the whole thing amusing. Here was this big bad ass biker on his hands and knees begging his little baby to walk towards him.

Katie laughed, shaking her head no as she grabbed her brothers arm for stability.

"Please?" Jax begged, "pretty please?" he added for extra affect.

Katie continued to ignore her dad as she babbled to her brother, playing with the toys on the table.

Mia still just laughed as her husband let out a defeated sigh, "look at you… a bad ass begging with a baby. It's cute" she teased.

Rolling his eyes, Jax stood up and grabbed a hold of Mia's arm, yanking her towards him as she squealed and laughed. "Cute huh?" he retorted with a smirk.

She tapped his nose with a smile, "maybe, just a little bit" she teased. She knew she was playing with fire. She could see it in his eyes.

"Keep that sassy attitude of yours up, see how far it gets you" he teased, squeezing her too him.

Mia smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck, whispering near his ear, "trust me, I'm aware of just how far my sass will get me, Mr. Teller" she teased.

He pulled her close, their noses touching when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house, their attention pulled from each other. They heard the door open and heard the guys before they saw them. Gemma was the first one to notice the progress of her granddaughter, letting out a squeal, calling Katie's name as she came into view, running into the living room. Jenny wasn't far behind, calling out to Katie, begging her to walk towards them.

"OMG! Look Clay, she's standing. My goodness, that's our girl. Look at her, wow, I can't believe she's standing" Gemma squealed.

Jenny knelt on the floor, holding her arms out, "look my little princess, standing on her own. Come on princess, can you walk to your favorite aunty?" she begged.

Clay laughed at the scene, "of course she's standing. She's only been attempting to pull herself up for weeks now. It's high time she accomplished the task" he stated moving around all the crazy females in his life to stand in front of Katie, a few inches away.

The guys were all settled around the living room, making themselves comfortable. They watched the scene with a laugh. Each one trying to get Katie to move towards them. Katie in the meantime, just stood at the table with her brother, looking at the crazy people around her.

She knew it was time to make a decision. She had to decide who to walk to first. All these people were there for her and she loved it. Unlike her mother, Katie loved being the center of attention. She looked at all the guys on their hands and knees, begging her to walk to them with a chuckle. She just started laughing.

"Come on princess, can you walk to grandma?" Gemma joined in on the craziness.

"Nah, she's going to come to her favorite biker" Clay replied, holding his hands out to his little princess.

Katie grabbed a toy in each hand and looked on with determination. She was ready to do this and start walking. She kept her hold on the table as she walked along the edge of it. She got to the edge of the table and looked at everyone waiting for her.

She gave a determined nod and started her descent towards her grandfather. She looked over her shoulder at her brother, to see him following her closely and continued on her way. She walked the little way to Clay and settled in his arms.

Everyone stood amused. They couldn't believe that out of everyone to walk to, she chose Clay to walk to. Jax was the most pissed off out of anyone. He couldn't believe she didn't pick him to walk to. Out of everyone, she picked Clay.

Mia just thought it was amusing. She was just happy her baby was walking, she didn't want to worry about who she chose to walk to. "Would you please be happy that your daughter started walking and stop looking like someone just stole your bike?" she teased.

"Come on Mia, out of anyone, she walks to him. I mean come on, I am her dad. We are with her all the time. She could have walked to Abel if not us" he protested.

"I don't know, why did she say dada first? I'm the one who carried her by myself for nine months. It was my body that changed when I had her and was pregnant with her. She loves her grandfather. She loves them both. Gemma and Clay, Gemma especially was really there for me when I was pregnant. I mean come on, how many times did they watch the kids and stay with me when I needed someone to watch the kids? Can you at least pretend to be happy? We are starting a new start today" she warned him to be nice.

"Fine, but I am seriously going to sit her down and have a talk with her about family priorities. Dad's always come before grandfathers" he stated.

Mia couldn't help but laugh. She finished putting on her make-up and grabbed her heels. She fixed her dress and turned to her husband with a smile, her hands on her hips, "so, how do I look?" she asked.

He smiled when he looked up seeing Mia all dressed up. He walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Looking her over, "damn baby, you look hot" he teased.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "why thank you? Do you think I look nice enough to change the subject and bring up the mood a little?" she asked.

He laughed and started pulling her closer, "yeah okay, I get it. I'll get into the holiday season. Come on, let's go join everyone else, before the guys tear up our house" he teased.

The guys were gathered around the living room, watching the game, eating Mia's food and overall just enjoying each other's company. It was a fun time with everyone.

"How are things with you and Mia now?" Opie asked Jax as he took a chug of his beer from his spot on the couch. He was watching the girls in the kitchen, milling around, getting the food ready.

"Things are finally good man. We are finally starting to act like a real couple. Finally acting like a real family. I mean, I think today was the first day since I've been home that my son hasn't looked at me like he was surprised that I was there" Jax vented.

Opie smiled, "that's good. Maybe things are looking up for the better. Things are working with you guys, we are good, the club is good. What more can we ask for?" he replied.

That was the theme of the night. Abel was going around asking everyone what their new year's wish was. Mia sat down with the kids earlier and explained to them what the holidays each meant and what it meant to make a new year's wish.

He made his wish already, refusing to tell anyone, for fear that it wouldn't come in true; so, he was going around asking everyone what their new year's wish was.

"So Jax, you know that now Katie started walking, she is going to be going to school and then soon after she's going to be going on dates and stuff. You know, that right?" Bobby teased Jax was he watched Katie wabbling around the living room, trying to run away from her brother.

Mia couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on Jax's face. He looked pained. Mia came over and slapped Bobby across the shoulder, "don't give him a heart attack just yet Bobby, he still has a long way before she starts dating. Even then, she still has Abel to get through" Mia defended.

"No, she's not dating ever. I better be six feet under before she even thinks about bringing a boy around here" Jax commented.

Abel, who caught wind of the conversation stopped by his daddy all concerned. "Daddy, is Katie going with a boy? I don't want her to daddy" he protested.

Jax smiled and picked up his son and put him on his lap, wrapping him up in a hug, "don't worry buddy. Your Uncle Bobby was just trying to be funny. Your sister isn't going anywhere with anyone" Jax reassured his son.

Abel nodded, "I don't want Katie to go with the boy's daddy. I want her to stay with us. I don't want her to go with those boys" he stated.

Jax smiled at the protectiveness of his son. He knew he was not going to have any worries when it came to his daughter dating. Whoever she decided to date, would have to get past his son and his entire club. It was definitely not going to be easy for her.

Jax grabbed his daughter on her next go around the table and pulled her into his lap, next to her brother. "You're not going to go on dates with guys, are you? No, you are going to stay with daddy and Abel, forever right?" he stated.

Katie nodded and lunged forward to hug her brother and her dad. "Dada, Abie" she squealed.

The guys just laughed. The little girl had no idea what they were talking about, but picked her dad and her brother anyway. Mia knew she was a little daddy's girl. Has been since she was born. Has had Jax wrapped around her finger.

Closer to the new year, Mia and the girls got all the noise makers and the party hats. It was really cute how excited the kids were to ring in the new year.

Mia and the kids sat with Jax, all the families cuddled together with noise makers ready to ring in the new year. They all sat patiently waiting the ball to drop, indicating the new year.

"Alright, here we go…10…" Mia started.

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted in the house. There were claps, noise makers going on, all around cheer and happiness.

Jax pulled Mia into his arms for a kiss, before kissing each other their kids before moving on to wish everyone else a happy new year.

"Hey sissy, Happy new year. May this new year bring you nothing but joy and happiness with Jax and the whole family" Jenny kissed her sister's cheek.

"Thanks JJ, I wish the same for you and Ope, and many, many more" she replied.

Mia couldn't help but smile as she looked around her living room. Everyone she loved was under one roof. Her couldn't be happier or more excited to see what the new year would bring.

Jax ended up pulling Mia into his arms. He saw her staring at everyone from his spot in the living room. He caught sight of Jenny who noticed the same thing. Their gazes met, and Jenny nudged her head towards her sister. Jax nodded and knew what he needed to do.

Once he had her in his arms, he noticed that she was crying. Jax reached up and wiped her tears. "Hey, hey, what's going on?" he asked.

Mia laughed and wiped her tears, "nothing, I'm fine. I promise" she reassured him.

Jax gave her a pointed look, "we've never lied to each other. You stood by me for all the shit I put you through over the years. Do you really think I am going to leave you now, no matter what it is" he said?

She laughed and shook her head, "I promise it's nothing. I am just really happy. What more can I ask for this new year? I have you home, two healthy kids and a family that loves me. I have everything I could ever ask for. What more do I need? It all just hit me" she laughed as more tears came down.

Jax smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Babe, that is nothing to cry about. That is something to be happy about. Don't cry" he wiped her tears.

She smiled and laughed. She pulled away from him and nodded, "I know, I will. Now come on, let's go join everyone else" she pulled him back into the living room.

Jenny came over and gave her a side hug, "are you okay sissy?" she asked. Mia nodded, "all good, I promise. Just getting sentimental in my old age" she teased.

"Well let's keep this a happy new year" Jenny replied.


	11. Chapter 11- Daddy and Daughter Swimming

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing. I really appreciate all the support. Here's more about Jax raising a little girl without Mia's help.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 11- Daddy & Daughter Swimming**

Jax pulled Mia into his arms for a kiss, before kissing each other their kids before moving on to wish everyone else a happy new year.

"Hey sissy, Happy new year. May this new year bring you nothing but joy and happiness with Jax and the whole family" Jenny kissed her sister's cheek.

"Thanks JJ, I wish the same for you and Ope, and many, many more" she replied.

Mia couldn't help but smile as she looked around her living room. Everyone she loved was under one roof. Her couldn't be happier or more excited to see what the new year would bring.

Jax ended up pulling Mia into his arms. He saw her staring at everyone from his spot in the living room. He caught sight of Jenny who noticed the same thing. Their gazes met, and Jenny nudged her head towards her sister. Jax nodded and knew what he needed to do.

Once he had her in his arms, he noticed that she was crying. Jax reached up and wiped her tears. "Hey, hey, what's going on?" he asked.

Mia laughed and wiped her tears, "nothing, I'm fine. I promise" she reassured him.

Jax gave her a pointed look, "we've never lied to each other. You stood by me for all the shit I put you through over the years. Do you really think I am going to leave you now, no matter what it is" he said?

She laughed and shook her head, "I promise it's nothing. I am just really happy. What more can I ask for this new year? I have you home, two healthy kids and a family that loves me. I have everything I could ever ask for. What more do I need? It all just hit me" she laughed as more tears came down.

Jax smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Babe, that is nothing to cry about. That is something to be happy about. Don't cry" he wiped her tears.

She smiled and laughed. She pulled away from him and nodded, "I know, I will. Now come on, let's go join everyone else" she pulled him back into the living room.

Jenny came over and gave her a side hug, "are you okay sissy?" she asked. Mia nodded, "all good, I promise. Just getting sentimental in my old age" she teased.

"Well let's keep this a happy new year" Jenny replied.

Jax came in through the kitchen door and immediately knew something was wrong. He could hear Katie crying upstairs in her room…so he dropped his bag and took the stairs two at a time.

"Mia?" he called out when he reached the top.

Mia stuck her head out of the kids' bathroom. "Oh, thank God you are home," she started. Letting out a stressed breath, "can you get Katie? She needs her milk and breakfast" she explained.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Things at his house were never this hectic. Since he got out of jail, he's never seen Mia this stressed out. She had a schedule and plan for everything. Things were never this chaotic.

Then he got his question answered, when he heard a tiny, pitiful, sickly voice, "mommy?" Jax smiled and nodded to himself, Abel was sick. It was not secret that his son was a mama's boy when he was sick.

Mia ducked back into the bathroom and Jax heard Abel retching. "Shsh, it's going to be okay baby. Mommy's here" she rubbed his back, letting him get it all out.

He went into the nursery and saw Katie standing in her crib, holding the side, crying at being forgotten.

"It's okay baby girl…" Jax told her as he picked her up, "daddy's here and I've got you. I know I am no mommy, but I am here for you princess" he informed her as he cradled her to his chest.

He carried her over to the changing table and laid her down, removing a pamper and changed her diaper. After he cleaned and powdered her, he snapped up her sleeper again and picked her up.

He stuck his head in the bathroom to find Abel curled up in Mia's lap looking as sick as a dog. "I'll take care of our little princess. Yell for me if you need me" he stated. Mia looked up and nodded, before curling into her little baby.

Jax took Katie downstairs and got her breakfast…her cereal and fruit…and made himself some coffee. He put her in front of some Barney and made his way to the bar next to her. "So, monkey, how was your day?" he started the conversation with his little princess.

A little while later, Mia came down holding Abel. He was almost as big as she was… but when he was this sick… he was useless out of his mother's arms.

She took him in the family room and laid him on the couch…then ran into the kitchen to get a bottle of Gatorade, a cup and a medicine dispenser.

"What's going on with Abel?" Jax asked.

"He's been up all night…" Mia said tiredly. "He got sick in his bed about one in the morning" she explained.

"Why didn't you call me or someone from the clubhouse? We could have helped you babe" he stated. He felt guilty. It had been a pretty quiet night, but as VP, he had to stay until the plans were set and the dealings were done. By one in the morning, he was sleeping like a baby. To think that she was home dealing with this, one of his kids sick, throwing up all night… he couldn't even imagine.

"I was a little preoccupied Jax" she glared. She was tired and moody. She wasn't in the mood to answer for something that she was stuck doing for years by herself.

Jax looked sheepish, "I'm sorry Mia, I don't mean to be an ass babe. I just wanted to help. I don't want you going through something like this on your own" he reasoned. The last thing he wanted to do was pick a fight.

"I know. I am sorry, I don't want to fight. I'm just tired" she explained.

He nodded. "What can I do?" he asked. He wanted to be useful.

Mia thought for a second. She grabbed her planner and flipped to the current day, "what day is it?" she asked. She was so lost, she had no idea what direction was up right now.

Jax smirked, "Friday the 28th" he stated.

"Great…you can take Katie to her swimming lesson at the YMCA" she informed.

Jax panicked, "babe, she's like eight months old. She just started walking. Is it safe for her to be swimming?" he asked.

Mia gave him an exasperated look, "Jax, it is parent/infant swim…you go in the water with her," Mia told him, sighing, "you can take her to that…it's at 10:30" she explained.

Jax looked at the clock and nodded, that gave him a little over an hour. He could tell Mia's temper was fried, but he literally had no idea what to do for this swimming lesson.

"Okay fine, what do I need to do?" he asked.

Mia smiled at the look of fear on her husbands' face. She knew Jax was way too overprotective for his own good. They cuddled on the couch while she explained all that Jax needed to do at the parent swim.

Mia set them up to go before lounging with her baby boy. They both needed much needed rest and sleep.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It felt really weird for Jax to be in the locker room with his little princess. Mia explained that he needed to get in the water with Katie, so she packed his trunks along with Katie's swim suit. Glancing around the locker room, he noticed there weren't many other people in there.

He got on his trunks before he started to get Katie's swim suit on. First, he had to put this stupid looking diaper on…there was nothing to it…as far as Mia was concerned. This was not Mia though, it was Jax. He looked the diaper over and then down at the smiling baby under him. "Sorry kid, I am not your mom. I have no idea what I am doing" he teased.

She couldn't help but laugh at her dad. He looked ridiculous. But it was a rule, he had to put the diaper on. No diaper, no swimming.

He finally huffed and wiggled Katie into the Cinderella, pink one piece with silver ruffles around the straps and around her butt. It was the most girly thing he has ever seen his daughter wear. He could not believe he was going out in public with so much pink.

"It's only for you princess" he teased with a kiss to her cheek. He scooped Katie into his arms and grabbed their towels before joining everyone in the pool.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

He was immediately aware of everyone's eyes on him. He glanced around and noticed that he was the only dad here. He was the only man in the entire place. He pulled his daughter close and whispered, "only for you princess" he repeated.

Six other babies and their mothers made up their swimming group. It was one of those zero deep pools where you walked right in. Jax waded into the pool, holding Katie at her waist, so she dipped into the pool. She enjoyed the water, kicking and squealing in the pool already.

The moms hadn't stopped staring at him…and it was getting weird. He was so getting Mia for this when he got back home.

The instructor… a little blonde thing Jax thought was supposed to be in high school…called out the baby's names.

"Maggie, Lauren, Nichole, Cody, Teresa, and Katie" they each got in the water as she called their names, except for Katie that is.

One woman finally introduced herself, "My name's Claire, and this is my Tessie" she introduced her little daughter.

"I'm Jax and this is Katie" he introduced them all.

"We don't usually get many daddies around here" Claire observed.

"Well, my wife would have been here…but our son got sick last night" he explained.

"Oh…well…it's nice you could come. You couldn't get my husband within 20 feet of this place" she laughed.

Jax laughed, "yeah I get that" he replied.

The instructor asked everyone to form a circle and everyone started walking around in a circle. Jax decided to just go with the flow. He followed Claire around the circle, until they all started singing "ring around the rosey." It was enough for him.

He just made funny faces at Katie while they kept going in a circle. When they got to the part about falling down, they dunked their babies. A couple dunked them, the others just sunk them a little lower. Jax was too scared to dunk Katie all the way in, so he just dipped her to her shoulders. So, the edges of her hair were wet. The group went about these 3 more times before they had play swim.

Jax moved them a little further away from the circle so they were on their own. He thought they were all crazy anyway. Who would put their kid through that? He sank into the water up to his shoulders and held Katie out in front of him.

"Come on princess, can you kick for daddy? Let's show these lunatics who's the boss here" he teased.

Katie just laughed as she kicked her little feet. The sound echoed all over the pool and Jax couldn't help but laugh himself. She was having so much fun. He never thought he would have fun doing baby stuff, especially girly stuff, but he loved it. He loved spending time with his little princess.

They staid on their own the rest of the lesson. They splashed and laughed…especially when he tried to get her to blow bubbles. She was fascinated. Squealing and laughing every time her dad made bubbles.

When the lesson was over, the little fish he was raising didn't want to get out of the water. "Come on princess, it's time to go home. We got to check on mama and Abel" he stated as he lifted her in his arms.

As he stepped out of the pool onto the deck, he was immediately aware of all the moms staring at him again. He felt like he was under a microscope.

He wrapped Katie in her towel and set on the bench right in front of him. Then he quickly wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbed his baby and fled into the locker room.

Once he was safe inside, he dried Katie off and changed her back into her clothes. He'd have to give her a good bath as soon as they got home and wash the chlorine off her. Once she was dressed, he stood her on the floor beside the bench that ran between the rows of lockers.

She was pretty good as long as she had something to hold onto.

Jax dressed as fast as he could…slipping on his leather kutte. Then he packed his wet suit and towel along with Katie's into his gym bag.

He pulled Katie's jacket on, picked her up and carried her out, wrapped in his arms.

"Did we have fun princess?" he asked as they made their way out to the car.

Katie just giggled and clapped her chubby little hands, "daddy" she squealed. Jax couldn't help but smile as she shifted his grip on the baby and cuddled her close. He had such a good time with her.

"Let's go home and see how Abel is doing" he said.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At home, Mia was curled on the couch with Abel in her arms. He'd fallen asleep against her shoulder.

Jax came in the back, carrying Katie, who'd passed out in the car on the way home. He set the bag in the laundry room and carefully shrugged off his jacket, trying not to wake the baby. Finally, he peeled her coat off and carried her in to the family room where they kept a portable crib set up.

Jax laughed as he thought about the thing. Abel called it "baby jail" whenever they put Katie in it.

He laid Katie down in the crib and covered her up before he joined his wife on the couch. He leaned in to kiss her, laying his hand on Abel's cheek. He was really warm.

"He's running a fever, right?" Jax asked, to be sure. She was the doctor, not him.

"101.8… it's technically not a fever until 102 for kids but called Teresa and she said she can fit him in tomorrow. I need you to watch the little princess while I take Abel, or we can both go, and you stay in my office with Katie. Besides, I can't carry Abel on my own" she explained.

"No problem babe" he told her.

Mia leant against his shoulder, closing her eyes, listening to his day. "How was the lesson?" she asked.

"Katie loved the water," Jax stated.

Mia smirked, "and what about you?" she teased.

"All those women were staring at me," he started, "I mean…they've all got babies…I think it's safe to say they've seen a man before…" he stated.

Mia laughed, curling into his chest, "honey, I can guarantee, they've never laid eyes on a man like you" she teased, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

That night Jax put the kids to bed. He sat in the middle of them on Abel's bed and held out Katie's favorite book. It was her turn to pick their bedtime story.

"Goodnight stars…Goodnight air…Goodnight noises everywhere…the end," he read to them.

Jax finished reading the book…and Katie reached out and started pawing at the pages of the board book, trying to turn back to the beginning.

Jax smiled at his little princess, "again?" he asked. He was beyond exhausted, but he couldn't say no to his little girl.

Jax looked to his other side to his son, to see him fast asleep. Mia told him that was to be expected. With the cold meds that he was taking, the fact that he spent all night and day previously trying to fight off sleep, it was no surprise he was sleeping already.

"Okay baby, let's leave your brother to sleep. He's tired and not feeling good. We can finish this in your room" he said as he picked up the book and carried his daughter into her room, setting in the rocking chair, Katie curling into his lap.

Jax hated reading. He hated school when he was younger, he couldn't wait to be done with school. He couldn't even remember the last book he read just for fun. But he loved reading to his kids, not that he would ever admit it.

Mia on the other hand, loved books. She had so many books in the house, Opie helped him build an extension on the house, so he could make her an office and library. According to Jenny, Mia started reading to the kids as soon as she found out she was pregnant. She wanted them to love books. So did Jax. He wanted his kids to love school and be smart, like their mother.

Abel didn't get the message. He was completely like his dad. He could read a Harley manual, or anything motorcycle related and be happy. He complained every time Mia would read a fairytale or anything remotely fictional.

But Jax loved reading to his kids. It was his time with them. Every night he was home, after their bath and their pj's, Jax sat down to read a couple stories. It was their special time.

They had a great selection to chose from. Mia made sure to give them all kinds of books to chose from. They had fairy tales, Dr. Seuss, Thomas and Friends, all the Disney stories and now, the little Disney Princess stories. The same books were read at the Teller household.

Having a daughter was a whole different universe. Not just having to figure out different clothes…and tiny buckles on shoes…or little barrettes in what little hair she had. Katie already knew what she wanted. She only had to look up at Jax with those crystal blue eyes, and turn the rosy little bottom lip out just a little bit…and he would have reached into the sky and handed her the stars if he could.

He wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one she was running circles around. Her little trick worked on her brother, her grandpa and all her uncles, from all different charters. They were wrapped around her little finger.

Mia said he had to toughen up when it came to Katie…otherwise he'd be buying her the world in the near future.

Jax tried to defend himself when talking about this, but now he was sitting in a princess room, with his little princess in the crook of his arm as he reread "Goodnight Moon" for the 10th time that night.

"Goodnight stars…Goodnight air…Goodnight noises everywhere…the end," he read again.

As expected, Katie reached out again, trying to turn the book to the beginning. Jax laughed but knew he had to get serious and put his foot down.

"No more baby girl, 10x is enough for one night. Daddy is tired after our swimming lesson today. You wore me out kid" he teased with a smile, kissing her cheek, nuzzling her neck.

She looked up at him, but before she could pull her trick, Katie gave him a great big yawn. "Nice try princess" he laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the crib.

Katie tucked into her dad. Jax put her on his shoulder, so she was cuddled in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back in circles, trying to relax her. Katie grabbed the collar of his kutte and twisted it in her little fist…then she drew it up under her chin. She locked her dad in, so he had literally nowhere to go.

Jax rocked Katie in her rocking chair for a while, just cuddling with his daughter, relishing in their moment together. Mia noticed that bedtime was taking longer than usual. She walked out of the bedroom and made her way down the hall to her daughter's room.

She stopped at the doorway, staring with a smile at the sight before her. "You need some help there, Teller?" she teased.

Jax smiled at his wife, "she's got me" he explained.

Mia smiled as she came to untangle her daughters grip on her dad's shirt, "in more ways than one Teller" she teased.

She peeled Katie away from Jax and laid the little girl down in her crib. She covered her with her blanket and caressed the strawberry blonde curls, pushing them off the little girls' face.

Jax came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his girl, the other reaching down to caress his daughter's cheek.

"Ready for our cuddling time?" he asked.

Mia smiled up at him, "Do I get to tuck you in?" she whispered back.

Jax's eyes lit up with lust, "and then I get to tuck you in" he replied.


	12. Chapter 12- Princess Party

**Hi Everyone, Happy Holidays! Thank you all for the reviews, the follows, the favorites and all the readings. I appreciate all the support.**

 **Please continue to read my story and supporting me. I am a college student who loves to write, so I appreciate it.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking…**

 **Time Jump in this chapter…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 12- Princess Party**

She looked up at him, but before she could pull her trick, Katie gave him a great big yawn. "Nice try princess" he laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the crib.

Katie tucked into her dad. Jax put her on his shoulder, so she was cuddled in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back in circles, trying to relax her. Katie grabbed the collar of his kutte and twisted it in her little fist…then she drew it up under her chin. She locked her dad in, so he had literally nowhere to go.

Jax rocked Katie in her rocking chair for a while, just cuddling with his daughter, relishing in their moment together. Mia noticed that bedtime was taking longer than usual. She walked out of the bedroom and made her way down the hall to her daughter's room.

She stopped at the doorway, staring with a smile at the sight before her. "You need some help there, Teller?" she teased.

Jax smiled at his wife, "she's got me" he explained.

Mia smiled as she came to untangle her daughters grip on her dad's shirt, "in more ways than one Teller" she teased.

She peeled Katie away from Jax and laid the little girl down in her crib. She covered her with her blanket and caressed the strawberry blonde curls, pushing them off the little girls' face.

Jax came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his girl, the other reaching down to caress his daughter's cheek.

"Ready for our cuddling time?" he asked.

Mia smiled up at him, "Do I get to tuck you in?" she whispered back.

Jax's eyes lit up with lust, "and then I get to tuck you in" he replied.

 _ **5 months later...**_

Unlike Jax and Abel, Katie was like Mia. She loved to get up early. She would just sit there in her crib and talk to Cinderella and Prince Charming. Mia thought it was cute, Jax was worried.

Jax and Mia lay in their bed listening to Mia gurgle and babble over the monitor. Their little girl was an early riser for sure, but she was like Mia in the fact that she could keep herself occupied. She loved sitting in her crib, talking to the prince and princess on her wall, or her stuffed animals.

Jax couldn't help but laugh to himself as he nudged Mia in the side. She was laying in bed reading a book on her kindle and going over emails from work.

He pulled Mia close and wrapped his arm around her middle. Mia smiled, putting her phone down and cuddling into her husband. She couldn't believe this day is here. It was like time was flying bye. Today was Katie's birthday. She was a year old and they couldn't believe where the time went.

On the weekend, they were having the huge monster bash with the MC and all their friends and families. Jax has never seen a party like the one his wife pulled off. He thought those MC parties were huge. That was until he married Mia. When they got their families together, it was like they were throwing a wedding.

"Can you believe this day is finally here?" Mia asked.

"I am glad I am here to see her turn one. I don't know what I would do if I had to miss this" Jax vented. Mia was the only one who he could really tell his feelings too.

"I am glad you are here too. We are all glad you are here today to spend with us, celebrating your daughter" Mia replied, curling more into Jax.

They just lay there listening to Katie babbling. It was cute, until they heard one thing in particular that made Jax shoot up in bed.

" _Happy birthday to you"_ they heard Katie's sweet little baby voice.

"What the hell.." Jax started to say.

" _Happy birthday to you"_ Katie said again.

Mia sat at the edge of the headboard smiling at the look on Jax's face. "Did she really just say that? What else has she been saying? Has she been talking like this all week?" he asked Mia.

"Come on Jax, you know that she's been babbling for months now. She's been saying mama, dada, abie, but never anything that made sense until now" Mia reasoned.

" _Happy birthday to you"_ was another time she said it before Jax jumped out of bed. He had enough.

Jax threw the covers and got out of bed. He went down the hall and opened Katie's door. As expected, Katie was sitting in her crib, babbling away. She smiled when she saw her dad in the doorway. "DADA" she squealed, reaching her hands out to him.

"Hey baby girl" Jax said as he walked over and picked her up into his arms. Katie was smiling so hard, you could see her four front teeth. It was contagious. "I love you princess" he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday to you" she said again.

Jax smiled, "who's birthday is it baby girl?" he asked, bouncing her up and down in his arms.

"EEEEH, EEEEH" she squealed, clapping her hands excited.

Jax laughed, "that's right princess, today's your birthday" he replied. Before the conversation could go on anymore, Abel ran into the room.

"Happy Birthday Sissy!" Abel yelled.

Katie smiled, "Abie" she reached down and hugged her brother. Jax smiled at his kids and lead them into the master bedroom.

"There's the birthday girl" Mia said holding out her arms. Jax handed Katie over, grabbed Abel, then circled around and got back under the covers, his kids between him and Mia.

"Happy birthday princess" Mia kissed her daughters' cheek, before turning to her son, "good morning little man" she leaned over and kissed his cheeks.

"Mama, I'm a big boy now" he protested.

"You are always going to be my baby boy" she reached over and wrapped him in her arms. She cuddled both of her kids. "I am so happy that I have both of my kids with me and we are celebrating sissy's birthday. Ooh, my kids are growing up so much" she squeezed them tight and peppered their faces with kisses.

"Mama" Abel laughed, trying to pull away. Katie on the other hand just laughed and squealed at her mother's actions.

Jax was beyond happy. Sure, he has said it before, but after all they had gone through, he couldn't help but keep saying it. He was beyond grateful for being here with is family. This was what he was looking forward too while he was in jail. He couldn't wait to be here, in this moment.

"So, what are we doing for sissy's birthday?" Abel asked.

"We are having a small dinner at the clubhouse with all the guys and our family. It's just going to be a family dinner. On the weekend we are going to have a big party, but it's the middle of the week and you have school and mama has work" Mia explained.

"Okay mama, we go get ready" he indicated, waiting for Katie to be put on the ground. Mia reached over and let her daughter down, watching as Abel took her hand and led her out of the room. He literally took her hand and led her out to their room.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

On the day of the party, Mia and the girls were running around like crazy. Their house was literally bursting at the seams and that was saying something considering how big their house was. The whole club was literally all there, some of the Devils were there, Tacoma was there, and some other charters were there. It was crazy. There were people everywhere.

Everyone had a filled plate of Mia's home cooking. As usual, when Mia cooked, they had enough food to feed a third world country. Jax just smiled and shook his head at the antics of the guys going at the food as he helped himself to another dish of pasta and a second roast beef sandwich.

Abel was playing with Joe, Kelly and some of the other kids from school and the other couples. They were in the playroom, kneeling at the kids table shoveling their pasta, meatballs and sausage. Abel kept looking around the house and frowning. He really didn't know what to say or do but it was his sisters day.

Jax noticed the look on his son's face and looked at him curious. He was wondering what was going through the little man's mind. He walked over and sat next to his son on the couch in the play room, giving him a nudge.

"What's going on little man? What's with the sour face?" he asked.

Abel looked around the room and took everything in before looking at his dad. "Dad all this pink stuff. It's everywhere. There is pink everywhere. The house looks like it got sprayed with pepto bismol" he stated with a grimace.

Jax couldn't help but laugh, "how do you know what pepto bismol is?" he asked. The kid was way to young to know about that already.

"Mom gave it to Kozik when he got sick. She said it helps your tummy when your tummy is sick" he explained.

Jax nodded with a chuckle. "You are way too smart for own good" he stated as all the men stopped their conversation and just laughed at what just came out of Abel's mouth. The kid was definitely taking after his mom in the smarts department. Abel was the strong silent type though. You would never know unless you really got to know him.

"God kid, you too much like your mom it's scary" Bobby teased.

Jax whacked him, "thank God he's taking after his mom" Jax replied through laughter.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When it came time for the cake, they brought it to the center of the table in the living room and had all the kids and guys gathered around it. Jax and Mia held Katie and Abel on the chairs, so they could reach the cake.

They dimmed the lights, and everyone started singing happy birthday. Katie smiled and squealed when she heard her favorite song. She started clapping and singing along. She kept looking at her family, going from her mom, to her brother, to her dad, saying "happy birthday to you" over and over again.

It was a huge 3-layer cake with pink frosting and a sparkling crown on the top surrounding a number 1 candle. It was thrilling for Katie. The whole experience. She loved it.

After the cake and ice cream, the entire family crowded into the kitchen and living room to watch Katie open her presents, with the help of her brother, of course. He deemed himself Katie's helper because, according to him, she couldn't open the gifts on her own.

Just like any other time she got presents, she was more interested in the wrapping and the bows than she was the actual presents. It was Abel who got her excited about the presents.

Princess was the theme of the day. There were princess dolls for the bath tub, princess dolls with long hair to comb, princesses that came with their own tea-sets and princesses that came with whole wardrobe changes. There were princess books and princess movies, even little tiaras and dress up dresses for her to wear and match her dolls.

Jenny and Opie were known for spoiling their niece and nephew more than anyone in the club, although they came pretty close to Gemma and Clay. Opie and Jax made their way to the garage to get Katie's gift. Opie and Jenny went all out this time. Jenny was more excited than Katie, that was obvious.

Currently, thanks to Jenny and Opie's reputation in terms of gifts, there was a 250-dollar bet riding on them getting her a dollhouse. The next guess was a life size rocking chair…and then finally a doll cradle. But no one was prepared for what was ahead.

The guys set the present down in front of Katie, watching her eyes light up. Everyone's eyes lit up, especially Abel and Mia. They were shocked.

There were two gifts they set on the floor. The first was for the birthday girl. It was a carriage. But not just any carriage. It was a pink princess carriage built on a tripod metal frame. There was a seat for Katie to ride on while her daddy or her big brother pushes her around. There was a little seat inside for the dollies and a holder for her sippy cut.

In the front of the carriage, there was strapped a pink and white horse with a princess crown with pink mane coming down the side. Katie could drive it with the pink reins, as someone pushed her around.

Katie squealed a high-pitched squeal, clapping her hands and smiling really big. "Hosee, Abie, hosee" she squealed, informing her big brother.

"I see sissy, you have a horse, that's so cool. You can drive that around with me while I'm on my bike" Abel said, hugging his sister.

"We are really proud of you too buddy for sticking with your sister and helping out your mom, so we got you something too" Jax said.

Abel opened his gift and saw a bike just like his dad's bike, but a kiddie version. He screeched, "a bike, daddy a bike" he was jumping up and down with excitement.

Jax smiled at his kids. He scooped Katie up and put her in the carriage. He fastened the seat belt around her and handed her the reins. Then he scooped Abel up and put him on his bike, securing the latch on the carriage to the back of the bike. "Go ahead little man, give your sister a ride. But go slow okay" he warned.

Katie couldn't help but squeal and giggle as her brother started to navigate through the crowd and furniture. The living room was definitely big enough. He let the kids go before turning to Opie and Jenny.

"How in the hell did you pull that off?" Jax asked.

"I've been working on this for months. I needed to get things straight for my little princess" he teased.

"And you, how did you let Jax talk you into a kiddie bike?" Jenny asked her sister.

Mia smiled at her husband, "let's just say he did a lot of convincing" she teased, winking at her husband when everyone started whistling and catcalling.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At the end of the night, the girls started to help Mia clean up, but she told them to leave it. They got the majority of it and she would do the rest the next day when she had more time.

Jax went around gathering plates and cups and plastic silverware into a trash bag. Mia boxed up all the left overs and put them in the fridge for Jax to take to the clubhouse for the guys to eat.

"Babe, just leave it. I'll get it tomorrow when Jenny comes over" Mia stated.

"I don't think so pretty girl" he replied helping clean up the house.

"Jax, you have a run tomorrow" she reminded him.

He tossed the last of the trash into the bag and tied it off.

"And you've got to take care of two kids" he reminded her. Playing her own game back at her.

Mia crossed the room and stepped into his strong embrace, Jax immediately wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm pretty sure we created a monster today" he stated.

Mia smiled with a laugh, "I'm sure we did, but we did not worse than you do. Now Katie is going to think she's a real princess" she teased.

Jax lifted Mia over his shoulder, slapping her ass, "smartass, you are getting punished for that" he growled, running up the stairs with her over his shoulder.

"Jax, shsh, we are going to wake the kids" she yelled, hitting his back.

"Don't worry, I got the kids locked down. We already had a chat, they know daddy is going to get lucky tonight. Don't worry, they'll cooperate" he teased.


	13. Chapter 13- Vacation

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading. I appreciate all the support. So Jax got everything his little princess wanted. The birthday is over, now time for some more family time with the Tellers.**

 **Please continue to read and review. Let me know what you are thinking.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 13- Teller's Vacation**

Jax went around gathering plates and cups and plastic silverware into a trash bag. Mia boxed up all the left overs and put them in the fridge for Jax to take to the clubhouse for the guys to eat.

"Babe, just leave it. I'll get it tomorrow when Jenny comes over" Mia stated.

"I don't think so pretty girl" he replied helping clean up the house.

"Jax, you have a run tomorrow" she reminded him.

He tossed the last of the trash into the bag and tied it off.

"And you've got to take care of two kids" he reminded her. Playing her own game back at her.

Mia crossed the room and stepped into his strong embrace, Jax immediately wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm pretty sure we created a monster today" he stated.

Mia smiled with a laugh, "I'm sure we did, but we did not worse than you do. Now Katie is going to think she's a real princess" she teased.

Jax lifted Mia over his shoulder, slapping her ass, "smartass, you are getting punished for that" he growled, running up the stairs with her over his shoulder.

"Jax, shsh, we are going to wake the kids" she yelled, hitting his back.

"Don't worry, I got the kids locked down. We already had a chat, they know daddy is going to get lucky tonight. Don't worry, they'll cooperate" he teased.

Mia was tired of hearing her kids complain. They were tired of their mom and dad working all the time. Things had been really stressful for them as a family. Jax had been on runs and dealing with club business. Barely been home all week. Mia had been busy at work. With all the traumas and the hospital going crazy, Mia was going insane. She missed so many family dinners she could hardly count. She missed seeing her own family.

Mia literally woke up after having worked a 36hr shift completely exhausted. She put on some of Jax's pajamas and made her way down the hall to check on her kids. They were both off from school/daycare for the week. Mia had a bunch of vacation time lined up and she knew Jax could have a break when he needed it, so she literally threw this vacation together in no time.

Mia spent all day sending texts and phone calls to the appropriate people to get the job done. She told everyone not to tell Jax. She wanted to surprise him when he got home. He was just coming from a week-long run. She knew he was going to be exhausted. She knew that he wanted more family time, more time with her and his kids.

No one knew anything but Mia, Jenny and Gemma. Gemma was able to convince Clay to let Opie and Jax go for the week. They wanted to have a nice family vacation. A nice little family reunion with everyone. Mia's family had a house they were all staying in, so they got that covered. Jenny and Gemma promised to get together with her during the week and help her cook and get everything ready. She was all set. Now all she had to do, was get Jax to agree.

Jax came home from the run to a silent house. He knew right away that everything was calm because the house was quiet. Usually he got home to chaos. Mia running around trying to get ready for work, the kids causing a ruckus in the kitchen. It was a beautiful sight. But he had a suspicion that since the kids were home for a break from school and Mia was off from work, the house would be quiet.

He parked next to Mia's jeep, and made his way through the house. He walked through the kitchen to the living room to see his wife, asleep on the couch, her laptop on her lap, papers everywhere, her glasses on, hair up in a bun and in his clothes.

He dropped his stuff in the closet before walking over and moving her stuff off her lap. He framed her body on the couch and leaned over, kissing her forehead. He saw her scrunch her face and shift. He moved his kisses down her face, kissing her eyelids…cheeks…nose…before finally reaching her lips.

He tugged the bottom of her chin and opened her mouth wider, kissing her harder, claiming more of her. He licked the line of her mouth, across the top lip, encouraging her to relax. She was sure awake now. She reached up and wrapped her arms behind his neck.

He kissed her again, and she responded in kind, massaging his tongue with hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. She reached up to rub herself against him. He straddled her waist, breaking the kiss, moving his lips to her neck, nipping the skin before sucking on it, causing Mia to moan.

He pulled away and smiled at her, nipping her lips, smirking as she followed his lips. "Good morning gorgeous" he teased, pulling her into his lap as he settled next to her on the couch.

She smiled and relaxed into her husband's arms, nuzzling his chest. "Morning husband, how was the run?" she asked.

"It was alright. Nothing bad, so that's good news. It's bound to bring Clay off our ass for a while, so you'll have me more to yourself" he stated.

Mia smiled, "that's news to my ears" she teased, looking up at him from her current spot in his arms.

He smirked, looking at all the paperwork and her laptop, "So I assume the smile on your face has to do with all this paperwork project you got going on?" he asked.

Mia turned into his arms and straddled his waist, her arms going around his neck, "Okay, so I may have a plan going through my head and before you say no, listen to me. Really hear me out" she warned giving him a pointed look.

He nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. "Alright, what do you got?" he asked.

She practically squealed and reached around to grab her lap top. She turned the screen toward him with a huge smile on her face. Jax was just amused at how excited she was.

Jax looked at the screen with a confused look before breaking out into a grin and looking up back at her. "What the hell is Bear Creek County?" he asked.

"Well, we have both been working really hard. Not really having time for each other, time for the kids. You know, time for us as a family. So, Jenny and I came up with this idea for a family retreat. Like a family reunion to get back to just us and the basics. We found this cute little town and even rented cabins next to each other. It's going to be so much fun. A week filled with nothing but you me and our kids with Jenny and Opie to babysit when we need some alone time," she added the last part for his benefit.

He smiled and pulled her against him, "do I really have a say in this or are you just trying to be nice?" he asked with a smirk.

She laughed as she moved her computer and wrapped her arms against him, "no, but I really was just trying to be nice" she teased, biting his lips, causing Jax to engage into a lip lock.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

So, it was decided…and they miraculously got two cabins next to one another…a different family retreat/reunion, whatever Mia wanted to call it. Jax was just going along with it. He enjoyed watching her get all excited, which in turn got the kids all excited. Not to lie, Jax was a little excited to have some alone, uninterrupted time with his family.

Mia and Jenny literally spent the week before hand cooking up a storm. They didn't want to bother when they were there, so they wanted to get everything ready before they arrived. She made an extra-large batch of meat sauce, marinara sauce, a gallon of her homemade BBQ sauce, homemade salad dressings and marinades, and all the cookies, breads, brownies and anything else she could think of that they would need to tie them over for a week.

When Jax went to the deep freezer to see if he could find any popsicles for him and the kids, and saw all the containers of food Mia had piled in there, all organized and neatly placed, he laughed. All he could do was laugh. "Holy hell" he mumbled to himself.

"Mia, why the hell don't I just rent a U-Haul and pull the damn freezer behind the car? It'll probably be cheaper than buying all the coolers and cold packs we're gonna need to pack all this food! You know, that right?" he yelled as he made his way back to the bedroom to his wife and daughter.

Mia had Katie sitting in the middle of the bed as she folded and organized the laundry. She smiled, "Are you talking to me Mr. Teller?" she feigned hearing any of his previous conversation.

He smirked, "of course not dear" he teased.

She wiped his stomach with a towel, "don't be a smartass" she replied.

"Da-da? Ice cweem?" Katie started to pout, getting ready to cry when she saw her dad empty handed.

Jax reached over and picked up his daughter. Sure, he was a tough ass biker, but seeing his little girl on the verge of tears, pulled the threads of his heart. "Look, see that?" he indicated to his daughter, so he could make his point to his wife.

Mia smiled and shook her head, "I don't know why you didn't bring the popsicles up? There's a brand-new box of cherry popsicles in there" she explained.

"Are you kidding me? You've got that thing packed to the top! It's like a freaking Tetris game the way you've got everything all arranged. You want me to go searching for popsicles, mess everything up and then get yelled at by my gorgeously sexy wife? Hell no" he replied.

Mia laughed as she continued to the fold the laundry. Jax looked to his daughter who was still pouting, holding on to her dad, curling into him.

"Come on princess, let's go get Abel and daddy's going to take you to the diner to get some ice cream" he bounced her up a little in his arms, before leaving the bedroom with his little princess.

"Push over" Mia yelled after him.

"I love you too. I'll bring you home some strawberry" he replied over his shoulder.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **1 week later…**_

Finally, the day had come. Gemma was going to watch the house for the kids while they were on their little vacation. Mia told her to come with Clay and they could make it a real family vacation, but Gemma refused. Saying that the kids need some time for themselves with their families. She just promised to watch over the houses for them.

Mia had been up all-night washing, packing, getting all the last-minute details together. She wanted everything ready before they left. She knew it was going to be crazy with the kids and the guys, she wanted everything organized.

Mia and Jenny filled Gemma in on everything in case there was an emergency and they needed to get back. She gave her all the emergency numbers, and all the places they were going to be at. With the club going on runs as much as they have been, you never know.

Jax hadn't been kidding about renting a U-Haul. The jeep, Opie's Jeep were backed to the bursting point with all the suitcases, the food and everything else they needed to keep their two kids entertained on a four-hour drive. Since Opie didn't have any kids with Jenny, they loaded their car with mostly food so Jax could fit all their suitcases in their car.

"What the hell is all this man? There is four of you and one of you is a baby" Opie stated as he helped Jax load their car with all the coolers and stuff they needed for the week.

"I don't ask Ope. I just do what the boss laid out for me to do" he replied.

Opie laughed looking over at the girls, as they looked over the travel plans, "You are so scared of your wife" he teased.

Jax laughed and nudged his side, "you're one to talk" he replied. It was no secret that Jax and Opie were scared of the Taylor sisters and with good reason. Those girls were tough as tough came.

Mia walked over with all the kids, "Okay, everyone go the bathroom now before we get on the road. Take a second look around and make sure you have everything" Mia ordered.

Abel grabbed Katie's hand and took off running into the house, Gemma on their tales to make sure they had everything and made bathroom trips.

It took them a couple minutes before they made their way back to the jeeps. "Okay, I am telling you now Abel. No asking 'are we there yet'…otherwise I am going to strap you to the roof with all the luggage" he warned, earning a smack from Mia.

"Jax" she argued.

"Don't worry daddy, we'll be good" Abel promised on behalf of himself and his sister.

Jax nodded and directed them into their respective seats in the car. Mia hugged and said bye to Gemma and the rest of the guys.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax wanted to make sure they made good time. Mia had the route planned out already on the GPS. They were making really good time. Opie and Jenny following Jax on the road, as to not get lost. He was fairly surprised at how smooth things were going. The kids were engaged in their own thing.

Abel was engrossed in the movie playing along with the games Mia made sure to have ready on the tablet. Jax couldn't help but look over at his wife and then in the rearview at his kids. She was over prepared for everything. For years he used to tease her about it, now he was grateful for it.

Katie slept most of the way. Mia had the radio set to her favorite radio station, so she was as calm as could be, asleep in her carrier.

Jax was fairly surprised that he was actually enjoying the ride. It was a long ride, but he was actually enjoying the ride.

They were about an hour outside Bear Creek, when he looked in the rearview and saw Katie opening her eyes.

"Look who decided to wake up" he teased with a smile, "did you have a good nap princess?" he asked.

Abel looked at his sister with a smirk worthy of a Teller. There was a reason he was quiet the whole trip and listened to his dad.

"Dada?" she started.

Jax looked in the rearview mirror, "yeah baby girl?" Jax asked, keeping a look on the road and back at his baby girl.

"D'ere yet?" Katie asked innocently, not realizing that her brother set her up.

Jax looked at Abel through the mirror before glancing at Mia, who was staring at Jax trying to hold back her laughter. Jax just shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

Both Mia and Abel couldn't hold back anymore. They burst out laughing, causing Katie to start giggling and clapping her hands.

Jax looked back at his kids to see his son laughing so hard he was crying, his daughter, his little innocent princess smiling at herself, laughing with her brother, not one to be left out of the joke.

"I think they got you babe" Mia said as she tried to control herself and reign in her laughter.

"Alright, alright, very funny little man, you got me" he conceded.

"Well played little man" Mia reached over and high fived her son and daughter. Jax just laughed and shook his head at their antics. This is what he wanted. His family together, having a good time, even if it was at his expense.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

By the time they got the cabins, Abel had earned his own punishment without Jax having said anything. He was reaping the benefits of it though, having a tough time keeping the smile from his face.

Katie was thrilled at getting her whole family laughing at her joke, so his sweet little innocent Katie kept repeating it for the last hour of the drive, hoping to get the same reaction. Abel soon saw the error in his ways of using his sister. As much as she kept repeating the same joke, her brother kept telling her to stop it.

As soon as Jax put the car in park, Abel was out of the seat and running into the cabin. He wanted away from his sister.

Jax got out of the car and reached around to the back seat to see his smiling daughter, "not so funny now huh?" he called after his son.

Mia laughed and glanced at her husband, "that's mature babe" she teased as she came out of the car and around to get her daughter.

"Dada" Katie reached out to her dad.

Mia turned her body, so she could turn her daughter away from Jax, "I don't think so princess. You and daddy are trouble makers together. Your dad has to get the luggage and carry it inside" she explained.

Opie came over to help Jax as the girls and kids made their way inside the cabin. "What's so funny?" he asked Jax.

Jax looked at his friend and just shook his head, "Abel got Katie to ask, 'are we there yet' the whole way here. I told him not to do that before we left so he got Katie to ask. It backfired though because she kept saying it the whole last hour here" he explained with a smirk.

Opie laughed, "sounds like what we used to do" he stated.

Jax laughed and nodded, "tell me about it" he replied. The realization that his son was so much like him was chilling. He wanted his son to be like his mom, be smart, better than him. He didn't want his kids to end up in this life like him.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It took Opie and Jax an hour to bring everything in, get everything settled and unpacked in the houses. The cabins were right next to each other, connected through the patio. The girls got everything unpacked, the kids settled and the cabins ready to be lived in.

After all the unpacking they did and the drive, the guys were starving. Jenny and Mia unpacked the food and started getting everything ready in the kitchen, while Jax and Opie made their way to the grocery store in town to stock everything else they would need to cook.

Mia and Jenny planned to have a cook out. Something easy, since they were all tired from the drive up there. They wrote down everything they were going to need from the store and made sure to explain everything to Jax and Opie before they went to the store.

When they got back from the grocery store, Jax and Opie hauled all the bags from the car and made their way to the kitchen. They literally laid everything on the table in the middle of the kitchen. "Alright, we got everything on the list" Jax said.

Mia smiled, "thanks babe, why don't you and Opie get the grills set up on the deck and get them going. We will make everything else in here" she instructed.

"You know that makes me hot right?" Jax teased, smirking when Mia turned bright red.

Opie smirked, "you know that there are other people in the room, right?" he added to his sister-in-law's embarrassment.

Jax ignored everyone else and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and kissed in the crook of her neck. "I love you princess. Don't worry, we'll finish this later" he stated in her ear, kissing below her ear.

Mia nuzzled into him for a minute, before pushing him away, "you are such a playboy" she laughed, blushing bright red as her sister and Opie started laughing.

"You love it" Jenny teased.

Mia laughed and elbowed her sister, "yeah, you're one to talk" she retorted.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax and Opie carried the grill from the first cabin over to the patio of the second cabin, so they were in the middle of the houses. They were keeping everything simple. They were exhausted from the drive, so they didn't really feel like doing anything special.

Mia had already prepared burgers, dogs and sausages. The girls were preparing all the side dishes and the veggies. They were making potato salad, coleslaw and sweet corn. Mia was making her famous Italian salad that everyone loved.

Opie brought a fire pit that they set up in between the two houses. They made it fun for the kids, bringing chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers for the kids to roast after dinner. Something he never thought he would be doing.

Once the food was done, they literally had enough food to feed an army and they stuffed themselves accordingly. They literally ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

After dinner, Abel was begging everyone who would listen to go outside and make smore's. Mia made him stay in the house until everyone was done and then the kids cleaned up before they all made their way outside.

It was the best vacation Jax could ask for. Mia and Jenny had music on outside, candles lit around the patio, the fire pit blazing, Jax sitting on the patio, his daughter asleep in his lap, drinking a beer, his wife helping his son roast marshmallows and make smore's. It was the best vacation he could remember.


	14. Chapter 14- Vacation Teller Style II

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading and taking interest in this story. Please continue to read, favorite, follow and review, I really appreciate it.**

 **I will try to be timely with the updates, but I work 4 nightshift a week and am pretty tired most of the time, so please bear with me.**

 **I am going to try and include more family time and more spending time together with the kids.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 14- Vacation Teller Style Part II**

Mia had already prepared burgers, dogs and sausages. The girls were preparing all the side dishes and the veggies. They were making potato salad, coleslaw and sweet corn. Mia was making her famous Italian salad that everyone loved.

Opie brought a fire pit that they set up in between the two houses. They made it fun for the kids, bringing chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers for the kids to roast after dinner. Something he never thought he would be doing.

Once the food was done, they literally had enough food to feed an army and they stuffed themselves accordingly. They literally ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

After dinner, Abel was begging everyone who would listen to go outside and make smore's. Mia made him stay in the house until everyone was done and then the kids cleaned up before they all made their way outside.

It was the best vacation Jax could ask for. Mia and Jenny had music on outside, candles lit around the patio, the fire pit blazing, Jax sitting on the patio, his daughter asleep in his lap, drinking a beer, his wife helping his son roast marshmallows and make smore's. It was the best vacation he could remember.

Jax was right, this was the best vacation he had ever been on. Abel was having a blast. He was having the time of his life doing normal things that every other kid his age should do on vacation with his family.

Mia and Jenny planned a day at the lake for everyone. They rented a boat, that came with the houses and planned a whole day out there with a whole bunch of activities for everyone to do.

Jax was like a kid himself and having Opie around was no help to rectify the situation. Mia didn't know who was the bigger kid, Abel or Jax. She didn't care, as long as they were enjoying themselves. That was the whole point.

The three of them were pushing each other to the limit, with reason, being that Abel was only 6 years old. They bet who could catch the biggest fish, who could swim to the boat the fastest, who could stay up on the ski's the longest, who could stay on the innertube the longest…they were betting on everything.

The girls had no time for such shenanigans. Mia had Katie asleep in her playpen down in the bedroom onboard, so she didn't have to worry about her for an hour.

It was great because Mia and Jenny got to have some real sister bonding time without worrying about the club, their husbands, or the hospital. They got to be just girls on vacation. They laid out their towels on the top of the boat and laid out to catch some sun.

"So, I see you and Jax are back together going strong" Jenny stated.

Mia smiled and nodded, "yeah we are finally there. When Jax first got home it was hard. I mean he was trying to fit back into the routine I set up. He had no idea what he was doing. He didn't think I noticed, but when I was with the kids at home with him, he would just sit back and watch what I was doing and then copy it the next time he was with them. Now we flow" Mia explained.

Jenny smirked, glancing at her sister, tilting her sunglasses, "and now you glow" she teased her sister.

Mia blushed bright red, "so, what's wrong with that? Besides, you are one to talk. I seem to remember all the times when I had to cover for you and Opie" she retorted.

"Okay fine, have fun in your rendezvous" Jenny sang, laying back on the towel, putting her sunglasses back on.

It was great. They got some sun, the guys were having fun, they actually got some peace and quiet. It wasn't until the guys came back up on the boat did the catcalling and whistling start.

"Damn, why the hell were we in the water, when there are two fine pieces of ass up here?" Opie teased, settling down next to his wife, pulling her into his arms, causing her to squeal and pull away.

"Ope, don't be a guy" she punched him in the arm.

"Can't help it when it's true" he replied.

Mia just laughed and looked up at her husband in all his wet glory, standing in front of her, "you are looking pretty good there" Mia teased.

Jax saw the teasing in her eyes and decided to play along. "Thanks, but you see I'm married" he said putting his hand up to show her his wedding ring.

Mia threw her head back and laughed, "that's okay, I won't tell if you don't" she played along.

Jax smirked and reached down to wrap his arms around his girl, "sorry, but my wife is one of a kind. I would be pretty stupid to give that up" he replied.

Mia smiled and nodded, "damn straight you would be" she stated.

Jax laughed and leaned over to kiss her, "you know you're always my number one" he replied.

Mia smiled, shaking her head, "I better be," she teased, before noticing that her little man was not around, "where's Abel?" she asked.

Jax pointed to the inside of the boat. "He's helping watch Katie. I set him up with a movie, but I doubt he's going to make it passed the first 5 minutes" he stated, as he made himself comfortable next to his wife, pulling her into his arms.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was a great day. They just had a great day outside by the lake. It was relaxing and overall enjoyable.

That night, they came together like a real family for a meal, prepared under the instruction of Mia. She was a boss in the kitchen and it did nothing to calm Jax's libido. As the night before, they spent the rest of the night on the porch, by the fire pit, watching Abel run around catching lightening bugs.

When they called it a night, they settled the kids in their room and made sure they were tucked in for the night, before making their way to their respective bedrooms.

Jax literally climbed the stairs and crawled into bed, pulling Mia close, curling into her. She stirred in his arms and turned into him. "Have fun today pretty boy?" she asked, her voice full of sleep. All that time in the sun was exhausting. Jax smiled against the top of her head, "yeah pretty girl. I had a lot of fun" he replied.

Mia smiled curling more into Jax, "good" she replied before succumbing to sleep. Jax ran his hands all over her. To feel her, soft and warm against his skin, to caress every inch of her, if he could live every day like that, wrapped up in her, he would.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next morning was even better. Jax woke up to his family wrapped around him. His arms were around his girl, his little princess was sleep in the playpen and his son was asleep in the next room. It was more than he could even think to ask for.

Mia was fast asleep. She felt so tired from the day before, spending the day in the sun with the kids and everything they wanted to do, she was beyond exhausted. She wanted to use this vacation to spend some quality time with her husband, but the fast couple days have been so tiring, they have been falling fast asleep.

Mia was just starting to wake up when she heard Jax talking to someone. She figured it was one of the kids, so she stayed asleep, listening to her family.

Before Katie could sit up in her play pen, Jax put on some sweats and walked over to get his daughter. "Good morning princess" he kissed her cheek, nuzzling her close, "we have to be quiet because mama is still sleeping" he barely got out before Abel came barreling in.

Before he could say anything, Katie looked at her brother and said, "shshshshsh, mama eeping" she informed her brother.

Abel noticed his mom still sleeping and frowned. He looked at his mom confused. Even on her days off, Mia was always the first one up. He walked over to his mom and touched her forehead. Jax laughed at what his son was doing. "What are you doing little man?" he asked as he sat back down on the side of the bed.

"Mama is never sleeping this late. Why is she sleeping now? Is she sick?" he was really worried about his mom. It was in that moment that Jax realized that everything the guys said about Abel being a mama's boy was right.

"Buddy, leave your mom alone and come over here. It's vacation. Your mom is tired from all our time at the beach. She's tired. Besides, we are allowed to sleep in on vacation. It's like a law" Jax tried to explain.

Mia couldn't stay quiet anymore after hearing that. She couldn't help but start to laugh. Abel and Katie crawled over to her and jumped on top of her, into her arms as she turned onto her back.

"What law is that Mr. Teller?" she asked as she hugged her kids to her.

"Good morning mama" Abel asked, hugging his mom, "are you okay?" he asked.

Mia laughed and smiled, "yes baby, I'm fine. I am just tired from all the fun we had yesterday at the beach. Mama needed her time to rest" she explained.

"Good, I was worried about you mama" Abel stated.

Mia smiled and hugged her baby boy to her, "don't worry little man" she peppered his face with kisses.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After having breakfast with everyone and getting everything ready for the day, they made their way back to the lake. It was the best thing to do while they were there. The kids had fun in the water and the adults were having a blast, relaxing poolside.

Mia and Jax took a moment with their kids between them as they walked along the water's edge. It was cute because when the gentle waves lapped up on the sand and kissed their toes, they laughed and started to run in place.

Jax loved it. He started playing with them, laughing as they were, taking turns picking them up as the water hit them. They loved it. They were having so much fun. Opie and Jenny did their own thing, letting the little family have their own time to themselves.

Mia just smiled watching her family. If you had told her a few months ago that she would be on vacation with her husband and both of her kids, she would have told them they were crazy. She couldn't help but standing back, watching Jax play with their kids. This was everything she ever hoped for. Even when she was younger, and things were just starting off with Jax. She's always wanted a family and now she had everything.

Jax took a chance glance at Mia when he noticed her absence. He found her a couple steps away, just watching them with teary eyes. He smiled at her and waved. She wiped her tears and waved back with a smile. She was not going to let the past interfere with her vacation.

Jax was having a blast with his kids. He spent the whole morning with them before Mia took Katie away for her nap, Jax got to spend some time with his son.

He got in the water with his son, splashed and played until they were exhausted. Mia and Jenny got them a bunch of noodles, pool balls, and tubes for them to play with. They wanted the kids to have fun.

Katie was asleep on the blanket with a giant beach umbrella providing a bit of shade. After swimming with his dad, Abel thought that since his sister got to tan, so did he. He took a seat next to his sister and laid back to 'catch some rays' as he put it.

Mia looked over at her kids and shook her head. Jax on the other hand had no problems with flopping down next to his wife, who looked over at him from her book with a knowing look. Jax took the book from her hand, folding the corner of her page and turned the book around to see what she was reading.

"Fifty Shades Darker, what's that about?" he asked curious when he saw her blush.

Being around the club their whole life, Jax knew that Mia was not a shy, sheepish girl. The fact that she was blushing at a book made him curious.

"Do you remember that book that I read to you when you were locked up?" she asked.

Jax had to think back but once he realized what she was talking about, his eyebrows rose up, "the dirty one?" he asked, inching closer to her.

She smiled and nodded, laughing at the way his eyes got darker and bigger, like he was waiting for her to do something.

"Yup, that same one. This is the second book in the sequel and let me tell you it gets dirtier" she teased.

Jax practically groaned, melting against her, smiling when she started laughing at his obvious pain. "You are such a tease" he stated.

"You have been saying that for years. Aren't you used to it by now?" she joked.

Jax laughed and pulled her into his arms. Mia laughed, "and don't you forget it" he teased with a kiss to the crook of her neck.

Jenny and Opie decided to watch the kids so Mia and Jax could have the rest of the night to themselves. Opie brought a Wii with him, so the kids would be occupied with no problem.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax and Mia walked around the town, hand in hand, arms around each other. They were so cute. They were like a new couple trying to get to know each other again.

Jax took Mia into a jewelry store with all kinds of handmade pieces with jewelry found in the beach and on the sand. They were decorated with lace, buttons and flowers. They were so cute. Mia wanted to get one for all the girls as a memory. She thought they were cute.

Jax noticed the look on Mia's face when she was looking at the jewelry. He was paying attention to see if something caught her eye. He knew how she looked when she loved something. He wanted to get her something special.

Mia was just looking through the jewelry stations, talking to the sales people, a mother and daughter who made the jewelry themselves.

"Are you from here?" the mother asked.

Mia smiled, "no, my family and I are on vacation here. It's beautiful here. Are you from here?" she replied.

"Yes, my mother and I made these jewels from stones found on the beach. Each stone means something different. You said you and your family are here on vacation, right? So, you need something that means family, loyalty," the daughter looked through some jewelry they had in the back of the stand before producing a necklace to Mia.

"Wow, that's beautiful" Mia said, inspecting the necklace closer. It was beautiful.

"It's an aquamarine heart. The gem is a timeless gemstone that symbolizes youth, hope, health and fidelity. Due to the color of the stone, it means eternal life" the daughter explained.

"That's really beautiful" Mia stated. It was really a great message. She was surprised that each stone meant something. She never knew so much about jewelry before.

"It is said that the aquamarine is sought after by married couples because it brings a soothing influence on the marriage, making it a great gift for anniversaries" the mother added.

Mia couldn't help but laugh, "that's a coincidence. It must be a sign that my husband and I are on the right track in our marriage then" she observed.

The mother and daughter smiled and nodded. They had noticed Jax paying attention the story while pretending to look bored. The mother had an intuition about her that she knew exactly what he was up to.

"Mia, you better call the house and check on the kids, make sure Ope doesn't ruin them too much" he teased, giving an excuse for her to get out of there.

She turned and nodded to him, "yeah you're right" she said before turning back to the jewelry stand, "thank you so much for the amazing story. That was really beautiful" she said to the family before moving away to the side to call her kids.

While Mia was occupied, Jax made his way towards the jewelry table. The mother smiled and handed him a box.

Jax looked at her surprised. "How did you know?" he asked curious.

"Don't think I didn't see you paying attention but pretending not to be. My daughter noticed that you perked up when your wife saw this necklace. Go, be happy with your marriage. I wish you all the best with your family" she explained.

Jax took the gift, gave the daughter a couple hundred-dollar bills and nodded. "Thank you for the gift and for the nice words," Jax said.

On the way, Jax picked up some flowers. He planned with Jenny to have everything set up at the cabin.

When Mia turned back around she saw Jax standing there with a rose and a box. Mia put her hands on her hips giving him a look with a smile on her face. "What's all this?" she asked.

"A red rose, because I love you" he whispered so only she could hear, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck. "And the heart necklace because you and always have been my heart" he said.

Mia turned over and smiled at her husband. She couldn't help but let the tears fall. "Thank you Jax, this the best surprise. You are the sweetest husband a girl could ever ask for" she teased, reaching up to kiss his cheek, before pulling away, twirling her rose.

She was excited to spend the night with him. Jenny and Mia got creative for this night. They got Jax some goodies to play with too. "So, what are we doing now?" she asked.

Jax smirked, reading the hungry look on her face. "That depends on you Mrs. Teller" he replied.

Mia smiled, a blush already creeping up her body. "Oh yeah, and what is that Mr. Teller?" she asked. She was not going to give in that easy. She wanted to make him work for it a little.

"Well, I have things planned, we could do that if you want?" he stated.

Mia smiled and nodded, "okay we can go back to the cabin and do the things we both have planned" she confirmed the plans for the rest of the evening. She knew she threw Jax off when she said that she had planned.

"We?" he repeated.

She nodded, "we" she confirmed.

Jax grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back to the car and back to the cabin. Jax could barely keep it together on the way to the cabin. He was so hard it hurt.

Mia saw Jax white knuckle the steering wheel and bouncing his leg. She decided to tease him a little. She unbuckled her seat belt, twisted in her seat and reached over to place her hand on his thigh.

Jax snapped his gaze to her. He didn't say anything, just waiting to see what she would do. She reached over and ran her fingers up and down the inseam of his jeans. Jax tightened his grip on the steering wheel, gasping. He was trying to control his breathing.

Mia pushed him a little further, running her hands higher up his thigh, pressing hard against his member. Jax grunted and looked over at her, his hand shooting down to grab her wrist.

She looked at him innocently as he stopped at a red light, "you keep doing what you are doing, we ain't gonna make it to the cabin" his voice was strained.

Mia smiled innocently at him, "me?" she teased.

Jax let out a strained laugh and gave her a knowing look, "yeah you" he replied.

Mia couldn't help but burst out laughing as she took her hands back into her lap. They staid like that for the remainder of the ride, no matter how thick the tension was in the car.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When Jax pulled into the cabin, they were both bubbling with excitement. They were so excited and ready to be with each other.

It was literally as soon as they walked through the door, did Jax close the space between them, lifting her up and slamming her back against the wall by the door. The door shook with his action. Her legs wrapped around him as his mouth devoured hers.

His strong arms held her as his mouth worked down the side of her neck, and pleasure danced along her skin like an electrical charge. She shuddered from the heat of his mouth. She couldn't believe they finally had time to do this and spend some time together.

Jax kicked the door shut with his foot and pulled away from Mia. Mia smiled as she walked backwards, flipping the light switch, so a couple dim lights came on.

Mia began walking backwards as his arms dropped and followed, moving towards her like a predator and she was the prey. She shivered, unable to take her eyes off him as he advanced on her, stalking her across the room.

As she watched, he pulled his kutte off, tossing it towards the couch. Next came his t-shirt. He yanked it over his head and dropped it on the floor.

Mia kept moving backwards. She wanted to tease him. She wanted this night to last as long as she could make it.

"Your turn," he nodded towards her tank top. "Take it off," he stated. He stopped advancing and she stopped retreating. She knew she was playing with fire, but she was more than willing to get burned.

When she hesitated, her chest rising and falling, he whispered, "not a good idea to keep a starved man waiting princess" he was barely holding on to control as it is.

She watched his gaze drop as she slid her hands under the hem of her tank top, the fabric gathering as she lifted it, obeying his command. She watched his eyes track every movement, taking in every inch of skin revealed to him as she slowly dragged it up and over her head.

She let it fall, dropping softly to the floor and met his gaze, suddenly nervous. His eyes dropped to take in the pretty purple lace bra she had on. Mia stood with her hands on her hips, a smile on her face as Jax raked his eyes over her body.

He came towards her, stopping just a foot away from her. "You are so damn beautiful Princess" he told her quietly. Mia smiled as she met his gaze. She saw the love in his eyes. She felt so loved and appreciated.

She lifted her hand and touched him, running her palm down his chest, over his rock-hard abs and perfect six-pack. His head dipped as his eyes followed the movement of her hand, watching her fingertips trail softly over his skin. He blinked slowly, trying to control his breathing, his eyes lifted to hers, his head still low.

"You're playing with fire, baby girl" he warned, a split-second before his hand captured her waist, the heat of his touch burning through her skin, and he began walking her backwards. She assumed towards the bedroom until he changed the direction suddenly and backed her up against the wall between the kitchen and the bathroom. She gasped as her skin came in contract with the smooth, cool surface.

"Jax?" she questioned silently.

He shook his head, "go with it baby, we're doing things my way this time" he teased, remembering when she seduced him after the daddy day. He wanted to make this right for her and end the vacation on a good note.

His head dipped to the curve below her jaw, his close beard brushing the vulnerable underside of her chin, and his tongue moving over her skin as he pressed kisses down her throat. He moved lower, past her collarbone and breastbone, trailing along the edge of her bra, his mouth warm and wet on the skin of her exposed cleavage.

He dropped down, squatting, one knee hitting the floor. His grip on her waist, tightening sa his mouth worked it way down her body. He paused at her belly button, dipping his tongue in it, toying with the flesh, biting it several times, leaving love marks all over her lower abdomen.

She inhaled sharply as she remembered the last time he'd done that. Her eyes followed the movements of his hands as they slipped to the button of her low-cut shorts, popping it open and dragging down the zipper. And then his hands were hooking in the waist band at both hips and dragged her shorts down slowly over her hips and down her thighs. His eyes fell to the matching lace panties.

He couldn't help but groan and look up at her from between her legs, a silent question in his eyes.

She smiled down at him, her hands in his hair, "courtesy of Victoria Secret" she answered automatically. She had gone with jenny to get things for this exact moment.

"Thank God for Victoria Secret" he replied.

Mia laughed and pulled away before turning around. "This is your surprise" she stated as she waited for him to read the lettering on the back of her panties.

'Property of Jax Teller' was written in glittery lettering. Jax growled and ran his hands over the words. "This just saved these from being torn to shreds" he teased.

Mia laughed and smiled knowingly. That's why she made them. She knew he would love them and want to keep them forever, having her wear them without anyone knowing.

He pressed a soft kiss just above the tiny bow in the center of the top edge as he turned her back around. He touched her as though she was precious, as if he cherished her. It made her feel like the most special girl in the world. It made her heart soar. She wouldn't change her life for anything.

He pulled her shorts free of her legs, leaving her black wedges in place. Taking an ankle and pressing a kiss there. He let his hands and lips travel up her legs, touching her as if she would break if he pressed too hard.

Mia looked down at him kneeling at her feet and she was getting inpatient. "Jax, please" she begged. She was already barely holding on, she didn't know how much longer she would last and he didn't even touch her yet.

Jax nodded against the top edge of her panties. He hooked his fingers in the edge and pulled them down a bit, just enough to reveal the rose inked on her. He did it before he got locked up when they were kids. A rose for her beauty with barb wire wrapped around it, for his rough life.

Jax leaned forward and pressed his tongue against the tattoo, tracing it with wet kisses.

Mia's hands flew into his hair, holding his head in place as desire shot through her. "Jax…" she breathed out.

His practically ripped the panties down her legs, his movements urgent. He was lucky he didn't lose it already. She stepped free of them, spreading her legs, giving him more space.

Jax grasped her hips firmly as his face pressed against her, inhaling deeply. Mia's head flew back against the wall, her eyes closing as she moaned. She couldn't hold it anymore.

She wanted to hold him there forever, or at least until she could ride out her wave of pleasure, but as soon as it started, it was over and Jax was pulling up.

He slid his arms around her, unhooking her bra and pulling it free. He tossed it aside, his eyes devouring her, his palms brushing up her ribcage on either side. Sliding further up her body squeezing and kneading her breasts.

He leaned into her, his warm, hard-muscled chest coming flush against her nakedness. She looked down at his big hands, still closed over her breasts and dug her nails into his shoulders. She couldn't help it. She needed more.

She ran her hand down his body, her fingers reaching the waist of his jeans, tugging. She closed her fingers on the belt loops and pulled his hips tighter against her. There wasn't even room for air to fit between their bodies they were so close against each other.

It was Jax's turn to groan as his jean covered cock rocked against her. His palms pressed flat to the wall on either side of her head. Mia didn't even need to be told what to do. She grabbed the buckle of his belt roughly and started to unbuckle it.

Her fingers going to the button on his jeans as she undid them. She pushed the flaps apart and brushed her fingertips against his belly, her fingers finding and tracing the trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans. The soft touch of her fingers that close to his member must have done something to him because she heard his hiss of breath.

She pulled her lips from his, "you okay there Mr. Teller?" she teased, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Christ Mia. If we don't slow down, I won't be able to hold out any longer and fuck you rough and hard like you deserve for torturing me all day" he warned against her lips.

Mia smiled, "punish me Mr. Teller" she replied, smirking when he growled and reached down to pull her up, her legs going around his waist, arms around his neck.

He carried her into the bedroom and set her down on her feet, watching as she laid out on the bed, spread out for him, waiting for him to devour her.

"God you're beautiful" he stated before towering over her.

Jax yanked off his shoes and jeans, his big hard muscled body coming down on top of hers, pinning her to the bed. She wasn't going anywhere.

Jax rose up on his elbows, his muscled biceps surrounding her as he looked down. His knee sliding between hers, pushing her legs farther apart. He pushed his thigh hard into her, letting her know who was in control.

He pushed her hair back from her face, brushing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you princess" he stated.

Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you more" she replied, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

The corner of his mouth turned up a little. He slid down her body, pausing to take one of her nipples in his mouth as he pinched and tweaked the other one. Her back arched off the bed, taking in a breath, letting out a gasp.

Jax loved it when her body reacted to his. He suckled harder and redoubled his movements with vigor until she was moaning and trembling under him. He hadn't even entered her yet and she could barely hold out.

"Jax, please" she begged. She needed release. She was right on the edge of one of the best orgasms in her life. He was working her up hard.

He didn't need to be told twice. Raising above her, he stretched on top of her, pressing his hips against hers. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed above her head, interlocking their fingers.

Mia shifted her hips, wrapping her legs around him for more access. Neither one could wait much longer, so Jax plunged into her in one quick fierce thrust that drove a scream from her.

Another thrust, harder and faster caused a whimper to escape her lips. Jax growled out a groan, "damn baby, you're so wet for me" he panted, holding her down as he took her.

She stared up at him, as he drove into her. Jax lost all sense of control when he plunged into her. He moved and hit all the right sensitive spots. He was working her up in a frenzy.

"J.A.X" she screamed as he finally pushed her over the edge as her orgasm washed over her in a wave of pleasure.

The tight clenching of her inner muscles helped to pull him over the edge and bring him to the brink of pleasure. Jax came so hard, he dropped his head to the crook of her neck, squeezing his eyes shut, panting as he saw stars, riding the wave of pleasure, he was experiencing.

Jax had no more control of his body. He came so hard he felt like jelly. He just collapsed on top of Mia, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers running through his hair.

"Jesus Christ Mia" he panted.

She smiled, "tell me about it" she replied.

Jax pulled up on his elbows and kissed her lazily. "I love you so much. Thank you for taking this vacation for me and the kids. We needed this so much" she stated against his lips.

Jax smiled, "anytime princess. You three are my world, I would do anything for you. Always and forever, never forget that" he replied.


	15. Chapter 15-Mini Me

**Hi Everyone, thank you for reading, and taking interest in my story. I appreciate all the support and the likes.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking.**

 **So Jax and the family are back from vacation that was dedicated to family time. Jax has promised his girl for more family time, but something always comes up, doesn't it…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 15 – Mini Me**

Mia shifted her hips, wrapping her legs around him for more access. Neither one could wait much longer, so Jax plunged into her in one quick fierce thrust that drove a scream from her.

Another thrust, harder and faster caused a whimper to escape her lips. Jax growled out a groan, "damn baby, you're so wet for me" he panted, holding her down as he took her.

She stared up at him, as he drove into her. Jax lost all sense of control when he plunged into her. He moved and hit all the right sensitive spots. He was working her up in a frenzy.

"J.A.X" she screamed as he finally pushed her over the edge as her orgasm washed over her in a wave of pleasure.

The tight clenching of her inner muscles helped to pull him over the edge and bring him to the brink of pleasure. Jax came so hard, he dropped his head to the crook of her neck, squeezing his eyes shut, panting as he saw stars, riding the wave of pleasure, he was experiencing.

Jax had no more control of his body. He came so hard he felt like jelly. He just collapsed on top of Mia, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers running through his hair.

"Jesus Christ Mia" he panted.

She smiled, "tell me about it" she replied.

Jax pulled up on his elbows and kissed her lazily. "I love you so much. Thank you for taking this vacation for me and the kids. We needed this so much" she stated against his lips.

Jax smiled, "anytime princess. You three are my world, I would do anything for you. Always and forever, never forget that" he replied.

Things got back to normal for everyone when the kids got back from their vacation. Work had been crazy both in the hospital and at the clubhouse, so Jax and Mia took the weekend to relax and catch up with everyone.

The girls had taken some time to themselves to go out for a spa day to relax and catch up a little. "So, how was the vacation? Did you guys have fun?" Teresa asked.

"It was beautiful Tess. I mean I don't even think I realized how much we needed this vacation until we were there. Jax and I were insane with work, we barely got to spend any time together or with the kids together as a family in weeks. We literally did nothing on vacation but spend time with each other. It was the best medicine anyone could ask for" Mia explained.

"Good, I am glad you guys had fun and were able to spend some time together. Don't forget, you guys need to spend time together too as a couple" she stated.

Mia nodded, "I know. We were so weird and distant when Jax got out that I never want to be back there. I mean I was always going to be there for him and help him through what ever he needed, but we were just weird. Me being all insecure and him trying to fit into the family. We have come so far, we are finally starting to feel like we used to before Jax went to jail. It's the best feeling in the world" she informed.

"Thank God you are starting to feel back to normal. You were starting to get mopey" Jenny teased her sister, giving her a nudge.

"Shut up, you're one to talk" she replied, laughing at her sister.

"Well I happy for all of you. You each have your guys back in your lives and are starting to finally act like a normal family. That is how it's supposed to be" Teresa stated.

"Tell me about it. Jax and Opie were teaching Abel and Katie their left and right hook. It was so cute. They had a little pink bag for Katie and a blue one for Abel. They were showing them how to pound on the bag. It was adorable to see Katie try to follow what her brother and dad were doing, hitting the bag" Mia explained with a smile on her face.

She got home from work to find her family in the basement, the music blasting, and them trying to work out. They were so into it, they didn't even notice her standing there watching them. Mia just thought they looked so cute, trying to copy their dad while he was boxing.

"Well it's about time, they started to do things together. Damn, I am sorry I missed that. I bet Jax would look hot trying to box" Teresa teased, laughing

Mia pretended to glare at her friend, "that is not funny" she replied.

"Alright, come on. Let's back to the clubhouse. The guys wanted to talk to us about what's going on with the club" Jenny stated to her sister.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Mia didn't even suppress her groan when she saw all the bikes lined up. There were more bikes than usual. That usually indicated something was wrong and there was going to be a situation that required back-up.

Mia and Jenny walked into the clubhouse to be greeted by a sight of bikers, more than usual. The girls looked at each other knowingly. There was something going on, so the Charming charter brought in other charters for support.

Jax and Opie spotted their girls by the entrance right away and made their way over. They each, wrapped an arm around their girls' waist and kissed their cheeks. "Hey princess, did you have fun shopping with the girls?" Jax asked Mia.

Mia gave him a look with her hand on her waist. "Don't give me that, like I don't something is going on. What the hell is Tacoma and Rogue River doing here? What's going on Jax?" she asked.

Opie smirked at the look on Jax's face. He knew that there was no way they were going to get one over on Mia. The girl was like a blood hound. She could sniff out trouble before it even starts.

"Okay, don't freak out, but we are having a lockdown. I need you to pack up some stuff for us to stay here for a few days until we deal with the situation with zobelle" he stated.

Mia looked at him confused. "I thought that was already taken care of when the Devils were here. Are Hawk and Cole coming back? Do they know about this? What the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me?" she ranted all at once.

Before Jax could answer, everyone started piling into the clubhouse. All the family members of the club boys, their kids and everyone close to them. One thing about Samcro is that they protect the people they care about. It wasn't until Mia saw the whores from the porn studio walk in, one especially, Ima, did she whip her head around and give Jax the death glare.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jax?" she exclaimed.

"Mia" he started to explain, stopping when she put her hand up, daring him to continue before leaving and walking back into the bedrooms. Jax winced when he heard his door slam shut.

"You deserve that" Opie slapped his friends' chest.

"Either you two fix this or you're going to be castrated" Jenny said before leaving them to join Gemma behind the bar.

Jax gave it a few minutes for Mia to calm down before he made his way to the back. He walked into the room to see Mia pacing and mumbling to herself in Spanish, which she always did when she was pissed off.

"Is it safe to enter?" Jax asked with his hands up as he made his way into the room and shut the door.

"Are you kidding me with this shit Jax? I understand that we need to protect the people we care about, the people we love. That is completely one thing. It's another thing to protect those sluts" she argued.

Jax let out a breath, "I know babe, but the girls are good for our business and they need to be protected" he explained.

Mia sighed and plopped on the edge of the bed. She was depleted. How do you compete with that?

"Look, I can talk to them and tell them to lay off and stay away from you. I don't want you to be like this the whole time" Jax was willing to do anything to make her happy.

Mia let out a breath and shook her head, "No don't do that Jax. It's only going to make things worse. Just give me some time" she said walking into the bathroom and locking to the door.

She knew she was being irrational and crazy. She loved Jax. She knew he loved her for who she was. He didn't want those sluts, she knew that. But having it so good recently, Mia couldn't help but think that this was the bad thing that was meant to happen. It was about time that something bad happened.

She looked herself over in the mirror and decided to toughen up. She was Jax Tellers wife for crying out loud. She was a tough bitch and it was time she started to act like it. She wiped her tears, cleaned her face, and took a big deep breath before making her way back out to the clubhouse.

Everyone was standing around waiting for Clay to make the announcement. Mia walked over to Jax, noticing everyone staring at her, including the sluts. Mia ignored all of them and walked right up to Jax. He was looking at her concerned, oblivious of everyone's eyes on them.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Mia reached up to cup his jaw.

She just smiled and nodded, "You'll be with me the whole time?" she needed that bit of reassurance, even if it was a little insecure on her part.

He smiled, "every minute" he replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Jax stated. He was dead serious. He noticed Mia tense up every time someone mentioned the girls or if they were at the club. He had a feeling it was because of how her body changed during pregnancy and how she felt, but he had no complaints. He loved her just as she was.

She reached up her hands to frame his face, pulling his mouth down to hers as she rose up to meet him. Jax growled and bit at her lips, his tongue sweeping over hers as he delved into her mouth. He dropped his hands to her hips, pulling her forward, needing to feel her pressed up against him. Mia tilted her had back, inviting him in further, pulled herself up a little more for better access. Jax heard her moan deep in her throat and felt the vibration in his mouth. He was so close to loosing control that Mia could sense it.

Everyone knew what Mia was doing. She was staking her claim in front of everyone, so the sluts had no doubt who Jax belonged to. She was the VP bitch around the club and they better not forget it.

While Clay and Gemma smirked at the couple, the rest of the guys started whistling and cat-calling. They were just egging them on, having understood the message behind the kiss.

She pulled away, laying a small feather light kiss to his lips, resting her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.

Jax pulled her head back to he could look into her eyes, smirking as he said, "I think you made your point princess."

Mia just started laughing and smacked his stomach, feigning to pull away from him. Jax laughed and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her body pressed against his.

He looked over to Clay and nodded, indicating he was ready to start the meeting.

Clay and Gemma walked over and stood next to the young couple, ready to address the group.

"Thank you all for coming. You are all here because you are important to us. You are all family. We are going through some troubling times right now and need to keep the people we love and care about safe. I know things are tight, but as you can see, we are full up, so everyone will have to make due. If you have a comfort concern, you see my queen," Clay indicated to Gemma, who nodded at everyone.

"If you have a safety concern you take it up with Piney" he said as Piney raised his gun up in the air, so people knew who he was.

"And if you have a medical concern, you see my daughter" he looked to Mia who nodded to everyone under Jax's arms.

"That being said, welcome and we love you all" Clay finished his speech.

Everyone went around unpacking, catching up with people they haven't seen. Mia kissed Jax's cheek before leaving to join the girls in the kitchen and behind the bar.

There was no space anywhere. Clay wasn't kidding when he said they were packed. There were people and sweet-butts everywhere. The sweet-butts and croweaters only made the situation worse. On the bright side, Mia hoped to be just holed up in Jax's room the whole time and pretty much just avoid everyone.

Gemma was sitting at the bar, watching while everyone set everything up for the welcoming party. "So, you and Jax all good then?" Jenny asked her sister as they set up the food.

"I would say everyone got the message loud and clear that you and Jax are all good. They know who the big bitch is around here" Gemma answered for Mia.

Mia smirked, "sorry about that Gemma, I was just trying to make a point to those skinny little bitches that Jax is officially taken and if they think they are going to get within 500 feet of him in this clubhouse, they have lost their damn mind" Mia blurted out as she chopped the lettuce head in half.

The girls looked up at her with smirks on their faces. "Oh yeah, she's totally fine" Jenny teased her sister, giving her a nudge.

Mia laughed, "shut up" she stated as she continued to make the salad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax was gathered with the officers from the other charters, just catching up and going over strategy. They were completely oblivious to everything going on, especially with the girls.

Jax kept thinking about everything that he overhead Mia saying on the phone. He knew he shouldn't have been listening, but it gave him an insight into his wife.

After they got home from vacation, everything was good. His family was on cloud nine. Nothing could have been better. So, when Mia started acting weird when he got back to the clubhouse and started going on runs again, he knew something was wrong.

Mia was in the kitchen making dinner when Jax got home and heard Mia on the phone. It was on speaker, so he staid where he was, sitting on the edge of the couch so he could hear her, but she couldn't hear him.

" _Jen, has Opie said anything about what's going on with the club?" Mia asked._

" _No, why, what's going on with the club?" Jenny replied._

 _Mia sighed, "I don't know exactly, I just know that Jax has been going on more runs and having more meetings at the clubhouse. I have a feeling something is going on. Hey, how many peppers do you put in the pasta?"_

" _I put three, but that's only because Ope loves peppers. I am sure everything is fine Mia. Don't tell me you are feeling insecure again about your body, because that's bullshit. You're beautiful how you are" Jenny warned her sister, already knowing where this was going._

" _I can't help it Jen. He is always at the club and all the girls are always there. They are a size freaking 0 and they are all over the guys, especially Jax. How the hell am I supposed to compete with that?" she asked her sister._

" _Mia don't be stupid. Jax loves you for you, just the way you are. He always has, and he always will" Jen stated. Everyone knew it was a fact. They didn't even have to question the love Jax felt for his family, especially his wife. There was no doubting that._

 _Mia sighed, "I know I am just being stupid, but I can't help it Jenny. How do I compete with that? He's around it all the time" she replied, "I'll talk to you later, Jax will be home soon" she added before hanging up._

 _Mia knew she needed to talk to Jax about it, but she didn't know how to bring it up. It was awkward for her._

 _Jax hung his head, knowing he needed to talk to Mia. He got up, and re-shut the door, indicating his presence._

" _Mia" he called._

" _Kitchen" she replied._

 _Jax made his way through the house and into the kitchen. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind._

 _Mia smiled as Jax kissed the crook of her neck, "Hey babe, how was your day?" he asked her._

" _It was good. How are things at the clubhouse? All good?" she replied._

 _Jax nodded, "yeah, we are good. You know I love you right?" he asked._

 _Mia turned down the heat on the stove and turned to look at Jax curious. "What's going on Jax? Why are you talking like that?" she immediately got worried._

" _No, it's not like that. Nothing is going on. I just want to make sure you are okay?" he sat her up on the counter and stood between her legs._

 _She looked down, "I am just being stupid" she said._

" _What's going on Mia? Talk to me" he rested his forehead against hers, getting her to open up to him._

" _I know this doesn't relate to you and you would never do this, but I can't help thinking about it Jax. The croweaters and the sluts from the whore house, being at the clubhouse all the time, I just can't help comparing myself to them. I mean, you are seeing what I used to look like, now after the kids, I have stretch marks, my stomach giggles, it's just not the same"_

 _Jax gave her a pointed look. "Mia, I mean this in the nicest way possible, you are crazy. I love you just the way you are. You are beautiful" he replied._

" _Even with my stretch marks?" she asked._

 _Jax smiled, "especially with your stretch marks. The changes to your body, gave me my kids. They remind me everyday that you gave those two perfect angels. How can anyone not think that is beautiful?" he replied._

Jax knew she would be comparing herself to the sluts. He knew that's why she marked her territory earlier. She wanted them to know who was in charge. Jax had no problems with that.

He wanted to make her feel comfortable. He didn't want her to worry about the kids or anything else while they were stuck there.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mia was finished getting dinner ready with Gemma and the girls when she noticed how quiet it was in the clubhouse. The guys were milling around, but she looked around and noticed her kids were out of sight.

"Hey Tank, you see where Jax and the kids are?" she asked.

Tank nodded in the direction of the garage, "I saw him with the kids in the garage" he replied.

Mia nodded and made her way out to the garage. Once she got closer, she heard Katie's laugh, causing her to smile.

"Mommy, I get more money from daddy and Uncle Opie" Abel exclaimed, running to great his mom, causing her to laugh and stop him at arm's length. It was Gemma's idea, when Abel became old enough to start a swear jar for the kids whenever they were at the clubhouse.

"Hi kiddos, why are you covered in oil?" she asked with a laugh. They were standing next to Jax, looking like mini-me's of their father. It was adorable how excited they were to copy their dad.

"It's grease princess. The kids were helping me with some stuff" he replied, explaining why they were all dirty. He wanted to watch the kids while she made dinner and worried about getting everything ready for the lockdown. He didn't want to add any stress.

Jax smiled down at his son who was watching him, waiting for him to say a curse word, waiting to collect more money from him.

"Okay, take your sister and go get ready for dinner" Mia waved Abel away to the clubhouse where Jenny and Gemma were.

Jax wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulders, pulling her into his arms. "Who the fuck decided to come up with this swear jar bullshit?" he asked as he nibbled her ear.

Mia laughed, "your mom decided it was a good idea for when the kids were hanging out here while you were locked up" she teased.

"Well are kid is going to be able to pay cash for college at this rate" he replied.

Mia laughed, "he is your mini-me you know. I would love for Abel to go to college, but I just have a feeling that he is going to end up just like his daddy" she replied.

Jax smiled, "I like that our kids are like me, but I want something better for him than this life. I want them to get out and experience things. I want better for them" he stated.

Mia smiled and cupped his jaw, bringing his lips down to meet hers, "I know babe, but sometimes you can't deny fate" she has finally accepted that her son was a carbon copy of her husband.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. We can let Able be my mini-me, if Katie takes after you" he was completely serious.

Mia laughed, "deal" she kissed him again before they heard a throat clearing. They pulled away to see Opie standing a few feet away from them with a smile, "Once your done devouring her mouth, come in for chow" he replied.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mia was cleaning up when she had Jax sit down with the kids and explain what was going on. "Daddy, I don't really like lockdowns. They are boring" Abel said after Jax explained everything that was going on. Jax reassured that everything they needed from the house would be there and that they would be hanging out for a while.

"I know buddy, your mama told me you don't like them very much and you had some trouble packing up" he said.

"Yeah daddy, I don't want to come. It's boring here. I don't want to stay here all the time" Abel complained.

"I know little man, but just think of it as a big slumber party with all our friends and family" he replied.

Abel nodded and then thought of something his dad said, "wait, daddy, is everyone coming? Even Nate?" he asked referring to one of the kids from Tacoma.

Jax nodded, "yeah probably, why?" he asked curious. Nathan was Katie's age, barely old enough to play with the big kids. He would have nothing to do with Abel.

"Because the kid is a prick. He is always trying to play with Katie" Abel replied. He had heard his dad and uncles talk like that when they were talking about someone they didn't like. Nate's mommy and his mommy were always making Nate play with Katie, and he didn't want his sister playing with him anymore.

"Don't say shit like that around your mom or at school or your mother will fry our asses, you got me? Anyway, they are just babies, don't talk like that you little potty mouth" he teased his son, ruffling his hair.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

While the kids were at school, the guys got all their planning done. They had one of the prospects follow Mia and Jenny to the hospital, so they were all settled.

The guys were in the middle of church, ironing out their plan of attack when Jax's phone rang.

"Teller" he answered.

" _Hello, Mr. Teller, this is Haley Scott, the principal at St. Andrew's school. There was an incident with your son and I need you or your wife to come down to pick him up" she said._

Jax smirked and nodded, "sure I'll be right there" he replied. The guys were looking at him curious. "What happened?" they asked.

"Abel got into some trouble at school. They can't get ahold of Mia, she must be in surgery or something, so I have to get down to the school" he stated.

Opie stood up with him and followed him out, "I'm going with you" he replied.

They made their way to the school to see Abel sitting outside the principal's office with a pretty nice shiner, holding an ice pack to his eye.

Jax kneeled down and looked at his sons' face. "What the hell happened little man?" he asked.

"Sorry daddy, Parker was teasing and making fun of Rosie. He pushed me and said to leave them alone, but I needed to look out for her, so I punched him" he explained.

Jax nodded and stood up when the principal came out of her office, "okay, you hang here while I talk to your principal and see what's going on" he replied.

Jax and Opie walked into the principal's office to see Parkers dad already there. "So, thank you all for coming. We had a little incident today at recess" she started to inform them.

"Why is my son the only one here? He was just defending Rosie" Jax started out.

"I appreciate that Mr. Teller, but we don't teach our students to fight with each other. If there was a problem, then he should have come talk to one of the adults that were there" Haley replied.

"I am not getting my son in trouble for defending himself and a little girl. That's bullshit. I am not leaving here until the other kid get's the same punishment" he was not going to hang his son out to dry.

It took them 30 minutes for the principal to finally give in to what Jax was saying. She tried to stand her ground and explain that this was against their policy and all that, but when she realized that Jax wasn't going down without a fight, she relented. She agreed that both boys, even though Parker was the more injured of the two, would get equal punishment of being suspended for the day. She had Jax take his son home.

Having heard the message from the school and not being able to reach Jax at the clubhouse, Mia knew he went to the school to get Abel. She made her way to the clubhouse and waited for her boys to get home.

Abel was nervous when he walked into the clubhouse with his dad. Mia called him and told him she was waiting for them. He was nervous to see his mom.

He walked in slowly and cautiously to see his mom. "Hi mama" he greeted with his head down.

Mia picked up her son and put him on the top of the bar. She raised his face, so she could look at his eye. "Are you okay buddy?" she asked.

He nodded, "I am okay mama. It doesn't even hurt" he replied.

Mia nodded, "Okay, we talked about this little man, if you have a problem at school what are you supposed to do?" she asked.

"Ask a teacher for help, but mama, Parker was being a prick. He was picking on Rosie and she was all by herself. He pushed her down" he tried to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear it. I am not mad at you for defending Rosie but next time, you think twice about fighting or you are going to be in major hot water, you get me?" Mia was the disciplinarian in the family.

Jax felt too guilty for missing so much of the kid's life to ever say no to them. They knew he was the pushover. He gave them whatever they wanted.

Abel gulped, "I got you mama" he replied, "can you call Rosie and check on her?" he asked.

"Your dad will call Joey in a little bit. Mama has to get back to work" she replied letting him down, giving him a hug and kiss, "you take it easy today and put ice on your eye" she instructed.

He nodded and ran off to the back rooms to his dad's room.

Mia turned and looked at Jax and the guys who were trying not to laugh at how much Abel was like Jax.

Jax put his hands up in surrender, "he didn't hear any of that from me princess, I promise" he stated.

"Bullshit, I have to get back to work but I will deal with you and your mini-me later" she replied with a shake of her head.

"Well let's hope at least Katie takes after Mia" Clay teased.


	16. Chapter 16- Lockdown

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading, following and reviewing. I really appreciate all the support. Sorry for the late updates. I am in grad school and we are typing 4 papers a week, it's a little hard to update after staring at the screen for hours.**

 **Here's another update. Things have been too quiet with the Tellers, it's time to shake things up a bit.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 16- Lockdown**

Mia picked up her son and put him on the top of the bar. She raised his face, so she could look at his eye. "Are you okay buddy?" she asked.

He nodded, "I am okay mama. It doesn't even hurt" he replied.

Mia nodded, "Okay, we talked about this little man, if you have a problem at school what are you supposed to do?" she asked.

"Ask a teacher for help, but mama, Parker was being a prick. He was picking on Rosie and she was all by herself. He pushed her down" he tried to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear it. I am not mad at you for defending Rosie but next time, you think twice about fighting or you are going to be in major hot water, you get me?" Mia was the disciplinarian in the family.

Jax felt too guilty for missing so much of the kid's life to ever say no to them. They knew he was the pushover. He gave them whatever they wanted.

Abel gulped, "I got you mama" he replied, "can you call Rosie and check on her?" he asked.

"Your dad will call Joey in a little bit. Mama has to get back to work" she replied letting him down, giving him a hug and kiss, "you take it easy today and put ice on your eye" she instructed.

He nodded and ran off to the back rooms to his dad's room.

Mia turned and looked at Jax and the guys who were trying not to laugh at how much Abel was like Jax.

Jax put his hands up in surrender, "he didn't hear any of that from me princess, I promise" he stated.

"Bullshit, I have to get back to work but I will deal with you and your mini-me later" she replied with a shake of her head.

"Well let's hope at least Katie takes after Mia" Clay teased

With the kids and everyone settling and adjusting to the lockdown, the guys were a little more at ease. As far as they knew, everything was under control.

Mia on the other hand, was dealing with her own kind of crazy. She was at the hospital for her shift in the ED, when someone came up to the desk with a big bouquet of flowers.

"Those are beautiful" one of the nurses gushed.

It was true, there had to be at least 20 different flowers in the arrangement. It was huge.

"Hi ladies, I am looking for Dr. Mia Taylor" the delivery guy said.

That was the first thing that made Mia suspicious. They asked for her maiden name. She hasn't been called a Taylor since she was 16 and she married Jax. Everyone in her life knew her as a Teller.

"That's me" she got up and accepted the flowers from him. "Did you see who ordered these?" she asked.

The delivery boy couldn't have been older than 16. "No sorry, the ladies at the store said it was an online order. I just do the deliveries. They did come with a card though. Have a nice day" he replied before leaving.

Mia nodded with a smile, "thanks, you too" she waved him off.

"Who are they from? What does the card say?" Jenny asked her sister. She knew her sister and she knew the look in her eye. Mia was up to something. Something was wrong.

"It just says, you look as beautiful as these flowers today" she replied.

Jenny pulled her sister to the side, "who do you think sent these Mia? I know it wasn't anyone we know. They all know we have been Tellers since we were kids. What the hell is going on? Do you think this has something to do with the lockdown?" Jenny blurted out all at once.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am going to find out" Mia replied.

She called the only person she knew who could help her without freaking Jax out. She sat in her office on the phone, praying he would answer.

" _Hello" he answered the phone._

Mia smiled, "Hi playboy" she greeted.

" _Hey princess, how's life in Charming? What's going on for such an early call?" the guy asked._

"Hawke, be nice. It's not my fault your lazy ass can't get out of bed before 10am. I need a favor. Something just between me and you" she explained.

 _Hawke got worried. He could recognize the fear in her voice. He remembered all the times he comforted her when they were going through some shit with the club while she was at school._

" _What's going on Sunshine? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?" he jumped to conclusions right away._

Mis smiled, "No we are all good Hawke, I promise. We are good. It's not about that. Something is going on with the club and we are on a lockdown. Jax won't tell me what's going on and now something weird happened at work" she stated.

 _Hawke nodded, "okay, what's going on at work and what does it have to do with the club?" he asked._

"I was at the desk today and I got a big, I am talking like a BIG bouquet of flowers. The delivery boy said the flowers were for Mia Taylor. They used my last name. It has to be someone from my past. Everyone in my life knows that I have been a Teller since I was a kid. The only time I ever went by Taylor was in Tacoma at the clubhouse, when the charters came in" she explained.

" _What the hell? Anyone come up to you? Did you notice anything weird or unusual around you? I know you, you notice things that other people don't" he replied._

"No, not that I can remember. We have been all together as a family or at the club. I haven't been alone. I am not even alone now. The prospect is standing outside the office. One for me and one for Jenny" she informed.

" _Okay sunshine, don't worry about anything on this end. I'll investigate everything. If I need to, I'll get Shannon's brother involved. He can investigate the legal shit while I dig deep. How far you want me to go?" he asked._

Mia sighed as she sagged in her chair, "I don't even know but I have a feeling I know this person and they know me. Go as far back as you need to" she stated.

" _Okay sunshine, I'm on it. I'll call you when I know something. In the meantime, you be careful and take care of those little angels you got with you" he replied._

She smiled and nodded, "thanks Hawke" she said before hanging up.

Jenny walked into her sister's office an hour later and saw her sister going over charts. "So, did you call Hawke?" she asked.

Mia looked at her surprised, "how did you know?" she asked.

"Because you were scared, and you thought that something was wrong, and it was from your past. The only person who could help you with that without alerting Jax was Hawke" she stated logically.

Mia threw her paper at her sister, "I hate you, you know that" she replied.

Jenny just smiled at her sister knowingly. "I know" she teased.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At the clubhouse, Jax was sitting with Opie on the picnic tables watching the kids play on the swing-set. They looked like they were having the time of their life, stress-free, just happy playing with each other.

"So, you tell Mia about the shit going down with Zobelle or what?" Opie asked Jax.

Jax let out a puff of smoke and shook his head, "not all of it" he replied.

Opie looked at his friend surprised. "What the hell man? This whole plan, I mean I get it, but damn, we could end up back in lock up. She's going to flip out when she finds out you kept this from her" Opie stated.

"I know, but I don't want her to worry more than necessary. She's already stressing about work and the kids, I don't want to add the club stuff. She didn't choose this life, I chose it for her. She doesn't need this Ope. You can't say anything" Jax exclaimed.

Opie nodded in understanding. He could see the conflict in his friends' face. "Not a chance in hell. I like my balls attached, thank you very much" he advised.

Jax laughed, "you scared of my wife Ope?" It was amusing that this big gorilla of a man was scared of a 5'3, petite little lady.

Opie snorted, "like you aren't" he replied. It was a true statement. There was no secret in the club that Mia was the man in the relationship. She ran the show.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After work, Jenny and Mia made their way to the clubhouse. Mia was getting so tired of lockdowns, but she was more on alert now that she knew something was going on. She would wait and watch, bide her time to see if Jax would tell her what was happening.

They walked into the clubhouse to see it bare, which was unusual when they had guests from other charters visiting.

Mia and Jenny put their things in the back, changed into something more comfortable than scrubs and found their way to the bar to talk to Gemma.

"Hey baby, how was work?" Gemma asked Mia.

The young doctor shrugged, "it was alright. Where is everyone? I thought we were supposed to be getting more charters today" she stated.

"We are baby, the guys went out to meet them halfway. You know, guide them back to the clubhouse. Until they figure out what's going on, they want to be sure everyone is safe" she explained.

Mia nodded, "Where's Jax and the kids?" she asked. Jax was supposed to keep an eye on the kids since she was working, and they weren't in school/daycare during the lockdown.

"They are out in the garage" she said with a smile.

Mia walked out into the garage, stopping to smile at the sight before her. Jax was in the garage under a car with Katie and Abel sitting next to him covered in grease and oil. They looked like their dad's twins.

Abel saw her first. He got up and helped Katie up before running to their mom. "Hi mama" he called out, running into her awaiting arms.

Mia laughed as he came barreling in to her arms, "hi monkey. Look at you, you are covered in oil" she said twirling him around, getting a good look at him before picking up her daughter. "And you little princess, you look worse than your brother" she teased.

Mia put them down and directed them towards the clubhouse. "Abel, take your sister inside to grandma and tell her to get you two washed up. I will be right there" she said leading them to the clubhouse.

Once she was sure they were inside, she walked into the garage to hear Jax talking to the kids from under the car. "See guys, this is where you fix the little things wrong with the car, like tightening things and stuff. It's all really easy, just don't ask your mom about any of it because, and don't tell her I said this, but she is clueless" he stated.

Mia wanted to laugh but she had other ideas. She tiptoed her way next to him and knelt-down and decided to mess with him a little. They both needed to let off some steam. She reached down and squeezed his member, causing Jax to jerk up and roll out from under the car.

Mia looked down at him with a smirk, "keep playing princess and you'll be reaping the consequences" he teased.

Mia laughed, "that's what you get for covering my little babies in oil and grease" she tried to be stern in her warning.

Jax sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, tucking his hands into the back pocket of her jeans, pulling her close. "You think your so cute don't you" he teased.

She settled on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled, "I know I am cute, so do you. That's why you married me" she stated confidently.

Jax laughed and tightened his hold on her, drawing her face closer to his, nuzzling her, "You bet your ass I did" he replied before pulling her into his lips.

Mia moaned into the kiss, biting at his lips, letting her tongue duel with his for control. Jax growled into her mouth as he pulled her closer to him, melding her body to his. As with every time they kiss, they were in their own world.

It wasn't until the guys came out and starting whistling and cat-calling did they pull apart, Mia burying her head in Jax's neck, blushing bright red.

"You do know there are kids, here right? You are out in the open for crying out loud" Opie teased his friends.

"You know you're an asshole, right?" Jax retorted, helping Mia up, keeping his arm around her.

"Okay, behave you two. We have to help your mom get ready for the guys coming today from Vegas and Southside" she said giving him a quick kiss before leaving him with the guys.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

They needed as much backup as they could get to execute the plan to bring Zobelle down. They knew he was connected. He was an informant for the feds. They needed to be smart about what they were doing. They were calling every one of their allies and cashing in all the favors they could to get all the support.

Jax and the guys were waiting outside when they heard the other guys roll up to the clubhouse. Jagger, the VP of Vegas and Ryder from Southside walked over and greeted Jax and Clay.

"Jax, Clay, long time no see. Thanks for hosting us" Jagger greeted.

"Jagger, Ryder. Thank you, boys, for coming. We appreciate the support" Clay greeted the guys as they made their way into the clubhouse.

"We are on lockdown until this shit is settled. Please make yourselves at home. You are welcome to anything" Jax informed them, indicating to the croweaters and the sweetbutts.

The guys from the charters looked around at all the girls and nodded appreciatively. They wouldn't turn down the gift. That would be rude.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mia and Jules were helping Gemma set up the food in the bar when the guys from the other charters came in and made themselves comfortable while the officers held church to find out what was going on and what the plan was.

The guys from the other charters were looking around taking in all the prospects of women they were invited to taste. They couldn't keep their eyes off one in particular, Mia. They all knew that the VP was married, they just didn't know to who.

One in particular from Vegas felt some liquid courage and made his way over. He leaned next to her on the bar and smiled at her. Mia knew what was coming. She has been through this before. She was used to the flirting. It was nothing new.

"Hi there angel" he smiled at her.

Mia couldn't help but smile and laugh, "angel huh?" she had to admit, that was a new one. She was curious where he was going with this.

"Yeah, because there is no way someone as beautiful as you couldn't be an angel from heaven" he stated.

Mia threw her head back and laughed. She had to admit, that was cute. "You think so huh?" she teased.

He nodded and smiled laughing, "of course, you are gorgeous" he leaned in closer and put his hand on her hip, hoping to close the deal.

Mia followed the path of his hand, staring at it on her hip. Before she could say anything, she noticed the church doors open. She saw her husband standing at the front of the pack with steam rolling out of his pores. He was pissed.

"You might want to remove that hand if you still want it attached to your body" she stated.

Before the guy could say anything, Jax charged over, "what the hell are you doing?" he seethed, walking in between Mia and the Vegas member. He grabbed Mia and pulled her behind him.

Mia put her palm against his back, grabbing his kutte, "Jax please don't" she could feel how tense he was. He wasn't thinking straight.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I am trying to get some ass" he replied drunk.

Mia reached up and whispered against his neck, "Jax, he's drunk, please don't do anything stupid" she begged her husband.

"This is my wife you asshole" he growled at the guy. Mia was his and everyone needed to know that.

He turned to face everyone in the clubhouse, holding Mia in one arm. He couldn't keep his hands off her, "this is my wife, my girl. Everyone keep their eyes off her or you deal with me" he roared before turning back to the member, "you owe her your life" he said before dragging Mia to the back.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

He dragged Mia down the back hall to his room and slammed the door shut. "Tell me this shit didn't happen when I was inside Mia. I don't care if it was harmless or not. You are mine and everyone knows not to fucking touch you or else" he growled.

"Jax, I promise you this was just a stupid mistake. It happened all the time. It was an honest accident. He didn't know who he was talking to. I can guarantee you that if he knew, he wouldn't have said the things he did. Don't stress over this, please" she tried to reassure him it was stupid.

"I don't give a shit if it was harmless or stupid Mia, you are mine and no one has the right to touch you except me" he argued.

Mia got up and cupped his face to calm him down, "Jax, babe, I love you. This was nothing. It happened all the time when you were inside. But now that you are out and you are here to defend my honor. It's the most sexy thing I have ever seen" she nuzzled him, trying to change the subject.

"Got to prove to you that I still love you" he teased. She laughed, knowing he was completely bullshitting. He loved her and those kids more than anything in the world.

"You're a bad liar Teller" she replied as he nodded and kissed her quiet. He pushed her down onto the bed, never once breaking their connection. Everywhere his hands touched felt electrified and more alive than ever. It didn't matter what he did for the club or how many times he went to jail. With her, he was Jax, her husband, the father of her children and the best bad decision she ever made.

"What do you want Mia?" she reached up and bit at his neck, marking him, causing him to growl deeply. He knew what she was doing. She traced her tongue over the lines her teeth made, earning a moan and his hand pushed her hips down on his erection. He couldn't take anymore.

She smiled and sat up so he could take her shirt off. He shook his head and bucked up, grabbing her around the middle and slammed her back into the mattress. Her eyes widened as he ripped her blouse open.

"Really Jax, this was new" she tried to be stern with him, but it didn't work. His hands roamed over her chest and her stomach. Her cheeks instantly reddened as his fingers bushed her stretch marks. She was always conscious of her body after the kids, even though he's touched her before.

"Don't do that Mia, you're perfect. This body gave me my kids. Don't ever feel embarrassed about how you look. Not around me" he said as he kissed his way down to her stomach, his fingers undoing her jeans. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head before he moved out her reach. His thumb rubbed up and down her folds to her clit.

"Jax, please" she whimpered nearing the edge quickly. Quicker than ever before. He slid three fingers into her quickly as he pulled back and rid himself of the jeans and boxers he was burdened with. Her body clamped on his fingers and he flicked and pumped them into her. He waited until she opened her eyes did he pull out.

"You feel how wet you are Mia? That's for me, all mine" he ran his fingers between her breasts, leaving a wet trail down her skin. She bit her lip at how intense things were. They had been together before, but she was still reeling.

He shook his head and rolled his shoulders back before grabbing her legs flipping her over to her stomach. She picked her hips up slightly inviting him in.

Mia couldn't form words when he pressed against her from behind. It didn't take long after he entered her from behind did she clamp down and they both came crashing down.

Jax flipped her around and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Mia rested in his chest panting, just trying to catch her breath.

"I love you Mia. When Katie is Abel's age, I want another one" he said. He had a lot of time to think. He missed the birth of his two kids and he wasn't there for her. He wanted to feel some sort of normalcy.

"I think we would make another great kid Jax" she replied. She knew why he was talking like that. She loved him and wouldn't mind extending their family.

She reached up so she was straddling his waist, keeping her hips up and out of reach, just teasing him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love lockdowns?" she teased.

Jax squeezed her hips and smirked, "how much?" he replied, hissing as she sank down on him.

"This much" she squealed when he flipped them and started another bout of love making.

If lockdowns were good for anything, they made the couples and families spend time with each other. She couldn't argue that.


	17. Chapter 17- Guns Blazing

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I appreciate all the support.**

 **More about the club situation and how that affects our favorite couple.**

 **Please review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 17- Guns Blazing**

She picked her hips up slightly inviting him in.

Mia couldn't form words when he pressed against her from behind. It didn't take long after he entered her from behind did she clamp down and they both came crashing down.

Jax flipped her around and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Mia rested in his chest panting, just trying to catch her breath.

"I love you Mia. When Katie is Abel's age, I want another one" he said. He had a lot of time to think. He missed the birth of his two kids and he wasn't there for her. He wanted to feel some sort of normalcy.

"I think we would make another great kid Jax" she replied. She knew why he was talking like that. She loved him and wouldn't mind extending their family.

She reached up so she was straddling his waist, keeping her hips up and out of reach, just teasing him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love lockdowns?" she teased.

Jax squeezed her hips and smirked, "how much?" he replied, hissing as she sank down on him.

"This much" she squealed when he flipped them and started another bout of love making.

If lockdowns were good for anything, they made the couples and families spend time with each other. She couldn't argue that.

The guys were busy dealing with the club situation. Mia has never seen Jax pull away from her more during that week. He's been so wrapped up in club stuff, he didn't have time to deal with family stuff. He was stressed and worried beyond belief.

Mia was worried more on her end. She was still keeping an eye out on her end. She knew she had Hawke looking into things, so she was a little calm, but she was still worried something was seriously wrong.

She was finishing up some charts when Hawke called her phone. Mia smiled and picked up her phone, "Hi playboy" she greeted.

" _Hi yourself sunshine, how are you doing?" he asked._

She huffed, "it's weird Hawke, I know things are going wrong. I can feel it, I just can't put my finger on what IT is" she explained.

" _Well, I got some info for you. I had Shannon's brother look into somethings for me and both of us figured somethings out that you should know. What do you know about the situation with Zobelle?" he started out vague._

Mia scrunched her nose, "I don't know everything. All I know is that he is after the club and they are trying not to start a war" she explained.

" _Well here's the lowdown princess. From what I know, SAMCRO has had a shipment of their guns stolen by Zobelle, who is basically white hate. They don't like that the guys are selling guns to color. They want to wipe out everything that is not white. You need to be careful and make sure you stay with the security and the prospects. These guys are no joke. They will go after the families or whoever the fuck they need to. You be careful, I am serious. If you need me or our help, you just call. Cole and I will be on the next ride out there" he said._

Mia just took it all in and took a big deep breath. She nodded and knew she needed to be strong. She needed to keep it all together for her family, "I promise. We'll be okay. Thanks Hawke, I'll call you later" she said before hanging up. She needed to collect herself before going back to the clubhouse.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The guys had just got back from a failed raid. They wanted to get their guns back, but they underestimated their enemy.

Jax's right cheek was tender and swollen from the fight he was in with one of Zobelle's guys. He was bleeding from the mouth, spitting out blood when it got too much. No one expected Zobelle to put up a fight first. They were trying to keep the peace.

"Holy hell, Mia is going to kill me" he said, spitting out some blood.

"You're telling me" Opie slapped him on the back. He looked no better, a black eye and jaw swollen into a baseball.

Jax showered quickly and got into bed with the kids. He hated sleeping with his back to his family, but he had no choice. His whole right side was busted and bruised. Jax saw that Mia was gone and knew she was probably at work. The kids were fast asleep cuddled into bed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jax woke up an hour later to Katie pushing at his shoulder over and over. She shoved the bandage into his face and then curled against his chest. Jax looked at the bandage and smiled. It was a Cinderella bandage. It was so cute, right out of her own first aid kit collection. Jax kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around his daughter. She was just like her mom.

He didn't wake back up until he heard his phone against the nightstand. The kids were still asleep next to him, so he quietly leaned over and grabbed his phone. He saw it was Clay. "Give me five minutes" he answered before Clay could even say anything.

He leaned over and nuzzled his daughters neck, tickling her until she awoke in a fit of giggles. Even Abel leaned over his dad and laughed at the scene before him. They couldn't help it. They started laughing out loud when their mom opened the door to the room, smiling at the scene before him.

"Mommy! Elp mama" Katie exclaimed loudly. Jax laughed and flipped her over, setting her down on her feet. Her face was red, and her smile was as big as Jax has ever seen it. Mia was beyond happy. All her anger and worry melted away when she saw her family.

Mia reached over and plucked her kids from the bed, kissing them on their way out of the room. "Go sit with Aunt Jenny to get ready for breakfast" she pointed them in the right direction.

Jax got up and wrapped his arm around his wife. He kissed her lips and smiled at how she tasted like vanilla. "We've got church. See if Jenny can watch the minions, I need my wife" he smacked her ass, walking her out, pressed against him.

"I also need my husband to come home in one piece" she stated, kissing his cheek as he turned towards the chapel.

"What?" he didn't have the chance to talk to her more since Clay called church. All the guys walked into the room and took their respective places.

They were all on edge sitting on the table, waiting to vote on the next plan of action. "So, what are we going to do?" Jax asked.

"We got to get our fucking guns back without harming anyone from our family. We made the mistake of underestimating these guys once, we can't do it again. We need to be smart about this" Clay reasoned.

Jax nodded, "I agree. We need to do this once and for all. We need to be able to protect our families and there is only one way to do that. Do we all agree?" Jax posed the question they were all silently asking themselves.

They all resounded positively agreeing to the plan. They were going to finish this once and for all. There was no more messing around.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax walked out of church and straight up to the bar. He needed to talk to Mia and find out what the hell she was talking about before they went into the planning phase.

He could tell she was pissed off. He didn't know what was wrong. Being the coward he was, he went to talk to Opie to see if Jenny gave him any information he could use.

Opie was sitting outside on the picnic table smoking when Jax walked over and took a seat next to him. Opie looked at him expectantly. He was waiting for the question Jax wanted to ask him. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"What's up man?" Opie asked.

"Has Jenny said anything about why Mia is pissed at me? I thought we were doing okay. I mean, I know things with the club have been tense, but we were in a good place" he vented.

Opie shook his head and laughed, "not that I know of. Jen hasn't said anything about Mia. All I know is that they are both pissed about being stuck here again in this situation. I get it though. Even though they grew up in this life and know the rules, they still got out for school and stuff. They had their own lives and now they are stuck in danger because of us. The sooner we get out of this situation the better" Opie said.

Jax nodded in understanding. If anyone knew how to feel guilty for putting his family through all this, it was him. He would never forgive himself for everything he made Mia deal with on her own. He will always regret missing the birth of his children and making Mia handle critical situations while balancing club and personal life.

That was the bad things about lockdowns. There was nothing to do but wait for things to happen, so all you had to do was think about things.

"Do you have any ideas of what's going on? I don't know what happened man, we were good one second and the next she comes from work and she's all pissed off I have no idea what happened" Jax was really confused.

"Well the only thing I can think of that would really piss her off would be if she found out the plan for Zobelle" Opie stated.

Jax looked at him surprised, "how the hell would she find that out? No one is supposed to say anything to non-club members. Old ladies aren't allowed the same privilege" he replied.

Opie smirked at his friend as he took a drag of his cigarette, "you forget that Mia is more connected than the both of us combined" Opie reminded his friend that his wife knew lots of people that were willing to bend over backwards for her and her family.

It was then that the lightbulb went off in Jax's head. He realized exactly who Opie was talking about and it pissed him off. "Hawke" it wasn't even a question. He was the only person that would help Mia without a concern for pissing him off.

Opie nodded, "that would be my guess" he replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax was pissed the hell off. He walked into the bar and saw Mia standing with Jenny and Gemma by the food. They were keeping everything organized and made sure everything was put together. In order for a lockdown to run smoothly there needs to be organization.

He walked right up to her, "I need to talk to you" he said, motioning towards the back rooms.

Mia picked up on his mood and knew something more was up. They were practically racing down to the back room. Jax slammed the door and tried to calm himself down. She was standing by the bed, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

"When were you going to ask me about the phone call to Hawke? You can't just go behind my back when you want to know something" she folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

She was ready for this argument. She wasn't backing down without a fight. "How do you know I called Hawke?"

"That's what you want to say right now?" he asked her. They were both pissed at each other for different reasons.

"You really want to go there with me Jax? You want to talk about not going behind each other's backs and telling each other the truth?" she yelled. "Oh, we aren't going to lie to each other anymore babe, I promise I am always going to tell you the truth. I am never going to hide anything from you. Bullshit. That is such bullshit" she argued.

"I never lied to you Mia. I never have, and I never will. That is not going to change. I didn't want you to worry. That's why I didn't tell you anything about the Zobelle" he defended.

"You want to know why I called Hawke? I called Hawke, because he has always made it clear that I could count on him. He was always there for me. I felt scared. I knew something was wrong and you weren't talking to me. You weren't there for me. You kept me hidden away, stuck in this damn clubhouse. Hawke was there for me. Hawke was the one who told me the truth. He was the one who told me what the hell was going on and that there was some psycho coming after my family. He was the one telling me to be careful and to call me if I need him. That's supposed to be your job Jax" she yelled at him.

Jax growled, his eyes narrowed, almost as if he was staring straight through her. "That crow on your ass and that ring on your finger makes you mine. Those kids are mine Mia. Zobelle is an FBI informant. He's got the whole fucking government behind him, coming after us. You want to drag our family into that?" he replied.

It was Mia's turn to glare at him. "The kids aren't any part of this Jax. This is about me and you. This is about trust. The most important thing when you got out of prison was for me to be able to trust you. How the hell am I supposed to do that if you are keeping things from me?" she reasoned.

"That's bullshit Mia. I ain't keeping shit from you. I am trying to protect you" he slammed his hand next to her face on the door behind her.

Mia looked at him like he had lost his damn mind. He's never acted this way with her before. "Have you lost your damn mind Jax? What are you really pissed about?" she asked. There was no way Jax would act like this if something wasn't serious.

"Shit didn't go well with the meeting yesterday" he explained.

Mia nodded in understanding and wrapped her arms around his neck, trailing her fingers through his hair. She was still pissed off at him for keeping the truth from her, but she was also concerned. If things were not going as planned and this guy was as dangerous as Hawke told her he was, bad things were coming for sure. She's a doctor, she likes to be prepared for things. She needed to know what was coming.

"So, what are you going to do about it Jax? I thought the club was done with that shit, that it was all figured out when the Devils were here" she stated trying to reign in her anger at the thought of him going back to jail and getting into more trouble.

"It's not my call princess. I'm just trying to keep us afloat with as less damage as possible" he replied.

Realistically she knew that. She knew it would be a club decision and that they would all need to vote on it before any decision was made. She also knew that Jax held power as the VP.

"What did you vote Jax?" she asked. She needed to know if he chose his family or he chose the club.

Jax pulled away and shook his head. He didn't want to answer that question. "It doesn't matter Mia. You know how it goes. We vote and the majority rules. You know damn well I don't want any of this shit for us or the club" he replied.

"Then don't let it happen Jax. Don't be apart of it. I am sick and tired of raising the kids on my own. I am not fucking raising the kids alone again. They don't deserve this. I don't deserve this" she argued.

"Nothing has even happened yet Mia. Don't jump to conclusions. Don't use those kids against me either. Everything I do is for you and those kids. I told you that you three are my life. I am not going back inside, you don't have to worry about that" he was pissed she would use their kids against him.

"I love you Jax. You know that I grew up in this lifestyle. Prison doesn't scare me. You know what scares me, about all of this, is that one day you aren't going to come back to me and I am really going to have to do this alone. What happens then Jax? What happens when you don't come back to me?" she was sobbing by the time she got it all out.

Jax shook his head and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her close to his chest. Her whole body was trembling with sobs as she cried into his shirt.

Jax leaned back and tilted her head up so she was able to look at him. "Mia, I need you looking at me when I say this because I want you to understand this for real. Nothing has changed. I swear that I will always be there for you and our kids. I will always protect you all, no matter what. You are not getting rid of me that easily" he kissed her forehead and gave her a big hug.

"Jax, I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, even if this isn't realistic, that you are going to come back to me and the kids" she said.

Jax pulled back to look in her eyes. He wanted to badly to promise her that he would be back, but they didn't know what was coming. He couldn't make that promise.

"I promise that I will try my best to come back to you" he said.

Mia nodded and wrapped herself in her husband. That was the best she was going to get for now. He said what he needed to say, now the ball was in her court. She was going to be the one to have to deal with things and move things forward.

She pulled away from him and wiped her tears, "you go back out there and deal with things. I'll be just a minute in here" she said.

Jax wanted to comfort her some more, but he saw the look on her face. She was still processing everything. She needed time to get her head around everything. He nodded and made his way out. He just stood outside the door and sighed, running a hand over his face.

Opie and Jenny were waiting for him at the bar, rounding on him as soon as they saw him. "So, what's the verdict? Is Mia okay?" he asked.

"I told her everything. She just needs time to sort through it all" Jax replied.

They nodded in understanding. "Jax, you need to know something. She called Hawk because he made her feel safe and protected. He never lied to her. Things were going great between you two. Don't lose that now just because she is trying to push you out. She leaned on Hawk because he always put up with her pushing even though she didn't want him there" Jenny stated.

She needed her brother in law to know that even though her sister was a stubborn hard head, he needed to be there for her. He needed to do this for her. Not leave her alone, when she pushed him away.

Jax nodded, "I know, I will" he promised.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

As soon as that door closed, Mia collapsed on the bed. She was in the thick of it again and there was nothing she could do about it. Only this time it wasn't just her and Jax; her kids were also going through this. She didn't want that for them. She had the stupid notion that when she had her kids, they would be okay and that the club would be able to protect them. Like she thought, stupid.

She picked up her phone and called the only person that could talk some sense into her. The only person who really understood what she was talking about.

" _Hello, Hawk's phone" the person greeted._

Mia laughed, "Hey Shannon, it's Mia" she greeted herself.

 _Shannon smiled and plopped on the bed in Hawk's room in the clubhouse and pressed the phone to her ear._

" _Hey Mia, it's so good to hear from you. How are you doing? Hawk told me about what's going on" she stated._

"It's good to hear from you too. That's why I am calling. I need to talk to you. I need a woman's perspective and I can't talk to Jenny. She is just agreeing with everything I say, and I need to talk like we used to" she vented.

 _Shannon laughed, "I get that. Vanessa and the guys are supportive and everything, but they just don't get it like you do. We are health care professionals. We have another job outside of all this" Shannon agreed._

Mia nodded, "that's totally it. Anyway, so you know all that's going on. The guys and Jax kept this from me. He didn't tell me how important it was to be careful. He's had everyone on lockdown for this week. I didn't know this thing was still going on with Zobelle until I talked to Hawk. How can Hawk tell me the truth instead of my own husband?" Mia vented.

" _I get it Mia. Hawk has been keeping somethings from me too regarding the club. He wouldn't tell me about what was going on in Charming until I pestered him. I was worried about you, I am worried about you. I needed to know what was going on and he wouldn't tell me until I teamed up with Vanessa and we tagged him and Cole together" Shannon replied._

Mia couldn't help but laugh, "yeah I get that. This whole thing pissed me off. I mean this guy is a psycho. He told me that this was taken care of when Hawk and Cole were here. He lied. He told me that everything was taken care of. He told me there was nothing to worry about. Now he tells me that they may have to have a showdown with him and take his organization down. He may go back to jail, I may go back to being a single mother. How the hell is this okay?" Mia cried once it all came out.

 _Shannon sat up on the bed and nodded, wiping her own tears. She was worried for her friend. "I know you are scared Mia. I know you are scared for Jax, for your kids, for your family but you must be strong. Hell, you are strong. Just think of all you have already been through and survived. There is no one else who could have survived all that with Jax and the club and still took care of two small kids. You must focus on the positive. Do you love your husband?" Shannon needed to get her back on track._

Mia wiped her tears, "of course I love my husband, that was never the question" she stated as a fact.

" _Good, so use that love for the good. Love is powerful, especially the love you have with Jax. That has survived all the bullshit of your past. Don't let this stupid thing bring you down. You are strong. You can get through this" Shannon said._

Mia shook her head, "I don't know if I can Shan" she replied.

 _Shannon stood up and shook her head as she started to pace, "don't say that. Yes, you can get through this. Now repeat after me: I am a tough bitch" she started._

"Shannon" Mia rolled her eyes at her friend's ridiculous antics.

"Mia" Shannon replied. She wasn't giving up until Mia said it. She needed this.

Mia sighed in defeat, "I am a tough bitch" she repeated.

" _I can get through this" Shannon added._

"I can get through this" Mia repeated.

" _Hell, yeah you can get through this. Now, wipe those tears, put on some make-up and get yourself together. Go out there, guns blazing and be the tough bitch you are, or you are going to have to force me to pester Hawk for a ride to Charming, so I can kick your ass into gear myself" Shannon stated._

Mia laughed and did what her friend told her to do. "Thanks Shannon, I really needed this kick in the ass" she replied.

" _Good, you know I am always here for you. We all are. We are just a phone call away if you need us" she wanted her to know she had support._

"I know. Give Hawk and Cole a big kiss for me and tell Vanessa and everyone I really miss them. I need to get back out to the clubhouse before Jax works himself up" she said.

" _Okay I will, and you kiss those babies for me. I'll talk to you soon" Shannon hung up the phone. She was really worried about her friend. She knew she needed support._

 _She still though Mia needed that extra little push to really get back out there and be the strong woman she is, so she sent her an encouraging text._

Mia was in the bathroom washing up when her phone beeped with a new text message. She opened the text and laughed.

 _Shannon: "You are strong, You are beautiful, You are important, and You are a tough bitch who can do this" she wrote with a emoji of a muscled fist pumping in the air._

Mia took a breath, collected herself and opened the bedroom door to get back out to reality. This was an impossible situation with an impossible outcome, but she would handle it, whatever the outcome may be.

She walked out, ignoring the looks from everyone and stopped right next to her husband, who was waiting at the bar.

"You okay? You kind of came out of the back guns blazing and if you are going to yell at me, I prefer to be annihilated in private" Jax stated with his hands up in surrender.

Mia smiled and laughed a little, "no yelling, just know that if you ever lie to me again, I will kill you and make it look like natural causes" she stated against his lips before giving him a kiss.

Tig shivered, "damn that was lethal" he stated.

Mia looked over at him before winking at Happy, "and don't you forget it" she replied. Her emotions may have gotten the best of her and she may be more emotional since she had the kids, but she was still the daughter of a First Nine. She knew the score in the clubhouse. It was the guys who shouldn't forget what she is capable of.


	18. Chapter 18- Sunday Dinner

Hi everyone, thanks for reading. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, follows and readings. I am in graduate school with a lot of papers due, so please bare with me on the updates! I will try to get them out as soon as I can.

Things have gotten a bit rocky for the Teller clan. Things couldn't be all lovey dovey all the time, not in Charming. Please keep reading to find out more.

Please review and let me know what you are thinking.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 18 – Sunday Dinner with the Tellers**

Mia was in the bathroom washing up when her phone beeped with a new text message. She opened the text and laughed.

 _Shannon: "You are strong, You are beautiful, You are important, and You are a tough bitch who can do this" she wrote with a emoji of a muscled fist pumping in the air._

Mia took a breath, collected herself and opened the bedroom door to get back out to reality. This was an impossible situation with an impossible outcome, but she would handle it, whatever the outcome may be.

She walked out, ignoring the looks from everyone and stopped right next to her husband, who was waiting at the bar.

"You okay? You kind of came out of the back guns blazing and if you are going to yell at me, I prefer to be annihilated in private" Jax stated with his hands up in surrender.

Mia smiled and laughed a little, "no yelling, just know that if you ever lie to me again, I will kill you and make it look like natural causes" she stated against his lips before giving him a kiss.

Tig shivered, "damn that was lethal" he stated.

Mia looked over at him before winking at Happy, "and don't you forget it" she replied. Her emotions may have gotten the best of her and she may be more emotional since she had the kids, but she was still the daughter of a First Nine. She knew the score in the clubhouse. It was the guys who shouldn't forget what she is capable of.

Abel could see what was going on with his mom. He didn't like that she was crying all the time and his dad was the reason. He saw his dad and his mom fighting and he didn't like it.

Mia got the kids from school/daycare and set them up in the kitchen for a snack. "Mama, can I ask you something?" he asked her.

Mia nodded and turned to put some vegetables on the table and some applesauce for Katie. She sat down with her kids and helped herself to some snacks. "What's up little man?" she replied.

"Why do you cry mama? Are you sad?" he asked her.

Mia looked at her son surprised. She didn't know what to say. Mia opened her arms and smiled when her little boy came into them. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the tip of his head. "I love you little man. Mama is not sad. Its just sometimes adults go through things that are hard. When we don't know what to do, sometimes we cry. Do you understand?" she asked. It was a confusing thing to try to explain to a 6-year-old.

Abel nodded but stayed curled in his mom's arms. Mia had no problem holding her little man close. She didn't want her kids affected by this. She wanted to keep them happy and distracted.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When they were getting ready for Sunday dinner at Clay's house, Abel was acting out towards his dad and Mia was starting to notice. She was exhausted from work and she was not in the mood.

Mia was getting Katie dressed in her room when she heard Abel running around the house playing with his toys. He was running around the house flying his airplane.

"Abel you have 3 seconds to put that plane down and get your little butt over here and get dressed" she yelled out the door before getting her daughter dressed.

When she heard the door slam shut, she sighed in relief. She knew Jax was home and he could help her.

Jax walked in his house to see his son running around the house in his underware, flying his airplane, the TV on and Mia nowhere in sight.

Jax leant over and grabbed his son from around his waist and hoisted him up in his arms. "Hey little man, where's your mom?" he asked.

"Getting Katie dressed" Abel replied.

"Okay come on, let's get you ready for Sunday dinner" he carried him through the house and upstairs into the bedroom to see Mia getting Katie dressed.

She looked up when she heard him coming in the room. "Get him dressed please. We can't be late" she ordered.

Jax walked in the room and got Abel dressed. He packed him a bag to keep him occupied at his mom's house. Mia walked in and placed Katie on the bed next to her brother.

"Watch her, I am going to get dressed" Mia said before leaning over and kissing Abels' head, "you look very handsome little man" she said.

"Thanks mama" Abel smiled at her.

Mia smiled at him before running into he bedroom to finish getting dressed. She threw on some leggings, a tank top and cardigan. Then she ran to the bathroom and fluffed her hair before grabbing her purse and Katie's bag. Since having kids, she had the getting ready thing down to a schedule.

"Okay, let's go or we are going to be late" she yelled for everyone.

Jax came marching out with the kids and get them settled in the car. Mia loaded up the dishes of things she made for dinner and got in the car. Jax got in the driver's seat and they made their way out of the house and to dinner.

Abel was watching his mom and dad in the car. His mom and dad weren't talking. They weren't smiling or happy and Abel blamed it on his dad. Everything was his dad's fault nowadays. He started acting out. He started kicking the front seat.

"Abel stop kicking the back of the seat, buddy" Mia said, and the thumping stopped right away. Jax looked at his son through the rearview mirror and shook his head.

"Watch the attitude little man" he was still tired from being on the road and he was a little more annoyed than he usually was. His voice was rougher than he meant but it got the point across. The kicking and noises stopped. Even Katie looked at him with a frown. He was not feeling this dinner tonight.

"I don't have to" Abel talked back to his dad.

"Excuse me?" Jax replied.

"All you do is make mommy cry anyway, so I don't have to listen to you because you are getting a divorce" Abel yelled.

Jax hit the breaks and pulled the SUV off the shoulder of the road to get out of traffic. He slammed it into part and turned around to look at his son.

Mia turned to get some answers. "Where did you hear that Abel?" she asked. She has never heard him say that before.

"Come on Abel, spit it out. You shouldn't even know what that word means" Jax tried to keep as much anger out of his voice as possible. He was pissed. He shouldn't even think to say that. Sure, things have been rough between him and Mia since the lockdown, but it wasn't that bad.

"Abel you have until the count of three" Mia started counting down her fingers to show him that she was serious. She didn't want her kids to ever worry about that when it came to her and Jax.

"Okay, Ms. Amy was telling Ms. Nicole that you should. She said that you should divorce because daddy always leaves mama and she is old news. What does that mean daddy?" Abel asked his dad.

Jax looked pissed. He didn't know who these women were, but from the look on Mia's face, she knew and she was steaming. She turned to Jax and glared, "those names sound familiar?" she whispered to him.

"Should they?" he replied.

"Let me remind you. Set the scene" she started, "high school, clubhouse party, truth or dare, you took Amy and Nicole out to the back of the clubhouse and showed the guys you could get with two girls without any help" she explained.

It took a minute for Jax to remember, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. He was pissed that night because he saw her sitting with Brody at lunch. Little did he know she was setting up a tutoring session that was completely harmless. The guys got in his ear and he made a stupid mistake at the party.

"I'm sorry" he said.

Mia ignored him and turned to her kids, "Buddy you never have to worry about that okay. Divorce is when people don't love each other anymore and live in separate places. I love your dad too much to ever let that happen. We are always going to be a family. Don't ever worry about us getting a divorce, you hear me?" she asked.

Abel looked between his mom and dad and knew they were serious. He nodded, "I promise mama" he replied.

Jax took one look at his wife and knew that all hell was going to break loose when she got to the dinner. She was going to rip those girls heads off. Mia could handle a lot when it came to the club, but she was a lion when it came to her kids.

When they got to Gemma's for dinner, Mia got the kids out of the car and carried them into the house. She wanted to be close to her kids. She was beyond pissed, not saying a word to Jax the entire time.

Lucky for Mia, Amy and Nicole were in the kitchen helping Gemma with dinner when the Teller family walked in. The kids went to play with each other, Mia and Jax saying hi to everyone, before Mia turned to get started in the kitchen.

"Why do you look like you want to murder someone right now? What happened?" Jenny looked to Jax, who looked equally pissed before turning to her sister for more information.

Jax was about to walk over and start things with Amy and Nicole before Mia stopped him in his tracks, getting in his way.

"Not now. Sunday dinner is for the family, for our kids. They don't deserve the satisfaction of getting you mad and ruining this for us" Mia explained, tugging on his necklace to bring his face down to hers. He caught on to what she wanted and moved so his hands were around her back. He kissed her deeply and slid his tongue into my mouth, taking full possession of her.

The guys started whistling and cat-calling at the intensity of the kiss. "You need a room?" Gemma asked with a laugh.

She pulled her mouth away from him slowly and reluctantly. She rested her forehead against his and smiled at the look of lust in his eyes. He had fire in his eyes indicating he wanted to continue their rendezvous further. Anyone could see that.

"No, but I could use a night alone with my husband if you are up to babysitting?" Mia suggested with a smile as Jax wrapped his arms around her.

Gemma's eyes lit up at the idea of spending the night with her grandbabies. She was more excited than the kids. You didn't have to ask her twice. "Absolutely" she replied.

The dinner was actually nice, a lot more calm than Mia had expected. It wasn't until dessert that those tramps made a tragic mistake. They were in the kitchen talking about Jax and Mia.

"They only made that show because they are in real turmoil" Amy said.

"You think?" Nicole asked.

Amy nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm sure of it" she replied.

Mia scoffed and walked over, placing the dish on the counter a little harder than necessary, causing the tramps to turn towards her.

"Can I help you ladies?" Mia asked. She was trying for her kids' sake to play it cool.

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean to upset you" Amy played innocent. Anyone who knew her knew it was an act. She was anything but innocent.

Mia lost it. She grabbed her by the back of her shirt and slammed her into the refrigerator, holding her there with an arm across her throat.

"Oh, did you mean to upset my son when you ran your damn mouth about Jax and I? You think it's sweet to mention divorce around my kids? You fucking moron, talk about my marriage in front of my kids one more time and see what happens to you" she tightened her grip as Gemma was pulling at her shoulder.

"Jax! Would you do something please? She's going to kill her" Gemma begged as Mia slapped Amy across the face, giving her a bloody nose. She grabbed her jaw and made sure she held eye contact to get her point across, "I swear to God Amy you talk about my family one more time and you will wish you were never born, do I make myself clear?" she asked.

Amy whispered a yes, making Mia shake her head, "I didn't hear you?" she replied.

Amy had nothing but fear in her eyes. "Yes" she croaked. Mia let go of her jaw and threw her to the ground. "You better hope I never see you around here anymore" she warned.

Jax pulled Mia away, wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her back as Tig got Amy and Nicole out of there. Jax just smirked and shook his head at her antics.

"I thought it wasn't the right time there rocky?" he asked teasing.

Mia turned and couldn't help the smile, "shut up Jax" she warned in a teasing voice.

When the tramps left the house, the kids came running over to their mom, Abel in particular. "Mama are you okay?" Abel asked.

Jax smiled and picked up his son, "she's fine buddy" he replied. Jax was right. Once she got out the anger in her, she felt fine.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

That night Mia hugged her kids and left them at their grandparents' house before going home with her husband.

They barely got into the house before Jax pushed her into the wall next to the door in the foyer. "Jax, what are you…" his lips crashed into hers and cut off any question she was going to ask.

He pushed her shirt up and dropped his hands to the buckle of her jeans and started undoing her pants. Mia pulled her shirt off and started pushing at his clothes.

Once they were skin to skin, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her tongue with his. He growled and pressed his hips against hers, holding her to the wall.

"That was the hottest think I have heard in along time" he explained between biting and kissing her neck and chest. She kicked off her heels and jumped a little to wrap her legs around his waist, moaning, kissing him a little deeper.

Jax pulled her jeans down and carried her into the bedroom, keeping their lips in touch. He slammed her into the bed and sat on his knees as he undid his belt, throwing off his jeans and the rest of his clothes.

He crawled over her, using his free hand to push her panties down and slid his fingers inside her, causing her to arch her back off the bed with a moan.

"Jax, oh god" she moaned as his teeth bit into her neck working her up before grabbing her hands and holding them up on top of her head, taking control.

"Fucking hell Mia, stay like that you hear me" he ordered. She smiled and nodded, ready to do anything to get to the pleasure he was holding from her.

He lined her hips up and entered her in one swift thrust. Mia's eyes rolled back into her head, "holy hell Jax" she arched up to adjust to him.

Jax thrust into her like a man starving and she was his last meal. This wasn't making love, this was fucking, and she had no problems with it. Jax bit into her neck, pushing her over the edge.

"JAX" she came screaming his name, holding him tight as he pushed over the edge after her.

They lay a sweaty mess of tangled limbs, basking in the afterglow. "You okay princess?" he asked looking down at the bruises on her hips. He knew she had to be sore from the way he was going at her.

She smiled and nodded, "mmhm" she couldn't form a complete sentence.

Jax smirked at her and pulled up so he could look at her, "You sure you're okay? That was one hell of a way to end Sunday night dinner" he wanted to make sure she was okay from all the bullshit.

Mia nodded, "yeah, I said what I had to say. I'm okay, just make sure this doesn't happen again or I am going to end every Sunday dinner that way" she warned.

Jax smirked and cupped her face, "I wouldn't mind that" he replied.


	19. Chapter 19-Family Day

**Hi Everyone, Thanks for all the readings, favorites, follows and reviews. I appreciate all the support. Please bare with me when it comes to updates. I am in graduate school and all we do is write papers, so I try to update when I can.**

 **More on the** **Teller Family and the** **drama around them.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 19- Family Day**

Jax thrust into her like a man starving and she was his last meal. This wasn't making love, this was fucking, and she had no problems with it. Jax bit into her neck, pushing her over the edge.

"JAX" she came screaming his name, holding him tight as he pushed over the edge after her.

They lay a sweaty mess of tangled limbs, basking in the afterglow. "You okay princess?" he asked looking down at the bruises on her hips. He knew she had to be sore from the way he was going at her.

She smiled and nodded, "mmhm" she couldn't form a complete sentence.

Jax smirked at her and pulled up so he could look at her, "You sure you're okay? That was one hell of a way to end Sunday night dinner" he wanted to make sure she was okay from all the bullshit.

Mia nodded, "yeah, I said what I had to say. I'm okay, just make sure this doesn't happen again or I am going to end every Sunday dinner that way" she warned.

Jax smirked and cupped her face, "I wouldn't mind that" he replied.

They were both feeling lazy the next morning. It was the best feeling in the world that Jax wouldn't change for anything.

Jax woke up to Mia all to himself, wrapped in his arms. Usually she would be up already with the kids getting them ready for the day or making breakfast. He wouldn't change the way her body felt against his for the world. He wanted to take advantage of it.

He turned so he could kiss her neck softly, not intending to wake her up but just wanting to feel her skin against his. She moaned softly and shifted a little against him.

"Good morning gorgeous" he whispered in her ear, gently taking her ear lobe between his teeth, nibbling at her. She had a hazy, lazy look in her eyes, indicating she was nothing but relaxed and had no rush to be anywhere.

"Good morning handsome" she pressed a kiss to his lips as he pulled her closer to him with his hand on her lower back. "Remember asking me for another baby in a few years, when Katie is Abel's age?" she asked.

"Yeah, I meant it" he replied.

She smiled and kissed her again, tracing her nails over her scalp and through his hair. He pushed her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes to really read her reactions.

"What if we tried now, babe? We could wait and start all over or we could just do it now and in a few years we could have them all out of diapers at the same time" she suggested. She had no idea where this was coming from, but she just wanted to be with him.

He smirked and pulled her closer to him, trailing his hands up her body to her breasts, kneading it gently as he snaked a leg over her and pulled her under him, cradled between her legs. They were about to get in the middle of it when his phone started ringing.

"Are you kidding me?" she mumbled against his lips.

He laughed, "hold that thought babe" he stated as he reached back and grabbed his phone from the bed stand.

Mia wasn't having any of it. She was horny, and she wanted him to know it. Besides, she was going to pay him back for all the times he distracted her from getting her work done. She started to trail kisses down his jaw and neck as he answered the phone.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"Hey brother, we need you right now" Jax could tell it was Opie and that it was serious, but he couldn't tell you a damn thing he was saying. Mia was doing a hell of a job distracting him with her mouth and tongue working at his arousal. He was hard as a rock. He had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out at her.

"What?" he tangled his free hand into Mia's strawberry blonde hair and closed his eyes. Maybe if he didn't picture her, he could concentrate on Opie's conversation. Mia trailed her tongue down his stomach, dipping in his navel, causing him to buck up against her. Making her giggle against him.

Opie laughed, "you busy man? Shit, sorry. Clay needs you at Diosa" he explained, "finish it up and haul ass" he explained.

Jax rolled his eyes back in his head and grunted as he ended the call and threw his phone into the wall. Mia sucked him dry and kissed his stomach before slipping out of bed and grabbing him a shirt and pair of jeans. She leaned over and kissed him as she showed some underwear and the clothes in his chest.

"Not going to get anything done like that babe" he stated. She raised her eyebrow at him before walking into the bathroom and starting the shower. She reappeared with a smirk.

"Are you complaining of a blow job?" she asked. He shook his head as he stepped into his jeans. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing him with her naked body pressing into him.

"Never complain about your handy work pretty girl, just stating the fact" he kissed her and argued with himself about putting off Diosa and fucking his wife.

"I'm well aware where babies come from Jax. We've had two" she giggled as he snapped his teeth less than an inch away from her nose.

"Smartass. Be good. I'm hoping this shit doesn't take that long, so I can thank you before Gemma sends the kids home" he replied.

She nodded and waved his comment off with a laugh, "sons of anarchy and their promises" she teased. He didn't have a valuable argument for that, so he just leaned down and kissed her.

"Be careful Jax" she warned.

"I swear Mia, I love you" he said.

She nodded and said it back before stepping into the shower. His dick twitched, wishing he could stay in there with her. Instead, he grabbed his kutte off the hook by the front door and making his way out, taking care to lock up behind him.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The kids were at school and daycare, Mia was at work and Jax was working at the clubhouse. They were trying to finalize plans to get Zobelle. The idea was that the Feds had him stashed away somewhere and they needed to find out where. They needed to get to him before something happened.

Jax was tired of dealing with all this. He needed a break. After school, he picked up the kids from school and daycare.

"Hi daddy" Abel greeted as he helped his sister walk out to their dad. Jax picked them up in a hug, "hi guys, did you have a good day?" Jax asked.

They both started talking and babbling about their day at school with their friends. Jax loved it. He loved hearing about their little kid problems.

"Daddy, where we are going?" Abel asked.

"We are going to the grocery store. We are going to make some burgers and hot dogs for dinner tonight" he said.

They walked into Walmart with Abel and Katie in the cart as Jax made his way through the aisle. "Okay, what do you want for dessert? Ice cream or pudding?" Jax asked his kids, holding up both options.

"Ice cream" Abel replied, looking at his sister for her opinion. "Cream" Katie squealed.

Jax laughed, "okay, I guess that settles it" he replied putting the chocolate ice cream in the cart.

When they made their way home, Jax left the kids in the play room with their toys and put on the baby gate, so he knew they would be safe and not get into anything they shouldn't. He went out and started up the grill, starting the barbeque.

Once the food was done, Jax wanted to do something extra nice for Mia. He put Katie in her walker activity thing and set her up in the garage as he and Abel took to organizing his side of the garage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mia pulled up to the house exhausted. They had an exhausting day at the hospital. The ER was insane, and Mia was running in and out of patient's rooms all day. She had no energy for anything else.

She parked in her space in the driveway and was surprised to see Jax's side of the garage looking less cluttered. He had tools and all types of auto stuff in that side of the garage for years. Mia never changed it or moved anything, waiting for him to come home and deal with it on his own.

She looked at her husband, who was smiling at her just as brightly as Abel in their matching attire, Katie wheeling around in her little cart. Her heart clenched at the sight of father and son doing something so cute and domestic.

Before she could take her seat belt off, Jax and Abel were already making their way to the car. Jax made his way to the front, opening her door while Abel reached up to give her a hug and kiss.

"Hi little man, it seems like you two had a busy day" she directed towards Jax as she picked up her son. Katie was clinging to her dad.

"Well, you were on my ass about my side of the garage" Jax said, his eyes brighter than usual as they made their way to the house.

She used all her self-control to not let her eyes dip. She knew what was under that white beater and she wanted to see where he was going with this.

Mia rolled her eyes, smacking his stomach, "don't turn me into the nagging housewife" she warned with laughter in her eyes.

Jax laughed, "never" he said marking an X over his chest.

"So, do I want to know what brought this on?" she teased as they made their way into the house, letting the kids down to go play in the play room.

Jax nudged his head to where a large box sat on his working bench. Mia walked over to the box and peered inside, looking up at Jax confused. "Isn't this more of an Opie thing?" she teased.

Jax feigned hurt, "that's harsh babe" he laughed.

Mia smiled and laughed, "well, I'm just saying. This had to come from somewhere" she stated.

"I thought it would be a good project for Abel and me to do together" he replied.

"I think that's a good idea. Something to do with your son" she agreed.

"Yeah, I just want to teach him the respect for the tools and the bike. Like my dad did with me" he explained.

Mia nodded as she made herself comfortable. She could see Abel following in his dad's footsteps and she was scared. She loved the club. She loved Jax. She wouldn't change her life for the world, but she didn't want her son getting into this life.

"I don't want him getting into this life Jax" she said in a shy, quite voice.

Jax walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his body. He loved his life and his kids were his whole world. "Babe, I wouldn't trade my life for anything. Everything I went through, got me closer to you and our kids. I see the hardships and the troubles that you are going through in this life and it is not happening for your kids. I am going to do everything I can to get them to have better lives. Better than mine and better than yours" he said.

She nodded in his chest, "good, I agree" she stated, curling into her husband.

"Mama, daddy, are you coming?" Mia looked over to the doorway to see Abel standing there with Katie behind him with a smile form ear to ear. They were excited about something.

"We're coming buddy" Jax replied with a smile.

Mia looked back from Abel to Jax with a quirked eyebrow. She got the feeling that they were hiding something. The kids were way to excited about something. Mia moved away from the work bench with Jax's arms still around her, walking into the house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a bouquet of light pink roses, white roses, lilies, baby's breath and red roses next to a box of chocolate strawberries and pretzels and boxes of take-out Chinese. All her favorite snacks. She loved chocolate pretzels and they were go to when she was feeling down and needed a little pick me up.

Mia looked from Jax to her kids, who were standing next to the table with big smiles on their faces. Jax moved her with his hands on her hips until she was in the living room with the kids, standing in front of the table.

"Abel and Katie picked out the flowers" Jax said where he stood behind her, still wrapped around her. "I picked out your favorite treats. I thought we could stay in tonight and watch a movie as a family" Jax explained.

Mia let go of Jax and bent to hold her babies in her arms and shower their faces with kisses. "Thank you, my little monkeys. This is exactly what mama needs after a long week at work. I love my flowers and my treats" she said.

Abel and Katie couldn't smile any bigger. They were beyond happy. Mia let go of her babies and sat down with them at the table in the living room, putting the food out in their paper plates.

Jax smiled and sat down with his family to eat their food. It was the best dinner they all had. Sitting around the table, talking about their day and just decompressing from everything that was going on with them in the club.

Mia set the up the treats and some ice cream for them in bowls before joining the family on the floor in their blanket and pillow fort in front of the TV watching a family cartoon movie. The kids were cuddled between them as they sat on the floor watching the movie.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Once the movie was over and the kids fell asleep, Jax took each kid to their perspective rooms. Mia stood in the doorway of Abel's room and watched as Jax tucked the little boy in. Her heart hurt a little watching Jax with his son. He loved Katie and wouldn't take her back for anything, but it was different with his boy.

She smiled as she stood outside the room, leaning against the door frame as Jax changed his voice to the characters he was reading to Abel. She committed the scene to memory as her oldest boy was growing up. She could only imagine the hell he was going to put them through as Jax's son.

They were hellions when they were teens. Growing up in the clubhouse, going to the parties, getting into trouble, she had a feeling that Abel was going to put them into hell.

Jax didn't get to finish the story before Abel fell asleep. Mia moved to stand outside the door as she listened to Jax say goodnight to his son.

He closed the door to Abels room and leant against the wall across from her.

"What was today about Jax?" she asked.

Jax shrugged and walked towards her, dragging his fingers through her damp hair and bought her into a deep kiss. She let out a desperate moan and clutched him tighter. The kiss was sensual, slow and frantic all at the same time.

Jax pulled away, "I want you to be happy. With all the shit we have been dealing with, you needed a family day with just us, how we used to be" he replied.

Mia smiled as she pressed herself tighter against him as he leant down and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you Mr. Teller" she said against his lips.

Jax smiled, "I love you more Mrs. Teller" he stated.

She felt Jax moving her towards the bedroom, pausing at the dresser to kiss her some more, before moving towards their bed.

The need for air became overwhelming, they broke away panting against each other's mouth. She loved the look of hunger in his eyes. The fact that she could get him there, it did something to her.

He leaned down again and brought her into a soft kiss that left her breathless once more before he moved to her jaw, then neck while his hand snaked between them and untucked her towel from her body. He pulled away from her again as he took in the sight of her naked body, throwing the towel on the floor.

He made quick work of removing his various layers of shirts and only left himself in his black boxers. He crawled back over her and she expected him to place a kiss on her lips but instead he went for her jaw and then to the spot on her neck that drove her crazy while he sucks and bit harshly before soothing it whit his tongue.

Once he was done with one side, he made quick work on the other, and groped her breasts before he traveled down where she ached the most. She wasn't even embarrassed with how hot and wet she was for his touch. The first few gently circles made her gasp more than moan as she longed for more.

The other teased her nipple with his thumb, the hard numb so sensitive, every brush of his thumb felt directly connected to her pussy, which only made her more eager.

She was close to climaxing as his fingers played along her slick labia, pinched her clit, then dipped inside for a split second.

"You're so fucking wet princess" he mumbled against her breast, moving so her was straddling her thighs.

Mia tried so hard to shift and wiggle to get him where he needed to be. "Jax" she moaned, his name coming out a ragged breath.

Jax snaked up and sank his teeth gently into her neck. He then kissed where he bit her and pressed his mouth to her ear. "You like this baby?" the tip of his tongue traced the outer shell of her ear.

"Yessss" she hissed, gasping for air as he sucked her earlobe.

He smiled against her skin and dropped his weight so his cock, which was now beyond hard, slid between her lips.

She was having a hard time thinking straight when he thrusted into her like that. Slow and sensual. He was dragging this out.

"What are you going to do me Jax?" she asked.

"Probably not much this first-time babe, I'm so hyped up, I won't last. Make up for it during the second time" he replied.

"Promise?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes hooded.

He laughed, "fuck yeah. Also promise to make sure I lick and kiss every one of those freckles on your body before we get out of this bed" he stated.

Mia smiled, "that's a lot of freckles" her smile widened.

"Damn right" he was proud of her.

"You better get started then" she arched into him.

He grunted and started thrusting harder into her. He ground his hips against her. The hot silk that surrounded him made him just about lose his mind. And when she grabbed his ass and dug her nails in while pulling her knees back, he began to move.

He wanted to let loose, slam her hard, spill into her as quickly as possible, but he forced himself to keep a steady rhythm that would make it last more than seconds. Not that it was going to last much longer.

The slower he went, the deeper her nails dug. She arched up, crying out his name, and sank her teeth into his shoulder.

He grunted again, jammed his face into her neck and just let it happen. His body meshed perfectly with hers and they did the age-old dance in their search of satisfying their hunger, both of them racing to their release but trying not to leave the other behind.

She clawed his back, the little noises escaping her lips making him squeeze his eyes shut, fighting the uncontrolled rush that went through him.

"Fuck baby" he groaned.

She rippled, pulsed and if he wasn't already on his knees, he would've been brought there.

"Mia" squeezed past his gritted teeth and he pumped hard one more time before spilling inside her, making her his.

As he came down, reality set in and he mumbled, "sorry" into her neck.

When her body shook against him, he realized she was laughing. She never laughed at him during sex and they had a lot of sex.

He lifted his head and stared at her feigning hurt, "nothing like laughing at a man who just shot a load way too quickly" he stated.

She laughed, "I made you do that" she said.

She brushed a finger over his forehead, then traced it along his jawline, down to the hollow of this throat to the bullet pendant he wore around his neck.

He leaned down and dug his fingers in her hair and pulled her down into a deep kiss, his tongue teasing hers. "Guess you're ready for round two" she teased against his lips.

"That's not even a question" he replied.

Mia smiled, "thank you Jax, this family day was exactly what I needed" she replied, leaning down to kiss him.

Jax flipped them over so she was on top, "it's your turn to do all the work for once" he teased.

She sat up on top of him, lifted herself, grabbed the root of his cock and sank down on him. He grunted, and her mouth fell open, her breath ragged as she basked in the fullness and stretch of his cock deep inside her.

Mia couldn't help but smile. At the surface, the man beneath her was a misogynist biker set in his ways who worked with his hands and made a good living doing what he did. Under the surface, he was so much more.

He was a loving husband, a loving father, her best friend, her soulmate.

Her eyes flicked to his and held as she ground her hips hard against him, taking everything, he had.

"Beautiful babe" he said.

He noticed her looking at him funny. Like she was looking deep into him, like she was not there.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay. Everything is okay" she replied.

His face changed then, he got intense. The pleasure was getting too much. He couldn't hold out much longer.

Her head fell back, her breath rushed in and out between her lips, her eyes rolled back as his length entered and left her. Driving her to that spot right before the climax would overcome her.

"I love you" he said.

She smiled, "I love you more" she stated.

"I want another baby with you" he grunted.

He wanted another baby with her. She pictured herself pregnant, this time with Jax right by her side. Holding her hand through the labor pains, getting up in the middle of the night to get weird cravings, her squeezing the life out of his hand during labor. Being with her the while time.

That's when it hit her, and it hit her hard. She wanted that. She wanted another baby with him. She wanted to extend her family with him.

Mia gasped as she sagged against him, his arms wrapping around her. Trailing his fingers up and down her spine, curling his fingers into her hair.

Jax grabbed her hips and rolled them over, him ending up on top.

He grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it, then kissed her hard, stealing her breath. She hitched her knees back, tilting her hips, encouraging him to hit all the right spots as he took her hard and pounded her deep.

All his words, his thoughts melted away, leaving just the two of them. Two people who fit together so perfectly, who loved each other more than anything.

"honey…I'm coming…" the last word turned into a wail as she jammed her hips up and met her thrust for thrust.

Her head fell back as her toes curled when the orgasm radiated through her, rippling around him, squeezing him tight. Her thighs, her arms, her core held him tight, not wanting to let go.

She was never letting him go.

"Princess" he mumbled against the damp skin of her neck. She trailed her fingers through his hair and up and down his back.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I can't get up yet. You feel too good, like home. You okay with this for a while?" he asked. He was heavier than she was. He didn't want to crush her.

"Yeah, I'm good babe" she replied. She loved feeling his weight on top of her. Like he said, it felt like home.


	20. Chapter 20-Rescue Mission

**Hey Everyone, thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I appreciate the support. Please continue to read and follow, let me know what you are thinking.**

 **More on the drama with the club and how it all comes to the surface.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and follow! Let me know what you are thinking.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 20- Rescue Mission**

Jax grabbed her hips and rolled them over, him ending up on top.

He grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it, then kissed her hard, stealing her breath. She hitched her knees back, tilting her hips, encouraging him to hit all the right spots as he took her hard and pounded her deep.

All his words, his thoughts melted away, leaving just the two of them. Two people who fit together so perfectly, who loved each other more than anything.

"honey…I'm coming…" the last word turned into a wail as she jammed her hips up and met her thrust for thrust.

Her head fell back as her toes curled when the orgasm radiated through her, rippling around him, squeezing him tight. Her thighs, her arms, her core held him tight, not wanting to let go.

She was never letting him go.

"Princess" he mumbled against the damp skin of her neck. She trailed her fingers through his hair and up and down his back.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I can't get up yet. You feel too good, like home. You okay with this for a while?" he asked. He was heavier than she was. He didn't want to crush her.

"Yeah, I'm good babe" she replied. She loved feeling his weight on top of her. Like he said, it felt like home.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next morning, Mia woke up to an empty bed. She heard Jax and the kids in the kitchen. She smiled and made her way out to the kitchen to see her family.

"Hi mama" Abel greeted with a hug and kiss. Katie followed suit, crawling into her mom's lap. Mia smiled and sat down with them at the island.

"You guys let me sleep late today" she sent a questioning glance to Jax.

"You needed to sleep. I am going to take the kids to school today and then head to the clubhouse. We have to deal with some stuff about Zobelle" he said vaguely.

Mia nodded and enjoyed breakfast with her family before they went off their separate ways. It was really nice of Jax to give her a break for once. The mornings were usually crazy.

Mia was due to work a 48-hour shift at the hospital and she needed all the rest she could get. It was the Friday night and she knew it was going to be crazy.

Ever since the lockdown at the clubhouse, Jax had a prospect following Mia to and from work. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He also had one posted outside the kid's school. They weren't taking any chances.

Jax was pissed when he started dealing with the shit from Zobelle. It was getting harder and harder to find this guy.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this but maybe we should consider asking for more help" Opie suggested.

Jax looked at him surprised, "what you mean from Hawk? No fucking way! That little punk went behind my back, trying to get in between me and my wife. I'm not crawling to him like a damn pussy, asking for help" he replied.

Opie put his hands up in surrender, "fine, forget it brought it up" he stated.

It was true that they really needed help. The guys had nothing. This guy was hiding under ground somewhere and they couldn't figure out where he was, that little pussy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax came home to find Mia still in bed. He stripped to his boxers and crawled in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"How was your morning?" she asked sleepily.

Jax shrugged, "it was okay. Nothing for you to worry about" he replied curling into her, nuzzling her hair. He kissed her neck softly and rested his head there, just taking her in before she had to get up for work.

Jax loved these moments with her. Just the two of them, laying like this, being only in each other. It was Jax's way to decompress. His way of really relaxing with her.

It was before Mia had to leave when Jax's phone rang. "What?" he asked.

"We need you here Jax" Opie said.

"I'm on my way" he replied. He told Opie to call him if they found anyone related to the Zobelle situation. Anything to get a lead.

"Babe, I have to go" he said to Mia, mumbling in her neck.

Mia moaned and curled into him, "you be safe and be careful Jax. You come back to me" she whispered against his lips. Jax gave her another kiss before getting up to leave and meet the guys.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It didn't take Jax too long to get to the warehouse they had the little pussy that was in the Zobelle organization holed up in. Apparently Happy already had a crack at talking to him.

"What have we got?" Jax asked Clay as he walked inside the innocent looking building. From the outside, you'd be hard pressed to tell it was a whore house. He stood up from the bar and nodded back towards the kitchen. He let out a low whistle at the bloodied man sitting on the floor, tied securely to a steel support beam.

"Chibbs and Happy politely asked him where Zobelle was hiding like the dog he is but he didn't feel like talking. Thought he might like you better" Happy informed him.

Jax smirked and nodded. He was taking this personal. This was bringing up everything with Mia and the whole argument they had about Zobelle and what was going on when he looked at the guy. He was going to do this the hard way.

By the time he started going at it, his white undershirt was speckled with blood and he could see muscle with bone where he decided not to answer his questions.

 **Mia grabbed her bag after having gotten dressed and ready to go on her way out of the house. She turned to lock the door when she felt something press against her mouth and an arm around her waist.**

 **She bucked and kicked, arching, wiggling, doing anything she could to try and get out of the situation she was in. It was only a second of fighting before everything went black.**

"Have ya had time to talk to your girly about this Teller? You might want to check in" the guy said to Jax.

Clay pulled out his phone and called the house, holding a hand to Jax's shoulder, stopping him from killing the guy at the mention of Mia.

"What the fuck have you done? Where's Mia? What's going on?" he asked looking over at Clay.

"Quinn, Kozik and Rat are headed over there but Zobelle took Mia" Clay explained. Jax had enough. He dropped the barrel from the man's head and shot him in the stomach. The shot was deafening and so were his screams, but he didn't care. All he could hear was that Mia was taken.

Jax never got to the clubhouse fast enough. He couldn't see clearly. He was too worried about Mia. He ran into the clubhouse and fell to the ground holding his kids in his arms. Abel was crying, and Katie was sobbing. "Daddy where's mama? Mama is gone" Abel cried.

"Don't worry little man, I am going to get mama back" he said kissing their cheeks, "stay with Aunt Jenny and Uncle Opie okay" he said.

The Devils were coming in the morning and they were all meeting the next day to come up with a plan to find Mia and get her back. Once Cole and Hawk got the call, there was no way they were not coming.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

That night, Jax had Abel and Katie piled in their king-sized bed with him. Katie had gone to sleep but Abel had gone silent. He had his phone right by his side hoping and dreading for it to ring. He smoothed Katie's hair as she rested on her dad's chest, her fists closed around his shirt. It was too quiet in the house, but he didn't want to risk waking up his son with the TV on.

Opie and the club were doing everything they could to try and get that son of a bitch to talk. All he would say was that Jax should check with his wife. Opie didn't send him any updates or anything, just a promise that they were working on it and they were going to get Mia back. Jenny left a couple hours ago promising that she would be back to check on her in the morning.

The next morning, Jax got up and got the kids ready to hang out at the clubhouse with their aunt and grandma. Jax wasn't letting them out of sight of the guys while all this was going on.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next time Mia woke up, she sat on the cold, concrete floor, leaning against a wall. She was in the basement of a house. The foam padding along the walls and seams told her that the room was probably soundproof as well as windowless.

She tried for the umpteenth time to loosen her bindings, but all she accomplished was breaking open her skin from the constant chafing against the rope. From the distance, she heard the door open. She cringed, and her stomach lurched with each footstep on the creaky wooden stairs.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Zobelle asked as he kneeled next to her and pushed the hair from her face. He was acting tender, and that scared her more than his normal cruel self. She winced as he rubbed her cheek, "does it hurt?" he asked.

She blinked at the memory of him hitting her and digging his fingers in her cheeks, causing them to bruise. She wanted to hurt him for touching her and wanting to hurt her.

She knew she needed to stay calm. She didn't scream, she didn't fight. She stayed silent. She knew if she fought him, it would make it worse for her.

The room was disgusting, the smell of urine and body odor catching her off guard.

His fingers dug into her skin again, his sharp thumbnail drawing blood as it impaled the side of her mouth. "That's how I like you. Silent. Taken and Broken" he whispered against her lips.

She yelped when he twisted her nipples, her hands instinctively reaching up to push him away. She tried to concentrate on her breathing and stay calm, picturing herself with Jax somewhere, escaping in her own world.

"You like this, don't you, cunt? Look at the way you are smiling. Is the pain getting you off?" Zobelle's hard voice crushed her thoughts. He slapped her repeatedly, the taste of metallic blood now familiar in her mouth.

Zobelle picked her up by her hair and dragged her up against the walls, Mia gasping in pain, hating him with a passion.

He walked around and cut the ropes from around her arms. Mia couldn't help but rotate them a little as the blood started to flow again.

"I am going to leave you to Mr. Viper" he snarled in her ear, then bit down hard on her earlobe.

Mia's legs felt weak and she feared she would collapse. She needed to keep her strength. She didn't want to give them any advantage.

Viper roughly grabbed Mia's arms and secured her wrists in cuffs. He then reached around the front of Mia's pants and undid them, tugging them down her legs before ripping off her panties and rubbing her ass cheeks.

Viper whistled in her ear, "you got a fucking nice ass gorgeous, only thing missing is some marks and bruises, but we'll take care of that" he snarled.

He dug his fingers in her globes, slapping them real hard over and over. Mia held her breath, secretly praying that the psycho would let up a little.

Without warning, Mia heard the flogger whoosh through the air and strike her buttocks. The sting echoed through her body. She leaned her forehead against he concrete wall, gritted her teeth, and concentrated on not breaking down. The strikes kept coming fast, along with Viper and Zobelle's running commentaries.

She tried to block them out and force herself to inhale and exhale deeply, trying to keep her mind off it. The blows were raining down on her body, from her shoulders down to her thighs and back up again, over and over as Viper panted heavily and laughed. He was getting turned on at her pain and torture.

Soon her clothes were torn and her whole back was on fire. She gritted her teeth harder and shut her eyes tightly. She refused to move; she at least had control over her dignity.

Once they walked away, deciding that they were done and tired of her, he pressed against her tortured back. "Don't worry gorgeous. I am not going to forget about you. When I'm done eating and drinking, I'll come back down and play with you some more. I'll show you how I have to fuck since your motherfucking old man cramped my style. I think you'll like it" he uncuffed her and she fell into a heap onto the floor.

She didn't have the strength to move from her spot against the wall on the cool floor. "Now, give me a kiss" his mouth covered over hers, darting his serpentine tongue deep inside. She didn't resist. She had no more energy. He pinched her cheek hard then left, his chuckles bouncing off the walls.

She lay on her side, the tears streaming down her face as she though of Jax and their kids. _Please Jax, please come get me_ she cried.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax heard the rumble of the bikes outside. He knew it was the guys from The Devils. He didn't even get to say anything before he was clocked in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch" Hawk yelled at him. "It was your job to protect her. I should kick your ass for letting this happen" he argued.

Shannon wrapped her arms around Hawk from the side, trying to hold him back. "Hawk, babe, this is not helping" she whispered against his skin.

"HE DID THIS TO HER" Hawk yelled.

"Okay, you blaming Jax is not helping anyone, especially Mia" Shannon argued.

"She's right brother. We need to keep our heads about this" Cole stepped in to cool down his VP.

"Clay, Jax, this is Shannon, she's our doc. We figured you could use her when we got Mia back" Cole introduced.

Shannon nodded at them all, "nice to meet you all" she replied, staying by Hawk's side.

They all nodded at her, grateful to her for coming, "Mia told me a lot about you and what a great friend you are to her. Thanks for coming to help her" Jax said, holding his jaw.

"No worries, she would do the same for me" Shannon stated.

"We got a guy downstairs from the organization that we are questioning" Clay stated vaguely.

Shannon took that as her cue, "I'll set up with your medic and Jenny" she said to the guys before turning to Hawk, "be good" she warned, kissing him before leaving him to his business.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

They all stormed into the room beyond pissed off. The Charming guys were going to give the Devils a chance at him.

"Where the fuck is Zobelle? You got one minute to tell me, or I'll dismember you alive. Your time starts now!" Hawk saw the surprised look on everyone's face. He wasn't having it. He was sick of this playing around bullshit.

He turned to Happy, who was already covered in blood. He grabbed the chainsaw and placed it between his legs, pulling on the starter rope a couple times. The saw vibrated in his hands and he placed the whirring blade next to the portly man.

"Please. No" he cried. There were actual tears running down his face.

Hawk handed the saw to Happy, then bent in the man's ear, "you gonna tell me where Zobelle is? Your minute is up" he stated lethally.

The man nodded, and Hawk motioned to Happy to turn off the saw.

Before anyone could say anything, Jax's phone rang. It was an unknown number. "Who the fuck is this?" he growled into the phone. The more this guy delayed, the worse his anger got.

A deep, creepy chuckle. "Your woman's keeper. We're having a real good time" he seethed out.

His facial muscles twitched as the boiling lava inside him churned, hungry for destruction. "You're dead, you hear me you motherfucker" he yelled into the phone.

Another dry laugh, "I was about to say the same thing to you" Zobelle replied.

Burning rage and hatred smoldered in his narrowed eyes as he imagined the various ways of extracting revenge. "You gotta hide behind a woman? Let's end this shit between us, man-to-man" he argued.

"But your woman is so fun to play with. Anyway, I had to finish what I'd started when you wouldn't listen to me. Ask your slut how she's loving our time together" he moved the phone away towards Mia's mouth.

"Jax?" Mia's voice hitched, threatening to break down.

Tenderness and worry coursed through him, "Princess? Fuck. Are you hurt?" he asked. He knew she wouldn't say, even if she was.

"No" he heard the tears in her voice, knowing she was lying.

"Mia, are there a lot of bikers with that fuckface?" he asked. He needed to know what they were coming into. He also knew that Mia noticed things that others didn't.

"No" she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

Mia let out a shaky breath, "I think so" she vented a little more to the truth.

"I cam coming to get you. Stay strong princess" he informed her.

"I lov…." The phone was ripped from her ear and given back to Zobelle. He was tired of all the mushy crap.

"Your chat is over," Zobelle said. "I'll let you know the time and place for us to meet. I'm growing tired of this fucking game. I'm going to fuck your whore really good. I am going to use a long, thick stick. I can't wait to ram it in her cunt and ass. Fucking sweet. It's…" he couldn't finish as Jax snapped.

"I AM GOING TO LOVE BEATING YOU TO DEATH, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Jax slammed his fist onto the table.

The phone went dead and Jax let out a guttural roar of anger. He was beyond pissed at the situation and lack of control.

"I am going to slit his goddamn neck" his muscles strained against his skin.

"Let's go now" he stormed out of the club and sprinted to his SUV. When he swung open the car door, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We are with you all the way" Cole said as they followed him into action.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

As they drove, Jax has the other SUV on speakerphone, mapping out a course of action for when they arrived at Zobelle's location. Jax knew the element of surprise was on his side. They parked their cars off the road in a dense patch of trees and crept towards the house in a large span.

Jax kept concentrated on the task before him, pushing aside the sound of Mia's quivering voice, the images of terror on his kids face. His veins filled with ice, detaching from all emotion, ready to kill that motherfucker.

SAMCRO spread out and searched for any possible lookouts as they slowly approached the nondescript ranch-style house set back form the road.

Hawk immediately noticed all the basement windows were boarded up and knew in his gut that Mia was in there. He indicated this to all the guys with them, Opie, Tig, Happy and Cole. He sent some to check the back of the house.

"I'm going to go in" he told Opie in a low quiet voice.

"I got you" Opie was right behind him no matter what.

Jax got on his stomach and started to snake his way toward the front of the house; the overgrowth and darkness of night helped to keep him concealed. When he came nearer, he saw two men in kuttes smoking a joint, the glow of his tips of their joins like tiny beacons.

He looked beyond them to see Happy and Tig. They were ready to get things down. He couldn't believe Zobelle was that stupid, to only have two guys standing outside.

He lay hidden until the two men turned to face the house, then pounced. As he did so, Tig and Happy followed suit. SAMCRO took the guards totally by surprise. Soon, Cole and Opie came over to help subdue the two men.

"I can't fucking believe these fuckers are the only ones keeping watch" he said.

Jax shrugged, "he's a fucking asshole" Jax replied.

As they entered the house, they took in their surroundings. The house was small with very little furniture. A light glowed in one of the back rooms that Jax guessed was the kitchen. Other than that one light, the rest of the rooms were dark.

He mentioned to Opie and Happy to check them out. The two men drew their guns and slowly stalked to the back of the house.

Jax, gun in hand, went through the two rooms in the front of the house. They all met in the back in what appeared to be the living room. "Nothing" Jax whispered, and the two other men nodded in agreement.

"She has to be in the basement. We gotta fucking get this guy" Hawk said.

"True, we don't know if he's going to get trigger happy if he's up against the wall" Cole reasoned.

Jax opened the door of the basement quietly. From the top of the stairs, they could hear the low murmur of voices. "I'll bet the stairs creak like hell. We gotta take our boots off, and then we'll head down. Place your feet as close to the wall as you can. Let's go" he instructed.

The men glided their knives out of their boots before they took them off. Tucking their hardware into their pockets and waistbands, they faced the basement door. Jax opened the door and slowly placed his foot on the first step, ball of the foot down, close to the wall.

He spread his weight as much as possible and placed his foot on the next stair. Step by step, SAMCRO and the Devils descended into the bowels of Zobelle's farmhouse.

They hugged the walls in the empty basement, inching towards the room with the light and voices. As they came nearer, Jax hear Zobelle's voice. He sucked in his breath, making himself concentrate on the mission.

"I'm ready to make another phone call to your man, beautiful girl. It doesn't seem fair for me to be having all the fun" he laughed. "I can't wait to show him how hard I can fuck your cunt with this large baton" he said.

Jax recognized Mia's gasp and he stiffened, his pulse racing. Hawk gripped his arm, "easy" he warned in a barely audible voice. The guys stayed against he wall for a couple minutes to make sure no one was in there with Zobelle and Mia when they heard another guy. When they were sure of the head count in the room, Jax have the single to rush into the room.

In seconds, Jax, Opie and Hawk flooded the room, their guns drawn. Zobelle lounged against the table while Mia stood naked, facing the wall, her arms and legs cuffed spread-eagle. Another man stood next to her with a paddle in his hand. Red lashes, oozing welts, and black and blue bruises streaked Mia's back and buttocks and thighs.

White- hot fury melted the cool detachment Jax had been exercising and he roared from deep within him as he leaped on top of Zobelle. He pummeled blow after blow onto him, trying to smash him into the ground. He didn't just want him dead, no, he wanted him busted, wiped out, nothing left to bury.

Shocked, Zobelle tried to defend himself by punching back, but he was no match for Jax's fury. It was a rage that could neither be contained or stopped. The attack on Zobelle was fierce and deadly. Long after his life ended, he was still pounding on him.

"Teller, it's over. Enough" Hawk put his arm around Jax and pulled him back.

Jax bowed his head panting. Suddenly reality hit him and he remembered where they were. He spun around and saw Mia wide-eyed on the floor, covered in a blanket, wrapped in Cole's arms. He dashed over and held her close, peppering her face, neck, shoulder and arms with his kisses.

"Oh baby. I am so fucking sorry I couldn't have prevented this. I love you so much" he stroked her hair as she started sobbing, everything drained from her holding it in for so long.

"Mia, can you talk to me princess? Are you okay?" he asked worried for her mental state. She was sobbing hysterically.

"I knew you'd come. I knew you'd rescue me" she chattered, her whole body shaking and shivering.

Jax wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his arms bridal style, being careful of the wounds on her back.

"Get her out of here, we'll clean up" Opie stated.

"I'll follow you" Hawk stated.

The guys all stood back and watched in sympathy and worry as Jax and Hawk directed Mia out of the house of terror. Jax sat in the backseat with Mia in his arms, not letting her go for anything while Hawk drove them to the hospital.

"Shannon is meeting us at the hospital. She is going to wait with Jenny for your arrival princess" Hawk informed her.

"You came for me" she shivered in his direction, meeting his gaze in the rearview mirror.

Hawk smiled as he met her gaze, "always princess, you know that" he replied. There was no way he was not going to be there. As soon as Cole got the call from Clay, there was no question that they were going to do anything to help get Mia back.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mia was drained. Her body was physically drained, and she couldn't take anything anymore. The next time Mia woke up she was in a bright sterile smelling room. She looked to her side to see Jax sitting close to her, holding her hand.

She wasn't sure if the watery light coming in through the mini blinds indicated dusk or dawn. She had no sense of time at all. All she remembered was Jax lifting her out of the house and Hawk driving them to the hospital.

She looked at the IV, wondering what they were giving her. "You okay princess?" Jax's voice startled her, bringing her out of her daze.

"Yeah," she croaked. Her lips and mouth were so dry. It felt like she had a mouth stuffed with cotton balls.

"Want some water?" Jax reached across the table and grabbed the glass of water with a straw in it. "Here, let me help you" he said. He wanted to make up for his mistake last time. He wanted to take care of her.

She closed her eyes and felt her head and upper body move up with the bed, letting Jax place the straw between her chapped lips before she gulped down the water. "What's the verdict with me?" she asked, scanning his face for any hints to her condition.

"You were pretty much exhausted and dehydrated" he stated, as he put the glass back down on the table, then leaned over and kissed each of her cheeks. "Shannon and Jenny have been on the doctor's asses about putting more fluid in you to hydrate you" he informed.

That made Mia smile, "Shannon's here?" she asked.

Jax nodded, "yeah she came with Hawk. She's the reason my whole face isn't black and blue" he informed, caressing his bruised jaw line.

Mia looked at the bruise and nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry about that. He get's a little protective" Mia stated.

"Yeah, I could see that yesterday when he showed up at the clubhouse ready to kill me. Shannon really kept him at bay" he exclaimed.

"Jax, I don't blame this on you. This could not have been avoided. The guy was psycho. He was going to get me no matter what you did. Don't blame yourself. How's the prospect?" she asked.

Jax looked at her stunned, "Mia, I love you and I was supposed to protect you. This should have never happened. I would have definitely let Hawk kill me. I deserved it" he replied.

Mia gave him a pointed look. "Jax, first of all, Hawk would have never killed you. He knows I love you too much to do that to me. Second of all, please don't blame yourself. I love you and I will love you no less for this" she said, pulling him closer to her.

Jax let out a deep breath, letting out a sigh, "okay, but I am going to be attached to your hip from now on" he stated.

Mia smiled, "promise" she asked.

He smiled and let out a laugh, "promise" he sealed it with a chaste kiss to her lips. She was still hurting with a crack to her lip, so he didn't want to pressure her anymore.


	21. Chapter 21- Aftermath

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing and following. Thank you to everyone who took interest in this story. Please continue to support this story, I really appreciate it.**

 **So Jax rescued Mia and now it's time to deal with the aftermath.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you are thinking.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 21- Aftermath**

"Jax, I don't blame this on you. This could not have been avoided. The guy was psycho. He was going to get me no matter what you did. Don't blame yourself. How's the prospect?" she asked.

Jax looked at her stunned, "Mia, I love you and I was supposed to protect you. This should have never happened. I would have definitely let Hawk kill me. I deserved it" he replied.

Mia gave him a pointed look. "Jax, first of all, Hawk would have never killed you. He knows I love you too much to do that to me. Second of all, please don't blame yourself. I love you and I will love you no less for this" she said, pulling him closer to her.

Jax let out a deep breath, letting out a sigh, "okay, but I am going to be attached to your hip from now on" he stated.

Mia smiled, "promise" she asked.

He smiled and let out a laugh, "promise" he sealed it with a chaste kiss to her lips. She was still hurting with a crack to her lip, so he didn't want to pressure her anymore.

Shannon and Jenny walked into the room with Connor by their side to update the family and check on Mia.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Shannon asked.

Mia shrugged, "sore but okay" she replied.

Shannon looked at Jenny cautiously before nodding at Mia. As a doctor, Mia knew that look. They wanted to tell her something bad and weren't sure how to do that.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jax looked between them all concerned. Mia as the doctor. She was the one who understood all this stuff, not him. "What's going on?" he added.

"Mia after doing an exam this morning, we found some stuff that we needed to talk to you about" Connor said.

Mia nodded and grabbed Jax's hand, "what is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but was there any sexual trauma?" Connor asked.

Jax's gaze snapped to Mia. He didn't even think of that. He checked her over when he got the basement, he remembered what Zobelle said. He was tense, ice in his veins as he hoped he got there in time.

Mia closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded her head. Jax got up and threw all the stuff on the table against the wall.

"While I was doing my exam, I noticed that you have vaginal swelling and tearing. I want to do another ultrasound to see how bad the damage is to the uterus" Shannon said.

Mia nodded and couldn't help but let out a sob, hiding her head behind her hands. Jax walked over and wrapped his arms around Mia, needing support from her a little more than she needed from him. Mia couldn't help but fist her hands in his shirt, holding him closer.

"I'll give you some time and come back with the ultrasound" Shannon stated as the doctors backed out of the room.

Once they were alone, Jax pulled away but kept his arms around Mia. "I am so sorry princess, I should have gotten there sooner" he cried.

Mia shook her head, "I don't blame you Jax. This isn't your fault. I tried to fight, I tried to get him off me" she started to express when Jax put his forehead against hers, crying with her. This was killing him. He wished he could kill Zobelle over again.

"You don't have to talk about this Mia" he said.

She nodded, "I do, you need to know" she informed.

This was for her, she was the one who needed to deal with this. If talking about it helped her, then he would sit there and shut up, letting her talk.

He held her hand and just let her it out. "When he brought me to the basement first, he just left me there with my arms and legs tied together. I thought, I could deal with this, just sitting here. I tried to find ways to get out and get my way back to you. It was hard and complicated, but I wanted to do this, I needed to get back to you and our family" she cried.

Jax just squeezed her hand and leaned forward so his head was resting against her as she told her story. "When he came back downstairs, he picked me up by my hair. He dragged me to a cage like thing and tied me up, spread eagle" her voice cracked, as more tears came falling down her face.

"I felt a knife along my throat, a blindfold across my eyes. Don't sell guns to color. Your old man is going to pay he said against my ear. He touched my crow. He knew where it was Jax. He knew where to look. He dragged the knife across it, like he was going to cut it, just to torment me. Then he…he stuck things in me" she sobbed.

Jax wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay baby, he's never going to hurt you ever again" he repeated against the top of her head.

She nodded and wiped her tears when they heard the knock on the door. Shannon peaked her head in, "are you ready?" she asked.

Mia wiped her tears and nodded. "Yeah, let's get this over with" she said as she laid back and let out a deep breath.

Shannon set up the ultrasound machine and got Mia ready. She took her place between Mia's legs with the ultrasound wand. "Are you ready Mia?" she asked.

Mia squeezed her eyes shut, squeezed Jax's hand and nodded, holding her breath.

Shannon nodded and inserted the wand, causing Mia to tense, instinctively lifting her hips and wincing at the tenderness. She was really sore down there. Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, "shsh, it's almost done" he reassured.

"Sorry Mia, I'm almost done. Just a little more" Shannon instructed.

Mia nodded and stared up at the ceiling as tears rolled down her cheeks, just focusing on her breathing. She squeezed Jax's hand for courage, every time it hurt or got super tender.

Jax was watching the machine and Shannon's face as she was doing the ultrasound. He tried to gather something based on her facial expressions, but he had no idea what he was looking at.

"Okay, all done" Shannon said as she pulled out the wand and cleaned it off.

Mia put her legs down and fixed her gown. "So, what did you see?" she asked. She was the doctor. She understood these things.

"I don't want to say anything just yet. I want to order a pelvic x-ray" she stated.

Mia sat up and looked at her worried, "why?" Mia started shooting off ideas in her head about these things. She knew what the steps were in this process and knew what it meant to get a pelvic x-ray.

"I just want to get a better picture about something" Shannon tried to stay vague. She knew that Mia's mind was running wild with different ideas based on her training, but she just wanted her to be calm.

"Stay calm and try not to think like a doctor about this case" she warned Mia.

Mia shrugged, "yeah, that's easier said that done" Mia replied laying back on the bed.

Shannon smiled and patted Mia's leg, "I know but try" she said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was really hard for Mia to try and be calm when she was waiting for her results. She got her x-ray and all these extra tests done to figure out what's going on in Shannon's head. She trusted her friend though. She knew that Shannon was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Mia was okay.

Jenny was sitting with Mia updating her on the gossip in the ER. "So, Matt and Sofia were staring at each other from across the nursing station trying to pretend that everyone doesn't know they are playing the horizontal twister when all of a sudden Philip comes in and get's right up in Matt's face saying if he doesn't leave Sofia alone, he was going to kick his ass. Can you believe that? There was about to be WWIII in the ER all over Sofia Ramos" Jenny laughed as she picked at the fries on Mia's tray.

Mia couldn't help but laugh. She knew her sister was trying to change the subject and get her mind off the test results.

"She thinks she's miss thing. Everyone knows they love each other" Mia contributed only to see her sister roll her eyes.

"Mia, she's s slut. Matt deserved so much better than her" she replied.

Mia laughed, "well, we tried to talk some sense into him and it didn't work out" Mia stated.

Jax walked in to check on Mia to find her laughing and eating with Jenny. He smiled as he walked in, dropping his stuff down on the couch before he walked over and kissed her. "Hey babe" he greeted.

"Hi, how was your day?" she asked. She tried to keep everything normal. She didn't want to keep dwelling on what happened to her.

"It was alright. How are you feeling?" he replied, sitting next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her.

Mia shrugged, "a little better, I'm just waiting for Connor and Shannon to come back and tell me the results of the x-ray. I mean I know the results don't take this long to come back, so that means it's bad news and they are trying to figure out how to tell me" she started rambling as a doctor.

Jenny looked at her sister amused, while Jax smirked at his wife. She couldn't help herself. It was second nature to her.

"Would you try not to be a doctor for today? You are a patient, act like it" Jenny teased her sister.

Mia glared at her, "I can't help it" she replied.

Jenny looked somber, "I know, but try not to worry too much. Stay positive" she ordered.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shannon and Connor came in while they were on their rounds. They got the results of Mia's x-ray and compared them with the pelvic ultrasound. They wanted to be 100% sure they knew what they were telling her.

By the time they got to her room, it seemed like the whole club was there visiting her. They knocked and tentatively walked in.

"Hey Mia" Shannon greeted as they came in and shut the door.

Mia sat up a little straighter at the sight of them. They had the answers she was waiting for. "Hey, did you get the test results back? What's the verdict?" she asked all at once.

Connor and Shannon looked at each other, concern written all over their faces before glancing at Mia. She knew what that meant.

"Its bad news isn't it?" she reasoned.

"Your uterus is swollen shut. We are going to start you on anti-inflammatories to try and reduce the swelling. Give it time. If it doesn't open and the swelling doesn't go down, with all the damage to the uterus, I recommend operating" Shannon stated, looking to Connor to explain the operation. He was the surgeon, that's his area.

Mia's head dropped back to the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to process what they were telling her. As Connor was explaining the surgery and what he would have to do if things didn't resolve on their own, she blacked out.

She felt herself floating, she couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, she was numb. All of a sudden, she sat up and threw up. It was all coming out.

Jax and Gemma went to rush to her side, to be pushed to the side by Shannon and Jenny who sprung into action. Jenny held her sister's hair back as Shannon grabbed towels and started cleaning up Mia's face. She just collapsed back against the bed.

"Mia" Jenny called.

"Mia" Shannon shook her shoulder.

It wasn't until they heard the alarm sound from the monitor keeping track of her vitals.

"MIA!" they called.

"CALL A CODE BLUE" Shannon called out as she started pumping Mia's chest.

"MIA" Jax called his wife, pushing against his mom and Connor to get back in the room. Connor pushed him in the hallway out of the way.

"Jax, listen to me" he got his attention, "let us do our job" he warned before running back into the room.

Jax couldn't take his eyes off his wife's chest. He needed her to breathe. He needed her to get better. He needed her to live.

"BREATHE DAMMIT!" Jenny yelled at her sister as she grabbed the paddles off the crash cart, tears running down her face.

"Charge 200" Connor called out.

Jenny charged the paddles, "Charged" she yelled before waiting a minute before yelling, "Clear" before she pressed the paddles to her sister's chest.

Jax closed his eyes praying for Mia to come back. She needed to come back.

"Charge 250" Connor called out again.

"Charged" …. "Clear" Jenny pressed them against Mia's chest again.

"Charge 300" they tried again.

"Charged" …. "Clear" Jenny tried again to bring her sister back.

Jax's eyes popped open when he heard the beeping from her hear monitor. Connor felt for a pulse. "We have a pulse! Let's go, get to the scanner now" he ordered, grabbing the bed rails and dragging Mia out the room and running with her and Shannon down the hall to the CT scanner.

Jenny sagged against the wall outside the room, closing her eyes a minute in relief that her sister was back before reality hit her. Jax and Gemma were still standing there waiting for her to tell them what the hell just happened.

She wiped her tears and walked over to them. "We don't know what happened. Her throwing up, the passing out, that's a reaction to something going wrong in her body. Connor is a trauma surgeon, like me and Mia. He took her to the CT scanner to get images and see what's going on. We'll know after the images come back. It could be nothing, just her body shutting down from all the damage" she stated everything she knew.

"Jesus Christ" Gemma mumbled, squeezing Jax's shoulder.

Jax didn't say anything. He was pissed. He pulled away from Gemma and Jenny and practically ran out of the hospital. He needed to hurt something. All this was hitting him fast. That he couldn't prevent his girl from going through this. That she was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to kill something. Making someone hurt as much as Mia.

He made his way to the clubhouse. Happy and Hawk were taking turns torturing Zobelle when Jax stormed in. The guys all stopped what they wee doing and looked at him for some type of update.

Opie was the first one that came up to him. "What's up man? How's Mia?" he asked.  
Jax shook his head. "They hurt her Ope, they hurt her really bad" he stated.

Opie nodded in understanding. He knew his friend needed to hurt something. He led Jax downstairs to where they were holding the guy that hurt Mia.

Jax kicked in the door and the guy jumped in the chair, looking guilty. Jax stood in the doorway staring at the guy who hurt his wife. He took out his gun and shot him in the knee.

"Tie him up" Jax said to Happy and Hawk.

The guy was laying on the floor screaming for help, for God to save him, for his mommy. Jax looked over and saw what appeared to be a testicle dangling from the hole in his jeans.

Happy and Hawk tied the guy up and then stood aside all the tools and weapons they had in the room.

"You remember who I am right?" Jax asked him.

Zobelle sneered up at him. "I try not to think about you" he yelled.

"I'm here because you hurt someone that I protect" Jax said putting on some black gloves. "I didn't do anything she didn't ask for. She screamed my name the whole time" Zobelle taunted.

Jax got into his face, "I am going to make you suffer for everything you did to my wife. I am going to kill you slowly for what you did to Mia" Jax said, low and angry.

Happy and Hawk both snickered and nodded in agreement. Both men were attached to Mia. They wanted to hurt the guy just as much as Jax did.

The guys face went stark white as tears fell down his face, "it was all a joke, we never meant to hurt her" he vented.

Hawk turned to him, "did you think it was a joke?" he stalked towards Zobelle, reaching and squeezing his injured groin, making the other man scream in pain, "do you think this is a joke, because I don't find it funny and neither did Mia" he seethed.

"Raping her is not something you do to scare someone" Jax's voice was low and dangerous.

"Viper was high on coke when he did that, he only said we were going to grab her. I swear to GOD!" the guy cried.

Hawk shook his head, "now you get to watch me kill your friend before Jax kills you" he said.

"Please no! you can't do this, I am protected" Zobelle stated, still thinking his shit don't stink.

Jax and Hawk looked at each other laughing. "You think you're still protected after what you did? That's a joke" Hawk replied.

"Please don't do this!" he begged when he realized he was on his own.

"You didn't stop when you were raping my wife, so I'm not going to stop until you feel everything she did" Jax said, reaching over and picking up a baton.

Hawk and Happy did a real number on the guys before Jax got there, but he had something really special in mind for Zobelle. He was going to make the guy pay for hurting his wife.

Once everything was done with and the guy was fully tortured for hurting Mia, Jax felt a little better. He let out his anger and felt better.

He walked out and back upstairs from the basement warehouse. "All done?" Happy asked.

Jax nodded, "yeah, everything is good" he replied.

"How's Mia doing?" Hawk asked.

Jax shook his head, "she's not doing good" he stated before leaving to get back to the hospital.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax made his way back to the hospital. He saw Shannon and Jenny talking outside Mia's room. He stopped to talk with them. "Hey, how's she doing?" he asked.

"She's healing. It's going to take some time. Physically, it's going to take some time for the swelling to go down and her uterus to open. If it doesn't, then she must have a hysterectomy. Mentally, that's going to kill her" Shannon stated.

Jax shook his head, "she's only 28, she can't have that" he was adamant.

Shannon nodded, "I know, just make sure she knows you are there for her" she advised.

Jax nodded and walked into the room. The look of Mia laying there, bandages all over her, looking pale and weak, it broke him.

He sat next to her and held her hand, caressing her forehead, pushing hair out of her face. "I love you so much Mia. I know I keep saying it, but you and those kids, you are my life. I am so sorry this happened to you. I am going to always be there for you, no matter what" he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

He was going to get her through this, no matter what it took.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next couple weeks were rough for Mia. She had to stay in the hospital to receive IV anti-inflammatories and antibiotics since IV is faster than pill form. Jax and the guys from the club visited everyday and made her feel at home.

Not that she was surprised, Hawk and Cole also staid for a little while. Shannon had to get back to work, so they had to be going, but they wanted to make sure Mia was okay first.

Shannon had been with her all day when Hawk came in. "Hey, can I steal her for a minute?" he asked.

Shannon knew he wanted to stay and visit with Mia on his own, so she smiled and nodded. She leant forward and kissed Mia on the forehead. "I will call Tess and make sure she is taking care of you. Stay strong and don't give up okay" she reassured her before leaving.

Hawk tried to be his usual smartass self as he sat next to her and took her hand. Mia could tell this was hard for him. He always tried to protect her from club stuff when she staid with them while she was in school.

"I bet I look like a mess huh" she tried to straighten out her hair and lighten the mood.

"You look beautiful" he replied.

That was it. That was the breaking point for Mia. She just broke down crying. Hawk got up and sat next to her on the side of the bed, wrapping his arms around her, holding her while she cried.

"It's okay. I promise everything is going to be okay" he reassured her.

"How is it going to be okay? I am damaged goods. How can I look at my husband and let him touch me when I am so broken on the inside?" she asked as she sat back and wiped her tears.

Hawk wiped her tears and cupped her face, so she could really look at him, "never ever say you are damaged goods. You are not broken. You are not ugly. You aren't any of those things. What happened to you is awful and ugly and it's over. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. We made sure of that" he stated.

Mia looked up at him at the statement. She knew what that meant. No one told her what had happened to Zobelle or that Viper guy. She barely remembers being carried out. She processed his words and nodded.

"He's dead?" she asked to be sure.

Hawk nodded, "He's probably dead and buried by now. I left that to the SAMCRO guys" he stated. He was always honest with her. Not telling her club business, but always answering her questions when she asked.

"Who did it?" she needed to know that whoever did it made the guy suffer.

Hawk seemed to know what she was asking and smirked at her saying, "me and Happy" he replied.

Mia couldn't help but smile, "that's just mean" she smirked.

Hawk laughed, "he deserves worse than what we did to him. Don't you worry about it sunshine, he got what was coming to him" he reassured her that the guy did in fact suffer for what he did to her.

She nodded in understanding of what he was saying. She knew that Happy and Hawk made sure that the guy suffered for what he did to her.

"Thank you" she said sheepishly.

Hawk tilted her chin up, making her hold her head up high, "don't do that. You are and always have been my sunshine. Don't let that guy break you. You need to live your life, love on those kids and be the badass I know you are. Don't give him the satisfaction. Don't let him get under your skin" he stated.

Mia couldn't help but smile and laugh, "when did you become so philosophical and wise?" she teased.

Hawk laughed, "hey, don't be a smartass. I was always wise. This philosophical thing I think you have Shannon to thank for that. I think it looks good on me, don't you?" he asked, making her laugh.

She loved hanging out with Hawk. He made her feel normal. "You promise to come back and visit more often" she made him promise.

Hawk laughed, "of course I do. You couldn't pay me to stay away" he kissed her forehead and promised to come back to see her.

The guys from SAMCRO were seeing them off. They were riding with them out of town and saw them to Nevada safely. The guys had business with the charter from Nevada, so it was perfect for both parties.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The kids were so anxious to see their mom. They hadn't seen her in weeks. Tess had taken over her case since Shannon left. She told Mia that she would be going home at the end of the week. Things were looking good from her end. The swelling was going down a little at a time. It gave Mia some hope.

Gemma made sure to have the house ready for Mia when she got home. She cleaned the house so clean you could eat off the floors, the fridge was stocked, and the kids were occupied.

"Grandma, when is mama coming home?" Abel asked.

"She's on her way buddy. You go make sure your sister isn't up to any trouble okay" she directed him to the playroom.

Abel was the most anxious to see his mom. Jax had his arm around Mia the whole time she was walking up the pathway to the house.

"Jax, I am not going to break" she teased up at him.

He smiled and shook his head, "I know, just don't fight me for once and do what you are told" he teased.

She put her hands up in surrender. It was hard between them. Jax didn't want to push her too hard but he also didn't want her to think that he didn't love her and want her. They were just going to have the right balance.

As soon as they walked into the house, Gemma took her in her arms and wrapped her in a hug. Mia pulled away with watery eyes and nodded. She knew what Gemma was trying to say.

Jax helped Mia to the couch and went to the playroom to get his kids. "Daddy!" Abel ran to his dad and straight into his arms. His little girl running/waddling after her brother, wrapping her arms around her dad's legs.

Jax switched Abel to one arm and picked up his daughter with the other. "Come on guys, let's go see mama" he carried through the house to the living room.

The kids freaked when they saw their mom. They missed her while she was away. "MAMA!" Katie squealed as she wiggled out of her dad's arms.

Jax deposited his kids on the couch next to Mia. She couldn't help it as she wrapped her arms around her kids and held them close her chest, nuzzling their hair, taking them in. Katie and Abel crawled up and got in their mom's lap. "Are you okay mama?" Abel asked.

Mia smiled and cupped her daughter and her son's face. She laid butterfly kisses all over their faces, just crying. She couldn't help it, she was so happy to see them.

"We listened to grandma and I watched Katie and everything" Abel stated, making sure his mom knew he was a good boy and did everything he was supposed to.

"no ry" Katie added to her mom.

Mia smiled and put her arms around them again and cradled them in a hug. "I am okay baby. They took good care of me at the hospital and your daddy and the uncles were there for me. I just need to take things real slow for a little while, but you guys are going to help me, right?" she asked.

"Yeah mama, you okay. I help you" Abel stated, ready to do whatever he needed to make sure his mom was okay.

"ee oo" Katie added looking between her brother and her mom.

Mia laughed, "of course pretty girl, you too" she kissed her daughters forehead.

Mia kept her arms wrapped around her kids as the guys made themselves comfortable in her house and helped themselves to some food.

She squeezed her kids closer to her. She breathed them in. "I missed you guys so much. Were you good for your dad and your grandma?" she asked.

"Yeah mama. We helped grandma clean and I played and watched Katie" Abel replied.

"That's really good buddy, I am so proud of you for being a big boy and helping out your dad and your grandma" she stated.

"Okay kiddos let's let your mom rest. Why don't your take sister to the playroom and play for a little while. I will call you when it's time to eat" Jax stated.

The guys each took their turn sitting with Mia, greeting her, making her she was okay. Jax told them what she went through and they were pissed off that she had to go through that under their watch. They wanted to make up for it somehow, taking comfort that she was okay.

Gemma sat in front of her daughter-in-law on the table and leant against her thighs, really looking her over.

"Are you really okay princess? I know it's a lot after everything" she observed. She knew that Mia was putting on a tough exterior for the benefit of everyone else. What she went through was horrible and she must be reeling on the inside.

Mia knew what she was asking and nodded, "I will be. After holding my kids and husband tight and thanking God every day that I have them in my life" she replied knowing what Gemma was talking about.

Gemma could tell she didn't want to get into it. She wasn't going to push her if she wasn't ready. Mia needed some sense of control and that was all she could take.

Happy came over and sat next to her on the couch and looked at her. It was like he was trying to see through her, to make sure she was really okay and not bullshitting everyone. Happy was good at reading people and he cared about Mia and what she was going through. Happy was the strong silent type, so she didn't expect him to start asking her a bunch of questions, which was comforting. Sometimes, after going through what she did, you need to just take some time and sit there with someone, knowing they are there for you if you need them.

He was waiting for her to start the conversation. He was leaving her in control. "Thank you" she said after a minute of him just sitting there.

He looked over at her confused. Mia realized that Hawk didn't tell anyone he told her about Zobelle and what they did to him.

She smiled sheepishly, "Hawk told me that he helped you take care of Zobelle before Jax got there and after everything he did" she explained, "so thank you" she added with a smile.

Happy didn't say anything, he just nodded. After another minute of silence, he looked over at her and tilted her head up. She looked at him in surprise. Happy always had a soft spot for her and everyone knew it. They found it strange, but they knew it.

"I made sure he suffered. He knew how everything he did to you felt before he died, know that" he said looking right into her gaze.

Mia took in his gaze and knew what he was talking about. Everything he did to her, they did to him. Giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Mia couldn't help but start crying, "thank you, I can't say thank you enough" she cried, surprising everyone when she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in hug.

Happy wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. "Don't let him ruin you. You are stronger than this and if you need someone to remind you, I got your back" he said in her ear.

Mia smiled and wiped her tears as she pulled away, knowing the man was not big on PDA, even if it was innocent.

Towards the end of the night, the guys started clearing out. They had a really good time. It was nice to be out of the hospital and in her own home. It was nice of the guys for wanting her to feel normal again by having this get together for her. She really missed them while she was in the hospital.

When everyone left from the welcome home party, Jenny and Gemma cleaned up a little before Mia decided it was time for her to change into something more comfortable.

Jenny helped her sister down the hall and into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Mia sat on the edge of the bed while Jenny got out a t-shirt and some short for her to change into. Slowly, she helped her sister change into them and then into bed. She was exhausted.

"Are you going to be okay tonight, do you want me to stay?" Jenny asked. She didn't know if Mia was going to be comfortable alone with Jax in bed or not.

Mia smiled at her sister's concern, "I'll be okay with Jax. I'll call you if I need you" Mia was in tears. She couldn't stop crying since she came home.

Jenny leaned over and wrapped her sister in a hug, "don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Just give your body time to heal and take it easy. Don't rush things with Jax either. I know you. You do not have to be the perfect wife and give everything. It's about time he started giving to you" Jenny instructed her sister.

Mia smiled and nodded hugging her sister, "I promise" she saluted her sister before pushing her out of the room. She knew her sister was just worried, so was she, but she didn't want to think about it yet. She couldn't go there yet.

Jenny walked out and back down the hall to the guys in the kitchen. They were just standing around, as if awaiting instruction on what to do.

Jenny ignored her husband and walked right up to Jax. "Don't push her into anything. Let her lead and follow it with your mouth shut and a smile on your face. I find out you are the reason for one tear she sheds, they won't find a hair from your head. She's been through hell and back for you, you owe her this. You get me?" she warned.

Jax gulped and nodded. He knew what Jenny was doing and he was grateful for it. He knew his wife had people to support her beside him, but it was nice to be reminded of it every once and a while.

When everyone left, and the kids were tucked in bed, Jax made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He stopped outside the door and took a big breath. He was nervous. He hasn't been truly alone with Mia to discuss everything since it happened. He didn't know how he would handle it if she blamed everything on him and it ruined all the progress they made since he got out.

He walked into the room, stopping in the doorway to see Mia propped against the headboard in one his shirts and some boxer shorts. She was playing with her hands in her lap, indicating that she was nervous. At least neither of them wanted to have this conversation.

He walked in and moved to sit next to her on the bed. Neither one of them saying anything. "I don't blame you Jax," she started.

"Mia" he went to interrupt her, stopping when she put her hand up.

"No, let me finish," she said. "I love you. I grew up in the MC. I know the dangers of this life and I chose to be with you and be in this life. I wasn't stupid to think that this life wouldn't touch me. It did when my dad died, when you were taken from me and now when I was kidnapped. I don't blame you for any of it. It was just circumstance. I will be okay. All I ask is just to be patient with me. I just…I just need time" she got it all out at once.

Jax sat there looking at his wife stunned. How the hell did he get so lucky to have such a strong woman by his side. He rearranged himself, so he was sitting in front of her. "Mia, thank you for everything you said but you are wrong. I am the man of this family. It's my job to protect you and our kids. I made you that promise, hell, I made your dad that promise when we first got together, and I failed you. I keep failing you and you are still around. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am going to do everything in my power to make this up to you" he said, wiping her tears as they fell down her cheeks.

Mia smiled and cupped his face, "hold me" she requested.

Jax smiled and helped her readjust so she was laying on his chest, his arm around her, nestled tight against his side. Jax staid like that and held his wife all night.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jax was the first to wake up the next day. He looked down to see his battered wife laying on his chest, her shirt had risen up to reveal his crow tattoo.

He rubbed circles along her tattoo and trailed his fingers against her hip, where her panty line was. She moaned and tried to stretch into him, when she pulled back and groaned. She opened her eyes and grimaced. She was sore as hell.

Jax smiled and laughed, "damn, I used to get more of a joyful reaction out of you. I think that's a first" he teased. She groaned and hit him in the stomach with her good hand. "Shut up Teller. Can you go get me some pain pills? My stomach is killing me" she said.

Jax grew concerned. He wasn't used to all this. "Want me to call Jenny?" he asked.

Mia smiled, "No, I'll be okay. Just help me to the bathroom" she said.

He pulled her up and put his arms around her waist. He helped her to the bathroom and held her up as she splashed some water on her face. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Jenny?" he asked as they walked into the bathroom.

Jax sat her on the toilet and helped her to the bathroom. He stood outside the door, giving her some sense of privacy, only helping her when she called for him.

He stopped so she could splash some water on her face and clean herself up a little before helping her back into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call your sister?" he asked as they walked back into the room.

He sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. She looked down at him and smiled, she could tell he was worried. She caressed his cheek, "I'll be okay. This is common for people with my medical history. So is fatigue, dizziness and vomiting. My ribs are going to be sore for another week, so don't be worried" she tried to reassure him.

In the other room, Abel woke up first of the kids. He got out of bed and ran into his sister's room to wake her up. She was sitting up in bed talking to Cinderella and Prince Charming when her brother ran in.

"Hi Katie, come on, let's go wake up daddy and mommy" he let down the bars of her crib and walked her to his parent's room.

"Mom, dad, are you awake. It's breakfast time" he announced as they blundered into the room.

"Hey guys, daddy has to work today, and mommy isn't feeling too good. I'm kind of tired so how about a slow day. We'll make some popcorn and watch movies all day. How about that?" Mia asked her kids. She didn't want them to worry about her or know she was in pain.

Abel grew concerned. "Are you sure mommy? Are you okay?" she asked.

Mia smiled at her little boy, "yeah baby, I'm okay. Go wait in the living room" she instructed them.

"Go on buddy. Wait for me in your room and I'll be there in a second to help you and your sister get dressed" Jax said.

Abel nodded and ran into his room with his sister to wait for their dad. She climbed onto her brother's bed and sat there while he started pulling out clothes he was going to wear, showing them to his sister. Even took out some movies for them all to watch.

Before Jax could say or do anything to help Mia, they heard someone knocking on the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked in a teasing manner. He knew she wasn't, he was just scared and wanted to lighten the mood.

She glared at him, "you are very funny smartass" she replied. He laughed as he got up, kissed her quick before making his way down to see who was at the door.

He peaked on his kids to find them in Abel's room digging through his drawers, looking for clothes to wear. With his kids occupied, he made his way to open the door.

"I'm coming" he yelled when he still heard the pounding on the door.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his sister-in-law Jenny and his mother standing there with groceries. They looked at him standing there in boxers and smiled. "Good morning BIL" Jenny greeted as she made her way inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused. He didn't know they were coming. He watched them move around his house better than he would. Once she had the groceries put away, she pulled out some bagels and eggs. Gemma grabbed some fruit and apple sauce for Katie.

"I should be asking you that and why are you only in boxers. Aren't you supposed to be at the clubhouse? Opie left an hour ago. Besides, I came to stay with Mia while you were at the club. Gemma couldn't resist, so she came too. You know Mia would be up and around the house as soon as you left, and she can't be doing that yet" Jenny explained.

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, tell me about it. Yesterday when you guys left, she wanted to act like she was back to normal. I'm glad someone will be with her today. Just know, she woke up feeling really dizzy and nauseas. She tried to downplay it, but I think there's more to it" he said worried.

Jenny nodded, "okay, I'll keep a watch on her. Make sure she takes her meds and takes it easy" she said.

"She slept okay though. Katie and Abel just woke up and they are getting ready for the day. Mia told them they were going to have a movie day. She really isn't feeling good" he explained.

"Okay, don't worry. Go help her down and go get the kids. I'll be here today to help them" she said.

"Okay, I'll be right back" he replied before running and making his way to the stairs, "Oh, put some pants on would you, I've been scared enough" she teased.

Jax couldn't help but laugh. He could always count on Jenny to have control of the situation and keep it calm.

He made it upstairs and peaked into his son's room. His kids looked at him and smiled, "can you help me yet daddy?" Abel asked.

"Give me like two minutes okay buddy. I have to go help mama downstairs" he said. Abel smiled and nodded in understanding.

"No, he'll help you first baby. I can get ready later" Jax heard from the other end of the hall. He turned to see Mia standing in the doorway holding onto the doorframe with dear life while looking as pale as a ghost.

Jax glared at her, "I thought you were going to wait for me" he said.

She glared at him, "I am a doctor. I lived on my own all through med school, residency and fellowship. I can handle getting dressed on my own" she retorted before turning back into her room and into the bathroom, holding the wall to wash up a bit.

"Fine, Jenny and Gemma are downstairs getting breakfast ready. They are going to stay with you today while I'm at the club. I'll take the kids downstairs and be right back to help you. Don't push yourself" he said. She nodded and held onto the bathroom counter, "FINE" she yelled from the bathroom.

He just shook his head as he watched her use the wall for support. He knew she was still hurting, even more today than yesterday.

She was still dizzy and slightly pale. Shannon said for her to rest. She stressed that she should be exerting herself, giving her body time to heal. She didn't know how to do that. She was always a busy body. She didn't know how to relax. They didn't want to put her on bed rest, but if she didn't give herself time to heal and slowly adjust to normal life, they were going to have to.

Jax walked into Abels' room and sat next to his kids on the bed. "Okay kids let's do this. Abel, you go brush your teeth and wash your face" he got up and pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt for him to change into. "I am going to get your sister ready. When you are done, come to Katie's room" he stated.

It took them a minute for everyone to be dressed and ready to go, but Jax thought they were doing a good job. He had the kids dressed and ready for the day in no time.

"Alright, come on guys, Aunt Jenny and Grandma are going to make you some breakfast while I help mommy" he said carrying Katie and helping Abel down the hall to the kitchen table.

"GRANDMA!"

"AUNT JENNY!"

The kids both squealed and took off into their families awaiting arms. Both Jenny and Gemma knelt down and squeezed their kids into them.

"Hi princess, hey little man, did you have a good night with mommy and daddy? Were you good for them?" Jenny asked. She knew Abel would have made sure to help anyway he could.

"Yeah, we were good, and we helped daddy and mama" Abel replied.

Jenny smiled, "good job buddy. Why don't you take your sister and have a seat at the table and I'll get you some breakfast" she pushed the kids along.

Jax went back upstairs to help Mia. He knew she would need help, but he also knew that she had a pride about her. He didn't want her to feel like she was useless. He walked into the room to find Mia sitting on the bed still in an old shirt of his and some boxers that Jenny helped her into last night.

She was too tired to change by herself. She made it to the bathroom and back to bed but didn't have the strength to do anything else. She had tears rolling down her face. She wasn't used to feeling like this. She liked to be in control.

"I took the kids downstairs for breakfast. Abel's telling Jenny all about yesterday and how good of a helper he is. They are taken care of. Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked cautiously.

He wanted to go easy on this. She knew she would be embarrassed and he didn't want to push her. He knew it went against everything in her nature to ask for help. He didn't want to make it any harder for her. "Can you help me take a shower and change? I walked into the bathroom, but I didn't have enough energy to do it on my own" she started sobbing.

Jax knelt in front of her and titled her chin up to look at him. He didn't want her to feel bad about it. He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. "Mia, I know I haven't been there for you in the past, but I swear to you that I am going to be there for you and help you through this. You don't have to feel bad about asking me for help okay. It's my job. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, so please let me in a little" he said.

She cried a little harder at his declaration and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her close and helped her into the bathroom. "Can you take a shower?" he asked. He didn't know anything about all this.

"Yeah, I got my stitches out already" she said.

He nodded and ran the water. Once he set the water to the right temperature, he picked her up and stripped her out of her clothes, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed or ashamed.

He ran his fingers over her scars that were by her tattoo. He knelt so he was face to face with her stomach. He kept his eyes on hers as he leant forward and kissed her incision. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. She was really glad he was here for her. If it was her sister or anyone else, she would just feel awkward and embarrassed. This was something she needed her husband for.

He stood up and helped her into the shower. The way the shower was built, there was a little bench, sort of like an indentation into the wall. He helped her sit there so she wasn't so dizzy anymore. He didn't want her to fall and hurt herself. Jax stripped into his boxers and got in behind her.

He was trying to keep the images and the feelings going through him to a minimum. He didn't want to push her or make her feel uncomfortable just because he couldn't keep his brain under control. Mia looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. She knew he would be feeling something. It was natural. She couldn't help but give him a once over.

"It's okay Jax" she said.

He nodded and grabbed her body wash, warm spice and vanilla, she always smelled like vanilla. She loved it and so did he. He squeezed it onto the loofa and helped her stand. She nodded, indicating that she was okay to stand. He let out a nervous breath and nodded. He held her with one arm around her waist and rubbed the loofa against her with the other.

The pressure of the loofa against her skin, the feel of his breath at her neck. He was being so gentle with her. She turned around slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was facing her with his back to the water, even though her stitches were out, he was still nervous. He carefully placed her under the water and watched the suds roll of her body.

Their eyes met, and the tension was palpable. You could feel the passion between them brewing. She leaned into him and rested her forehead against his. The more they held each other's gaze, the more they were trying to fight the love between them. She could tell Jax was holding back.

She closed the gap between them and kissed him. Before he could get a change to pull away or protest, he didn't want to push her, she deepened the kiss. His hands found their way into her wet hair around the side of her neck and pulled her hair a little to hold her head. He pulled her to him to deepen the kiss even further. He heard her sigh and felt her melt into his arms.

She pulled on the back of his neck to bring him even closer. He walked her backwards so she could rest against the back of her shower wall. He broke the kiss and pressed sloppy kisses down the line of her jaw and the side of her neck. He remembered her sweet spot behind her ear and made his way to it.

She gasped for breath and tilted her head back for more access. Mia was on fire. Her senses were in overdrive. The feel of his kisses, his touch, the steam of the shower, it was all getting to her. She felt as if she let go of him, it would all be over. As if it was a dream. "Jax" she moaned out.

He pulled away and let her catch her breath. The sound of her voice brought him out of his haze. It brought him back to reality. He can't do this. He didn't want to push her too far. "Mia, we need to take this slow. I don't want to hurt you. I promise when you get better, I'll make it up to you" he stated. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

He pulled way and looked at her with lust blown eyes, her swollen lips, and a tinge of pink in her cheeks. Her chest was heaving. She was trying to get her head on straight. They didn't say anything. He shut off the water and helped her out. He helped her sit on the edge of the shower.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before helping her to the bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed. "I'll be right back okay" he stated before going back into the bathroom. He stood at the counter and took a minute to get himself under control.

Mia walked over to the dresser and took out some sweats and an old shirt of Jax's. She wasn't going anywhere so she didn't care what she looked like. She was staying home with her kids.

Jax changed into a pair of new boxers and then put on some clothes before making his way back into he bedroom. He saw that she was wearing an old shirt of his with the sweats at her ankles. He walked over, knelt down and helped her pull her pants up.

"I know you are trying not to push me, but I am not going to break Jax" she stated.

He smiled and nodded, "I know babe, but I don't want to take advantage of the situation and push you too far. Shannon said it's going to take time for your body to heal and we need to give it time" he replied.

Mia let out a frustrated breath, "I know, it just sucks" she stated.

Jax laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "I know princess, but I'll make it up to you. I promise" he promised her he would make it worth her while when she got better.

Once they were both dressed and ready for the day, he helped her down the hall and to the kitchen where she saw the rest of her family, along with Jenny and Gemma.

"Morning General Winston" Mia saluted her sister. She knew that Jenny said something to Jax. She could tell. He was afraid to touch her.

Jenny pointed the spatula at her sister with a glare, "you are not even remotely funny" she replied.

"Morning sweetheart how are you feeling?" Gemma asked as she put some fruit in front of Katie.

"I'm okay, you two on babysitting duty today?" she replied, knowing Jax wanted someone to stay with her to help her around the house and with the kids.

"Yeah, I have the day off and I could use a day with my favorite sister and niece and nephew" Jenny replied as she walked over with some breakfast.

"Okay babe, I'm off. Behave and listen to Jenny today. Call me if you need anything" Jax leant over the couch and kissed her quick before grabbing his kutte, hugging his kids and leaving.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When Jax got to the clubhouse, he was hounded by the guys at once. "How's Mia doing?" Opie asked. He was trying to be his usual nonchalant self, but he was worried. Mia was a tough ass. He saw her while Jax was inside. She tried her hardest to do everything on her own. The guys had to push to help her. He was worried this was going to be the same thing.

"She's hurting. She was struggling this morning so it's a good thing that Jenny and Gemma are there to help her today. She can't do things on her own just yet. She needs help and she won't admit it" he replied.

"Dude, I hate to tell you this, but that's what she was like when you were inside. She tried to do everything on her own and be strong by keeping everything to herself. You just need to be there for her and push to help her" Opie stated.

Before Jax could say anything, Happy banged his beer on the bar. He got pissed off hearing Jax complain about Mia and what she was doing. He walked right over to the prince.

"That girl held herself together through all your shit and everything you put her through. She deserves better than you, but she staid and took care of those kids and stayed loyal to the club. Quit your whining and go be the man she deserves" he said in that quiet lethal way only Happy can.

Jax didn't say anything. He knew Happy was right. He needed to make things right with Mia and be there for her no matter what she said or how hard she tried to push him away.


	22. Chapter 22-Moving On

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading. Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I appreciate all the support.**

 **There is going to be a time jump in this chapter as we are coming near the end of this story.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 22- Moving On**

When Jax got to the clubhouse, he was hounded by the guys at once. "How's Mia doing?" Opie asked. He was trying to be his usual nonchalant self, but he was worried. Mia was a tough ass. He saw her while Jax was inside. She tried her hardest to do everything on her own. The guys had to push to help her. He was worried this was going to be the same thing.

"She's hurting. She was struggling this morning so it's a good thing that Jenny and Gemma are there to help her today. She can't do things on her own just yet. She needs help and she won't admit it" he replied.

"Dude, I hate to tell you this, but that's what she was like when you were inside. She tried to do everything on her own and be strong by keeping everything to herself. You just need to be there for her and push to help her" Opie stated.

Before Jax could say anything, Happy banged his beer on the bar. He got pissed off hearing Jax complain about Mia and what she was doing. He walked right over to the prince.

"That girl held herself together through all your shit and everything you put her through. She deserves better than you, but she staid and took care of those kids and stayed loyal to the club. Quit your whining and go be the man she deserves" he said in that quiet lethal way only Happy can.

Jax didn't say anything. He knew Happy was right. He needed to make things right with Mia and be there for her no matter what she said or how hard she tried to push him away.

It took a couple months for Mia to feel back to normal. Thankfully, they didn't have to operate on her uterus. They were able to bring down the swelling with anti-inflammatories and antibiotics for the infection.

Jax worked his ass off to be there for her and their family. He was at her becking call. Whatever she needed, he was there for her.

As promised, Hawk and Shannon made sure to check in and make sure she was doing okay with everything.

It was great, Mia was feeling so much better. She was back at work, able to get back to her normal life. She was starting to feel normal again. Especially with Jax and her family. She was feeling her best.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **10 years later….**_

With things finally right for the Tellers, the kids were able to grow up with both parents raising them and were able to see a happy marriage. As expected, Abel grew up in the club, taking the steps Jax took in his life, being a club member for SAMCRO. He was living his dad's life and he couldn't be happier. Katie took after her mom and went to school, wanting to go to medical school.

What they didn't expect was for her to fall for someone in the club. Mia thought it was karma for everything that Jax and her did when they were kids. Their kids were taking after them, doing the same things they did. She thought it was great, but Jax was having a hard time dealing with it.

Mia was in the kitchen making dinner when her kids walked into the house. Katie was visiting from school and Abel was coming back from a run.

"Hey mom" Katie greeted her mom with a side hug and kiss on the cheek. Abel following suit before plopping on the couch with a beer in front of the TV.

"Hey guys, how was your day? Katie, are you home for the weekend? Your dad is going to want to see you after the run" she greeted.

"Yeah, I am here for the party. I have to talk to dad about something" she replied vaguely as she joined her brother on the couch.

"You do know that dad is going to flip his shit when he finds out about you and Noah right?" Abel teased taking a drink of his beer.

Katie slugged her brother in the arm, "shut up Abel! I am an adult. I can make my own decisions" she argued.

Abel laughed at his sister, "yeah, that's what you think" he joked.

"MOM!" Katie yelled.

Mia laughed and shook her head from the kitchen. No matter how old they were, she was always the peacemaker.

"Abel, leave your sister alone" she yelled at him. "Where is your father?" she asked. They were on the run together, so if Abel was home, then she wondered where Jax was.

"He's still at the clubhouse talking with the guys from Rogue River and Tacoma" Abel replied.

That got Katie's attention. "Rogue River is here? Are all the guys here? Are the Nomad's here?" she asked.

Abel nodded not seeing a problem. "Yeah so what?" he replied.

Katie launched off the couch and grabbed her brother's hand. "Come on, we have to get to the clubhouse before dad kills Noah" she said.

Abel put the beer down and looked at his sister confused. "Wait, Noah is going to talk to dad now at the clubhouse? Is he suicidal?" he grabbed his keys and made their way out to the bike.

Katie put on her brothers' helmet and got on behind him on the bike, holding onto him as he made his way to the clubhouse.

They did not talk about this. When she talked with Noah about telling her dad and talking to him about them being together, they agreed to do it together. Not for him to tell Jax on his own. Katie needed to be there to keep everything calm and non-violent.

Abel rode as fast as he could to the clubhouse. He knew what Noah meant to his sister and although he didn't want them together, he wanted her happy and would do anything for her.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The guys were all debriefing and decompressing from the run when Noah paced the clubhouse nervously. "Dude are you sure about this? Maybe you should wait for Katie and do this together like she suggested" Derek, his brother said.

"No, I am not some pussy, hiding behind my girl waiting to confront her father" he argued.

Derek laughed, "dude, it's not Jax you have to be worried about. Abel and Tommy, especially Abel are going to eat you alive" he stated.

Noah punched his brother in the arm, "shut up D" he teased.

Noah waited until Jax and Opie came out of church to talk to him. He took a deep breath and made his way forward.

"Jax, can we talk" he asked before he lost his nerve.

"Sure, we can go into my office" Jax was about to lead Noah to the back office to talk in private when all of a sudden, they heard a bike roll up.

Its wasn't seconds later did they see Katie running into the clubhouse, "NO" she yelled, stopping between Noah and her dad.

Jax, completely oblivious, reached over and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Hi princess, your mom didn't tell me you were coming this weekend" he said, kissing the top of her head.

She gave Noah a knowing look with the slight shake of her head before she smiled at her dad, "yeah dad I wanted to surprise you all. I had something I wanted to talk to you about" she said.

Jax looked at her concerned, "nothing serious I hope?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "it's nothing bad dad. School is going great, clinicals are great, Connor's great…everything is all good" she replied.

"Good, so why do you look so stressed" Jax looked his daughter over.

Katie played it off, "well clinicals are rough dad but lucky for me I have Connor to help me through it" she lied through her teeth.

"Alright good, I'll see you at home and we can catch up, tell your mom I'll be home soon" he said before making his way into the back to get some work done in the office.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

Once the clubhouse was cleared out, Katie grabbed Noah's arm and led him out by the bikes where her brother was waiting for her. "Are you insane?" she whisper yelled at him.

"Katie, I am not some pussy okay. I want to talk to your dad man to man. That's what anyone else would do" he argued.

"Don't yell at my sister" Abel stepped forward to stand with his sister.

"Abel, you promised to behave" Katie turned to keep the peace with her brother.

"He yells at you one more time I am going to bash his head in, he's lucky he's still breathing now" Abel seethed at Noah.

Katie ignored her brother and turned to Noah to try and talk some sense into him.

"Noah, I love you. You know I do" she cupped his face to get his attention before continuing, "I know you think that you have to do this for me or something for some kind of macho crap, but I want you alive and if you talk to my dad about this, he is going to kill you" she stated.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them away from his face, "Katie, I have to do this. I get what you are saying, but I have to babe. This is not just some macho crap. This is more, it's about respect. That's why I won't let this go far between us. I have to talk to your dad first" he stated.

"Talk about what?" they both turned to see Jax standing there staring at the kids in front of him.

"Dad" Katie went to step forward and start explaining when she was pushed back by Noah who stepped in front of her.

"Sir, I think now would be a good time to talk in the office. This needs to be said in private" he explained.

"No, I think I should talk to him first" Katie said.

"No, I am going to talk to him" Noah made the final decision before following Jax into the back office.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Well, Noah, tell me whatever it is you have to say" Jax said once they were alone in the office.

Noah wrung his hands and took some breaths before starting. He needed all the strength he could get. "Okay, first let me start by saying that I respect you and your family and this club to the fullest" he started. "Second, uh, I liked your daughter sir and I want your permission to be with your daughter. I love her, and I only want what's best for her" he blurted out all at once.

Jax just sat back and nodded. He took it all in and processed the things he heard. He always knew that Noah and Katie were close. They have been since they were kids. He was the one that had Tacoma, Rogue River and the Nomads watching her while she was in school. He got reports that they were getting close. This was no surprise to Jax.

"You love my daughter?" he asked.

Noah nodded, kind of surprised at how calm Jax was being. "Yes, uh, yes sir" he replied.

"My daughter, although she grew up in this life, she deserves more for herself. She wants to be a doctor, go to medical school. She doesn't need anyone standing in the way of her dreams, no matter what she wants to do" Jax stated.

Noah nodded, "no I know that. We've talked about this. I love her. I want her to have anything she wants. I'll follow her to the moon and back if she wants, I just want to be with her" Noah informed him.

It was true. That was one of the first things that Katie argued when he asked her to be official. She didn't want to end up like her mom. She wanted to go to school, get a degree, be a doctor and go wherever else she wanted. She didn't want to be stuck.

"You know you are going to have to get past her brothers, right?" Jax asked with a smirk.

Noah laughed, "if that's what it takes" he replied.

Jax got up and nodded, shaking the young man's hand. "Good luck" he said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Katie was pacing the clubhouse waiting for her dad and Noah to come out of the back office. The guys, Mia, her brothers, they were all standing there laughing at her.

"Honey would you relax, I am sure everything is going to be fine" Mia tried to reassure her daughter.

"Mom, you have to say that. Noah is talking to dad right now about being with me because of some macho, man to man crap that everyone here thinks they have to live by. It's bullshit. I am a strong, independent woman on the way to becoming a doctor. I have my own say in life, no one else" she vented.

They all froze and turned to the hall when they heard footsteps. Katie was looking between her dad and Noah with hawk eyes. She was trying to read the situation.

Mia laughed at her daughter, "honey, put her out of her misery. She's been worrying herself thin" Mia teased her daughter.

Noah smiled, "your dad said that I have to get through your brothers but otherwise, I have his permission" he said proud of himself.

Katie stood there with her hands on her hips, "what does that mean, you have to get through my brothers?" she asked. She wasn't stupid. She knew that the ways of the club were sometimes archaic and barbaric.

"Since Abel is the oldest, I really have to get through him" Noah stated looking at Abel, who was standing there glaring at him.

"A night in the cage" Abel stated.

"No, this is not the 1800s where we fight for our women like animals. We are more domesticated and respectable than that" Katie explained.

"Babe" Noah started, only to stop when Katie snapped back to him, "if you start on the whole 'babe is a man thing, I have to do this' I swear to God I am going to kill you and make it look like an accident" she warned.

The Tellers just started laughing. "Welcome to your new life man, having to deal with my sister for the rest of your life" Abel teased Noah.

"Even you honey, welcome to your new life, it's going to take some adjustments huh" Mia said hugging Jax.

"Yeah tell me about it. Our kids are all grown up" he replied.


End file.
